Wspomnienia z Polski
by Malvine
Summary: W Polsce też mieszkają czarodzieje i istnieje cała magiczna społeczność. Dlaczego więc nie sprawdzić co u nich słychać? Moje pierwsze fanfiction. Niby Polska, niby inne postacie, a jednak tak bardzo kanonicznie. Ostrzeżenia na przyszłość. Odważyłam się spełnić swoje marzenie i oto jest!
1. Wakacje

**Rozdział 1: Wakacje**

Było ciepłe sierpniowe popołudnie 1995 roku. Upały, jakich tego lata doświadczyła cała Polska, powoli się kończyły. Liście na drzewach zaczynały żółknąć, wieczory stawały się coraz krótsze, a zrywający się co i raz chłodny wiatr przypominał o nadchodzącej jesieni.

Tuż przy prawym brzegu Wisły, w jednym z małych miasteczek nieopodal Warszawy, stał duży niebieski dom z kontrastującymi ciemnozielonymi okiennicami, drzwiami i dachem. Na jego tyłach rozciągał się kamienny taras i zadbany ogród. Rosnące dookoła wierzby przyjemnie kołysały się na wietrze, szeleszcząc cicho. Z pomiędzy nich widać było Wisłę, która teraz iskrzyła się w promieniach zachodzącego słońca.

Posiadłość owa od wieków należała do magicznego rodu Billewiczów. Obecnie zamieszkiwał ją ich najmłodszy dziedzic, Maciej, wraz ze swoją żoną Marią oraz dwojgiem dzieci: Wiktorią i Bartoszem.

Na kamiennym tarasie, który w trakcie wakacji był najbardziej obleganym miejscem w posiadłości Billewiczów, siedziały dwie młode czarownice rozkoszujące się idyllicznym obrazem przyrody.

\- Mogłabym tu zostać i nigdy się stąd nie ruszać – wyszeptała jedna z nich, przymykając oczy.

\- Nie ma tak lekko, kochana – zachichotała druga. – Trzeba się zaraz brać do nauki!

Nic nie wskazywało jednak na to, że któraś z dziewcząt planuje w najbliższym czasie wstać i zacząć robić coś innego, ponieważ rozsiadły się wygodniej na swoich krzesłach i położyły nogi na stojącej nieopodal pufie.

Pierwsza z nich była wysoką i dość szczupłą czarownicą o szaroniebieskich oczach. Jej włosy sięgały długością łopatek i miały jeden z tych ciemniejszych odcieni blondu, w których dostrzec można naturalne złote refleksy. Druga była całkowitym przeciwieństwem swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Była prawie o głowę od niej niższa, miała figurę w kształcie klepsydry, czarne długie włosy z opadającą na bok grzywką i oczy w ciepłym miodowym kolorze. Obydwie ubrane były w zwiewne sukienki, które stanowiły jedyny wspólny element ich wyglądu.

\- Wiki? – zapytała po chwili blondynka. – Czy tobie też tak szybko minęło lato?

\- Zdecydowanie za szybko – przyznała Wiktoria. – Ledwo skończyła się szkoła, a nagle jest już ostatni tydzień wakacji.

\- Szkoda, że to nie w tym roku były Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu – wyszeptała jej przyjaciółka, jakby bez związku, jednak wraz z tymi słowami całe odprężenie odpłynęło w niebyt.

\- O-och, Ola, nawet mi o tym nie przypominaj! – głos Wiktorii załamał się na wspomnienie ubiegłego lata.

Ola potrząsnęła głową i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

\- Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę – wyjąkała, spoglądając na drugą czarownicę z pomiędzy palców.

Przez kilka chwil trwały w kompletnej ciszy, słychać było jedynie ich oddechy, po czym obydwie, jednocześnie, wybuchły niemal histerycznym śmiechem. Chichotały przez kilka długich minut. Kiedy w końcu udało im się uspokoić, Wiktoria machnęła różdżką wyczarowując chusteczki, wzięła jedną dla siebie, a drugą podała przyjaciółce. Obydwie dosłownie popłakały się ze śmiechu. Żadna z nich nie mogła temu zapobiec. Wspominanie wakacji pomiędzy ich piątym, a szóstym rokiem nauki, zawsze kończyło się tak samo i nikt, kto wiedział, co wydarzyło się w tamtym czasie, nie mógł dziwić się ich reakcji.

Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu odbywały się raz na cztery lata i były jednym z najbardziej oczekiwanych wydarzeń w magicznym świecie. Zeszłego lata mistrzostwa, po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu, odbywały się w Europie, a konkretniej w Wielkiej Brytanii, dlatego Ola i Wiktoria, podobnie jak niemal wszyscy ich koledzy i koleżanki ze szkoły, już na kilka miesięcy wcześniej zadbali o to, aby ich rodzice kupili im bilety na chociaż jeden z meczy. Jako, że rodzina Oli była bardzo blisko spokrewniona z mieszkającymi w Wielkiej Brytanii Malfoyami, wujek Lucjusz w prezencie przesłał swojemu ciotecznemu bratu, a tym samym ojcu Oli, sześć imiennych zaproszeń na finałowy mecz quidditcha w loży samego brytyjskiego ministra magii i późniejsze spotkanie z wygraną drużyną. Pięć z nich przeznaczone było dla dziadków i rodziców Oli oraz niej samej. Szóste, natomiast, przeznaczone było właśnie dla Wiktorii. Malfoyowie doskonale wiedzieli, że Ola traktowała przyjaciółkę niemal jak siostrę, znali ją z licznych opowieści i dlatego postanowili zaprosić również ją. Większego szczęścia nie mogły się spodziewać. Cała szkoła zazdrościła im zaproszeń i każdy pytał czy dadzą radę załatwić im autograf ulubionego gracza.

Radość Oli i Wiktorii nie trwała jednak długo. Na tydzień przed finałem rozgrywek, tuż po totalnej porażce Anglii w meczu przeciwko drużynie z Transylwanii, chciały poprawić sobie humor latając na miotłach nad Wisłą. Początkowo po prostu latały we wszystkie strony rozmawiając o zbliżającym się finale, później zaczęły robić niezbyt trudne akrobacje, aż w końcu, ku swojemu nieszczęściu, postanowiły wykonać słynny zwód Wrońskiego. Startując z bardzo dużej wysokości, zmuszając swoje Nimbusy 2000 do lotu z ogromną prędkością, jednocześnie zanurkowały pionowo w stronę rzeki. Nie przewidziały jednak pojawiających się tuż nad taflą wody silniejszych podmuchów wiatru, nie zdążyły na czas poderwać mioteł i w konsekwencji wpadły do Wisły, natrafiając na wyjątkowo kamieniste dno. Z tego zdarzenia wyszły żywe, ale całe poobijane, posiniaczone i krwawiące w kilku miejscach. Najgorszymi obrażeniami były jednak skomplikowane złamania. Kości w prawej nodze Oli i lewym ramieniu Wiktorii były połamane w tylu miejscach, że najbezpieczniej było je usunąć całkowicie i wyhodować od nowa. Czarownice kolejne dwa tygodnie spędziły w szpitalu, gdzie pod kontrolą magomedyków musiały pić Szkiele-Wzro. Finałowy mecz Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu dosłownie przeleciał im koło nosa, a przyjaciółki do tej pory nie potrafiły uwierzyć, jak mogły być tak głupie i nieodpowiedzialne.

\- Przynajmniej twój kuzyn przysłał nam autograf Kruma na pocieszenie – podsumowała Wiktoria.

\- To akurat nie miało nic do rzeczy z mistrzostwami, a z tym ich Turniejem Trójmagicznym – zauważyła trzeźwo Ola. – Swoją drogą, w Wielkiej Brytanii tyle się dzieje. Najpierw Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu, zaraz potem Turniej Trójmagiczny w Hogwarcie, a u nas? – zapytała retorycznie. – Nuuuuuudy! Nic się nie dzieje. Żadnych konkursów, żadnych turniejów, tylko Polski Puchar Quidditcha. Szkoda, że nie ma nic o wymiarze międzynarodowym.

\- Mówiąc o Turnieju Trójmagicznym… – zagadnęła Wiktoria. – Tata niedawno przyniósł z ministerstwa Proroka Codziennego. Jakiś stary numer, jeszcze z przed wakacji. Był tam bardzo obszerny artykuł o ostatnim zadaniu i była też wzmianka o Harrym Potterze, który podobno twierdzi, że…

\- Voldemort powrócił? – Ola weszła w słowo przyjaciółce.

Wiktoria skinęła głową.

\- Zastanawiałam się czy może… czy może coś wiesz?

Ola westchnęła. Spodziewała się tego pytania. Właściwie, to była pewna, że pytania o ewentualny powrót Czarnego Pana będę ją w tym roku prześladować. W całej szkole była jedyną osobą, posiadającą bliską rodzinę w Wielkiej Brytanii. Plotki o powstaniu z martwych Lorda Voldemorta tempem błyskawicy obiegły całą Europę. Do polskich magicznych gazet dotarły już następnego dnia tuż po ostatnim zadaniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego, kiedy to podobno rzeczony czarnoksiężnik miał powrócić. I o ile wszyscy będą zapewne chcieli dowiedzieć się czegoś od niej, myśląc, że ma bardziej potwierdzone informacje ze względu na brytyjską rodzinę, o tyle Wiktoria była jedyną, która wiedziała o tym, że wuj Lucjusz przed laty był Śmierciożercą.

\- Niestety nic nie wiem – odpowiedziała Ola. – Już dawno nie widziałam się z wujostwem, a podpytywanie o to Draco w liście nie jest zbyt bezpieczne. Nawet gdybym obłożyła pergamin mnóstwem zaklęć ochronnych, to nadal nie jest to dobry pomysł. Ale ja też jestem tego ciekawa – przyznała z zapałem. – Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Z jednej strony wydaje się to całkowicie nieprawdopodobne, ale z drugiej…

\- Niby dlaczego Potter miałby kłamać? - tym razem to Wiktoria dokończyła słowa przyjaciółki.

\- Dokładnie – potwierdziła. – Co prawda nie znam chłopaka osobiście, a Draco nie ma o nim zbyt dobrej opinii, ale sama wiesz, jakie poglądy na czystość krwi mają Brytyjczycy, a Potter jest czarodziejem pół-krwi, no i koniec końców to przecież on był powodem, dla którego Czarny Pan zniknął. Nic więc dziwnego, że Draco za nim nie przepada.

Dalszą rozmowę młodych czarownic przerwał dobiegający zza domu, narastający z każdą chwilą dźwięk, w którym przyjaciółki rozpoznały refren najbardziej popularnej piosenki mijającego lata.

 _O północy na brumśtyku,_

 _wiedźma robi fiku-miku._

 _Szybko na Sabat pomyka,_

 _Łysa Góra czeka!_

Gdyby nie znały słów piosenki na pamięć, trudno byłoby im się ich domyśleć, ponieważ śpiewający głos wypowiadał słowa bardzo niewyraźnie. Przez trawnik po ich lewej stronie szła niska kobieta w wieku około czterdziestu pięciu lat. Miała krótkie ciemne włosy, a jej twarz pokrywały już pierwsze zmarszczki. Czarownica niosła duży wiklinowy kosz, a w ręku trzymała nadgryzione jabłko. Podśpiewywała wesołą piosenkę, jedząc w tym samym czasie.

\- O, Wikusia! – zakrzyknęła pani Billewicz. - Tak właśnie myślałam, że was tu z Olą znajdę. Dziś rano tata przyniósł z pracy pyszne jabłka. Dostał je od jakiegoś wdzięcznego czarodzieja z Grójca. Macie ochotę?

Obydwie chętnie przyjęły owoce. Jabłka były słodkie i twarde, dokładnie takie, jakie Ola lubiła najbardziej.

\- Musimy wybrać się na Stare Miasto. Najwyższy czas – powiedziała pani Billewicz jakby do siebie, po czym zwróciła się do blondwłosej dziewczyny. - A ty, Olu? Masz już wszystkie rzeczy do szkoły?

\- Nie, jeszcze nie – odparła czarownica. – Właściwie jeszcze nic nie mam, a w tym roku potrzebuję też nowych szat. Te stare są już znoszone i w kilku miejscach dziurawe.

\- My też będziemy kupować szkolne szaty dla Wiktorii no i oczywiście dla Bartka. On tak szybko z nich wyrasta – westchnęła. - I masz rację, Olu, one bardzo szybko się dziurawią.

\- Tylko, że Oli i Bartkowi szkolne szaty dziurawią się z zupełnie innych powodów – Wiktoria roześmiała się na samo wspomnienie przygód jakie każde z nich miewało w szkole.

Bartek był mądrym i inteligentnym czarodziejem, ale przy tym niezwykle niezdarnym. Na lekcjach zielarstwa i eliksirach zdarzały mu się drobne wypadki. Nigdy nie było to nic poważnego. Czasem niechcący plusnął na siebie jakiś silnie żrący eliksir, innym razem przypadkowo otarł się peleryną, o którąś z trujących roślin. Nie były to sytuacje zagrażające zdrowiu, jednak szkolnemu mundurkowi na pewno.

Ola, natomiast, w minionym roku szkolnym odnalazła w bibliotece książkę o broni białej, która zainteresowała ją od pierwszej strony. Cały opasły tom pochłonęła w jeden weekend, prawie zapominając o odrobieniu zadań na poniedziałkowe lekcje. Krótko potem postanowiła wypróbować kilka trików ze sztyletem, o których czytała, jednak nie było to w żadnej mierze tak łatwe, jak mogłoby wydawać się z opisów zamieszczonych w książce. Jej próby zakończyły się kilkoma rozciętymi ubraniami, jednak dziewczyna nie poddała się i czasami trenowała przy pomocy sztyletów wystruganych z drewna. Szło jej całkiem nieźle, ale do prawdziwych sztyletów nigdy później nie wróciła. Postawiła zaczekać do czasu, aż pozna kogoś kompetentnego do sprawdzenia jej zdolności.

\- Czy to nie jest twoja sowa, Olu? – zapytała nagle pani Billewicz, spoglądając wysoko ponad czubki wierzb.

Ola podążyła za jej wzrokiem. Na tle zachodzącego słońca widać było ciemny zarys niewielkiej płomykówki i czarownica już z daleka poznała swoją Balbinkę. Sówka o karmelowo-białym upierzeniu usiadła na ramieniu swojej właścicielki i wyciągnęła w jej kierunku nóżkę, do której przywiązany był list. Ola odwiązała pergamin i pogłaskała łaszącą się do niej sowę.

Na kopercie granatowym długopisem wypisano dwa słowa: _Aleksandra Kardian_. Ola od razu rozpoznała charakter pisma swojej mamy i otworzyła wiadomość.

 _Oleńko,_

 _wróć do domu od razu, gdy tylko otrzymasz ten list._

 _Mama_

\- Muszę pilnie wracać do domu – powiedziała zaskoczona czarownica. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie stało się nic złego – dodała po chwili.

Szepnęła Balbinie, aby wracała prosto do domu i po chwili sowa zniknęła za horyzontem.

\- Skorzystaj z naszego kominka – zaproponowała Wiktoria.

\- Nic z tego – odezwał się głęboki głos tuż za czarownicami. - Sieć Fiuu została zamknięta kilka godzin temu.

W drzwiach wychodzących na taras stał pan Billewicz. Miał nieco podkrążone oczy i bladą twarz ze zmęczenia. Widać było, że miał wyjątkowo trudny dzień w pracy.

\- Co się stało z siecią Fiuu? – zapytała pani Billewicz.

\- Pojawiły się dziwne zakłócenia, Marysiu – odpowiedział czarodziej. – Nie zostały jeszcze zidentyfikowane, dlatego dla bezpieczeństwa postanowiono zamknąć wszystkie kominki w Warszawie i okolicach. Musiałem skierować cały departament do Biura Głównego Sieci Fiuu. Wszyscy zajmują się teraz ustaleniem co się właściwie stało. Wpadłem tylko na kilka minut, zaraz muszę wracać do pracy.

Pan Maciej Billewicz był zastępcą dyrektora Departamentu Magicznego Transportu. Jego przełożony był teraz na urlopie w Ameryce Południowej, pozostawiając cały departament wraz ze wszystkimi problemami i awariami na głowie swojego zastępcy.

\- Przygotuję Ci coś do jedzenia – zaproponowała mama Wiktorii i nie czekając na odpowiedź męża, zniknęła wewnątrz domu.

\- Mogę pożyczyć twoją miotłę? – spytała Ola, patrząc na przyjaciółkę.

\- Oczywiście, że tak! – zapewniła z zapałem Wiktoria.

\- Nie ma sensu – zaoponował pan Billewicz. – Powrót do domu na miotle zajmie ponad pół godziny. Teleportuję się z tobą do parku. Bądź gotowa za pięć minut.

\- Dobrze – natychmiast zgodziła się Ola. – Bardzo dziękuję za pomoc – dodała po chwili, uśmiechając się z ulgą.

Od zeszłorocznego wypadku na miotłach, dziewczyna nie przepadała za tym środkiem transportu, więc była wdzięczna tacie Wiktorii za jego propozycję.

Pan Billewicz schował do skórzanej teczki kilka kanapek, które zrobiła pani Billewicz, i pocałował żonę na pożegnanie. Chwilę potem razem z Olą i swoją córką skierował się ku bramie posiadłości, gdzie kończyły się bariery antyteleportacyjne.

\- Daj znać o co chodzi. Będę się martwić – szepnęła Wiktoria, przytulając przyjaciółkę.

\- Jak tylko się dowiem, zaraz wyślę ci sowę z wiadomością – zapewniła Ola.

\- Gotowa? – zapytał starszy czarodziej wyciągając rękę w kierunku dziewczyny.

Ola nabrała powietrza w płuca, zacisnęła dłoń na przedramieniu mężczyzny, zamknęła oczy i skinęła głową. W tej samej chwili poczuła, jak całe jej ciało kurczy się, by po ułamku sekundy znów wrócić do normalnego rozmiaru. Kiedy poczuła, że jej stopy dotykają ziemi, lekko zakręciło się jej w głowie i jęknęła cicho.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – usłyszała zaniepokojony głos pana Billewicza. - Jesteśmy już na miejscu, możesz otworzyć oczy.

Ola rozejrzała się dookoła. Stali na trawie w samym środku parku znajdującego się na końcu ulicy Szafranowej, gdzie mieszkała. Park był cichy i prawie pusty. Jedynie kilkoro mugolskich dzieci bawiło się na pobliskim placu zabaw. Na szczęście nikt nie zauważył dwojga ludzi pojawiających się z nikąd pomiędzy klombami.

\- Tak, wszystko dobrze – zapewniła Ola. – Po prostu rzadko teleportuję się z kimś innym oprócz mojego taty. Nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajona.

\- Rozumiem, Wiktoria ma tak samo – pan Billewicz uspokajająco uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. – Na szczęście już niedługo kończycie osiemnaście lat i same będziecie mogły się teleportować.

\- Jeszcze tylko pięć miesięcy do kursu – przyznała Ola.

\- Pozwolisz, że nie będę odprowadzał cię pod sam dom? – zapytał czarodziej. – Naprawdę powinienem jak najszybciej wracać do ministerstwa.

\- Oczywiście – zapewniła. – Jeszcze raz bardzo dziękuję za aportowanie mnie aż tutaj.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie stało się nic złego – zdążył dodać Pan Billewicz, zanim z cichym pyknięciem zniknął z parku.

 _Ja też mam taką nadzieję_ \- pomyślała Ola, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszyła w kierunku domu.

Powoli zapadał zmrok. Uliczne latarnie rozbłysły ciepłym żółtym światłem. Ulica Szafranowa była osiedlową, asfaltową uliczką w kształcie łuku. Po obydwu jej stronach ciągnął się ułożony z jasnoszarej kostki chodnik, na którym bawiły się dzieci. Niektóre z nich jeździły na wrotkach i rowerach, inne rysowały po nim kredą i grały w klasy, a kilku chłopców odgrywało bitwę na miecze, które były zwykłymi patykami. Ola mieszkała prawie na drugim końcu ulicy Szafranowej mającej około pół kilometra długości, dlatego czekał ją jeszcze krótki spacer. Po wyjściu z parku czarownica minęła kolorową szkołę podstawową, gdzie pracowała jej mama, długi rząd segmentów i kilka wolnostojących domów. Swój dom dostrzegła dopiero za niewielkim skrzyżowaniem z ulicą Szałwii.

Był to średniej wielkości jednopiętrowy budynek z użytkowym poddaszem. Otynkowane na kremowo ściany i stonowany czerwony dach wyróżniały się na tle innych domów na ulicy Szafranowej, których właściciele postawili na zdecydowanie bardziej jaskrawe kolory. Ola już dawno zauważyła, że mugole mieli tendencje do wyróżniania się. Zawsze chcieli mieć wszystko lepsze, piękniejsze, nowsze i bardziej kolorowe od innych. Wszyscy sąsiedzi Oli byli mugolami, dlatego miała wieloletnie doświadczenie w tym względzie. Kremowy dom numer 11 na ulicy Szafranowej był więc jedynym, w którym mieszkali czarodzieje, a konkretniej jedna czarownica, ponieważ mama Oli była także mugolką.

Dziewczyna nie miała żadnych uprzedzeń do mugoli. Trudno żeby je miała, skoro jej własna matka i dziadkowie byli nimi. Lubiła mugolskie wynalazki, technikę i elektryczność. Ba! Tego lata mama nauczyła ją nawet jeździć samochodem. Miała kilku znajomych wśród mugoli, którzy oczywiście nic nie wiedzieli o magii, ale latem, gdy wracała do domu na wakacje, chętnie spędzała z nimi długie ciepłe dni. Jej sąsiedzi często byli jednak dość „uporczywi", jak mawiała jej mama i mieli „ciężki charakter", jak twierdziła babcia. Ola nazywała ich po prostu wścibskimi. Niepracujące sąsiadki, które zajmowały się domem, potrafiły pół dnia przesiedzieć w oknie, podglądając pozostałych sąsiadów, a potem plotkowały siedząc na ławkach w parku, gdy oczekiwały, aż ich pociechy wyjdą ze szkoły. Ola nie raz zastanawiała się jakim cudem, żadna z nich nie ogarnęła jeszcze tego, że dziewczyna jest czarownicą. Domyślała się jednak, że było to spowodowane licznymi barierami i zaklęciami ochronnymi, które jej tata umieścił wokół domu.

Już z daleka Ola widziała włączone na parterze światło, jednak dopiero gdy zbliżyła się do budynku, zauważyła, że w salonie oprócz jej mamy była jeszcze jedna osoba. Przez grube firanki nie była jednak w stanie dostrzec nic poza cienistym zarysem postaci. Gdy tylko dotknęła furtki, poczuła jak magiczne bariery rozpoznały ją i bez konieczności wpisywania kodu w domofonie mogła nacisnąć klamkę i wejść do ogrodu, na który składała się świeżo skoszona trawa i dużych rozmiarów rabatka z azaliami, ulubionymi kwiatami jej mamy. Drewniane drzwi wejściowe do domu otworzyła z równą lekkością, co furtkę.

Kiedy znalazła się w przedpokoju, usłyszała znajomy głos dobiegający zza ściany. Szybko zdjęła skórzane sandałki, wsunęła stopy w kapcie i pobiegła do salonu.

\- Tata? – zapytała zaskoczona, widząc swoich rodziców rozmawiających przy mrożonej herbacie.

Rodzice Oli od wielu lat nie mieszkali razem. Jej ojciec był czarodziejem czystej krwi, pochodzącym z bardzo starego rodu. Od kilkudziesięciu lat w wielu krajach słowiańskich, gdzie przez wieki wyjątkowo rygorystycznie przestrzegano zasady zachowania czystości krwi, działy się niepokojące rzeczy. Z czysto krwistych małżeństw rodziły się dzieci, które miały problemy z zachowaniem magii. Nie były one charłakami, rodziły się czarodziejami i czarownicami, jednak w miarę upływu czasu, w okresie dojrzewania, magia zaczynała opuszczać ich ciała. Było jej zbyt wiele, była zbyt stara, zbyt „dusząca", jak mawiała jej nieżyjąca ciotka, i zbyt mocno skompresowana, aby mogła utrzymać się we wkraczających w dorosłość magach. Stan, w którym czarodziej nie rodzi się charłakiem, a stawał się nim po wielu latach korzystania z magii, zawsze kończył się śmiercią. Opuszczony przez magię organizm nie dawał sobie rady bez niej. Charłacy będący wcześniej czarodziejami i czarownicami umierali w bólu i męczarniach. Taki los spotkał również ciocię Oli, a siostrę jej taty – Agatę Kardian, którą magia zaczęła opuszczać na długo przed narodzinami Oli. Czarownica z każdym dniem zmieniała się w charłaka, aby przed ponad czterema laty w końcu umrzeć.

Nie istniało żadne lekarstwo, eliksir, ani zaklęcie, które mogłoby uzdrowić maga dotkniętego postępującym genetycznie charłactwem. Jedynym sposobem na jego zapobiegnięcie było rozrzedzenie krwi. W większości przypadków efekt ten dawało radę uzyskać się, zawierając małżeństwa między czysto krwistym magiem, u potomków którego podejrzewano możliwość wystąpienia zespołu uciekającej magii, a czarownicą lub czarodziejem pochodzącym z rodziny mugolskiej. Jednak w wyjątkowych sytuacjach jedynym rozwiązaniem, chroniącym przyszłe dzieci przed tak strasznym losem, było wiązanie się w małżeństwa z mugolami. Ród Kardianów przez ponad dwadzieścia pokoleń wiązał się z innymi potężnymi magicznymi rodzinami. Kiedy przed laty dziadek Oli, Albin Kardian, ożenił się z Anastazją Malfoy, coś pękło. Syn Kardianów był zdrowym, silnym czarodziejem, jednak młodsza córka zachorowała. Jako, że zespół uciekającej magii najczęściej dotykał czarownice, znacznie rzadziej czarodziejów, a wraz z jego wystąpieniem, pojawiała się także niemożność zajścia w ciążę, wiele rodów przestawało istnieć. Właśnie dlatego Andrzej Kardian, syn Albina i Anastazji postanowił ożenić się z mugolką, Elizą Ostrowską, z którą od lat się przyjaźnił. Ich małżeństwo nie opierało się na miłości, Ola doskonale o tym wiedziała, jednak ich głęboka, długa przyjaźń oraz wzajemny szacunek sprawiły, że jej rodzice mieli ze sobą bardzo dobry kontakt.

Andrzej i Eliza zamieszkali razem na ulicy Szafranowej tuż po ślubie. Czarodziej wyprowadził się do rodowej posiadłości Kardianów dopiero, gdy Ola skończyła sześć lat i rozpoczęła naukę w mugolskiej szkole podstawowej. Dziewczyna zawsze uważała, że takie rozwiązanie było zdecydowanie lepsze niż wspólne mieszkanie. Jej rodzice pochodzili z zupełnie innych światów i nie zawsze rozumieli ten drugi. Oczywiście tata bywał u nich nawet kilka razy w tygodniu, czasem spędzał w domu całe dnie. Nie przestał nawet wtedy, gdy Ola przerwała naukę w mugolskiej podstawówce po otrzymaniu listu ze szkoły magii. Rodzice lubili spędzać ze sobą czas, doskonale się dogadywali, a jedynym czego im brakowało do bycia prawdziwym małżeństwem była miłość.

Ola była niesamowicie wdzięczna swojemu tacie i całej jego rodzinie. Wiedziała, jak trudno było im pokonać wielowiekowe uprzedzenia do mugoli. Wiedziała również, że tylko dzięki decyzji jej ojca, była teraz zdrową czarownicą i mogła cieszyć się swoją magią, którą tak niezmiernie kochała.

Tata zazwyczaj nie odwiedzał ich bez zapowiedzi, dlatego Ola była tak zdziwiona jego obecnością.

\- Nie spodziewaliśmy się ciebie tak szybko – powiedział Andrzej Kardian, widząc córkę przed sobą.

Zanim Ola zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, zauważyła, że jej tata wyglądał okropnie. Zupełnie jakby jego twarz postarzała się o kilka lat. Jego wiecznie błyszczące, radosne, szaroniebieskie oczy, były teraz smutne, a policzki matowe i zapadnięte. Miał kilkudniowy zarost i brudne włosy. Jej mama również nie wyglądała najlepiej. Była czysta i zadbana, jak zwykle, jednak w jej granatowym spojrzeniu czaił się smutek i ból. Ola od razu wiedziała, że stało się coś złego.

\- Na Merlina… - wyszeptała słabo. Opadła na najbliższy fotel i ponaglającym wzrokiem wodziła pomiędzy rodzicami. – Byłam u Wiktorii – dodała w odpowiedzi na stwierdzenie taty. – Pan Billewicz teleportował się ze mną do parku. Podobno są jakieś zakłócenia i sieć Fiuu nie działa w całym mieście.

\- Och… rzeczywiście! Zupełnie wyleciało mi to z głowy – odparł jej tata.

Wraz z tymi słowami, Ola poczuła się jeszcze gorzej. Wiedziała już, że wydarzyło się coś naprawdę strasznego, skoro jej tata o czymś zapomniał. Andrzej Kardian miał zawsze doskonałą, szczegółową, wręcz fotograficzna pamięć i dosłownie nigdy o niczym nie zapominał.

\- Podziękuję Maciejowi przy okazji – czarodziej mruknął do siebie.

\- Co się stało? – wypaliła Ola. Nie mogła już dłużej wytrzymać napięcia, jakie panowało w salonie.

\- Kochanie – tym razem odezwała się jej mama. – Twoja babcia kilka dni temu gorzej się poczuła.

Mózg Oli zaczął pracować na najwyższych obrotach.

\- Babcia? – zapytała. – Która babcia?

\- Babcia Anastazja – odpowiedział cicho tata. Jego głos był przepełniony takim żalem, że Ola dosłownie odczuła ból jaki rozrywał mu serce.

\- Tato, błagam, powiedz mi wszystko! Nie mogę już wytrzymać! Co się stało babci? – Ola prawie krzyczała, jednak rodzice nie zwracali uwagi na ton, jakim się do nich zwracała. Doskonale wiedzieli, że miała prawo być zdenerwowana.

Pan Kardian westchnął głośno, wziął dłonie córki w swoje ręce i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

\- Jakiś tydzień temu babcia zemdlała. Straciła przytomność i przez ponad kwadrans dziadek nie mógł jej dobudzić. Sprowadziliśmy magomedyka, który powiedział, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego u czarownicy w tym wieku, ani tak szybko postępującego… - głos mężczyzny załamał się, jednak po chwili ponownie zabrał się w sobie i kontynuował. – Babcia zaczęła tracić magię, tak jak twoja ciocia, jednak w znacznie szybszym tempie i ze zdecydowanie większą intensywnością. W tej chwili jest już praktycznie charłakiem.

Olą wstrząsną dreszcz. Poczuła jak w jej oczach zbierają się łzy, a magia zaczyna niekontrolowanie drżeć.

\- A magomedycy? – wyszeptała.

\- Niestety – jej tata pokręcił przecząco głową. – Próbowali wszystkiego. Gdybyśmy wcześniej zrobili te badania, które ty i ja mieliśmy kilka lat temu, sprawdzające, czy jesteśmy zdrowi… może wtedy można byłoby próbować opóźnić postęp choroby, ale teraz jest już za późno. Nikt nigdy nie przypuszczał, że skoro przez prawie siedemdziesiąt lat z jej magią nic się nie działo, nagle coś może się zmienić. A teraz babcia umiera.

\- Ile? – wychrypiała Ola.

\- Dzień, góra dwa. Ale może i kilka godzin – grobowy ton głosu czarodzieja powiedział jej, że nie było nadziei.

Ola zapomniała jak się oddycha. Czuła jak jej serce przeszywają miliony igieł. Jej magia pulsowała w całym ciele i nagle Ola poczuła, że przestaje ją kontrolować. W tej samej chwili stojący na ławie dzbanek z mrożoną herbatą eksplodował, zalewając dywan i kanapę bursztynowym płynem, zupełnie tak jak wtedy, gdy czarownica miała kilka lat i nie potrafiła jeszcze kontrolować budzącej się w niej magii. Olą wstrząsną głośny szloch, którego nie potrafiła powstrzymać i z płaczem rzuciła się w ramiona rodziców.

* * *

Jeżeli udało się Wam dobrnąć do końca rozdziału, jest mi niezmiernie miło, że Was zaciekawiłam.

Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie uwagi dotyczące tekstu, szczególnie te o ewentualnych błędach i interpunkcji.

Tak jak w opisie, jest to moje pierwsze w życiu fanfiction. Zabierałam się do niego dość długo, ale w końcu znalazłam w sobie odwagę i oto jest pierwszy rozdział. Pomysł na tę historię pojawił się w mojej głowie pod czas snu. Tak, dokładnie, ogólny zarys przyśnił mi się pewnej nocy, po kilku długich, kilkugodzinnych sesjach czytania fanfików. Resztę dowymyśliłam sobie sama, już na jawie :)

Mam nadzieję, że opowiadanie przypadnie Wam do gustu. Mi osobiście bardzo podoba się ten pomysł. Gdyby tak nie było, pewnie nigdy nie odważyłabym się opublikować Wspomnień, ale ja znam już całą historię, a Wy jeszcze nie, więc może dlatego jestem tak entuzjastycznie do niej nastawiona. Obiecuję dać z siebie wszystko, aby w jak najlepszy sposób przelać Wspomnienia z Polski na pergamin… Tfu! Papier, oczywiście!

Jeżeli macie jakieś pytania lub po prostu chcecie podzielić się swoimi wrażeniami, piszcie śmiało!

Będę ogromnie wdzięczna za komentarze :)


	2. Tajemniczy list

**Rozdział 2: Tajemniczy list**

Wiszący w salonie wahadłowy zegar wybił godzinę drugą w nocy, ale w domu przy ulicy Szafranowej 11 nikt nie spał. Pani Eliza Kardian krzątała się po kuchni. Postawiła czajnik na gazie, wyjęła z szafki dwa ceramiczne kubki, do których wrzuciła saszetki ekspresowej herbaty malinowej i czekając, aż zagotuje się woda, wyjrzała przez okno.

Wiedziała, że kiedyś to nastąpi. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że czarodzieje, tak samo jak zwykli ludzie, są śmiertelni. Nigdy jednak nie przypuszczała, że teściowa umrze w wieku zaledwie sześćdziesięciu dziewięciu lat.

O istnieniu magii pani Kardian wiedziała od dawna. Cała rodzina Ostrowskich od pokoleń była mugolami i wszystko zapewne pozostałoby tak jak dawniej, gdyby nie jej stryj, który urodził się czarodziejem. Ojciec nigdy nie planował mówić małej Elizie o zdolnościach swojego brata, jednak dziewczynka była na tyle bystrą osobą, że nic nie dało się przed nią ukryć. Kiedy tylko zorientowała się, że stryjek Wojtek zachowuje się podejrzanie, zaczęła go śledzić i obserwować, aż w końcu odkryła istnienie magii. Włożyła w to tyle wysiłku, że czarodziej postanowił nie wymazywać z jej umysłu tych wspomnień. Od tamtej pory Eliza chłonęła magiczną wiedzę, mimo że sama nigdy nie potrafiła jej praktykować.

Doskonale pamiętała częste nieprzyjemności, które spotykały jej stryja ze strony czystokrwistych czarodziejów i czarownic. Urodzony w mugolskiej rodzinie Wojciech nie miał łatwego życia, jednak nigdy nie narzekał na swój los. Wiele zmieniło się gdy został nauczycielem zaklęć. Nie tylko dla niego, ale i dla samej Elizy. To właśnie dzięki stryjowi poznała swojego przyszłego męża. Dziewczyna miała dziewiętnaście lat, kiedy spacerując razem ze stryjem uliczkami magicznego Starego Miasta spotkali jednego z jego uczniów.

Eliza uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie pierwszego spotkania z przyszłym małżonkiem. Pamiętała je tak dokładnie, jakby zdarzyło się nie ponad dwadzieścia dwa lata temu, a wczoraj. Andrzej był przystojnym, czarującym chłopakiem, zafascynowanym zapałem, jaki Eliza przejawiała w stosunku do magii. Już od pierwszej rozmowy nawiązali nić porozumienia i tak się zaczęło. Potem były długie listy, wakacyjne spotkanie w kawiarni, prywatka urodzinowa, na której poznała wszystkich jego znajomych. Zaprzyjaźniła się z czarodziejem, jak nigdy wcześniej z nikim innym. Eliza wiedziała o chorobie Agaty, siostry Andrzeja. Wiedziała również, jak można było jej zapobiec, dlatego po czterech latach znajomości bez wahania zgodziła się, gdy czarodziej zaproponował małżeństwo.

Kardianowie początkowo byli całkowicie przeciwni ich związkowi, jednak kiedy zrozumieli, że Eliza jest jedyną szansą na przetrwanie rodu, ich stosunek do mugolskiej dziewczyny uległ zmianie. W krótkim czasie Anastazja zaczęła traktować ją jak drugą córkę i gdy po ślubie z Andrzejem czarownica zaproponowała Elizie, by ta zwracała się do niej „mamo", kobieta poczuła, że jest w pełni akceptowana w nowej rodzinie. Narodziny Oli, macierzyństwo, pogłębiająca się przyjaźń z mężem oraz uwielbiana praca w mugolskiej podstawówce, sprawiły, że po tych wszystkich latach Eliza uważała się za całkowicie spełnioną i szczęśliwą osobę.

I właśnie wtedy, jak grom z jasnego nieba, spadła na nich ta okropna choroba. Eliza była dorosłą, doświadczoną kobietą, jednak cierpienie ukochanej córki, któremu nie potrafiła zaradzić, było zdecydowanie najgorszą z rzeczy, które ją w życiu spotkały. Kochała Olę całym sercem. Matczyna miłość kazała jej chronić córkę przed cierpieniem, jednak w tym przypadku Eliza była całkowicie bezradna i właśnie to bolało ją najbardziej. Mogła tylko stać obok, trzymać córkę za rękę i patrzeć, jak Ola traci babcię, jak płacze i rozsypuje się z każdą kolejną chwilą.

Panią Kardian z zamyślenia wyrwało nagłe gwizdanie czajnika. Zalała wrzątkiem obydwie herbaty, posłodziła je odrobiną miodu i ustawiła na drewnianej tacy. Zanim wyszła z kuchni zamknęła okno i wyłączyła światło.

W tym samym czasie, w cytrynowej sypialni znajdującej się na piętrze, na szerokim, miękkim łóżku leżała Ola. Miała czerwone, zapuchnięte od płaczu oczy. Czarownica niewidzącym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w sufit. Na każdy, najmniejszy nawet szmer zrywała się z łóżka, nasłuchując pojawienia się taty.

Kiedy tylko dowiedziała się o stanie babci, dziewczyna natychmiast chciała się z nią zobaczyć, jednak na razie nie było to możliwe. Anastazja Kardian pozostawała w leczniczej śpiączce, z której miała zostać wybudzona przed nastaniem poranka. Zanim tata wyszedł, obiecał Oli, że gdy tylko czarownica będzie przytomna, od razu pojawi się, by zabrać ją do babci.

Początkowo dziewczyna planowała spędzić w salonie całą noc, czekając na powrót taty, ale mama skutecznie wybiła jej z głowy ten pomysł. Kiedy racjonalne argumenty nie skutkowały, kobieta niemal siłą zaprowadziła córkę do łazienki, gdzie przygotowała jej kąpiel. Do położenia się w łóżku Oli nie trzeba było przekonywać. Gorąca woda miała wystarczająco usypiające działanie.

Jej odpoczynek nie trwał jednak długo. Po raz pierwszy czarownicę rozbudziła Balbina, która przyniosła wiadomość od Wiktorii. Przyjaciółka bardzo przejęła się całą sytuacją i dopytywała czy może jakoś pomóc. Jednak jedynym, czego Ola w tamtej chwili potrzebowała, był cudowny eliksir lub zaklęcie, które ocaliłoby babcię od niechybnej śmierci, a tego ani Wiktoria, ani nikt inny nie mógł jej dać. Po raz drugi zerwała się z łóżka słysząc szmery za oknem, ale nie dostrzegła nic oprócz przebiegającego podwórze kota sąsiadów. Lecz kiedy usłyszała wyraźne kroki na schodach, czym prędzej podbiegła do drzwi i jednym ruchem ręki otworzyła je na oścież.

W przedpokoju stała mama. Trzymała tacę z dwoma kubkami wypełnionymi parującą herbatą. W jej oczach błąkał się smutek i zaniepokojenie.

\- Wiedziałam, że już nie zaśniesz, więc przyszłam z tobą posiedzieć – powiedziała cicho. – Mogę wejść?

\- Pewnie – Ola próbowała się uśmiechnąć, jednak nie do końca jej wyszło.

\- Wzięłaś już eliksir? – spytała mama, stawiając kubki na szafce nocnej.

\- Jaki eliksir? – zdziwiła się czarownica.

\- Uspokajający. Tata zostawił ci kilka fiolek przy łóżku.

\- Nie wiedziałam nic o żadnym eliksirze – powiedziała Ola, jednocześnie zaglądając do szufladek w szafce nocnej.

W jednej z nich znalazła pięć małych, podłużnych fiolek wypełnionych mlecznym płynem. Nie zastanawiając się długo, otworzyła jedną z nich i wypiła całą jej zawartość.

\- Musiał zapomnieć ci o tym powiedzieć – stwierdziła mama.

Kobieta odgarnęła córce pojedyncze kosmyki za uszy i z radością obserwowała, jak ból i cierpienie powoli znikają z jej szaroniebieskich oczu, ustępując miejsca spokojowi, a twarz przestaje być napięta i zaczerwieniona. Eliksir spełnił swoją rolę.

\- Jak się czujesz, kochanie? – zapytała z troską.

\- Lepiej… - odparła niepewnie Ola. – Nie chce mi się już płakać i nie ściska mnie tu w środku – wskazała na swój brzuch i serce. – Nadal jest mi przykro. Nadal bardzo boli mnie to co się stało, ale wszystkie negatywne emocje są jakby przytłumione, schowane za mgłą - dodała. - No i babcia na pewno nie chciałaby, żebym tak rozpaczała.

\- Masz całkowitą rację – jej mama uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. – Szkoda, że wcześniej nie powiedziałam ci o tym eliksirze.

\- Mamo, ty też powinnaś go wypić – zaproponowała Ola. – Nie całą fiolkę, bo nie wiem jak zadziała na tobie taka ilość, ale jeden łyk powinien wystarczyć.

\- To miło, że się o mnie troszczysz, kochanie – kobieta pocałowała córkę w czoło i przytuliła ją do siebie. – Godzinę temu wzięłam jednak tabletki uspokajające, a tych na pewno nie można łączyć z eliksirami.

\- Nie można – przyznała czarownica.

Przez kilka długich minut obydwie siedziały w ciszy na łóżku. Eliza głaskała wtuloną w siebie córkę po plecach i kołysała ją lekko, zupełnie jakby ta znów była małą dziewczynką.

\- Pomagają chociaż te tabletki? – dopytywała Ola. Jej głos brzmiał bardzo sennie.

\- Tak, pomagają – usłyszała w odpowiedzi. – Spróbuj zasnąć. Jesteś wykończona. Gdy tylko tata przyjdzie, od razu cię obudzimy.

Czarownica nie zdążyła już nic powiedzieć, bo zamknęła oczy i natychmiast zapadła w sen.

Kiedy się obudziła, pierwszą rzeczą jaką zauważyła było jasne światło wschodzącego słońca wpadające do sypialni przez odsłonięte okno. Chciała zawołać mamę, jednak miała tak sucho w gardle, że nie była w stanie wydać z siebie nawet najmniejszego dźwięku. Na szafce nocnej wciąż stała malinowa herbata, którą mama przyniosła jej w nocy. Nie zastanawiając się długo, wypiła zimny już napój, wsunęła bose nogi w kapcie, okryła się cienkim szlafrokiem i wyszła z pokoju.

Cały dom był pogrążony w ciszy. W salonie Ola znalazła mamę drzemiącą w fotelu. Nie chciała jej budzić. Wzięła koc i delikatnie nim ją okryła. Potem zaparzyła sobie kawę i usiadła na parapecie przy uchylonym oknie w przedpokoju. Postanowiła wypatrywać taty, który miał zjawić się o poranku. Powietrze wpadające do domu było wyjątkowo chłodne, jednak gorący kubek wystarczająco ogrzewał jej dłonie, by nie przemarzły.

Nie minęło nawet kilka minut, kiedy zza łuku domów przy ulicy Szafranowej wyłoniła się ciemna sylwetka czarodzieja. Mężczyzna miał na sobie czarny garnitur i świeżo wyprasowaną białą koszulę. Ola zerwała się z miejsca i wybiegła do ogrodu.

\- Tato! – zawołała.

Widząc córkę, mężczyzna przyspieszył kroku.

\- Co z babcią? – zapytała czarownica, gdy ojciec zbliżył się do furtki.

\- Została wybudzona ze śpiączki, ale tak jak się spodziewaliśmy, niewiele pomogła… – w jego głosie słychać było zawahanie.

\- Niewiele czy nic? – spytała cicho Ola.

\- Nic, skarbie… - westchnął smutno czarodziej. – Babcia chce pożegnać się z tobą i mamą, dopóki ma jeszcze siłę aby mówić.

\- Och… - szepnęła w odpowiedzi.

Dziewczynę zaskoczyła jej własna reakcja. Spodziewała się, że jej serce po raz kolejny przebiją miliony drobnych szpilek i będzie miała trudności z zapanowaniem nad płaczem, a tym czasem nic takiego się nie stało. Była wyjątkowo spokojna i tak jakby… pogodzona ze wszystkim.

\- Widzę, że trochę spałaś – zauważył pan Kardian, prowadząc córkę do drzwi.

Olę nagle olśniło.

\- To nie był zwykły eliksir uspokajający, prawda? – zapytała.

\- Nie – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się lekko. – Przygotowałem ci specjalną mieszankę eliksiru uspokajającego, wywaru wzmacniającego i eliksiru słodkiego snu.

\- W ogóle się nie zorientowałam… - wyszeptała zaskoczona czarownica.

\- Nie mogłaś – przyznał tata. - Ma taki sam smak, konsystencję i kolor, co zwykły eliksir uspokajający. Tylko Mistrz Eliksirów jest w stanie zauważyć subtelne różnice między nimi.

\- Jak działa taka mikstura? – dopytywała dziewczyna.

\- A jak czułaś się gdy go wypiłaś i jak czujesz się teraz?

\- Kiedy go wzięłam, od razu ogarnął mnie spokój i po kilku minutach zrobiłam się bardzo senna. Teraz nadal jestem spokojna, ale już nie chce mi się spać. Właściwie to jestem całkowicie wyspana, mimo że spałam zaledwie trzy lub cztery godziny.

\- Dokładnie – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko. - Ten eliksir działa przez pół doby i jest tak skonstruowany, że przez cały czas ma działanie uspokajające, a jedynie przez pierwsze cztery godziny dodatkowo powoduje sen – wyjaśnił pan Kardian.

\- Co z wywarem wzmacniającym?

\- Wraz z przyjęciem eliksiru, jego działanie uwalnia się w około dwudziestu procentach, a potem, tuż pod koniec działania eliksiru słodkiego snu, w organizmie uwolnione zostaje pozostałe osiemdziesiąt procent wywaru – tłumaczył spokojnym głosem, po czym dwoma palcami ujął podbródek córki, pochwycił jej spojrzenie i dodał. - Dlatego jesteś teraz tak wyspana, rześka i masz zdrowo zarumienione policzki.

Ola uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. Mimo, że jej tato zdobył tytuł Mistrza Eliksirów przed wieloma laty, dziewczyna nadal nie mogła wyjść z podziwu jak szeroką wiedzę z zakresu tej dziedziny posiadał. Prenumerował wszystkie możliwe gazety o eliksirach, miał własne laboratorium, w którym godzinami potrafił warzyć przeróżne mikstury, wymyślać swoje własne i prowadzić badania. A najbardziej zaskakującym był fakt, że robił to w ramach swojego wolnego czasu. Eliksiry były jego ogromną pasją, którą nauczył się godzić z pracą dyplomaty w Ministerstwie Magii na stanowisku Polskiego Przedstawiciela Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów. W swoim biurze tato często gościł przedstawicieli innych magicznych społeczeństw. Od czasu do czasu sam wyjeżdżał w zagraniczne delegacje, gdzie przy okazji wyszukiwał rzadkie składniki eliksirów, które potem testował w swoim laboratorium.

\- Dziękuję za eliksir – powiedziała Ola, zanim weszli do domu.

\- Nie dziękuj mi, skarbie – w głosie czarodzieja zabrzmiała troska. – Obiecaj tylko, że zawsze zwrócisz się do mnie, gdy będziesz czegoś potrzebowała.

\- Oczywiście! – dziewczyna niemal wywróciła oczami.

 _Jakbym tego nie robiła_ – pomyślała w tym samym czasie.

Prawda była taka, że dla pana Kardiana nie istniały rzeczy niewykonalne, jeżeli chodziło o jego jedyną córkę. Ola była pewna, że nawet gdyby poprosiła tatę o małego smoka, ten stanąłby na głowie i przyniósłby do domu smocze jajo. Czarownica starała się nie wykorzystywać tej cechy swojego taty, jednak czasami, w niewielkich sprawach, nie potrafiła się powstrzymać. Jak na przykład wtedy, gdy tuż przed pierwszą klasą zobaczyła Balbinkę w sklepie ze zwierzętami. Mieli w domu już kilka sów, ale żadne z nich nie były tak piękne i zachwycające jak mała karmelowo-biała płomykówka, która wyciągała do Oli swoje puszyste skrzydełka. Jedenastoletnia wówczas dziewczynka zakochała się w sówce od pierwszego wejrzenia i Andrzej Kardian nie potrafił oprzeć się sprawieniu córce kolejnego prezentu z okazji rozpoczynającego się, nowego roku szkolnego.

\- Umyj się i przebierz – czarodziej nagle zmienił temat rozmowy. – Ja obudzę mamę. Za kwadrans aktywuje się nasz świstoklik.

\- Sieć Fiuu nadal nie działa – bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała Ola.

\- Niestety nie.

\- Wiesz co mogło się stać?

\- Mam pewne podejrzenia – przyznał, jednak widząc otwierającą się buzię córki, dodał czym prędzej:

\- Muszę je jeszcze skonsultować z kilkoma osobami.

\- Cokolwiek się stało, mam nadzieję, że szybko ją naprawią – podsumowała dziewczyna, wyraźnie zawiedziona, że nie dowiedziała się żadnych szczegółów.

\- Tak już jest, skarbie. To co posiadamy, zaczynamy doceniać dopiero wtedy gdy to tracimy – westchnął czarodziej. Jego głos był bardzo smutny i Ola nie była pewna czy tata nadal mówi o sieci Fiuu, czy myśli o babci Anastazji.

\- Zostało tylko trzynaście minut – stwierdził nagle mężczyzna.

Dziewczynie nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy. Czym prędzej wbiegła na piętro, przeskakując po dwa schodki na raz, wpadła do łazienki i w ekspresowym tempie umyła zęby i twarz. Potem wyjęła z szafy pierwszą z brzegu sukienkę, zarzuciła na ramiona cienki rozpinany sweterek, uczesała włosy i już miała wychodzić z pokoju, kiedy zorientowała się, że nie ma przy sobie różdżki. Przed pójściem spać zawsze wkładała ją pod poduszkę, a dziś rano, kiedy wstawała z łóżka, zupełnie o niej zapomniała.

\- Jeszcze cztery minuty! – zawołał tata.

\- Tak, tak! Zaraz schodzę! – odkrzyknęła w odpowiedzi.

Podniosła poduszkę, chwyciła różdżkę i uśmiechnęła się, czując w dłoni znajome mrowienie. Różdżka Oli wykonana była z drewna akacjowego, a w jej rdzeniu znajdowało się pióro ze skrzydła pegaza. Miała trzydzieści pięć centymetrów długości, była sztywna, niemal niemożliwa do uszkodzenia i, jak określił ją jej twórca, temperamentna. Różdżka miała dość jasny, ciepły brązowy kolor, a przy końcu jej rączki znajdował się niewielki ozdobny bursztyn.

Czarownica schowała różdżkę do, specjalnie wszytej w sukienkę, podłużnej kieszonki i zbiegła po schodach. Przy drzwiach czekali już na nią rodzice. Mama jednocześnie popijała kawę, poprawiały włosy w lustrze i zakładała żakiet, który podawał jej tata. Kiedy kobieta zobaczyła, że córka ma gołe stopy, wolną nogą przesunęła w jej kierunku sandałki. Ola nie raz podziwiała mamę za jej umiejętność robienia wielu rzeczy naraz bez używania magii. Takiej koordynacji ruchowej i podzielności uwagi nie powstydziłby się żaden czarodziej podczas pojedynku.

\- Gotowe, moje panie? – zapytał Andrzej Kardian, wyciągając z kieszeni spodni jedno z czasopism o eliksirach, które musiało być świstoklikiem. – Zostało trzydzieści sekund.

\- Jeszcze klucze! – krzyknęła jego żona, przeszukując szuflady w komodzie.

Ola odruchowo wyjęła różdżkę, uniosła ją w powietrze i powiedziała:

\- _Accio_ klucze do domu.

Rozległ się brzdęk metalu dochodzący z salonu i niewielki pęk kluczy wpadł prosto w ręce czarownicy.

\- Tutaj, kochanie! – zawołała mama.

Ola wrzuciła klucze prosto w otwartą skórzaną torebkę, schowała różdżkę i w ostatniej chwili wszyscy troje dotknęli świstoklika. Czarownica skrzywiła się, czując znajome szarpnięcie w pępku i cały świat zmienił się w jeden wielki kalejdoskop barw. Przez świst powietrza usłyszała jeszcze głos taty przypominający mamie, żeby zamknęła oczy. Wszystkie dźwięki ucichły wraz z wylądowaniem na ziemi nieopodal bogato zdobionej bramy.

\- Nigdy nie przyzwyczaję się do tego waszego transportu… - jęknęła kobieta, trzymając się za głowę. – Nie ma to jak mój zwykły, wygodny samochód.

\- Zgadzam się! – natychmiast poparła Ola. - Szczególnie odkąd wujek Wojtek powymyślał te wszystkie zaklęcia zmieniające jego wnętrze i poprawiające komfort jazdy. Jak nazywało się to coś do zmiany powietrza, mamo?

\- System ochładzająco-ocieplający, kochanie.

\- Jak Wojciech wymyśli sposób, aby samochód jeździł sam, jak wskazuje na to jego nazwa, to może sam zacznę z niego korzystać – podsumował tata.

Ola wymieniła z mamą rozbawione spojrzenia. Obydwie pamiętały, jak czarodziej jeden jedyny raz dał namówić się na zajęcie miejsca za kierownicą. Nie minęła nawet minuta, zanim wjechał w pobliskie drzewo. Twierdził wtedy, że liczba przycisków i pałąków pod rękami i nogami jest wprost niedorzeczna, jak na coś co powinno poruszać się samemu. Nie omieszkał skomentować również nazwy „samochód", która zważywszy na koła, powinna raczej brzmieć „samojazd", o ile oczywiście zacznie jeździć samo.

\- Chodźmy już – stwierdził czarodziej, nieco urażony reakcją żony i córki. Otrzepał garnitur z niewidzialnego kurzu, lekko uniósł głowę i z gracją, której nie powstydziłby się sam wujek Lucjusz, ruszył w kierunku bramy. Ola razem z mamą poszły za nim.

Magiczne bariery ochronne strzegące posiadłości Kardianów rozpoznały członków rodziny, a czarna, zdobiona motywami kwiatowymi brama, otworzyła się szeroko. Rosnące po obu jej stronach drzewa rozsunęły swoje gałęzie i oczom całej trójki ukazała się żwirowa alejka prowadząca do okazałego, dwupiętrowego, staropolskiego dworku.

Budynek był śnieżnobiały. Tak jasny, że wydawał się świecić w promieniach porannego słońca. Ze spadzistego, ciemnobrązowego dachu wystawały dwa białe kominy, z których wydobywał się niewielki dym. Przed drzwiami wejściowymi stały cztery proste kolumny, podtrzymujące balkon na pierwszym piętrze. Nieco z przodu, po bokach dworku, znajdowały się jednopiętrowe, kwadratowe wieżyczki z fantazyjnym, lekko szpiczastym wykończeniem dachu. Podjazd przed dworkiem ozdabiał okrągły klomb porośnięty kolorowymi tulipanami, hiacyntami, żonkilami i mnóstwem innych, typowo wiosennych kwiatów, które były tak zaczarowane, że kwitły przez cały rok. Klomb był otoczony niskim murkiem, a w jego wnętrzu znajdowała się fontanna.

Przy frontowych drzwiach, oparty o jedną z kolumn, stał wysoki, chudy czarodziej o podłużnej, zmęczonej twarzy, gęstych, siwych włosach i równie siwej, krótko przystrzyżonej brodzie. Miał na sobie brązowo-srebrne szaty, a w ręku trzymał ozdobny zegarek kieszonkowy.

Kiedy Ola wraz z rodzicami zbliżyła się do niego, czarodziej pokiwał głową z uznaniem i powiedział:

\- Jak zwykle punktualni. Co do sekundy.

\- Świstokliki na szczęście działają bez zarzutu, tato – stwierdził Andrzej Kardian.

\- Elizo, Olu – starszy czarodziej zwrócił się do dwóch stojących przed nim kobiet – Anastazja cały czas o was wypytuje.

\- Czy z babcią naprawdę jest tak źle, dziadku? – spytała cicho Ola, nadal nie porzucając nadziei.

Albin Kardian westchnął smutno, a przez jego twarz przebiegły cienie bólu i bezsilności. Dziewczyna odniosła wrażenie, jakby jej dziadek w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund postarzał się o wiele lat.

\- Chciałbym, aby to nie była prawda – odparł ledwo słyszalnym głosem.

\- Możemy jakoś pomóc? – zapytała mama, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu mężczyzny w troskliwym geście.

\- Niestety, Elizo. Magomedycy wyszli przed kilkoma minutami. Powiedzieli, że teraz jedyne co możemy zrobić dla Anastazji, to spędzić z nią ostatnie chwile życia - dziadek Albin ledwo powstrzymywał łzy. – Olu – zwrócił się do jedynej wnuczki. – Babcia leży w sypialni na parterze. Chciała zobaczyć się z tobą jako pierwszą. Tylko… - zawahał się.

\- Tak, dziadku? – spytała Ola.

\- Gdy będziesz rozmawiać z babcią, mów po angielsku – wyszeptał. – Anastazja nigdy tak do końca nie nauczyła się języka polskiego, a teraz, gdy jest bardzo słaba… ojczysta mowa nie sprawia jej tyle trudności.

Czarownica w milczeniu skinęła głową i weszła do dworku. Nie rozglądała się, ani nie zatrzymywała. Poszła prosto do sypialni, znajdującej się w południowej części domu. Zanim nacisnęła klamkę, kilka razy odetchnęła głęboko i gdy była pewna, że kontroluje swoje emocje, uchyliła drzwi.

Na środku dużego drewnianego łoża leżała jej babcia. Była drobniejsza, chudsza i zdecydowanie bardziej wątła, niż jeszcze tydzień temu, gdy Ola widziała ją po raz ostatni. Jedynym stałym elementem jej wyglądu były długie jasne włosy, charakterystyczne dla wszystkich członków rodziny Malfoyów, które nigdy, mimo wieku babci, nie zaczęły siwieć. Czarownica na widok wnuczki uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i wyciągnęła rękę, jednak w szarych oczach widać było, że każdy, najmniejszy nawet ruch, sprawiał jej ból.

\- Dzień dobry, babciu… – powiedziała Ola po angielsku. Mówiła cicho, bo nie do końca ufała swojemu głosowi.

\- Och, na Merlina… Mój drogi Albin jak zwykle dramatyzuje – odparła kobieta w języku polskim z silnym brytyjskim akcentem. Jej głos był zachrypnięty i nieco skrzeczący, ale jednocześnie rozbawiony. – Razem z magią nie odeszła ode mnie zdolność komunikowania się z całym światem.

\- Jesteś pewna? – zapytała młodsza czarownica, wracając do swojego ojczystego języka.

\- Tak – padła krótka odpowiedź i Ola mogła przysiąc, że kobieta wywróciła oczami.

Dziewczyna nie wiedziała czy ma się śmiać, czy płakać. Jej babcia, nawet w obliczu śmierci nie przestawała zaskakiwać. Mimo widocznego cierpienia, nadal była radosna. Jej nastrój natychmiast udzielił się Oli, która teraz nie czuła się tak bardzo przygnębiona, jak jeszcze przed paroma minutami i postanowiła jak najlepiej wykorzystać czas, który im pozostał.

\- Zanim wszystko inne, najpierw chciałabym ci coś podarować – powiedziała starsza czarownica. – Wyjmij, proszę, z szafy pudełko. Jest tylko jedno. Łatwo je znajdziesz.

Ola zrobiła, jak poleciła jej babcia. W dużej drewnianej szafie, na najwyższej półce leżało podłużne, wąskie pudełko oprawione czarną smoczą skórą. Na bocznej ściance pudełka przyklejony był kawałek grubego pergaminu, na którym zielonym atramentem wypisano trzy słowa _Anastazja Matylda Malfoy_. Było to odręczne pismo babci, jednak nieco inne, bardziej dziecinne niż to obecne i Ola podejrzewała, że czarownica podpisała tajemnicze pudełko, gdy miała zaledwie kilka, może kilkanaście lat.

\- Otwórz je – ponagliła babcia, kiedy dziewczyna usiadła na skraju łóżka.

Ola delikatnie podniosła przykrywkę, lecz kiedy zobaczyła co zawiera pudełko, szybko je zamknęła. Spojrzała przerażona na babcię i powiedziała natychmiast:

\- Nie mogę tego przyjąć!

Szare oczy Anastazji Kardian błyszczały radośnie, kiedy mówiła:

\- Ależ oczywiście, że możesz, moja droga wnuczko. To jest mój prezent dla ciebie i jednocześnie jedno z moich ostatnich życzeń przed śmiercią.

Anastazja doskonale wiedziała jak podejść młodszą czarownicę. Ola chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, zaoponować, jednak nie potrafiła sprzeciwić się ostatniej woli umierającego. Po prostu nie mogła.

Dziewczyna po raz drugi zajrzała do skórzanego pudełka. Wewnątrz spoczywała różdżka babci. Była nieco dłuższa od jej własnej i miała jasny, niemal biały kolor. Drewno osikowe, z którego została wykonana, przypominało wyglądem kość słoniową. Najszerszą część różdżki ozdabiał niewielki, wyrzeźbiony z wielką dbałością o szczegóły, smok, który oplatał swoim drewnianym ogonem jej rączkę. W rdzeniu różdżki znajdowała się niezwykle cenna i rzadko spotykana złota łuska smoka. Kiedy Ola niepewnie przesunęła opuszkami palców od końca różdżki, aż do jej rączki, magia dosłownie zaiskrzyła w dłoni czarownicy. Poczuła przyjemny dreszcz na plecach i wiedziała, że różdżka właśnie zmieniła właściciela.

\- Świetnie nadaje się do pojedynków i rzucania uroków – powiedziała babcia Anastazja.

\- Wiem – przyznała. – Opowiadałaś mi, jak ta różdżka pokonała kiedyś w pojedynku najlepszego ucznia na twoim roku w Hogwarcie…

\- Tak… To było niezwykle pouczające doświadczenie… - kobieta na kilka chwil pozwoliła sobie zatonąć we wspomnieniach młodości. Szybko jednak powróciła do rzeczywistości, uśmiechnęła się do wnuczki i stanowczym tonem dodała:

\- Teraz nie to jest najważniejsze.

\- Masz jeszcze jakieś życzenia? – spytała cicho Ola, odkładając różdżkę do pudełka.

\- Mam. Dwa – odpowiedziała krótko.

\- Jakie?

\- Po pierwsze, moja droga, pudełko, które trzymasz, ma dodatkowe denko – powiedziała tajemniczo. - Pomiędzy obydwoma denkami ukryta jest niewielka skrytka, w której znajduje się zwinięty list. Zajrzyj tam.

Ola dokładnie obejrzała wnętrze pudełka i rzeczywiście, w jednym z jego rogów znajdowała się zapadka, która po podważeniu paznokciem uchyliła się. W środku leżała zwinięta w rulon gruba, zalakowana koperta.

\- Co jest w tym liście? – zapytała z zainteresowaniem.

\- To jest list, który niedawno do ciebie napisałam – odparła powoli. Czarownica brzmiała coraz słabiej i ciszej.

\- Dlaczego? – spytała drżącym głosem dziewczyna.

\- Ponieważ pewnego dnia będziesz potrzebowała tego listu. Pewnego dnia… - zawahała się. – Pewnego dnia zrozumiesz. Ale teraz musisz mi przyrzec, że nie przeczytasz go, ani nie otworzysz do momentu, kiedy nie będziesz absolutnie pewna, że nadszedł czas.

Ola milczała. Patrzyła na babcię, zastanawiając się co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć.

\- Skąd będę wiedziała, że nadszedł czas? – zapytała.

\- Uwierz mi, będziesz – odpowiedziała jedynie.

\- Ale…

\- Czy kiedykolwiek cię okłamałam?

Ola przełknęła łzy i zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. Szare, zdeterminowane spojrzenie babci Anastazji spotkało się z szaroniebieskimi, smutnymi oczami jej wnuczki.

\- Aleksandro Nadio, to nie jest koniec. Nic nigdy nie kończy się tak po prostu. Zawsze jest jakieś „potem" – szeptała przez zaciśnięte gardło. – A teraz idź. Idź, usiądź przy fortepianie i zagraj dla mnie najpiękniej jak potrafisz. To moje ostatnie życzenie.

\- Babciu… - wyjąkała dziewczyna. Jej oczy były pełne łez.

\- Zaufaj mi, proszę.

Ola objęła dłonie starszej czarownicy i ucałowała je.

\- Kocham cię, babciu – powiedziała pewnym głosem. – Przyrzekam spełnić twoją prośbę. Nie otworzę listu, zanim nie będę pewna.

Na wychudzonej twarzy kobiety pojawiła się ulga.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, moja wnuczko – wyszeptała, puszczając jej dłoń. – A teraz idź i nie przestawaj grać.

Ola po raz ostatni spojrzała na swoją babcię, wzięła czarne pudełko i nie odwracając się za siebie, wyszła z sypialni.

Bez słowa minęła mamę, tatę i dziadka. Tak jak chciała babcia, poszła do okrągłego salonu, gdzie pod ścianą pełną okien stał czarny fortepian. Czarownica od dawna na nim nie grała, nie miała też żadnych nut, jednak było kilka utworów, które potrafiła zagrać z pamięci nawet obudzona w środku nocy. Jednym z nich była Sonata Księżycowa, ulubiona melodia babci Anastazji. Ola usiadła za fortepianem, odetchnęła głęboko, wierzchem drżącej dłoni otarła mokre oczy i uderzyła palcami w klawisze.

Wraz z pierwszymi taktami, usłyszała jak jej mama wchodzi do sypialni, w której leżała babcia. Ola nie przestała grać kiedy po kilku minutach do mamy dołączyli również tata i dziadek. Nie przestała grać, gdy słyszała urywany głos dziadka, rozpaczliwie wołającego imienia ukochanej żony. Nie przestała grać, kiedy poczuła zmianę w magii ochronnej otaczającej dwór, ani wówczas, gdy zrozumiała co oznacza ta zmiana. Nie przestała grać nawet wtedy, gdy po jej policzkach gęsto spływały łzy bólu, straty i niezrozumienia.

Jedyne czego w tamtej chwili była pewna, to tego, że babcia doskonale ją znała. Gdyby tak nie było, nigdy nie kazałaby jej zagrać na fortepianie. Ale znała ją i wiedziała, jak kojąco muzyka działała na jej jedyną wnuczkę. Ola całą swoją uwagę skupiła na graniu. W pewnym momencie całkowicie odcięła myśli i emocje od otaczającej ją rzeczywistości i zatraciła się w muzyce. Zaufała babci. Wierzyła, że będzie jakieś „potem".

Kiedy ostatnie takty Sonaty Księżycowej ucichły, czarownica zauważyła stojącego przy fortepianie tatę. Mężczyzna patrzył na córkę zagadkowym wzrokiem.

\- Spójrz za okno – powiedział.

Ola odwróciła się, a jej twarz natychmiast oświetliło słońce, które wisiało wysoko na niebie.

\- Jest już południe – kontynuował. – Grałaś prawie cztery godziny…

\- J-ja… - Ola spojrzała na niego, nic nie rozumiejąc. – Przecież dopiero zaczęłam…

\- Zapisanie cię na lekcje fortepianu było najprawdopodobniej jedną z najlepszych decyzji twojej mamy – wyszeptał. - Jak się czujesz?

\- Teraz już dobrze, tato – uśmiechnęła się. Jej serce, po raz pierwszy od poprzedniego wieczoru, kiedy to dowiedziała się o chorobie babci, wypełniał szczery, niespowodowany żadnymi magicznymi miksturami, spokój.

Czarodziej podszedł bliżej i oparł się o instrument.

\- Pojutrze odbędzie się pogrzeb – powiedział. – Zdecydowaliśmy, że do tego czasu zastaniecie tutaj. Mama jest teraz z dziadkiem u was w domu i zabierają wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy. Skrzaty przygotowały twoją sypialnię. Czeka tam też na ciebie kilka fiolek z różnymi eliksirami. Tym razem wszystkie są opisane. Możesz z nich korzystać wedle uznania, jednak nie zapominaj, proszę, że łatwo je przedawkować.

Ola skinęła głową w odpowiedzi.

\- Może pójdziesz na górę i spróbujesz odpocząć? – zaproponował tata. - Mama i dziadek wrócą dopiero za jakiś czas.

\- A ty? – zapytała czarownica.

\- Ja będę w gabinecie. Muszę wysłać wiele listów i załatwić wszystkie sprawy związane z pogrzebem babci

\- Od czego zaczniesz? – spytała Ola, wstając od fortepianu i kierując się w stronę schodów.

\- Najpierw napiszę list do Lucjusza – odpowiedział jej tata.

\- Do wujka? – zaskoczona dziewczyna zatrzymała się w pół kroku.

Lucjusz Malfoy był bratankiem jej babci i Ola wiedziała, że nigdy nie opuściłby pogrzebu jedynej ciotki, ale czarownicę zastanawiało coś innego. Spojrzała na swojego tatę i zapytała:

\- Myślisz, że na pogrzebie pojawią się też Draco i ciocia Narcyza?

W głosie córki Andrzej Kardian usłyszał nutkę nadziei. Ola doskonale dogadywała się z młodszym kuzynem, a jego obecność zawsze poprawiała jej nastrój, dlatego czarodziej był szczęśliwy, że z pełną świadomością mógł odpowiedzieć:

\- Nie tylko myślę, ale jestem o tym całkowicie przekonany.

* * *

Witajcie serdecznie, Kochani!

Drugi rozdział był dla mnie nie lada wyzwaniem z racji ilości angstu, ale przebrnęłam przez niego zmotywowana wizją kolejnych rozdziałów. Będę one znacznie bardziej wesołe, pojawi się kilka znanych z kanonu postaci, ale i mnóstwo innych, nowych bohaterów. Nieuchronnie kończy się sierpień, a to oznacza nadchodzący nowy rok szkolny! Podróż do polskiej szkoły magii będzie niesamowitym przeżyciem, gwarantuję :)

Dziękuję za każde Follow/Fav i wszystkie komentarze. Jestem mile zaskoczona ponad setką czytelników, którzy zawędrowali do Wspomnień. Widziałam wystarczająco wiele długich i ciekawych fanfików bez żadnego komentarza ani polubienia, by zacząć zastanawiać się, czy w ogóle jest sens pisać, ale gdy dostałam powiadomienie o pierwszym komentarzu, przez cały dzień chodziłam uśmiechając się jak głupia :D Ludzie w autobusie musieli mieć ze mnie niezły ubaw!

 **FrejaAleeera1** , chyba nie ocenzurowali :P Dziękuję za miłe słowa! Przyznaję, że czytałam kilka blogowych opowiadań o polskim świecie magii, ale nigdy nie trafiłam na takie, które przypadłoby mi do gustu… To chyba jeden z powodów, dla których zabrałam się za Wspomnienia. Co do Bartka, to tak właśnie miało być. Jest on postacią drugoplanową, jak nie trzecioplanową czy wręcz epizodyczną. Jest młodszym bratem przyjaciółki głównej bohaterki i został wspomniany tylko dlatego, że akurat pojawił się w wymianie zdań między Wiktorią, a jej mamą :) Reszta ważnych bohaterów wyklaruje się w kolejnych rozdziałach. Nie chciałam przesadzać z nadmiarem informacji, imion itp. A co do słowiańskich czarodziei, to… no cóż… jak mówi stare mugolskie przysłowie: „mądry polski czarodziej po szkodzie", ale przecież i tak wiadomo, że polscy czarodzieje są THE BEST :D

 **hulk12** , cieszę się, że będziesz śledził moje opowiadanie i dziękuję, że znalazłeś czas na komentarz :)


	3. Spotkanie rodzinne

Jako, że wcześniej wyleciało mi to z głowy, nadrabiam przy okazji rozdziału, kiedy po raz pierwszy pojawiają się postaci występujące w serii:

 **Oświadczenie nr 1:** Wszyscy bohaterowie i cały potterowy świat należy tylko i wyłącznie do Pani J. K. Rowling, a ja nie czerpię żadnych korzyści materialnych z tytułu tego fanfiction.

 **Oświadczenie nr 2:** Postaci, które sama wymyśliłam należą do mnie i czerpię z nich, jak i z tego opowiadania, ogromną satysfakcję i przyjemność :)

* * *

 **Rozdział 3: Spotkanie rodzinne**

Ola wyjęła różdżkę i po raz kolejny rzuciła zaklęcie _Tempus_. Zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy zorientowała się, że Malfoyowie coraz bardziej się spóźniają. Czarownica już od niemal pół godziny spacerowała wzdłuż ozdobnej bramy prowadzącej do dworu Kardianów, czekając na gości.

Trzy ostatnie dni minęły w mgnieniu oka. Skrzaty krzątały się po domu, czyszcząc na błysk każdy kąt i przygotowując najbardziej wymyślne potrawy na zbliżającą się stypę. Tata zajął się wszystkimi niezbędnymi formalnościami związanymi z pogrzebem, a mama wraz z dziadkiem przygotowali ciało babci i złożyli je w ozdobnej trumnie. Ola nie miała przydzielonego żadnego konkretnego zadania. Pomagała wybierać szatę dla babci, chodziła do sowiarni z przygotowanymi do wysłania listami, dekorowała dworek kolorowymi bukietami kwiatów i przez pół dnia, razem z Wiktorią, lepiła pierogi z farszem dyniowym. Kilka razy usiadła przy fortepianie, przypominając sobie dawno zapomniane melodie. Muzyka przynosiła czarownicy ukojenie, jednak pomimo tego, nadal, każdego ranka łykała lekki eliksir uspokajający, pozostawiony w jej sypialni przez tatę.

W dniu pogrzebu czarownica obudziła się wyjątkowo wcześnie. Wzięła długi prysznic, upięła włosy w luźny kok i zrobiła delikatny makijaż. Dzień zapowiadał się na wyjątkowo gorący, dlatego Ola ubrała się w zwiewną, czarną, koronkową sukienkę z krótkim rękawem, sięgającą tuż za jej kolana. Szata była odpowiednia zarówno na tak podniosłe wydarzenie, jakim był pogrzeb, jak i na wysoką temperaturę powietrza. Potem wypiła mocną kawę i tuż przed godziną dziewiątą wyszła z dworku. Mimo, że mama długo zachęcała ją do zjedzenia śniadania, dziewczyna wcale nie była głodna.

Teraz stała przy bramie i z niecierpliwością czekała przybycia rodziny, której nie widziała od dwóch lat.

Nagle usłyszała dwa ciche pyknięcia i szybko odwróciła się w kierunku, z którego pochodziły. Przed bramą stała trójka Malfoyów. Nieco z tyłu aportowała się ciocia Narcyza – smukła, elegancka blondynka o bladej skórze i błękitnych oczach, która w swojej długiej czarnej sukni i podróżnej pelerynie wyglądała tak samo pięknie, jak zapamiętała Ola. Tuż przed nią, bliżej bramy, aportował się wujek Lucjusz wraz z trzymającym się jego ramienia synem. Lucjusz Malfoy ubrany był w ciężką, czarną szatę, zupełnie nie adekwatną do obecnego stanu pogody. Jego długie, jasne, niemal białe włosy lśniły w blasku słońca, a zimne szare oczy i uniesiona wysoko twarz nie wyrażały żadnych emocji. Stojący obok niego chłopak był młodszą wersją swojego ojca z krótkimi, równie jasnymi włosami i szarymi oczami, które jednak nie były tak zimne i niedostępne, jak u starszego czarodzieja, a błyszczały w nich radosne iskierki. Draco miał na sobie prosty, czarny garnitur z ozdobnymi szmaragdowymi spinkami przy mankietach czarnej koszuli. Kiedy brama otworzyła się przed nimi, chłopak puścił ramię ojca i ze swoim popisowym, nieco szyderczym uśmiechem, podszedł do kuzynki.

\- Proszę, proszę... – powiedział, przeciągając sylaby. - Kto by pomyślał, że jesteś aż tak niecierpliwa. Stoisz tu od rana, oczekując mojego przybycia?

\- Z tego co mi wiadomo, czystokrwiści czarodzieje nie mają w zwyczaju się spóźniać – odgryzła się w odpowiedzi, wyraźnie akcentując słowo „czystokrwiści".

\- Coś sugerujesz, Aleksandro? – Draco uniósł brew i przywdział na twarz maskę obrzydzenia.

Przez chwilę obydwoje mierzyli się na spojrzenia, po czym na ich twarzach rozkwitły szerokie uśmiechy i rzucili się sobie w ramiona.

\- Och, Draco! – westchnęła Ola. – Tak mi ciebie brakowało.

\- Mi ciebie też – przyznał chłopak, zatapiając twarz we włosach starszej kuzynki. – Piękniejesz z każdym kolejnym spotkaniem – wyszeptał prosto w jej ucho.

Ola zachichotała i jeszcze mocniej przytuliła kuzyna.

\- Ty też się zmieniłeś – powiedziała. – Urosłeś i wyprzystojniałeś, ale komplementami sypiesz tak jak zawsze!

\- No, dzieci, dzieci! Dość już tych czułości – usłyszeli rozbawiony kobiecy głos.

Ola poczuła, jak Draco wypuszcza ją z objęć, a jego miejsce natychmiast zajęła Narcyza Malfoy. Dziewczyna ucałowała ją w obydwa policzki.

\- Jak dobrze móc znów cię zobaczyć, ciociu.

\- Ciebie też, moja droga – odparła blondwłosa czarownica. - Tak mi przykro, że jedyną córkę chrzestną od kilku lat widuję tylko podczas pogrzebów.

Była to niestety prawda. Gdy Ola i Draco byli młodsi, we dworze Malfoyów spędzali wspólnie niemal cały miesiąc każdych wakacji. Tak było aż do lata tuż po zakończeniu czwartej klasy Oli i drugiego roku nauki Draco. Pod koniec lipca zmarł wtedy Abraxas Malfoy, dziadek chłopaka i brat Anastazji Kardian. Tuż po jego pogrzebie Ola, wraz z rodzicami, wróciła do Polski. W kolejnym roku, z powodu wypadku, nie mogła pojechać do Wielkiej Brytanii na Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu, a teraz… No cóż, na wakacje 1995 roku Ola nie została zaproszona do Malfoyów.

\- Chciałam odwiedzić was tego lata, ciociu – powiedziała dziewczyna, starając się ukryć urazę pobrzmiewającą w jej głosie. Kiedy jednak zobaczyła, jak wujostwo wymienia między sobą nerwowe spojrzenie, miejsce urazy szybko zajęła ciekawość. Ola postanowiła wykorzystać obecność kuzyna i spróbować wyciągnąć z niego pewne informacje.

\- W tym roku nudziłabyś się w Wielkiej Brytanii – odezwał się Lucjusz Malfoy. – Narcyzy i Draco nie było w kraju. W rodzinnym dworze zostałem tylko ja.

\- Wujku, twoje towarzystwo jest przecież niezwykle ciekawe – zauważyła uprzejmie czarownica.

\- Aleksandra, urocza, jak zawsze – powiedział mężczyzna.

Czy jej się zdawało, czy przez zazwyczaj wypraną z emocji twarz czarodzieja przemknął cień radości? Chociaż nie… Ola przypomniała sobie nauki wujka, którymi faszerował jedynego syna: _„Malfoy nie chichocze, Draco. Malfoy śmieje się melodyjnie"_ albo _„Malfoy się nie podlizuje, Draco. Malfoy prawi pochlebne komplementy"_ Mogła przysiąc, że było tam też coś w stylu: _„Malfoy się nie cieszy, Draco. Malfoy docenia miłe rzeczy, które go spotykają."_ Tak więc, wujek Lucjusz najwyraźniej docenił miłe słowa Oli i właśnie to było widoczne na jego twarzy.

\- Konwenanse nigdy nie wychodzą z mody, prawda Lucjuszu?

\- W rzeczy samej, Narcyzo – skinął głową z gracją. – Nawet tutaj… – dodał dużo ciszej.

Ola wykrzywiła usta w ironicznym uśmiechu. Doskonale wiedziała, co oznaczało słowo „tutaj", ale dyskretnie je przemilczała. Polska, wraz z jej zmieniającym się ostatnio podejściem do magów mugolskiego pochodzenia, była dla dziedzica czystokrwistego rodu dosyć dziwnym miejscem.

\- Ciociu, wujku – powiedziała zamiast tego. – Tata i dziadek oczekują was w salonie. Kulfon! – krzyknęła w powietrze i nagle, tuż przed nią, zmaterializował się pomarszczony skrzat domowy o długim, przypominającym serdelek, nosie. – Zaprowadź państwa Malfoyów do dworu – rozkazała, w duchu karcąc się za nieco zbyt ostry ton głosu. Nie planowała zabrzmieć tak… władczo.

Kątem oka dostrzegła, jak wujek kiwa głową z aprobatą.

 _Malfoy nie kiwa, Draco. Malfoy dystyngowanie przechyla głowę…_ – przeszło Oli przez myśl. Wspomnienia minionych wakacji powracały do niej z całą mocą. – _Słodki Merlinie! Jak ja wytrzymywałam, słuchając tego przez jedną dwunastą roku!_

\- Oczywiście, panienko! – skrzat skłonił się usłużnie najpierw przed nią, a potem przed Malfoyami.

Kiedy wujek z ciocią odeszli i czarownica została sama z kuzynem, atmosfera stała się nieco lżejsza.

\- Przejdziemy się? – zaproponowała.

\- W twoim towarzystwie? Zawsze i wszędzie – odparł z uśmiechem, podając jej ramię.

Mimo wczesnej pory, na dworze było już upalnie, dlatego Ola i Draco wybrali jeden z nielicznych zacienionych fragmentów ogrodu. Kamienny murek przy fontannie na tyłach dworku znajdował się pod wyjątkowo rozłożystą robinią akacjową, która zasłaniała słońce.

\- Dawno nie rozmawialiśmy – stwierdził Draco konwersacyjnym tonem.

\- Nie licząc comiesięcznych obowiązkowych listów? – prychnęła, nie potrafiąc ukryć rozbawienia. – To tak, rzeczywiście dawno.

\- Listy to nie to samo – zganił ją chłopak.

\- Tutaj akurat się z tobą zgadzam.

\- Nie może być! – roześmiał się na głos. – Salazarze, ratuj! Ta polska wiedźma pierwszy raz w życiu przyznała mi rację!

\- Och! Nie dramatyzuj – Ola chciała udać naburmuszoną minę, ale musiało jej nie wyjść, gdyż Draco dosłownie zawył ze śmiechu.

\- Malfoy nie wyje, jak jakiś zatęchły, zawszony, parszywy i nikczemny kundel do księżyca, Draco – wytknęła mu czarownica.

\- Malfoy łaskawie zaszczyca towarzystwo uśmiechem – dokończył chłopak, parodiując głos swojego ojca, jednak wciąż nie potrafił zapanować nad śmiechem. – Przecież właśnie to robię, Aleksandro.

\- Taaaaa, jaaaaasne! – Ola wywróciła oczami.

\- Twój angielski jest naprawdę dobry – zauważył Draco z uznaniem, gdy opanował śmiech do minimalnego poziomu przyzwoitości. Teraz chichotał, ale Ola postanowiła nie przypominać mu, że jego rodowe nazwisko stoi w sprzeczności z tak pospolitą czynnością.

\- Zatęchły, zawszony, parszywy i nikczemny kundel? – spytał, posyłając jej jeden ze swoich popisowych uśmiechów. – Serio? Skąd wytrzasnęłaś tyle przymiotników naraz?

\- Twój kochany tatuś jest kopalnią wiedzy – wypaliła dziewczyna. – Przechowuję co ciekawsze słowa w mojej prywatnej bibliotece – dodała, klepiąc się po głowie.

\- Jak usłyszę coś wartego uwagi, natychmiast wyślę ci sowę – zaoferował czarodziej.

\- Cudownie! – zachichotała Ola. Mogła chichotać do woli, w końcu nazywała się Kardian. – A teraz, skoro jak sam przyznałeś, jesteś spragniony rozmowy ze swoją, bądź co bądź jedyną, niewydziedziczoną kuzynką, to zamieniam się w słuch – czarownica puściła oko. - Co u ciebie słychać? I jak minęły wakacje?

Draco skrzywił się na wspomnienie półkrwi czarownicy, do istnienia której nie przyznawała się jego matka, ale taktownie nic nie powiedział.

\- Nie pamiętam bym ostatnimi czasy był czegokolwiek spragniony… – rzucił jakby od niechcenia. – Ale skoro tak bardzo interesują cię moje wakacje, to wiedz, że niemal całe lato spędziłem z matką we Francji.

\- Wujek rzeczywiście wcale do was nie dołączył? – spytała zaskoczona.

\- Nie… Miał dużo pracy w Ministerstwie Magii – podsumował Draco, lecz zanim zdążył zmienić temat rozmowy, Ola ubiegła go z kolejnym pytaniem:

\- I nie widziałeś go przez całe lato?

\- Dopiero tydzień temu wróciliśmy do domu. Wcześniej odebrał mnie tylko z pociągu z Hogwartu.

\- A odkąd wróciliście z Francji? – dopytywała dalej.

\- Widuję go z rzadka przy śniadaniu i okazjonalnie podczas kolacji – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami.

 _Acha…_ \- pomyślała czarownica, a na głos, niby bez związku, powiedziała:

\- Twój tata dziwnie dziś wygląda. Ubrał się tak, jakby wybierał się nie do Polski, a co najmniej na Syberię.

Draco w odpowiedzi znów zachichotał i Ola pomyślała, że robi to przy niej tak często, bo w domu i szkole musi zachowywać się jak przystało na jedynego dziedzica czystokrwistego rodu. Zrobiło jej się trochę żal chłopaka, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

\- Jest tak ubrany za każdym razem, gdy przemknie mi przed oczami – przyznał młody czarodziej. – Chociaż wątpię, by Malfoyowie przemykali…

\- Racja – przyznała z zapałem. – Raczej przemierzają korytarze dystyngowanym krokiem.

\- Dobre! – zakrzyknął. – Muszę to kiedyś powiedzieć ojcu.

\- I to raczej szybko – stwierdziła Ola po namyśle. – Niedługo przegrzeje się w tych ciężkich szatach. Nie jest mu za gorąco…? Mamy chyba z czterdziestostopniowy upał!

Ze swojego miejsca przy fontannie mogli obserwować siedzącego na tarasie Lucjusza Malfoya. Nawet z daleka widać było, jak czarodziej co chwilę wyjmuje różdżkę i rzuca na siebie zaklęcie chłodzące.

\- Draco…? – zagadnęła cichym głosem dziewczyna. – Chciałabym cię o coś zapytać.

Draco mrugnął i minimalnie wyprostował plecy.

\- Przejście do konkretów nie zajęło ci zbyt wiele czasu – zauważył ze stoickim spokojem.

Ola spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, jednak po chwili, gdy zrozumiała, że kuzyn od początku spodziewał się tej rozmowę, jej usta wygięły się w zawadiackim uśmiechu. Nachyliła się do niego i wyszeptała:

\- To na pewno mój wewnętrzny Malfoy. Ta arystokratyczna cząstka daje o sobie znać w najmniej spodziewanych momentach.

\- Żaden z ciebie wewnętrzny Malfoy – prychnął kpiąco chłopak. – To typowa Ślizgonka przez ciebie przemawia!

\- No przecież mówię – roześmiała się Ola. – Malfoy i Slytherin to prawie synonimy.

\- Czułbym się niemal zaszczycony, gdyby nie fakt, że próbujesz się podlizać.

\- Cóż za spostrzegawczość, panie Malfoy! – zawołała czarownica z udawanym podziwem.

\- Ma się te arystokratyczne geny – chłopak posłał jej łobuzerski uśmiech.

Widząc, że zaraz wzniosą się na wyżyny samouwielbienia i znów zaczną żartować, Ola zmieniła ton swojego głosu na poważniejszy:

\- Wracając do mojego pytania…

\- Zamieniam się w słuch – westchnął Draco.

\- Zastanawiałam się co sądzisz o plotkach, które krążą od czasu ostatniego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego – dziewczyna nie odrywała wzroku od bladej twarzy kuzyna, ale niczego nie mogła z niej wyczytać.

\- Malfoyowie nie plotkują – stwierdził po prostu.

Czarownica wywróciła oczami.

\- Zapewne – przyznała. – Dlatego właśnie pytam cię o fakty, a nie o plotki, których naczytałam się już wystarczająco wiele w naszych i waszych gazetach.

\- A jakie są fakty twoim zdaniem? – zapytał, jednocześnie sprawdzając czy nikt nie słyszy ich rozmowy.

\- Cóż… - westchnęła Ola. – Pierwszym faktem są wasze wyjątkowo długie wczasy z daleka od domu. Jeżeli mam być szczera, to mniej podejrzane byłoby przysłanie cię na wakacje do Polski. Tu masz przynajmniej bliską rodzinę. Drugi fakt jest taki, że w tym roku nie dostałam od was zaproszenia. A trzeci jest tak absurdalnie oczywisty… - dokończyła, wskazując w kierunku dworku.

\- Mój ojciec? – tajemniczy uśmiech błąkał się w kącikach ust chłopaka.

\- Z daleka widać, że chce coś ukryć – westchnęła Ola, po czym bez ogródek powiedziała: - Osobiście obstawiam lewe przedramię.

Draco jak na komendę rozkaszlał się głośno. Po chwili uspokoił się na tyle, że mógł wykrztusić z siebie ciche pytanie:

\- Skąd pomysł, że coś wiem?

\- Oficjalnie na pewno nie – roześmiała się czarownica. – Ale jesteś Ślizgonem, Draco… - dodała, przeciągając sylaby.

\- Potrafisz podejść człowieka… - westchnął w odpowiedzi.

\- No więc? – spytała.

Czarodziej wydawał się nieco spięty, dlatego Ola nie ponaglała go już więcej. Czekała, aż sam podejmie temat.

\- Tylko pamiętaj – zaznaczył Draco. – To jest całkowicie nieoficjalne. Ojciec nie ma pojęcia, że coś wiem.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową, wyczekując odpowiedzi.

\- Ledwo przechodzi mi to przez gardło, ale wszystko co mówi Potter… – skrzywił się na wspomnienie nielubianego czarodzieja. – Wszystko jest prawdą. Czarny Pan wrócił.

\- Widziałeś go? – zapytała podekscytowana czarownica.

Nie zależnie od tego, jak złym czarnoksiężnikiem był Lord Voldemort, jak denne i bezsensowne były jego przekonania i jakie spustoszenie siał na wyspach brytyjskich podczas wojny, nic nie zmieniało faktu, że Czarny Pan był potężnym magiem. Osiągnął szczyty wiedzy w rozmaitych dziedzinach magii. Zagłębił się w jej tajniki tak daleko, jak nigdy wcześniej nikt inny nawet nie śmiał.

\- Tak, widziałem go… – wyszeptał Draco. Ola musiała wytężyć słuch, by zrozumieć co powiedział. – Ale tylko przez chwilę.

\- A on widział ciebie?

Chłopak głośno przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na kuzynkę. Czarownica wyczytała odpowiedź w jego szarych oczach, zanim cokolwiek zdążył powiedzieć.

\- Jak on wygląda?

\- Jak wąż – odpowiedział. W jego głosie pobrzmiewał jednocześnie strach i podziw.

\- Wąż? – zdziwiła się Ola, marszcząc brwi. – Co to znaczy?

\- Wygląda jak człowiek, ale jego skóra ma taki dziwny odcień i strukturę, że przywodzi na myśl węża. Twarz też ma taką… No… wężową… Nie ma nosa, tak jak każdy, tylko takie jakby szparki… Jak u węża. No i te czerwone oczy – wzdrygnął się Draco.

\- Czerwone? – zamyśliła się Ola. W jej umyśle pojawił się jakiś niewyraźny przebłysk, obraz, krótkie wspomnienie. – Wydaje mi się… – powiedziała niepewnie. – Zdaje mi się, że widziałam kiedyś czerwone oczy.

\- Widziałaś Czarnego Pana? – oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się w szoku spowodowanym wyznaniem kuzynki. – Kiedy? Przecież zniknął trzynaście lat temu, a powrócił dopiero teraz.

\- To musiało być bardzo dawno, bo pamiętam jakieś urywki…

\- Ile mogłaś mieć wtedy lat? – dopytywał z zapałem Draco.

\- Czy ja wiem… ze trzy, może cztery?

Chłopak szybko przeliczył w pamięci lata i powiedział:

\- W takim razie musiałaś widzieć go jeszcze przed załamaniem się jego potęgi.

\- Masz rację! – wykrzyknęła czarownica. – Już sobie przypominam! To było wtedy, gdy razem z tatą odwiedziłam dwór Malfoyów tuż po twoich pierwszych urodzinach. W czerwcu nabawiłam się jakiejś zakaźnej choroby i nie mogłam być na przyjęciu, a potem przez całe lato tata wyjeżdżał w różne delegacje. W końcu dopiero na jesieni przybyliśmy w odwiedziny. To była na pewno jesień, ale dosyć wczesna… może wrzesień…

\- Co jeszcze pamiętasz?

Ola nigdy wcześniej nie widziała kuzyna tak zaciekawionego czymkolwiek. Nie skomentowała jednak jego zachowania. Była zajęta przypominaniem sobie szczegółów dotyczących wspomnienia. Jej znajomość oklumencji i świadomość swojego umysłu, były w tej chwili niezmiernie pomocne.

\- Pamiętam, że biegałam po waszym ogrodzie i goniłam pawie…

\- Robiłaś to za każdym razem, gdy nas odwiedzałaś – wtrącił chłopak, wspominając ich wspólne dzieciństwo.

Ola uśmiechnęła się i kontynuowała:

\- Wtedy moja magia była już aktywna i im bardziej chciałam złapać pawie, tym szybciej zaczynałam biec. Tata nie mógł mnie dogonić i… - zająknęła się, wysilając pamięć. – Pamiętam, że pobiegłam na tyły dworu, w okolice zagajnika i on… Czarny Pan musiał tam być, bo właśnie stamtąd pamiętam parę czerwonych oczu…

\- Był z nim ktoś jeszcze?

Dziewczyna zastanowiła się, po czym powoli skinęła głową.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała. – Był tam jeszcze jakiś mężczyzna, ubrany cały na czarno, ale… - zawahała się.

\- To mógł być każdy – dopowiedział Draco.

\- No właśnie – przyznała czarownica.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Gdyby ktoś obserwował Olę i Draco z zewnątrz, pomyślałby, że obydwoje pogrążeni byli w swoich myślach. Ale prawda była inna. Powiedzieli sobie zbyt wiele. Wiedzieli o tym. Jednak teraz nie mogli już cofnąć czasu.

\- Przegięliśmy – Draco odezwał się pierwszy. Jego głos był ledwo słyszalnym szeptem.

Ola westchnęła.

\- Jak twoja oklumencja? – spytała po chwili.

\- Matka wyjątkowo pilnie uczyła mnie w te wakacje – przyznał czarodziej.

\- Czyli nie był to zwykły letni wypoczynek – podsumowała dziewczyna.

Draco skinął głową.

\- Mogła… - zająknął się.

\- Co takiego, Draco?

\- Mogłabyś sprawdzić? – zapytał niepewnie, robiąc przy tym nieokreślony ruch ręką wokół swojej głowy.

\- Naprawdę chcesz, żebym to zrobiła? – dopytywała, nie ukrywając zaskoczenia.

\- Kto lepiej sprawdzi, niż ty? Mój ojciec chrzestny? Jak nie uda mi się utrzymać bariery, zaraz wszystko opowie ojcu… albo i gorzej…

Ola doskonale wiedziała, że ojciec chrzestny Draco, podobnie jak Lucjusz Malfoy, był Śmierciożercą, dlatego całkowicie rozumiała opory chłopaka. To, że ojciec nie przedstawił go Czarnemu Panu, nie oznaczało, że nie zrobi tego w jednym z ostatnich wakacyjnych dni. A gdyby któryś z nich odkrył, że chłopak zdradził tajemnicę powrotu Lorda Voldemorta… No cóż, Ola wolała nawet nie myśleć, co wtedy stałoby się z jej kuzynem. Dziewczyna była bardzo dobra z oklumencji. Można by rzec, że miała do niej wrodzony talent. Ród Kardianów od wieków wykazywał szczególne zdolności w tym kierunku, jednak poziom ochrony umysłu, jaki prezentowała Ola, znacznie wykraczał poza przeciętne umiejętności członków jej rodziny. Mimo, że nigdy nie prowadzono na ten temat żadnych badań, czarownica była niemal pewna, że swoje zdolności zawdzięcza mamie, która tchnęła w opadły z sił magicznych ród, świeżą krew.

Ola wyciągnęła różdżkę z kieszonki w sukience, policzyła do trzech, dając chłopakowi czas na wyciszenie umysłu i rzuciła zaklęcie _Legilimens_.

Okazało się, że jego bariery były całkiem solidne. Gdyby ktoś za wszelką cenę chciał je rozbić, na pewno zrobiłby to z powodzeniem, ale jeżeli nie było to brutalne wtargnięcie…

\- Przyzwoicie – powiedziała dziewczyna z nieukrywanym podziwem.

Słysząc słowa pochwały, Draco wyraźnie się zrelaksował.

\- Dużo ćwiczyłem – przyznał.

\- Widać – Ola uśmiechnęła się do młodszego kuzyna, aby dodać mu otuchy. – Spokojnie powinieneś poradzić sobie z ukryciem emocji i niewygodnych wspomnień. Może być średnio, jeżeli ktoś szukałby czegoś konkretnego i robił to dość silnie, ale nie sądzę, żeby tak się stało. Po prostu ćwicz dalej, gdy będziesz w Hogwarcie. No wiesz, oczyszczaj często umysł i spróbuj ukryć wszystkie wspomnienia, które chcesz, aby pozostały ukryte. Najlepiej pod warstwą jak największej ilości nieistotnych zdarzeń. Będzie dobrze.

Chłopakowi ulżyło.

\- Jakbyś potrzebował jeszcze jakiś wskazówek lub miał pytania, pisz śmiało.

\- Jeszcze będziesz żałować tych słów, gdy zasypie cię sterta listów – roześmiał się w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie chcę znów stracić z tobą kontaktu na tak długo – wyznała Ola. – Nie oszukujmy się… Nasze comiesięczne listy są jakąś kpiną…

\- Masz rację – przyznał Draco. – Zwykła wymiana uprzejmości, kilka linijek suchego tekstu, a i to nie zawsze. Ja też chcę to zmienić. Kiedyś mieliśmy bardzo dobry kontakt.

\- I nie przeszkadza ci, że twoja kuzynka ma krew zmieszaną z błotem?

Ola nie mogła się powstrzymać. Sama nie znosiła słowa szlama, w Polsce rzadko się je wypowiadało, ale doskonale wiedziała, że Draco nazywał szlamami, pochodzących z niemagicznych rodzin, uczniów Hogwartu. Nigdy nie słyszała tego obraźliwego słowa w ustach wujka, ale nie oszukiwała się, że tak nie myślał. On, w porównaniu do syna, dobrze kamuflował się ze swoimi przekonaniami o wyższości czystej krwi. Dziewczyna tak naprawdę nigdy nie rozumiała, dlaczego siostra cioci Narcyzy została wydziedziczona z rodziny Blacków za ślub z mugolem, a Andrzej Kardian, za ślub z mugolką, już nie.

\- Ja do twojej mamy nic nie mam – zastrzegł szybko Draco. – Jest miła i robi pyszne… no… - chłopakowi zabrakło słowa. – Co to było…? To z lukrem i jagodami.

\- Jagodzianki – Ola podsunęła mu polskie słówko.

Draco wytrzeszczył oczy i nawet nie próbował powtórzyć trudnej nazwy.

\- Tak, to… – stwierdził tylko. – Robi to bardzo smaczne i nie mam powodu jej nie lubić.

\- Z powodu jagodzianek? – dziewczyna spojrzała na niego sceptycznie.

\- Pewnie, że nie! – żachnął się. – Twoja mama jest bardzo mądra. Wie więcej o zaklęciach i eliksirach, niż niejedna wiedźma.

\- A to, że jest mugolką i rozcieńczyła cenną magiczną krew? – dopytywała dalej Ola, doszukując się kłamstwa w słowach chłopaka.

Draco westchnął, po raz kolejny rozejrzał się dookoła, sprawdzając czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje i gdy upewnił się, że są sami, wyszeptał:

\- Gdyby nie to, że i tak ta rozmowa zaszła już za daleko i gdyby nie to, że jesteś genialna z oklumencji, nie pisnąłbym nawet słowem, ale wiedz, że nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby matka lub ojciec mówili na jej temat choćby jedno złe słowo. Wręcz przeciwnie. Gdy w rozmowach przewijał się temat mugoli, a ja pytałem o twoją mamę, zawsze mówili, że Eliza Kardian należy do rodziny i nikt nie ma prawa jej obrażać… Szczerze? Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć, jaka jest różnica między ślubem twoich rodziców, a ślubem tej całej Andromedy z mugolskim facetem, to ja ci tego nie powiem, bo sam nic nie wiem. Ale jak ty się już dowiesz, to chętnie posłucham. Nie jesteś jedyną, Aleksandro, która chciałaby poznać powód.

\- Cóż… - westchnęła Ola. – Cieszę się, że mi o tym powiedziałeś.

Draco skinął głową i dodał normalnym głosem:

\- Jeżeli ten temat ciekawi cię tak bardzo jak mnie, to spójrz tam – wskazał w kierunku dworku.

Dziewczyna podążyła za wzrokiem kuzyna i jej serce nagle przyspieszyło. Na tarasie obok wujka Lucjusza siedziała teraz jej własna mama. Z daleka Ola nie widziała wyrazu jej twarzy, jednak sama myśl, że kobieta przebywa w towarzystwie Śmierciożercy, przyprawiła ją o zawroty głowy. Szczególnie teraz, gdy kuzyn potwierdził plotki o powrocie Czarnego Pana. Czarownica zerwała się z kamiennego murku i już miała iść w kierunku domu, kiedy na drodze stanął jej Kulfon.

\- Panienko, pan Albin Kardian kazał Kulfonowi znaleźć panienkę i powiedzieć jej, żeby przyszła do przedpokoju przywitać gości - powiedział skrzat, kłaniając się nisko. – Tyle czarodziei i tyle czarownic w jednym miejscu. Jak Kulfon sobie poradzi!

\- Akurat teraz? – zdenerwowała się, jednak widząc przerażenie w oczach Kulfona, szybko powiedziała:

\- Wracaj do pana i powiedz, że przyjdę za kilka minut. Muszę jeszcze coś załatwić.

Skrzat skłonił się ponownie, pstryknął palcami i zniknął.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić? – spytał Draco, nie kryjąc zaciekawienia.

\- Dołączyć do nich – odparła po prostu.

\- W takim razie ja pójdę przywitać się z twoim ojcem i dziadkiem – stwierdził chłopak. – Rozmawialiśmy chyba ze dwie godziny… Dołączę do ciebie później.

\- Do zobaczenia – rzuciła jeszcze Ola i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w kierunku tarasu.

Kiedy mijała wysokie na kilka metrów, kolorowe malwy, rosnące przy ścianie dworku, wuj Lucjusz zauważył ją i oznajmił głośno:

\- Mamy towarzystwo, Elizo.

\- O czym rozmawiacie? – zapytała Ola, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej beztrosko, jednak szare oczy starszego Malfoya powiedziały jej, że nie dał się nabrać.

\- O nowoodkrytych zastosowaniach smoczej krwi w eliksirach uzdrawiających – usłyszała odpowiedź mamy.

\- To niezwykle ciekawy temat i zawsze miło porozmawiać o eliksirach z kompetentną osobą – dodał czarodziej, lekko unosząc kącik ust w imitacji uśmiechu.

W to, że jej mama była kompetentną osobą w dziedzinie eliksirów, nie wątpiła. Tata spędzał przy nich tyle czasu, że mama chcąc nie chcąc przez te wszystkie lata podłapała wiele rzeczy, a przy prostszych wywarach czasami nawet mu pomagała. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu, zawsze w kontaktach wujka Lucjusza i cioci Narcyzy z jej mamą, Ola doszukiwała się ukrytego dna. Eliza Kardian była mugolką, a Malfoyowie nienawidzili mugoli. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu zachowywali się względem niej normalnie. Ola nigdy nie rozumiała dlaczego tak się działo.

\- Przybyło chyba kilka osób, bo Kulfon strasznie marudził – dziewczyna szybko zmieniła temat rozmowy.

\- Już? – zaniepokoiła się mama. – Która to godzina, Lucjuszu?

Czarodziej wyjął różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie _Tempus_.

\- Samo południe – oznajmił.

\- W takim razie wybaczcie mi. Pójdę przywitać gości – kobieta wstała z wyściełanego krzesła i zniknęła za oszklonymi drzwiami.

\- Usiądź, moja droga – zaproponował wujek. Ola grzecznie podziękowała i usiadła na krześle, które chwilę wcześniej zajmowała jej mama.

\- Długo rozmawialiście z Draco – zauważył czarodziej.

\- Mieliśmy do nadrobienia całe dwa lata – powiedziała dziewczyna.

\- Zapewne – jego głos był cichy i przyprawiał o dreszcze.

\- Rozmawialiśmy też o pogodzie. Wyjątkowo dziś gorąco, czyż nie?

\- Nie zauważyłem – stwierdził nonszalancko Lucjusz Malfoy.

Ola prychnęła cicho, ale nie powiedziała już nic więcej.

Czarodziej przez chwilę przyglądał się jej dziwnym wzrokiem, jakby coś analizował, po czym lekko nachylił się w stronę dziewczyny i powiedział:

\- Aleksandro, według prawa w moim kraju, jesteś już dorosłą czarownicą, więc postawmy sprawę jasno. Jeżeli myślisz, że mam zamiar skrzywdzić twoją matkę, jesteś w błędzie.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytała natychmiast.

\- Ponieważ nie mogę tego zrobić.

Ola rozważyła jego słowa, zmarszczyła brwi i spytała:

\- Nie możesz czy nie chcesz?

\- Pozostańmy przy słówku „nie mogę" – Lucjusz Malfoy wydął wargi w ironicznym uśmiechu.

\- Powiedz mi, więc, dlaczego nie możesz tego zrobić? – zażądała czarownica.

Mężczyzna zamilkł na kilka długich chwil, po czym stwierdził:

\- Nie ja powinienem omawiać z tobą takie sprawy…

Ola, delikatnie mówiąc, była oburzona. Wujek nie mógł tak po prostu zakończyć rozmowy, pozostawiając ją bez żadnych wyjaśnień.

\- Proszę, powiedz mi! – powiedziała. Nie obchodziło ją czy w jej głosie brzmiała desperacja czy nie. Chciała tylko poznać powód, dlaczego jej mama jest akceptowana przez największego przeciwnika mugoli, zaraz po Lordzie Voldemorcie. Chciała w końcu wiedzieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

\- Skoro tak bardzo ci zależy… - odrzekł Lucjusz Malfoy i Oli przeszło przez myśl, że czarodziej chciał po prostu usłyszeć błagalny ton.

W jej głowie natychmiast pojawił się obraz wujka w szatach Śmierciożercy. Dziewczyna zadrżała. Kiedyś podczas wakacji, razem z Draco odnaleźli czarną pelerynę i białą maskę sługi Czarnego Pana schowaną głęboko w gabinecie wuja, który przyłapał ich na gorącym uczynku. Lucjusz Malfoy był wściekły, ale nie odebrał dzieciom tego wspomnienia. Uznał, że powinni wiedzieć. Draco w swojej naiwności był dumny z ojca Śmierciożercy, ale Ola wiedziała, że chłopak szybko zmieniłby zdanie, gdyby tylko zobaczył go w tych szatach. Lucjusz Malfoy ze swoim temperamentem, potęgą i zamiłowaniem do czarnej magii, w połączeniu z tą przerażającą maską był kimś, kogo dziewczyna nigdy nie chciałaby mieć za wroga.

\- Wiesz co było głównym powodem ślubu Andrzeja z twoją matką, jak mniemam? – pytanie wujka wyrwało czarownicę z zamyślenia.

Ola skinęła głową.

\- Wiedz, zatem, że ich zaślubiny nie były zwykłym kontraktem magicznym.

\- Nie?

\- Nie – potwierdził. - W dokumencie znajduje się dodatkowa klauzula, która traktuje o poświęceniu życia dla przedłużenia linii czystokrwistego rodu. To bardzo stara magia. Ostatnio była wykorzystywana wieki temu. W czasach średnich, gdy za uprawianie czarów wielu magów kończyło na stosie, Merlin stworzył potężne zaklęcie, które miało zapobiec całkowitemu wyginięciu czarownic i czarodziejów.

\- Jak działało to zaklęcie? – spytała Ola. Nigdy wcześniej o niczym takim nie słyszała. Nawet na lekcjach historii magii.

\- Zapewniało ochronę – tłumaczył Lucjusz Malfoy. – Magowie wiążący się w małżeństwa, oświadczali, że jedynym ich celem jest zapewnienie przetrwania swoim rodom.

\- Nie brali ślubu z miłości, tylko po to, żeby przetrwał ród, dobrze rozumiem?

Mężczyzna lekkim ruchem głowy przyznał jej rację.

\- Poświęcali swoje życie, a w zamian za to poświęcenie, magia, która nierozerwalnie związała ich w trakcie ceremonii, zapewniała im ochronę. Żaden czarodziej, ani tym bardziej mugol, nie mógł ich skrzywdzić ani zabić. Każde zaklęcie, trucizna czy urok skierowane w ich stronę w złych intencjach, traciło swoją moc, a w wyjątkowych mogło nawet obrócić się przeciwko atakującemu. To samo tyczyło się prób palenia na stosie i torturowania. Rozumiesz?

\- Wiem ze szkoły, że najczęściej palono na stosie młode czarownice, zanim zdążyły urodzić dzieci… - zamyśliła się Ola. – Czyli… To była podwójna ochrona! Z jednej strony mieli wiele dzieci, które zwiększały magiczną populacją. A z drugiej sami dożywali starości, przez co mogli stawać się nauczycielami. Merlin zadbał nie tylko o to, by czarodziei i czarownic przybyło, ale i o to, by nie utracili wiedzy, która była przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie. To jest… - zająknęła się. W jej oczach malował się szczery podziw. – To jest wprost genialne! – wyszeptała w końcu.

\- Prawda? Nie bez powodu Merlin uznawany jest za najpotężniejszego maga wszechczasów. To dzięki jego zaklęciu przetrwaliśmy średniowiecze i mogliśmy powrócić do czasów świetności.

\- I takie zaklęcie znajduje się w kontrakcie małżeńskim moich rodziców? – zapytała zaskoczona dziewczyna.

\- Nieco zmodyfikowane, ale tak – przyznał czarodziej. – Twoja matka w dniu ślubu otrzymała ochronę, która będzie trwała aż do jej naturalnej śmierci. Eliza chroniona jest przez potężną, dawną magię i niezależnie od mojego zdania na temat spoufalania się z mugolami, nie mogę zaprzeczać oczywistym faktom. Twoja matka oddała swoje życie by przedłużyć linię czystokrwistego rodu związanego z Malfoyami. Z tego powodu należy się jej szacunek. Poza tym, Eliza całkiem rozsądnie zachowuje się w zaistniałej sytuacji – wtrącił na końcu.

Ola była w kompletnym szoku. Mogła spodziewać się wszystkiego, ale nie jakiejś starożytnej magii chroniącej życie jej mamy. Prędzej uwierzyłaby w to, że Lucjusz Malfoy, tak jak zeznawał na swoim procesie, nigdy nie był prawdziwym Śmierciożercą, a działał jedynie pod wpływem zaklęcia _Imperius_.

\- Nie jesteś głupia, Aleksandro, i jak już wspomniałem, jesteś również dorosła. Proponuję, więc, pominąć nieistotne konwenanse. Szanuję twoją matkę za to co zrobiła i nigdy nie pozwolę jej nikomu obrażać, jednakże… - czarodziej spojrzał uważnie na młodszą czarownicę. – Mugol zawsze pozostanie mugolem – dodał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

 _No to mamy jasność…_ – podsumowała Ola w myślach, a na głos zapytała:

\- A ja?

\- Ty? – zapytał, udając zaskoczenie.

\- Tak, ja. Co z mną?

\- Ochrona dotyczy tylko twojej matki – stwierdził Lucjusz Malfoy.

\- Nie o to pytam – prychnęła po raz kolejny.

Czarodziej uniósł brew w niemym pytaniu.

\- Jestem czarownicą półkrwi – powiedziała dobitnie dziewczyna.

\- Jesteś przede wszystkim znakomitą oklumentką – oznajmił. – Ta zdolność obecna jest w twojej rodzinie od pokoleń, co oznacza, że płynąca w twoich żyłach krew Kardianów jest tą dominującą.

Słowa czarodzieja zabrzmiały bardziej jak naginanie rzeczywistości niż fakty, jednak Ola nie odezwała się nawet słowem. Jedyne, o czym mogła myśleć było zastanawianie się, dlaczego wujek powiedział jej to kłamstwo. Bo to było kłamstwo, czarownica była o tym całkowicie przekonana. Więcej! Była pewna, że wujek mówił je świadomie. Pytanie brzmiało: jaki miał w tym cel?

\- Chcesz jeszcze coś wiedzieć? – zapytał, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała Ola po chwili namysłu.

Mężczyzna dał jej znak by kontynuowała.

\- Co z siostrą cioci Narcyzy?

\- Bellatrix, o ile mi wiadomo, nadal pozostaje w Azkabanie – stwierdził czarodziej. – Posiadasz inne informacje?

\- Doskonale wiesz, że nie o nią pytam – oburzyła się Ola. – Co z Andromedą?

\- Narcyza od wielu lat nie ma siostry o tym imieniu. Jednakże, jeżeli pytasz o powód wydziedziczenia Andromedy z rodu Blacków, to jest nim przeciwstawienie się rodzinie i wyjście za mąż za mugola. W tych czasach byliśmy z Narcyzą narzeczeństwem i doskonale pamiętam, jak wielu kandydatów ubiegało się o rękę Andromedy. Wszyscy pochodzili z odpowiednich rodzin, a ona pewnego dnia po prostu uciekła z mugolem – skrzywił się czarodziej.

\- Rozumiem… – odparła cicho Ola. Sama nigdy nie wydziedziczyłaby swojego dziecka, ale widziała różnicę między przypadkiem Andromedy, a sytuacją jej taty.

Czarownica spojrzała na wujka, zastanawiając się, czym kierował się mówiąc jej te wszystkie rzeczy. I dlaczego zrobił to akurat teraz? Czy miało to coś wspólnego z sytuacją, w jakiej się znalazł? Z powrotem Voldemorta…? Może próbował ukryć przed Czarnym Panem niewielkie powiązania między Malfoyami, a mugolami?

Ola westchnęła. Czuła, jak powoli zaczyna męczyć ją ból głowy. Dawka informacji, jaką otrzymała od wujka Lucjusza była zbyt duża, zbyt niezrozumiała i pełna niedopowiedzeń. Ale jeżeli rzeczywiście chodziło o strach przed Lordem Voldemortem… Jeżeli jego intencją była ochrona rodziny… Jeżeli Czarny Pan przerażał nawet swoich Śmierciożerców…

 _Gdybyś podążał za nim tak jak wcześniej…_ – pomyślała Ola. – _Czy wtedy wywiózłbyś syna z kraju? Czy wtedy ciocia uczyłaby go oklumencji? Nie sądzę…_

\- Wujku? – szepnęła.

\- Tak, moja droga? – czarodziej uważnie się jej przyglądał.

\- Uważaj na siebie – powiedziała po prostu.

Na twarzy mężczyzny rozlał się leniwy uśmiech, ale nic nie powiedział. Ola również lekko się uśmiechnęła, wstała i już miała odchodzić, gdy dobiegł ją spokojny głos wujka:

\- Uważam na siebie, Aleksandro. Trzynaście lat temu przestałem, ale teraz znów na siebie uważam.

Ola zbladła. Nie spodziewała się takich słów. Jeszcze tylko tego jej brakowało! Draco wspominający o powrocie Czarnego Pana to jedno, ale Lucjusz Malfoy mówiący o tym otwarcie… Równie dobrze wujek mógł właśnie podwinąć lewy rękaw swojej szaty.

\- Dlaczego to powiedziałeś? – jej głos był cichszy od szeptu, ale wyraźnie słychać w nim było narastającą panikę.

I akurat w tym momencie na tarasie pojawiła się Wiktoria.

\- Ola? – dziewczyna była wyraźnie zaniepokojona. – Wyglądasz okropnie…

\- Na pogrzebach zazwyczaj wygląda się okropnie – oznajmił czarodziej, którego obecność została zupełnie zlekceważona przez przybyłą czarownicę. – Panna Billewicz, jak mniemam?

\- Tak! Proszę mi wybaczyć, panie Malfoy – zreflektowała się Wiktoria. – Nie miałam jeszcze okazji podziękować panu, za zaproszenie na Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu.

\- Doprawdy, panno Billewicz, nie ma za co dziękować – stwierdził mężczyzna lekceważącym głosem, jakby oglądanie finałowego meczu z loży brytyjskiego ministra magii było drobiazgiem, który załatwia się od ręki. – Teraz pozwólcie, że pozostawię was same, drogie panie. Panno Billewicz. Aleksandro – ukłonił się lekko każdej z młodych czarownic w geście szacunku i odszedł w kierunku swojej żony.

\- Wiki… - Ola dopiero po chwili odzyskała głos. Jej twarz nadal była blada, a usta suche i lekko sine. Dziewczynie mocno kręciło się w głowie. Złapała ramię przyjaciółki, a ta natychmiast objęła ją w pasie.

\- Na Merlina! - krzyknęła Wiktoria. – Jesteś w strasznym stanie!

\- To tylko chwilowe – odparła Ola. – I zanim zapytasz czy to przez śmierć babci, to od razu mówię ci, że nie.

\- Domyślam się. Jeszcze wczoraj, gdy lepiłyśmy pierogi, czułaś się normalnie. Więc dlaczego? – dopytywała dalej.

\- Pamiętasz o co pytałaś mnie, gdy ostatnio byłam u ciebie?

\- Pytałam czy wiesz coś o… Och! Tak, tak, pamiętam! Na Merlina! Czyli to prawda? - Wiktoria wolną ręką zasłoniła otwarte z zaskoczenia usta.

Ola nachyliła się do przyjaciółki i wyszeptała jej prosto do ucha:

\- Wujek właśnie przyznał, że znów jest Śmierciożercą.

\- Skoro… On… znów tu jest, to chyba oczywiste, że twój wujek też znów… no wiesz…

\- Ale o… o Jego… powrocie wiem od Draco – powiedziała Ola. – Wujek nie miał pojęcia, że Draco zdradził mi tajemnicę, a jednak przyznał, że znów jest… no wiesz… - dodała, rozglądając się dookoła. Nikt niepowołany nie powinien słyszeć żadnej z rozmów, które dziś przeprowadziła.

\- Nie martwisz się tym, że ci o tym powiedział – bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała Wiktoria. – Przeraża cię dlaczego w ogóle to zrobił.

Ola skinęła głową. Słowa przyjaciółki wcale jej nie zdziwiły. Znały się już od tak dawna, że doskonale się rozumiały.

\- Powiedział to tak po prostu, czy w odpowiedzi na wcześniejszą rozmowę?

\- Rozmawialiśmy – odparła Ola. – Jak zostaniemy same, wszystko ci opowiem i powiesz mi co tym myślisz, dobrze? Ja mam mętlik w głowie…

\- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz bym wiedziała? – spytała dziewczyna. Jej miodowe oczy z troską spoglądały na bladą przyjaciółkę. – Możesz mieć przez to problemy.

\- Wiem – przyznała Ola. – Ale od tylu lat zawsze o wszystkim sobie mówimy. Zresztą… - dodała z lekkim uśmiechem. – Nawet gdybym nic ci nie powiedziała, to i tak domyśliłabyś się wszystkiego. Zawsze wiesz gdy kłamię, a będę kłamała za każdym razem, gdy ktoś w szkole spyta o coś, co ma nawet minimalny związek z moją rozmową z wujkiem. Szczególnie, jeżeli zacznie się temat powrotu… pewnego czarodzieja…

\- A spyta na pewno – stwierdziła Wiktoria, wzdychając głośno. – W takim razie powinnam zacząć uczyć się oklumencji. Jest, co prawda, dopiero w programie ósmej klasy, ale nie zaszkodzi zacząć już teraz.

\- Ładnie wyglądasz – Ola zmieniła temat, komplementując czarny, aksamitny kombinezon przyjaciółki. Miała już dość ciężkich rozmów, jak na jeden dzień. Teraz jedyne czego potrzebowała, to chwila miłej, spokojnej wymiany zdań na jakiś lekki temat.

\- Dziękuję – Wiktoria uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, wyczuwając stan przyjaciółki. – Chciałam zobaczyć się z tobą jeszcze przed pogrzebem, więc żeby było szybciej założyłam pierwszą lepszą rzecz w ciemnym kolorze, którą znalazłam w szafie.

\- Naprawdę bardzo ładny – powtórzyła dziewczyna. – Twoi rodzice też tu są?

\- Będą na cmentarzu.

\- Aleksandra! – czarownice usłyszały znajomy głos tuż za swoimi plecami. – Wyglądasz jakby przebiegło po tobie stado galopujących centaurów!

\- Zapomniałam już, jaki potrafisz być dowcipny – parsknęła śmiechem Wiktoria. – Witaj, Draco.

\- Miło znów cię zobaczyć – odparł czarodziej. – Ile to już lat?

\- Prawie trzy – powiedziała Ola. – Ostatnio widzieliście się na moich piętnastych urodzinach.

\- I od tamtej pory nic się nie zmieniłeś – podsumowała czarnowłosa dziewczyna.

\- Ani ty – wyszczerzył się chłopak.

\- Wiki… - Ola zwróciła się do przyjaciółki. – Mogłabyś przynieść mi z sypialni fiolkę z wywarem wzmacniającym?

\- Jasne! – zgodziła się natychmiast. – Tylko powiedz mi gdzie go znajdę.

\- Na komodzie stoi drewniana skrzyneczka z eliksirami. Wszystkie są opisane.

\- Zaraz wracam – powiedziała. – A ty, Draco, pilnuj by nie zemdlała – nakazała, zanim zniknęła we dworku.

\- Rozmawiałaś z moim ojcem – powiedział czarodziej, gdy zostali sami. – To przez niego jesteś taka blada? Dowiedziałaś się czegoś?

\- Nie teraz – wyszeptała, starając się zapanować nad zawrotami głowy.

Planowała powiedzieć o wszystkim kuzynowi i przyjaciółce, ale wolała zaczekać na lepszy moment. Najpierw i tak musiała porozmawiać ze swoimi rodzicami na temat ich ślubu. Nie była na nich zła. To, co usłyszała od wujka właściwie nic nie zmieniało. Chciała jedynie wiedzieć dlaczego sami nigdy nie opowiedzieli jej o dodatkowej klauzuli w ich kontrakcie małżeńskim i o ochronnej magii strzegącej jej mamę.

Kiedy Wiktoria wróciła z wywarem wzmacniającym, Ola wypiła połowę fiolki i od razu poczuła się lepiej.

Postanowili w trójkę przespacerować się trochę po ogrodzie i sprawdzić czy do dworu Kardianów przybył ktoś nowy. Babcia Anastazja uwielbiała kwiaty, dlatego teren wokół domu usiany był kolorowymi klombami i rabatkami. Chodzili szerokimi alejkami, rozmawiając o swoich szkołach i ulubionych przedmiotach, gdy nagle:

\- Olaaaaaa! – rozległ się głośny pisk i coś dużego z impetem wpadło na czarownicę.

Była to dziewczynka w wieku około jedenastu lat. Jej długa brązowa grzywka zakrywała niemal połowę zaróżowionej buzi. Mała czarownica podskakiwała radośnie, jakby chciała podzielić się jakąś niesamowitą nowiną.

\- Adusia! – Ola przytuliła młodszą kuzynkę i odgarnęła jej włosy. Teraz doskonale widziała błyszczące z podekscytowania ciemne, szare oczy.

\- Mam różdżkę! – wykrzyknęła dziewczynka, nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać. – I nigdy nie uwierzysz jaką!

Kątem oka Ola zauważyła, jak Draco wyciąga swoją różdżkę z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki i rzuca na siebie zaklęcie translatorskie. Był to niezmiernie praktyczny czar, który pozwalał rozumieć słowa wypowiadane w obcym języku. Wystarczyło, aby tylko jeden z rozmówców miał go na sobie i można było porozumiewać się z każdym, bez względu na bariery językowe.

\- Może spróbujemy zgadnąć? – zaproponowała Wiktoria.

\- Och! – Ada dopiero teraz zauważyła stojących obok czarodzieja i czarownicę.

\- Wiktorię powinnaś pamiętać – powiedziała Ola. – Spotkałyśmy się w zeszłym roku na Starówce, pamiętasz?

Dziewczynka przez chwilę się namyślała, po czym z zapałem pokiwała głową. Jej brązowa grzywka znów zakryła połowę twarzy.

\- To jest Draco Malfoy, mój kuzyn drugiego stopnia z Wielkiej Brytanii – przedstawiła Ola, po czym objęła kuzynkę ramieniem i dodała: - A to Ada Kardian, wnuczka brata bliźniaka mojego dziadka Albina.

\- Czyli też kuzynka drugiego stopnia – podsumowała Wiktoria.

\- Dokładnie – Ola wyszczerzyła zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. – Ada lada dzień będzie świeżo upieczoną pierwszoklasistką.

Chłopak podał rękę dziewczynce, która odwzajemniła uścisk.

\- Miło cię poznać. Aleksandra dużo mi o tobie opowiadała – powiedział po angielsku, na co Ada otworzyła szeroko oczy.

\- Czemu tak bardzo dziwnie rozumiem twoje słowa? – zapytała.

\- To jest takie specjalne zaklęcie – wyjaśnił. – Nauczysz się go w szkole.

\- Kiedy? – Ada nie dawała za wygraną.

\- W trzeciej klasie – odpowiedziała Wiktoria.

Ola postanowiła nie komentować tego, że nigdy jakoś specjalnie wiele nie mówiła Draco o młodszej kuzynce i wróciła do wcześniejszego tematu, od którego zaczęła się cała rozmowa:

\- Cóż to za niesamowita różdżka?

\- Och! – Ada znów pisnęła z podekscytowania. – Sama zobacz! – dziewczynka wyciągnęła z kieszeni wspomnianą różdżkę i podała ją czarownicy.

Mogła mieć około dwudziestu pięciu centymetrów długości. Była niezwykle giętka i miała brązowy kolor w lekkim odcieniu różu.

\- Grusza – stwierdziła Ola.

\- Ma bardzo ładny odcień – przyznała Wiktoria.

\- Jaki ma rdzeń? – spytał Draco.

\- No właśnie! – zakrzyknęła Ada. Odgarnęła włosy z twarzy, wyprostowała się i spojrzała na nich wzrokiem, który mówił „ja coś wiem, a wy nie". – Zgadnijcie!

\- Coś małego i puszystego? - zaproponowała Wiktoria, sugerując się różowym zabarwieniem drewna.

Ada rzuciła jej krótkie spojrzenia, nie zaszczycając pytania odpowiedzią.

\- Włókno z serca smoka? – podłapał Draco.

\- Nie – odparła mała czarownica.

\- Igła szpiczaka? – Ola celowała w podobieństwo do różdżki mamy Ady, cioci Karoliny.

\- Też nie.

\- Pióro lelka wróżebnika? – zaryzykowała po raz drugi Wiktoria, a Draco spojrzał na nią, jakby co najmniej postradała zmysły.

\- Nie-e – jęknęła Ada.

\- No to już nie wiem… - myślała Ola. – Może włos z ogona jednorożca?

Dziewczynka wyraźnie się ożywiła.

\- Blisko – powiedziała.

\- Włos z grzywy jednorożca? – dopytywał Draco.

\- Coraz bliżej!

Wiktoria zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się, o co może chodzić dziewczynce, ale Ola ją ubiegła. Pierwsza zrozumiała co trzyma w rękach i spojrzała na różdżkę, jakby był nie kolejnym magicznym patykiem, a niesamowicie rzadkim artefaktem.

\- Róg jednorożca – wyszeptała z podziwem. Teraz doskonale rozumiała poekscytowanie kuzynki. Sama również skakałaby ze szczęścia, gdyby dowiedziała się, że pasująca dla niej różdżka ma tak rzadki rdzeń. W całym swoim życiu słyszała o dwóch, może trzech różdżkach z rogiem jednorożca.

\- Przestańcie się wygłupiać – zirytował się Draco. – Nie ma takiego rdzenia.

\- Oczywiście, że jest! Mogę dotknąć twojej różdżki, Ado? – Wiktoria również nie potrafiła ukryć podziwu.

Dziewczynka skinęła głową, a jej twarz rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech. Wzięła różdżkę od Oli i podała ją drugiej czarownicy.

\- Aleksandro? – szepnął chłopak. – Przecież nie można zrobić różdżki z niczego innego oprócz pióra feniksa, włosa jednorożca i włókna z serca smoka…

\- Można, Draco – odparła po prostu.

\- Móc może i można, ale nie będzie działała jak należy.

Ola musiała powstrzymać się, żeby nie wywrócić oczami.

\- To, że u was popularne są tylko trzy rodzaje rdzeni, nie oznacza, że tak jest na całym świecie – stwierdziła. – Przecież wiesz, że w mojej różdżce jest pióro pegaza.

\- No tak – przyznał chłopak. – Ale zawsze myślałem, że to był wyjątkowy przypadek. Sama opowiadałaś, jak kiedyś w waszym ogrodzie wylądował ranny pegaz. Opiekowałaś się nim, a on, gdy wyzdrowiał, podarował ci jedno ze swoich piór, które rok później posłużyło jako rdzeń do twojej różdżki.

\- Tak właśnie było – potwierdziła Ola. – Pan Śmiałek twierdzi, że lubi wyzwania i co chwilę opracowuje nowe sposoby dopasowywania rzadkich rdzeni do odpowiedniego drewna. Jakbyś popytał w mojej szkole, naliczyłbyś ze trzydzieści różnych rdzeni.

\- Jakich na przykład?

\- No chociażby tutaj. Rozejrzyj się – powiedziała. – Wiktoria ma w rdzeniu swojej różdżki łzę cerbera z Grecji. Jej prapradziadek pochodził z tamtych rejonów i kiedyś hodował cerbery. Jeden z nich, po śmierci swojego pana, uronił jedną jedyną łzę. Była ona przechowywana przez te wszystkie pokolenia, aż okazało się, że Wiktoria czuje ciepło w całym ciele, gdy dotyka szklanej fiolki, w której była łza.

\- Tak właśnie było – czarnowłosa dziewczyna potwierdziła słowa przyjaciółki. – A potem, gdy weszłam do wytwórni różdżek z łzą cerbera, coś zaczęło szurać. Okazało się, że to kawałek drewna winorośli, który leżał na zapleczu, zareagował na bliskość rdzenia. Pan Śmiałek był niesamowicie podekscytowany całą sytuacją i ponad tydzień pracował nad moją różdżką. Muszę przyznać, że jest naprawdę świetna – dodała, wyjmując ze spodni ciemnobrązową różdżkę ozdobioną pięknym ornamentem w kształcie liści winogron.

\- Czy z twoją akacją też związana jest jakaś historia? – chłopak zwrócił się do kuzynki.

\- A żebyś wiedział. Moja różdżka wykonana została z drewna robinii akacjowej, pod którą dziś rano ukryliśmy się przed słońcem – powiedziała. – To właśnie tam znalazłam rannego pegaza. Odpoczywał pod tym drzewem, spał i dochodził do siebie, gdy się nim opiekowałam. Nie chciał ruszać się stamtąd na dłużej niż kilka minut. A potem, gdy podarował mi swoje pióro… Pan Śmiałek tygodniami szukał pasującego do rdzenia drewna. W końcu tata przyprowadził go tutaj. Gdy tylko pióro pegaza znów znalazło się w pobliżu drzewa, listki zaczęły szumieć, mimo, że nie było żadnego wiatru.

\- Jakich jeszcze rdzeni używa wasz wytwórca? – dopytywał Draco z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.

\- Mama Ady, ciocia Karolina, ma igłę szpiczaka – Ola wskazała na drobną rudowłosą czarownicę rozmawiającą z jej własną mamą i ciocią Narcyzą. – Mój tata ma sieć warga, idealną przy pracy z eliksirami. Z kolei dziadek Albin i jego brat mają włosy z ogona centaura.

\- Mój tata ma w swojej różdżce pióro gryfa – powiedziała z dumą w głosie Ada.

\- A mój tata i brat, popiół z popiełka – dodała Wiktoria.

\- Dyrektor naszej szkoły ma nawet krew reema – wtrąciła Ola.

\- Na Salazara! – Draco z każdym kolejnym wymienianym przez czarownice rdzeniem, był coraz bardziej zszokowany. – Wasz dyrektor musi być niezwykle silnym i potężnym czarodziejem!

Wiktoria parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Co znowu? – zdenerwował się Draco.

\- A pamiętasz jak kiedyś mówiłam ci, że dyrektor polskiej Szkoły Magii pochodzi z mugolskiej rodziny? – powiedziała przymilnie Ola.

\- Jest szla… - niemal krzyknął chłopak, gdy nagle, jak spod ziemi, wyrósł obok niego ojciec.

\- Zachowuj się, synu! Jesteś w towarzystwie – warknął lodowatym głosem Lucjusz Malfoy i zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

\- Jest mugolakiem? – dokończył chłopak.

\- Co to za słowo? – natychmiast zainteresowała się Ada. – To na szla…?

\- Draco chciał powiedzieć, że dyrektor jest szlacheckiego pochodzenia – wymyśliła naprędce Ola, ale dziewczynka nie dała się nabrać. Obrzuciła ich podejrzliwym spojrzeniem i pobiegła w kierunku dworku, gdzie jej tata rozmawiał właśnie z dziadkiem Albinem i jego bratem bliźniakiem Albertem.

\- Draco! – oburzyła się Ola. – Ada nie znała tego słowa. Jej rodzice nie chcieli by kiedykolwiek je poznała!

\- O wilkołaku mowa, a on tu – szepnęła w tej samej chwili Wiktoria. – Dzień dobry, dyrektorze! – dodała znacznie głośniej

Do trójki młodych magów zbliżył się mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Miał miłą, okrągłą twarz z krzaczastymi białymi brwiami i mysimi włosami przyprószonymi siwizną. Wyglądał, jakby na jego głowę spadła odrobina śniegu. Czarodziej ów nazywał się Wojciech Ostrowski i był dyrektorem Ogólnokształcącej Szkoły Magii imienia Hrabiny Księżopolskiej w Czołpinie. Prywatnie był także stryjem Elizy Kardian, mamy Oli.

\- Dzień dobry Wiktorio, Olu i… Draco? – zapytał z zainteresowaniem.

\- Dzień dobry, wujku – rozpromieniła się Ola. – Tak, to jest właśnie Draco Malfoy.

\- Eliza twierdzi, że od dwóch dni nie mówiłaś o niczym innym, jak tylko o jego przyjeździe – zażartował czarodziej.

\- Nie słuchaj, Draco! To nie prawda – zaprzeczyła natychmiast dziewczyna, jednak jej policzki przybrały zdradziecki różowy kolor.

\- To jest właśnie nasz dyrektor – Wiktoria przyszła z pomocą przyjaciółce, zmieniając temat.

\- Dyrektor i wujek Wojtek – uzupełniła Ola. – No wiesz, Draco, ten utalentowany czarodziej, o którym tyle ci zawsze opowiadałam.

Chłopak wydawał się łączyć fakty, które usłyszał przed momentem, ze wszystkimi zachwytami kuzynki nad wujem Wojtkiem, które wygłaszała co roku w letnie wakacje. Po jego minie widać było, że wnioski do jakich doszedł, zupełnie nie przypadły mu do gustu. Nie było się czemu dziwić. Draco właśnie odkrył, że potężny czarodziej, umiejący tworzyć własne zaklęcia, którego po opowieściach Oli sam skrycie podziwiał, jest brudnej krwi.

Zanim jednak chłopak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, ktoś złapał Olę za ramię i wyszeptał:

\- Czy mógłbym cię prosić na słówko?

Dziewczyna natychmiast rozpoznała niski głos taty Ady.

 _Cholera!_ – zaklęła w myślach po mugolsku.

Kiedy razem z Arkadiuszem Kardianem odeszli kilka kroków w głąb ogrodu, dziewczyna postanowiła natychmiast się wytłumaczyć:

\- Wujku, przepraszam za to słowo! Wiem, jak bardzo pilnowaliście by Ada go nie znała. Powinnam była uprzedzić wcześniej Draco, ale nie spodziewałam się, że on w ogóle tak powie!

\- Słucham? – zdziwił się wujek.

\- Nie o tym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? – spytała zaskoczona Ola. – Nie o tym, że Ada usłyszała słowo… szlama?

Mężczyzna roześmiał się tubalnie.

\- Skądże znowu! Postanowiliśmy z Karoliną uświadomić naszą córkę przed wyjazdem do Czołpina, że nie wszyscy czarodzieje są tolerancyjni, więc nie ma o czym mówić. Porozmawiamy z nią po prostu kilka dni wcześniej niż planowaliśmy.

\- Och! – wyjąkała Ola. – Więc o co chodzi, wujku?

\- Chciałem cię o coś poprosić– westchnął czarodziej.

\- Słucham – odparła. – Postaram się zrobić co mogę.

\- Ada, jak sama wiesz, jest trochę roztrzepanym i niezwykle… hmm… entuzjastycznym, że tak powiem, dzieckiem. Chciałbym prosić cię, żebyś zaopiekowała się nią w szkole. No wiesz, żebyś czasem sprawdziła czy odrobiła lekcje, przypilnowała by ciepło się ubierała i przypomniała, żeby pisała do nas systematycznie – wyjaśnił wujek.

Ola uśmiechnęła się serdecznie. Wiedziała, że jej tata, przed wysłaniem córki do pierwszej klasy, również przeprowadził taką rozmowę z pewnym uczniem, szóstej wówczas klasy.

\- Nie martw się wujku – odpowiedziała. – Zajmę się Adą. Będę robić to wszystko, co wymieniłeś, a do tego pomagać z lekcjami, których nie będzie rozumiała. Będę też zimą biegała za nią z czapką, jeżeli wymyśli, że nie chce jej nosić oraz karmić ją przy całej szkole, jeżeli kiedyś stwierdzi, że nie jest głodna.

\- Wiedziałem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć – powiedział mężczyzna. – Jesteśmy ci z Karoliną bardzo wdzięczni.

\- Nie ma problemu wujku, naprawdę. Cieszę się, że mogę oddać przysługę. Amadeusz swojego czasu też opiekował się mną w szkole.

\- Czy dobrze rozumiem, że mój młodszy brat karmił cię w jadalni, przy całej szkole? – wujek Arkadiusz nie potrafił ukryć rozbawienia, a kiedy Ola nie odpowiedziała, kontynuował konspiracyjnym szeptem: - Muszę ci w takim razie zdradzić, że znam powód, dla którego to zrobił.

\- Jaki to powód? – zainteresowała się.

\- Z tego co pamiętam, gdy Amadeusz był w drugiej klasie, a Anna odwiedziła go w którąś niedzielę, nasza siostra zrobiła mu w jadalni taki sam obciach.

\- Czyżbyśmy mieli nową tradycję rodową? – Ola parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Na to wygląda – odpowiedział czarodziej. – Chociaż Adusia nie jest niejadkiem… Ale kto wie!

\- Mówiąc o cioci Ani – zagadnęła dziewczyna. Sama nie miała zamiaru robić obciachu kuzynce, ale gdyby nie było innego wyjścia, to kto wie… - Nie widziałam dziś ani jej, ani wujka Roberta.

\- Ania została w domu. Lada chwila może nastąpić rozwiązanie. Bliźniaki nieźle dają jej w kość – powiedział mężczyzna. – Są bardzo ruchliwe. A Robert został w domu, razem z całą trójką. Chce być przy narodzinach swoich pierwszych pociech.

\- Naturalnie! – uśmiechnęła się Ola. – Coś czuję, że z bliźniaków będą przyszłe gwiazdy Polskiego Pucharu Quidditcha.

\- Oby, oby! – zawołał czarodziej. – Odkąd Józef Wroński przeszedł na emeryturę, nasza reprezentacja to banda niekompetentnych gumochłonów!

\- Trudno znaleźć drugiego takie szukającego – przyznała, pomijając część o niekompetentnych gumochłonach.

Wujek Arkadiusz mruknął coś jeszcze o beznadziejnych pałkarzach, którzy nie odróżniają tłuczka od kafla, po czym raz jeszcze podziękował Oli i odszedł pozostawiając dziewczynę samą.

W trakcie ich rozmowy wujek Wojtek musiał również zmienić towarzystwo, bo Draco i Wiktoria stali samotnie pośrodku ogrodu. Ola podeszła do nich, jednak długo nie nacieszyła się ich obecnością, bo już chwilę później obok nich zjawił się kolejny czarodziej.

\- Witam piękne panie! – zakrzyknął, całując Olę i Wiktorię w dłonie.

\- Amadeusz Kardian, dąb i kieł widłowęża. O ile się nie mylę, jakieś trzydzieści centymetrów. A prywatnie mój kolejny wujek – powiedziała czarownica na jednym wdechu, nawiązując do wcześniej rozmowy.

\- Trzydzieści jeden centymetrów, żeby być precyzyjnym – stwierdził brązowowłosy, postawny i przystojny mężczyzna. – To niezwykle ciekawe, przedstawiać ludzi za pomocą ich różdżek. Jakaś nowa moda? I nie nazywaj mnie wujkiem – żachnął się. – To bardzo postarza.

Amadeusz był najmłodszym z czworga dzieci bliźniaczego brata dziadka Oli, zaraz po Arkadiuszu, Annie i Arturze. Miał dwadzieścia dwa lata i od niemal roku posiadał odznakę pełnoprawnego Aurora. Z kolei o Arturze Kardianie w rodzinie nie mówiło się często. W siódmej klasie czarodziej skorzystał z możliwości wyjazdu na półroczną wymianę uczniów z jedną ze szkół magii w Europie. Wybrał wówczas Durmstrang, szkołę, w której nauczano czarnej magii. Gdy wrócił do Polski był zupełnie innym chłopakiem. W krótkim czasie zerwał kontakt z rodziną i na stałe przeniósł się do Skandynawii. Wybór zawodu Aurora przez Amadeusza był głośną manifestacją przeciwko decyzjom, które podjął jego starszy brat.

\- Właśnie słucham o rdzeniach różdżek, których używa się w Polsce - wyjaśnił Draco.

\- Och! To niezwykle ciekawy temat – ożywił się Amadeusz. – Czy wiesz, że…

Wiktoria i Ola wymieniły porozumiewawcze uśmiechy i zostawiły pogrążonych w rozmowie czarodziejów. Same udały się do dworku w poszukiwaniu czegoś orzeźwiającego do picia. Ku ich uciesze w salonie znalazły skrzatkę domową, która nalewała zimną lemoniadę do kolorowego kubeczka trzymanego przez małego pyzatego chłopca. Dziecko mogło mieć najwyżej cztery lata, było rude, piegowate i miało zaspane czekoladowe oczy. Obok niego siedziała równie ruda Karolina Kardian, żona wujka Arkadiusza i mama Ady, która bujała wózek o bardzo ostatnio modnych, dużych kołach.

\- Śpioszko – Ola zawołała skrzatkę. – My też poprosimy lemoniadę.

\- Oczywiście, panienko! – usłużnie odpowiedziała Śpioszka. Pstryknęła palcami wyczarowując dwie szklanki i rozlała do nich lemoniadę. – Czy to wszystko, panienko?

\- Tak, dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się czarownica.

Kiedy Śpioszka zniknęła, Ola wraz z Wiktorią dosiadły się do chłopczyka i czarownicy.

\- Olu, chyba jeszcze nie miałaś okazji poznać swojej małej kuzynki – zagadnęła kobieta. – Podejdźcie obydwie z Wiktorią – dodała. – Agniesia właśnie się obudziła.

Mała Agnieszka była rozkosznym bobasem ubranym w różowe śpioszki z maleńkimi sówkami, latającymi po ubranku we wszystkie strony. Dziewczynka miała na głowie rudy meszek, gaworzyła, patrzyła na nachylające się nad nią czarownice swoimi ciekawskimi szarymi oczkami i próbowała złapać małe puszyste stworzonko, które podskakiwało na jej brzuszku.

\- Czy to jest pufek pigmejski? – zapytała Wiktoria.

\- Tak, dokładnie – uśmiechnęła się kobieta. – Moja Ada wygrała go w Wielkiej Loterii Śniadaniowej. Ostatnią nalepkę znalazła w zeszłym tygodniu i tak trafił do nas Pufcio. Agnieszka jest w nim dosłownie zakochana. Gdy tylko ktoś wyjmuje ją z wózka, od razu płacze i wyciąga do niego rączki. Naprawdę nie wiem jak zareaguje, gdy Ada zabierze go ze sobą do szkoły… - westchnęła na końcu.

\- Ada ma ostatnio mnóstwo szczęścia – zauważyła Ola. – Wygrała pufka i jeszcze ta jej różdżka.

\- Już zdążyła się pochwalić? – roześmiała się ciocia Karolina. – Rzeczywiście, tak się ostatnio wszystko złożyło. Ale to dobrze… - zamyśliła się. – Ada nigdy wcześniej nic nie wygrała, więc niech się cieszy. Powtarzamy jej z Arkadiuszem, żeby nie mówiła wszystkim o tym rdzeniu, bo pewnego dnia ktoś jej tę różdżkę ukradnie… ale ona zupełnie nie chce tego słuchać, prawda Albercik?

Ostatnie słowa kobieta wypowiedziała patrząc na młodszego synka, który widząc na sobie spojrzenia aż trzech czarownic, złapał swój kolorowy kubeczek i czmychnął za nogi mamy.

\- Jest taki wstydliwy! – powiedziała ciocia Karolina.

Po południu rodziny Kardianów i Malfoyów wraz z Wiktorią Billewicz i Wojciechem Ostrowskim udały się na położony na wzgórzu cmentarz, gdzie odbył się uroczysty pogrzeb Anastazji Kardian. Radosna dotychczas atmosfera, spowodowana spotkaniem dawno nie widzianych członków rodziny, szybko minęła, a jej miejsce zastąpiła nostalgia. Na cmentarzu zebrało się wiele czarownic i czarodziejów, pośród których Ola już z daleka rozpoznała państwa Billewiczów i Bartka, a także kilkoro sąsiadów jej dziadków, jednak większości magów nigdy wcześniej nie widziała.

Kiedy po pogrzebie nastąpił czas składania kondolencji, dziewczyna razem ze swoją przyjaciółką i kuzynem dosłownie uciekli z cmentarza. Nikt nie miał o to do nich pretensji. Głównymi odbiorcami kondolencji byli przecież Albin i Andrzej Kardianowie.

Potem, gdy Wiktoria musiała już wracać do swojego domu z rodzicami, ciocia Narcyza opowiadała Oli i Draco, że kondolencje składał też kolega babci Anastazji jeszcze z czasów Hogwartu.

Wieczorem we dworze Kardianów odbyła się stypa – kolacja, podczas której rodzina wspominała zmarłą czarownicę. Dziadek Albin opowiadał historię ich pierwszego, przypadkowego spotkania nad Wisłą i jak bardzo denerwował się, gdy prosił babcię o rękę. Tata mówił o swoim pierwszym wybuchu magii, który nastąpił gdy czarodziej miał dwa lata. Przypadkowo zamienił wtedy jasne włosy swojej mamy w zielone liście, a czarownica była tym tak uradowana, że przez tydzień nosiła je na głowie, chwaląc się wszystkim, jakiego ma zdolnego synka. Wujek Albert wtrącił wtedy, że z wybuchów pamięta jeszcze pierwszy wybuch w kociołku, który spowodował Andrzej latem między pierwszą, a drugą klasą. Podobno babcia Anastazja od tamtej pory stała nad synem za każdym razem, gdy ten zaczynał eksperymentować z eliksirami i patrzyła mu na ręce.

Ola również wspominała babcię. Opowiedziała kilka miłych i zabawnych historii, a potem zagrała na fortepianie utwór Dla Elizy, który babcia podsunęła jej do nauki kilka lat wcześniej, tuż przed Dniem Mamy.

Kiedy późno w nocy zmęczona czarownica kładła się do łóżka w swojej lawendowej sypialni na piętrze dworu Kardianów, zajrzała do skórzanego pudełka pozostawionego jej przez babcię, dotknęła tajemniczego listu i pomyślała, że nie może się doczekać, aż nadejdzie ten szczególny dzień, kiedy będzie mogła go przeczytać. Miała nadzieję, że nastąpi to w niedługim czasie. Wypiła kilka małych łyków eliksiru uspokajającego oraz nasennego i myśląc o tajemniczym pergaminie, zapadła w głęboki sen.

* * *

 **FrejaAleeera1:** Czy ktoś wspominał coś o przykrótkim rozdziale? :D Ten jest równiutko dwa razy dłuższy! ;)

 **Lizzy Lizard Snape** : Bardzo dziękuję! :) Pierwsze pojawienie się Severusa już niedługo :)


	4. Magiczna Starówka

**Rozdział 4: Magiczna Starówka**

\- To był beznadziejny pomysł! – jęczała Wiktoria.

\- Nie, pomysł był genialny. Tylko z wykonaniem nieco gorzej – odparła jej rozbawiona przyjaciółka.

\- Genialny?

\- Nooo cóż… pomysł był niczego sobie?

Wiktoria wywróciła oczami.

\- Powiedzmy sobie jasno. Zgubiłyśmy się w mugolskiej Warszawie.

\- Nie nazwałabym tego zgubieniem - pozwoliła sobie zauważyć Ola. - Stoimy przed Pałacem Kultury i Nauki.

\- To, że wiesz, jak nazywa się ten bury zamek, wcale nie oznacza jeszcze, że się znalazłyśmy - podsumowała Wiktoria.

\- Jaki zamek?

\- Przecież sama powiedziałaś „Pałac czegoś tam i czegoś jeszcze".

\- Jesteś kompletną ignorantką… - Ola była bliska załamaniu. Właściwie obie były, tylko każda z innego powodu.

Był trzydziesty pierwszy sierpnia, ostatni dzień letnich wakacji, a one nie miały jeszcze żadnego podręcznika ani przyborów na rozpoczynający się jutro rok szkolny. Wiktoria była przynajmniej częściowo spakowana, za to Olę pakowanie walizki czekało dopiero wieczorem. Przez całe to zamieszanie z pogrzebem babci Anastazji i wizytą Malfoyów, czarownica nie miała czasu przygotować się do szkoły.

Dziś rano, kiedy Wiktoria wpadła do domu przy ulicy Szafirowej 11, w przypływie niczym nieuzasadnionej chęci, przyjaciółki postanowiły skorzystać z mugolskich środków transportu miejskiego. Ola początkowo chciała wziąć samochód mamy, ale Wiktoria, która nigdy wcześniej nie jechała tramwajem, nie dała przekonać się do tego pomysłu. Zanim jednak przyjaciółki dotarły do dużego ronda z mnóstwem tramwajów, musiały dwukrotnie przesiąść się między autobusami, a potem... potem było już tylko coraz gorzej. Zamiast dokładnie dopytać mamę Oli o nazwę przystanku, na którym powinny wysiąść, czarownice pojechały w zupełnie inną stronę. Następnie, ku jeszcze większemu nieszczęściu, przypomniały sobie o nowo otwartej mugolskiej kolejce jeżdżącej pod ziemią, gdzie w czasie zaledwie kwadransa zdążyły zaklinować się pomiędzy barierkami, zgubić bilety, spotkać konduktora, którego musiały potraktować zaklęciem _Confundus_ i przewrócić się na ziemię w trakcie jazdy. Kiedy w końcu wyszły na powierzchnię, okazało się, że wylądowały na jakimś pustkowiu. Wszędzie, gdzie okiem nie sięgnąć, rozciągała się trawa. Nie było tam żadnego budynku, człowieka, ani nawet samochodu.

\- Znów pomyliłyśmy kierunki – stwierdziła Wiktoria załamanym głosem.

\- Czyli jednak trzeba było jechać do tej całej Politechniki… Wracamy! – zdecydowała Ola.

\- Mam już dość. Trzeba było brać samojazd, a nie szlajać się po całym mieście – zaczęła jęczeć czarnowłosa dziewczyna, która podłapała nazwę wymyśloną przez tatę przyjaciółki.

Ola zwalczyła w sobie ogromną chęć powiedzenia "a nie mówiłam". Westchnęła jedynie i spróbowała podnieść przyjaciółkę na duchu:

\- Spójrz na to z innej strony – zaproponowała. – Zobacz ile mamy przygód! Będziemy mogły opowiedzieć o nich na mugoloznawstwie. Profesor Drózd będzie wprost zachwycony!

\- Tiaaa... Normalnie mini Turniej Trójmugolski – Wiktoria wywróciła oczami.

Ola w odpowiedzi parsknęła głośnym śmiechem.

\- Wiki, masz genialne teksty! – powiedziała, ocierając łzy z kącików oczu.

\- Czasem mi się trafi – dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, jednak widać było, że wrócił jej humor.

\- Ale to wcale nie jest takie głupie, wiesz? – stwierdziła po chwili czarownica.

\- Co? Turniej Trójmugolski? - wyszczerzyła się Wiktoria.

\- Aha! Mogłoby być takie zadanie, żeby dojechać z jednego punktu do drugiego mugolskimi środkami transportu – zaproponowała jej przyjaciółka.

\- Albo w ogóle jeździć po mugolskiej Warszawie i zdobywać punkty za trafienie w różne miejsca – Wiktoria wyraźnie zaczynała się rozkręcać.

\- Z tych miejsc można by coś przynosić… – zamyśliła się Ola. - No wiesz, żeby udowodnić, że się tam było.

\- Przecież wystarczy proste zaklęcie!

\- No nie! Gdzie z różdżką na Turniej Trójmugolski? - oponowała Ola.

\- Faktycznie – Wiktoria przyznała jej rację.

Całą powrotną drogę pod ziemią czarownice spędziły na omawianiu kolejnych zasad nowo wymyślonej gry. Kiedy w końcu szczęśliwie dojechały do stacji Politechnika, postanowiły zapytać o drogę miło wyglądającą starszą mugolką, siedzącą na ławce. Skrupulatnie zanotowały w pamięci numery tramwajów i nazwy przystanków, na których miały wysiadać, jednak gdy dojechały do centrum Warszawy, zdały sobie sprawę z faktu, że zapomniały dopytać ją zarówno o kierunki, w których jechały poszczególne tramwaje, jak i o przystanki, z których miały w nie wsiadać. W konsekwencji, wylądowały na skraju ogromnego skrzyżowania z mnóstwem świateł, szyn, przejść dla pieszych oraz niezliczoną ilością przystanków, które co prawda były ponumerowane, ale to wcale nie pomagało im w odgadnięciu tego prawidłowego. Czarownice miały do wyboru albo zaryzykować i liczyć na to, że trafią na właściwy przystanek, albo wrócić do podziemnej kolejki i spróbować znaleźć kobietę, która wskazała im drogę, licząc na to, że po pierwsze nadal tam będzie, a po drugie, że będzie w stanie podać im konkretne numery przystanków. Oczywiście mogły również zapytać o drogę jakiegoś innego mugola, jednak wszyscy zdawali się gdzieś spieszyć i dziewczęta wątpiły, by któryś z nich miał odpowiednio wiele wolnego czasu i chęci, by wszystko dokładnie im wytłumaczyć.

\- Jeżeli kiedyś jeszcze raz będę narzekać na nieprzetkane kominki, zawroty głowy po świstoklikach albo na teleportację, że mnie po niej mdli, możesz spokojnie rzucić we mnie jakimś paskudnym zaklęciem – oznajmiła nagle Wiktoria. – Byle nie czarnomagicznym! – dodała szybko, łypiąc okiem na przyjaciółkę.

Ola spojrzała na nią z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, jakby nie mogła zdecydować się, czy jest zdenerwowana czy rozbawiona.

\- Naprawdę znów zaczynamy ten temat? – zapytała, starając się by jej głos brzmiał jak najbardziej neutralnie.

Dzwoniącą w uszach ciszę, jaka nastała po słowach Oli, dopiero po kilku długich minutach przerwała Wiktoria.

\- Przepraszam – mruknęła.

Ola w odpowiedzi potrząsnęła głową i westchnęła głośno.

\- Nie – zaprzeczyła. – To ja przepraszam. Miałyśmy umowę, a ja ją złamałam. Obiecałyśmy sobie, że z przeczytaniem pierwszej czarnomagicznej księgi zaczekamy do osiemnastki, a ja… - rozłożyła bezradnie ręce. – Ooooooch! – jęknęła przeciągle. – Wątpię byś sama była w stanie się powstrzymać w takich okolicznościach.

\- Jakich, właściwie? – spytała z zainteresowaniem Wiktoria. – W sumie to nie opowiadałaś mi jak to się stało.

\- To było zaraz po powrocie ze szkoły. Dwa miesiące temu, jakoś pod koniec czerwca – wyjaśniła czarownica. – Tata pracował nad nowym eliksirem. Całe ręce miał umazane jakimś kleistym… czymś… i dlatego poprosił mnie, żebym przyniosła mu z biblioteki jego notatki. Na fotelu w bibliotece siedział dziadek Albin i coś czytał. Początkowo nie zwróciłam zupełnie uwagi na to, co dokładne czytał, bo byłam zajęta szukaniem notatek dla taty. Ale potem… ktoś do niego zafiukał i dziadek szybko pobiegł do gabinetu, zostawiając otwartą książkę na stoliku. Gdy tylko znalazłam notatki taty, chciałam już wychodzić, ale idąc do drzwi zerknęłam na książkę i… - zrobiła krótką pauzę. – To była jedna z tych starych, oprawionych w smoczą skórę, ksiąg. I jeszcze ten zapach… – powiedziała, ściszając głos. – Przecież nie muszę ci mówić jak one genialnie pachną. Sama wiesz, bo u ciebie w domu też jest wiele taki starych tomów. Mogę się założyć, że niektóre z nich są jeszcze bardziej mroczne niż te, które należą do mojej rodziny…

\- Te w skrytce w piwnicach, zapewne… - szepcząc, stwierdziła Wiktoria.

\- Twoi rodzice nadal myślą, że nie masz pojęcia o jej istnieniu? – spytała Ola.

\- Nadal! Uwierzysz? – roześmiała się czarownica. - Ile to już lat minęło, odkąd znalazłyśmy ją, bawiąc się w chowanego z Bartkiem?

\- To nie były te wakacje tuż przed pierwszą klasą? Jeżeli tak, to sześć lat.

\- Chyba tak… - zamyśliła się Wiktoria. – Pamiętam, jak obiecałyśmy sobie, że do czarnej magii dotkniemy się dopiero, gdy obydwie będziemy pełnoletnie. Co, tak swoją drogą, było dużym poświęceniem z mojej strony – dodała wesoło.

\- Masz urodziny zaledwie miesiąc przede mną – wytknęła jej Ola. – Poza tym w szkole i tak nie mamy dostępu do takich ksiąg, więc tak czy siak musiałybyśmy zaczekać do grudnia, do przerwy semestralnej.

\- Tu akurat masz rację – stwierdziła czarnowłosa czarownica. – Ale, wracając do głównego tematu rozmowy, co było dalej?

\- Nie potrafiłam się powstrzymać no i zajrzałam do niej. Najpierw tak pobieżnie przebiegłam wzrokiem po otwartej stronie, ale gdy tylko jej dotknęłam, dosłownie nie mogłam się od niej oderwać… tak, jakby… coś nie pozwalało mi jej odłożyć… – Ola przyznała ze wstydem. – A potem przyszedł tata – dodała po chwili.

\- Merlinie! – wykrzyknęła Wiktoria. – Był na ciebie zły?

\- Trochę tak. Przede wszystkim chciał wiedzieć czy to był pierwszy raz, a potem… Potem powiedział mi, że mam bardzo silną wolę, że wytrzymałam tyle czasu – czarownica uśmiechnęła się lekko na tamto wspomnienie. – On podobno nie wytrzymał nawet do szesnastych urodzin. No i sam wziął jedną z ksiąg z regału, a nie tak jak ja, zajrzał do już wyjętej, otwartej i leżącej na stoliku. Właściwie to tata był bardziej zły na dziadka, że zostawił mnie samą z tą książką, niż na mnie, że skorzystałam z okazji. A potem miałam pogadankę…

\- Pogadankę? – Wiktoria nie potrafiła ukryć rozbawienia.

\- O czarnej magii. No wiesz, że należy się z nią obchodzić jak z jajkiem, że jest niebezpieczna i że muszę być bardzo czujna i uważać, żebym nie weszła w nią zbyt głęboko.

\- Pozwolił ci czytać dalej?

\- No coś ty! Zabrał książkę, zabezpieczył regał jakimiś zaklęciami i powiedział, żebym była cierpliwa i zaczekała do osiemnastych urodzin, a wtedy sam opowie mi o wszystkich czarnomagicznych księgach i artefaktach, jakie są w posiadaniu naszej rodziny.

\- Ze mną rodzice jeszcze nie rozmawiali na ten temat, ale babcia coś przebąkiwała, że większość naszych rodowych przedmiotów związanych z czarną magią jest obłożona takimi zaklęciami, aby tylko dorośli mogli je zobaczyć i z nich korzystać, więc podejrzewam, że moi rodzice też czekają aż będę pełnoletnia.

\- Czekaj, czekaj… - zamyśliła się Ola. – Mogli zobaczyć? Czyli one są niewidoczne dla nikogo przed osiemnastką? Pierwszy raz słyszę o czymś takim.

\- Ja też – przyznała Wiktoria. – Sądzę, że babci mogło chodzić o tę część artefaktów, które pochodzą z Grecji. Na łzę cerbera nie było nałożone nic takiego, ale na resztę… Możliwe, że to jakaś stara tradycja z tamtych stron.

\- Pewnie masz rację – zgodziła się Ola. – Co nie zmienia faktu, że jest mi nadal głupio, że złamałam naszą obietnicę – dodała smutno.

\- Więc nich przestanie ci być głupio – powiedziała poważnie jej przyjaciółka. – Gdyby nie fakt, że nie jestem w stanie dostać się do ksiąg ze schowka, a reszta rzeczy jest dla mnie niewidoczna, ja też nie potrafiłabym się powstrzymać. Właściwie… wątpię bym dała radę zaczekać ten miesiąc, aż obydwie będziemy pełnoletnie.

\- Czyli nie jesteś na mnie zła? – spytała Ola z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i ulgi w głosie.

\- Nie – przyznała Wiktoria. – Sądzę, że było mi raczej przykro z powodu tego, w jaki sposób się to stało i kiedy, niż, że wydarzyło się w ogóle…

\- Moment – Ola spojrzała na przyjaciółkę niedowierzająco. – Próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że byłaś zazdrosna? Zazdrosna, że sama przeczytałam niemal połowę księgi o czarnej magii, a nie razem z tobą?

Wiktoria zarumieniła się, odwróciła wzrok i wymamrotała coś, jednak na tyle cicho, że Ola nie zrozumiała z tego ani słowa.

\- Wiki? – spytała ostrożnie. – Nie wygłupiaj się, powiedz mi.

\- Oj! – czarownica przewróciła oczami. – No już, już! Przyznaję się! – uniosła ręce w obronnym geście. – Tak, byłam trochę zazdrosna.

\- Ty? Przecież ty nigdy mi niczego nie zazdrościłaś! Jeżeli już w ogóle pojawiała się jakaś zazdrość, to zawsze ja zazdrościłam tobie, nie na odwrót – Ola była w kompletnym szoku.

\- Widzisz? – szczerze roześmiała się Wiktoria. – Mi też się czasem zdarza.

\- Czy to jest ten moment, w którym powinnam wytłumaczyć ci, że zazdrość jest bez sensu, tak jak ty mi to tłumaczyłaś? – spytała Ola, szczerząc się do przyjaciółki.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Już to sobie przerobiłam w głowie – stwierdziła w odpowiedzi.

\- Czemu nie powiedziałaś mi wcześniej?

\- Chyba dlatego, że to tak nowe uczucie… - zastanowiła się Wiktoria. – Dopiero po jakimś tygodniu ogarnęłam, że jestem zazdrosna, a wtedy było mi tak niezmiernie głupio z powodu tej zazdrości, że nie bardzo chciałam się do tego przyznać. Zresztą, nadal jest mi trochę wstyd… Ale nie mówmy już o tym – dodała po chwili. – Cały czas sterczymy pod tym „Pałacem jakimś tam", a czekają nas naprawdę duże zakupy.

\- Jak będziesz chciała porozmawiać, to wiesz… - powiedziała cicho Ola.

\- Wiem – uśmiechnęła się. – W nocy o północy.

\- Dokładnie. Chyba, że akurat na pierwszej lekcji następnego dnia będziemy miały eliksiry. Wtedy lepiej zaczekaj z poważnymi rozmowami – zażartowała.

\- Dobra, dobra – Wiktoria mrugnęła do przyjaciółki. – Twój tata tak cię wyszkolił, że nawet po całym tygodniu z nieprzespanymi nocami, nadal zrobisz wszystkie eliksiry idealnie.

\- A kto mówi, że martwię się o siebie? – Ola uniosła lekko brwi, drocząc się z drugą czarownicą.

\- Touché! – roześmiała się Wiktoria, która nie miała talentu do tej dziedziny magii.

\- Co myślisz o spacerze? – zapytała Ola.

\- Na Stare Miasto?

\- Mhm. Nie powinno być daleko. Z tego co mówiła ta mugolka wnioskuję, że może ze trzy, góra cztery przystanki – stwierdziła, wzruszając ramionami, po czym dodała z błyskiem w oczach: - No i moja genialna przyjaciółka wynalazła przecież idealne zaklęcie, dzięki któremu znajdziemy drogę.

\- Przerobiła już istniejące, nie wynalazła – wytknęła jej Wiktoria. – To się nazywa doskonały dobór przyjaciół, nie sądzisz?

\- Jak najbardziej – zgodziła się Ola. – Ty jesteś świetna w rzeczach, w których ja jestem beznadziejna i na odwrót.

\- To co? Zbieramy się? – spytała Wiktoria, kładąc swoją różdżkę na otwartej dłoni.

Ola stanęła obok czarownicy w taki sposób, że zasłaniała wyciągniętą różdżkę przed ewentualnymi spojrzeniami mugoli. Czarnowłosa czarownica musnęła palcami drewno, szepcząc jednocześnie „ _Wskaż mi drogę na Stare Miasto_ ". Różdżka natychmiast obróciła się w odpowiednim kierunku. Ola rzuciła na różdżkę przyjaciółki Zaklęcie Niewidzialności, aby nikt niepowołany nie mógł jej zauważyć. Wiktoria nadal mogła poczuć ruchy swojej różdżki, kiedy ta przesuwała się, wskazując im czy powinny iść prosto, czy skręcić w inną ulicę.

\- Jest już niemal południe – stwierdziła Ola, zerkając na niewielki zegarek, który mama zapięła jej na nadgarstku przed wyjściem z domu. Miały z Wiktorią jechać mugolskim transportem, więc musiały móc sprawdzać czas przy czytaniu rozkładów jazdy. Ciągłe korzystanie z zaklęcia _Tempus_ nie było dobrym rozwiązaniem.

\- Już? – przestraszyła się Wiktoria. – Merlinie! Nie zdążymy zrobić zakupów!

\- Nie dramatyzujmy – roześmiała się w odpowiedzi. – Po prostu musimy się pospieszyć.

\- W takim razie chodźmy!

Droga na Stare Miasto okazała się nie być zbyt długa. Czarownice przeszły obok Domów Towarowych, a potem różdżka wskazała im niewielką boczną uliczkę, którą doszły do Nowego Światu. Stamtąd dotarły już prosto na Starówkę. Przy Placu Zamkowym Wiktoria nagle zatrzymała się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Ta kolumna wygląda jakoś inaczej… – stwierdziła po chwili namysłu.

\- Na mugolskiej kolumnie stoi król Zygmunt III Waza, a nie król Władysław III Warneńczyk – wyjaśniła Ola.

\- Dlaczego akurat Waza?

\- Nie mam pojęcia – powiedziała zgodnie z prawdą. – Posąg Króla Władysława stoi u nas dlatego, że to jedyny Król Polski, który był czarodziejem. Mugolskich Króli było wielu… Nie wiem czemu akurat tego wybrali.

\- Nie jedynym – zauważyła Wiktoria. – Był jeszcze przecież Mieszko I.

\- On nie był chyba Królem… - niepewnie odparła Ola.

\- Możliwe – dziewczyna skinęła głową, rozglądając się dookoła. – Tutaj w ogóle wszystko wygląda inaczej. Nie ma murów obronnych dookoła Starego Miasta, tak jak u nas…

\- Mugolskie mury łatwiej zburzyć niż magiczne, w które wplecionych jest wiele zaklęć obronnych, tak sądzę.

\- Pewnie masz rację – stwierdziła Wiktoria rozbawionym głosem. – To ty jesteś ekspertem od obrony, nie ja.

\- Obrony przed czarną magią, nie obrony murów czy budynków – poprawiła ją przyjaciółka. – Zresztą teoria i lekcje nie mają żadnego znaczenia. Gdybym miała walczyć w prawdziwym pojedynku, wątpię bym wytrzymała dłużej niż minutę.

\- Mówiąc o pojedynkach – zagadnęła Wiktoria. – Czy mi się zdaje, czy w tym semestrze będziemy się ich w końcu uczyć?

\- Chyba tak! – odpowiedziała z zapałem Ola, klepiąc się po kieszeni sukienki. – Był taki tytuł w spisie podręczników.

\- _Teoretyczne podstawy przygotowania taktycznego do magicznego pojedynkowania_? – wyrzuciła z siebie na jednym wydechu.

\- Coś w ten deseń – roześmiała się Ola. – Idziemy?

Wiktoria rzuciła na swoją własną różdżkę _Finite Incantatem_ , kończąc tym samym zarówno Zaklęcie Wskazujące Drogę, jak czarownica roboczo nazwała swoją przerobioną wersję Zaklęcia Czterech Stron Świata, oraz Zaklęcie Niewidzialności, które wcześniej rzuciła Ola i schowała ją do wewnętrznej kieszeni spódnicy.

Idąc wzdłuż murów obronnych, przyjaciółki usłyszały fragment zabawnej rozmowy między dwoma chłopcami w wieku podobnym do Ady Kardian, kuzynki Oli.

\- E, Szymek! Zobacz, sklep z kryształami, to na pewno tutaj! – krzyczał ciemnowłosy chłopiec, który radośnie podskakiwał w miejscu.

\- No nie wiem – odpowiedział mu niepewnie drobniejszy blondyn, poprawiając nieco zbyt duże okulary, które co chwila zsuwały mu się z nosa. – Nie jest napisane, że to magiczne kryształy.

\- Kryształy muszą być magiczne! – przekonywał go z zapałem kolega. – Na szyldach sklepów niemagicznych też nie jest napisane, że to sklepy mugolskie. Widziałeś kiedyś napis _„Mugolska Księgarnia"_?

\- Nie… - wyszeptał chłopiec nazwany wcześniej Szymkiem.

\- No widzisz! Czarodzieje też na pewno nie piszą _„Magiczna Księgarnia"_ , więc nie muszą też pisać _„Magiczne Kryształy"_!

\- On się za bardzo wydziera – szepnęła Wiktoria. – Mugole zaczynają zwracać na nich uwagę.

Ola nie odpowiedziała, nadal przyglądając się rozgrywającej się przed nimi scenie, jednak jej myśli kierowały się na ten sam tor, co myśli jej przyjaciółki.

\- Ale Michaś… - zająknął się cicho okularnik.

\- Oj no co znowu? – denerwował się Michaś, przeczesując niezdarnie swoje rozwichrzone, ciemne włosy.

\- Tam na wystawie stoją kryształowe wazony – stwierdził niepewnym głosem Szymek. – Takie jak w pokoju w cioci Krysi. Kryształ cioci Krysi nie jest magiczny.

\- Co-o? – zająknął się Michaś, mając przy tym tak zaskoczoną minę, że przyglądające się mu przyjaciółki nie potrafiły powstrzymać śmiechu.

\- Jak wy się zachowujecie! – rozległ się nagle zdenerwowany kobiecy głos.

Chodnikiem, szybkim krokiem, szła ku chłopcom wychowawczyni Oli i Wiktorii. Była to czarownica o krótkich do ramion czarnych, błyszczących i falowanych włosach, które przykrywał szpiczasty słomkowy kapelusz. Miała na sobie kopertową, zabudowaną sukienkę w przybrudzonym pomarańczowym kolorze, doskonale pasującą do jej pomarańczowych tęczówek. Zazwyczaj pogodna kobieta, teraz przybrała surowy wyraz twarzy, jeszcze mocniej podkreślony przez jej drobne zmarszczki.

\- My nic złego nie robimy – piskliwym głosikiem odpowiedział wyraźnie przestraszony Szymek. – Tak tylko sobie stoimy.

\- I krzyczycie tak głośno, że zaraz zdradzicie mugolom tajemnicę istnienia magii – powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Szymek, to czarownica! – znów wydarł się Michaś.

Kobieta już miała krzyknąć na niesforne dziecko, jednak w ostatniej chwili opanowała się i ledwo zauważalnie machnęła ręką. Ciemnowłosy chłopiec wytrzeszczył oczy i obiema dłońmi zasłonił szeroko otwartą z zaskoczenia buzię. Czarownica uciszyła go zaklęciem _Silencio_.

\- Kim pani jest? – spytał porządnie przerażony już Szymek, nerwowo przestępując z nogi na nogę.

Kobieta wyprostowała się i odpowiedziała:

\- Nazywam się Konstancja Strómiłło i tak, jestem czarownicą. Jestem również nauczycielką w Ogólnokształcącej Szkole Magii imienia Hrabiny Księżopolskiej w Czołpinie.

Michaś, mimo iż nadal nie mógł nic powiedzieć, przerwał kobiecie podskakują wysoko i energicznie machając przed jej nosem kawałkiem zwiniętego pergaminu.

\- Rozumiem, że właśnie tam się wybieracie? – nauczycielka wysoko uniosła brew.

\- Tak – przyznał szeptem okularnik. Był na tyle ogarnięty, by rozumieć usłyszane słowa o tajemnicy. – Dopiero niedawno dowiedzieliśmy się, że jesteśmy czarodziejami. Wcześniej nie mieliśmy o niczym pojęcia. Jutro zaczyna się szkoła, a my musimy zrobić zakupy. Mamy listę, ale nie wiemy gdzie są sklepy.

Twarz kobiety nieco złagodniała.

\- W takim razie chodźcie ze mną – stwierdziła spokojnym głosem. – Pokażę wam wszystko. Macie naprawdę niewiele czasu – zganiła chłopców.

\- Dzień dobry, pani profesor – powiedziały chórem przyjaciółki, kiedy kobieta, wraz z dreptającym za nią Szymkiem i podskakującym Michasiem, przechodziła obok nich.

\- Och! – zaskoczona czarownica uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. – Dzień dobry Aleksandro, dzień dobry Wiktorio! Daję słowo, z każdym rokiem pierwszoklasiści robią się coraz bardziej niemożliwi – dodała, spoglądając na chłopców.

\- Obawiam się, że my też byliśmy tacy niemożliwi – odpowiedziała Ola, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Pozwólcie, że taktownie przemilczę temat niezaprzeczalnego szaleństwa waszego rocznika – stwierdziła, puszczając im oko. – Zakupy na ostatnią chwilę?

\- Niestety, pani profesor – przyznała skruszona Wiktoria. – Tak wyszło w tym roku – dodała, spoglądając ze smutkiem na swoją przyjaciółkę.

\- Rzeczywiście, doszły mnie słuchy – nauczycielka położyła dłoń na ramieniu Oli. – Moje szczere kondolencje. Przekaż je również, proszę, swojej rodzinie. To ogromna strata. Sama nigdy nie poznałam twojej babci, Olu, ale słyszałam wiele dobrych słów na jej temat od dyrektora.

\- Dziękuję, pani profesor – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się smutno. Nadal łykała eliksir uspokajający, który z reguły pomagał jej zagłuszyć ból po stracie babci, jednak gdy ktoś ją wspominał, czuła, jak pomimo eliksiru spływa na nią głęboki żal.

\- Nie będę zabierać wam czasu – powiedziała Konstancja Strómiłło, po chwili ciszy. – Sama mam też wiele do załatwienia przed jutrzejszym rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, a muszę zająć się jeszcze naszymi przyszłymi pierwszoklasistami – wskazała na Szymka i Michasia, którzy przyglądali się trzem czarownicom z nieukrywanym zainteresowaniem. – Do zobaczenia jutro, dziewczęta.

\- Koko ma świetny kapelusz – stwierdziła Wiktoria, gdy kobieta wraz z chłopcami oddaliła się na wystarczającą odległość, by nie usłyszeć skrótu, jakim nazywali ją uczniowie.

\- Ona ma zawsze świetne nakrycia głowy – zauważyła Ola. – Pamiętasz tę tiarę z pawich piór, którą założyła na studniówkę w zeszłym roku?

\- Och, tak! Była wspaniała! – przyznała z zapałem.

\- Ciekawe jaką wybierze na naszą studniówkę – zamyśliła się Ola. – Zawsze powtarza, że jesteśmy jej ulubionym rocznikiem, więc na pewno założy coś wyjątkowego.

\- Pewnie tak, ale żeby się dowiedzieć musimy zaczekać jeszcze jakieś półtora roku – Wiktoria sprowadziła przyjaciółkę na ziemię. – Jakoś nie spieszy mi się do klasy maturalnej. Dobrze, że zaczynamy dopiero siódmą klasę.

\- Masz rację – natychmiast zgodziła się Ola. – Chociaż jestem pewna, że nauczyciele już teraz zaczną nas straszyć zbliżającą się maturą.

\- Jakby nie robili tego od sześciu lat – prychnęła Wiktoria.

Dalszy spacer wzdłuż mugolskich murów obronnych minął im na wspominaniu oryginalnych nakryć głowy swojej wychowawczyni. Po kilku minutach czarownice dotarły do wejścia do magicznego Starego Miasta, które prowadziło przez Barbakan. Mugole widzieli w tej budowli tylko jedno przejście. W rzeczywistości istniały dwa, jednak drugie było niewidoczne dla oczu niemagicznych ludzi. Ola i Wiktoria skierowały się do potężnej, łukowatej bramy, która przylegała do mugolskiego, niczym niezabezpieczonego, wejścia na Stare Miasto.

Na wrotach, w miejscu klamki, znajdował się duży odcisk dłoni. Przyjaciółki kolejno przyłożyły swoje własne dłonie do magicznego odlewu, który na ułamek sekundy zmniejszył się do ich rozmiarów. Brama rozpoznała w dziewczynach czarownice. Wrota zaskrzypiały cicho i stanęły przed nimi otworem.

Kiedy tylko przeszły przez bramę barbakanu, ich oczom ukazał się istny harmider. Po brukowanej ulicy biegał tuzin złotych kaczek, które strącały z pobliskich straganów wszystko, co tylko znalazło się na drodze ich skrzydeł i dziobów. Właściciel sklepu zoologicznego Nietoperzyk, wraz ze swoim pracownikiem, próbowali niezdarnie złapać wszystkie kaczki naraz, jednak one wyślizgiwały się im z rąk za każdym razem, gdacząc przy tym głośno. Słońce odbijało się od ich złotych piór tak mocno, że czarownice musiała zmrużyć oczy.

\- Mamo! Mamo! Patrz! – jakiemuś dziecku udało się przekrzyczeć gdakanie. – Złote kaczki! Jak te z legendy!

Ola uśmiechnęła się i podążyła wzrokiem za rozentuzjazmowanym głosem. Pod szyldem sklepu piśmienniczego stała mała blondyneczka w mugolskich ogrodniczkach, z dwoma niezbyt długimi warkoczykami dyndającymi tuż przy jej uszach. Była mniej więcej w wieku Ady, podobnie jak Szymek i Michaś, których spotkały wcześniej. Dziewczynka machała energicznie jedną ręką, drugą jednocześnie ciągnąc zdezorientowaną matkę za spódnicę. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że kobieta nie jest czarownicą. Przyglądała się trzymanej w dłoniach rolkę pergaminu w taki sposób, jakby niedowierzała, że coś takiego w ogóle istnieje.

\- Jakie złote kaczki? Co ty mówisz, kocha... – zająknęła się, podążając na wzrokiem córki. – Och!

Ola uwielbiała obserwować pierwszoklasistów pochodzących z rodzin mugolskich. Wszyscy oni byli tacy radośni oraz pełni zapału do pracy i nauki. Cieszyły ich każde, najdrobniejsze nawet rzeczy związane z nowopoznanym magicznym światem. Zazwyczaj byli oni jednymi z najlepszych uczniów w swoich klasach, ponieważ magia nie zdążyła im jeszcze spowszednieć tak jak reszcie dzieci. Oli przeszło przez myśl, że nie byłaby specjalnie zaskoczona, gdyby ta mała zaczęła szkołę z brawurowo wysokimi ocenami już od pierwszych lekcji.

\- Ciekawe jak by zareagowała, gdyby dowiedziała się, że złota kaczka z legendy była w rzeczywistości animagiem? – powiedziała Wiktoria, wywołując jeszcze szerszy uśmiech u swojej przyjaciółki.

Nagle, pośrodku uliczki, aportował się patrol Aurorów. Ich ciemne granatowe szaty powiewały we wszystkie strony, kiedy rzucili się do łapania rozbieganych zwierząt. Cała akcja nie zajęła im więcej niż pół minuty i po chwili wszystkie złote kaczki zamknięto w klatkach. Sprzedawcy zaczęli naprawiać zdewastowane stragany, wyzywając właściciela Nietoperzyka.

\- Od czego zaczynamy? – zapytała przyjaciółki Ola.

\- Może najpierw piśmienniczy, skoro jest tuż obok – zaproponowała Wiktoria.

Czarownice kupiły największe zestawy rolek i arkuszy pergaminu, jakie tylko były dostępne w sklepie oraz po kilka grubych brulionów. Wiedziały, że przy takiej ilości zadawanych wypracowań, i tak nie starczy im to na cały rok szkolny, ale miały nadzieję, że chociaż do końca semestru nie będą musiały dokupywać pergaminu. Zrobiły również zapas atramentu i piór.

Następnie udały się do sklepu z akcesoriami do eliksirów, gdzie Wiktoria kupiła zestaw szklanych fiolek. Zainwestowała w te nietłukące się, jako że miała tendencję do partaczenia większości eliksirów. Jej fiolki często pękały, gdy próbowała przelać do nich nieudane mikstury. Ola nie potrzebowała żadnego sprzętu do eliksirów ze sklepu. Jej tata miał tak wiele kociołków, fiolek, chochli i wielu innych specjalistycznych przedmiotów, że kupowanie czegoś nowego byłoby ze strony czarownicy czystą głupotą i marnotrawstwem pieniędzy.

Najwięcej czasu przyjaciółki spędziły w sklepie z szatami szkolnymi. Okazało się, bowiem, że nie tylko one zostawiły zakupy na ostatni dzień wakacji. Sklep dosłownie roił się od pierwszoklasistów z różnych szkół magii, chcących kupić swoje pierwsze mundurki. Ekspedientki biegały między nimi zdenerwowane, mrucząc pod nosem, że nie zamknął dziś sklepu do północy. Na szczęście, w porównaniu do jedenastolatków, Ola i Wiktoria wiedziały, gdzie szukać odpowiednich szat. Wkrótce same dobrały sobie po trzy komplety szkolnych mundurków, na które składały się: granatowe peleryny, plisowane granatowe spódnice, śnieżnobiałe koszule z zaokrąglonymi kołnierzykami w dwóch wersjach długości rękawów, granatowe dwurzędowe żakiety w marynarskim stylu, czarne skórzane pasy z wymiennymi sprzączkami, czarne płaskie pantofle oraz granatowe podkolanówki, które były obowiązkowe jedynie na uroczystości szkolne. Granatowych uczniowskich tiar czarownice nie musiały kupować, ponieważ ich własne były w bardzo dobrym stanie, jako że nosiło się je jedynie kilka razy do roku. Na regale tuż obok mundurków, przyjaciółki znalazły ciepłe białe i granatowe swetry oraz sportowe szaty na zajęcia fizyczne i z tak skompletowanymi zestawami udały się do lady.

\- Wstążki? – spytała zmęczonym głosem ekspedientka, kiedy po pół godzinie stania w kolejce z rozkrzyczaną gromadą pierwszaków, Ola i Wiktoria w końcu dotarły do kasy.

\- Tak, proszę – powiedziała Ola. – Po jednym zestawie dla każdej z nas.

\- Jaki jest pa…

\- Wiatr – odpowiedziała natychmiast Wiktoria, zanim ekspedientka skończyła zadawać pytanie.

\- A pani? – czarownica zerknęła na Olę.

\- Również wiatr.

\- Czyli dwie szare – mruknęła ekspedientka, dokładając do papierowych toreb, wypełnionych po brzegi szatami, niewielkie paczuszki ze wstążkami. – Sprzączki? Przypinki? Guziki? – dopytywała dalej.

\- Nie, nie, wszystko mamy – zaprzeczyła Wiktoria.

\- W takim razie to będzie równo po 75 dukatów.

Dziewczyny wyjęły z sakiewek odliczone pieniądze płacąc za zakupy, zaklęciem zmniejszyły swoje torby i z ulgą opuściły sklep.

W drodze do księgarni, która znajdowała się przy Rynku Starego Miasta, czarownice wstąpiły w kilka innych miejsc. W Czarujących Gadżetach Oli spodobała się bransoletka-kameleon, która zmieniała kształt i kolor dopasowując się do konkretnego stroju, a Wiktoria znalazła dla siebie lakier do paznokci w sprayu oraz uniwersalny klucz, który miał podobno otwierać wszystkie zamki, nawet te opatrzone zaklęciami. W Garmażerii Pupila Ola kupiła zestaw "Smakołyków dla wyjątkowo wybrednych sóweczek, sów i puchaczy". Nie uważała, co prawda, żeby jej Balbinka była specjalnie wybredna, jeżeli chodzi o posiłki, ale ten zestaw zawierał w sobie wiele nowych smaków, których nigdy wcześniej jej płomykówka nie próbowała, a które nie były dostępne osobno. Dziewczyna zdecydowała zaopatrzyć się od razu w większą partię jedzenia dla Balbiny, niż potem prosić tatę o wysłanie jej paczki z sowimi przysmakami. Wątpiła, by Balbina miała w sobie wystarczająco dużo wewnętrznej siły, aby nie rozerwać takiej paczki w trakcie lotu i nie wydziobać całej jej zawartości.

Księgarnia na Rynku Starego Miasta w Warszawie należała do ogólnopolskiej sieci księgarń Hokus-Pokus i zajmowała czteropiętrową, turkusową kamienicę. Regały na parterze księgarni Hokus-Pokus wypełniały podręczniki szkolne, książki dla dzieci i czasopisma. Na pierwszym piętrze można było znaleźć rozmaite powieści, a nawet poezję. Kolejne dwa piętra poświęcono różnym działom nauki, takim jak na przykład alchemia, transmutacja, zaklęcia czy zielarstwo. Ostatnie piętro zajmowały ściśle strzeżone regały z książkami traktującymi o czarnej magii, do których można się było zbliżyć jedynie dorosłym czarodziejom i czarownicom i jedynie w obecności wykwalifikowanego pracownika. Hokus-Pokus zawsze przypominał Oli szkolną bibliotekę, która podobnie jak księgarnia, również miała kilka kondygnacji.

Zamiast kłopotać się z szukaniem odpowiednich podręczników, podały miłemu ekspedientowi nazwę szkoły, do której uczęszczały i numer klasy. Czarodziej przeszukał stertę leżących pod ladą pergaminów, w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej listy książek i zniknął między regałami. Oczekując na jego powrót, dziewczyny kręciły się przy stoisku z magazynami, przeglądając kolorowe gazety. Wiktorię szybko wciągnął jakiś wyjątkowo obszerny artykuł we Wróżce, jednak Ola nie mogła znaleźć nic ciekawego. Jej wzrok przykuło, natomiast, zamieszanie na Rynku Starego Miasta.

Nieopodal księgarni stała pokaźna grupa przechodniów i dziennikarzy. Ci ostatni błyskali fleszami aparatów w dwie postaci, których z takiej odległości Ola nie potrafiła zidentyfikować. Nagle, spomiędzy rozrastającego się tłumu, wybiegł skulony nastolatek z głową ukrytą pod kapturem sportowej bluzy. Kilka razy potknął się na bruku, jednak udało mu się złapać równowagę i nie wylądował na ziemi. Chłopak zwinnym susem wskoczył od razu na trzeci stopień schodków prowadzących do turkusowej kamienicy i z rozbiegu wpadł do księgarni. Jego pierwszym odruchem było schowanie się za regałami, na wypadek, gdyby któryś z dziennikarzy zauważył jego ucieczkę.

Ola uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wychyliła przez witrynę księgarni, upewniając się, że nikt niepowołany nie podążył za czarodziejem. Potem dyskretnie zajrzała pomiędzy najbliżej stojące regały z bajkami dla dzieci. Chłopak stał oparty o półki, oddychał ciężko i przeklinał pod nosem. Zsunął z głowy kaptur szarej bluzy, odsłaniając swoje brązowe, zawadiacko zaczesane na bok włosy i duże grafitowe oczy z wyjątkowo gęstymi, jak na młodego mężczyznę, rzęsami. Czarodziej był mniej więcej wzrostu Oli, a materiał jego bluzy wyraźnie opinał umięśnione bicepsy.

\- Panie Wroński, tylko jedno zdjęcie! – zaszczebiotała dziewczyna. – Proszę tutaj spojrzeć!

\- Co? – krzyknął przerażony chłopak, jednak widząc koleżankę, natychmiast się uspokoił. – Ola! – podszedł do czarownicy, witając się z nią całusem w policzek. – Co tu robisz?

\- Czekamy z Wiki na nasze podręczniki – odpowiedziała. – A ty? Oprócz, oczywiście, uciekania przed przeznaczeniem? – zażartowała.

\- Chyba nigdy nie przyzwyczaję się do tego wszystkiego – przyznał ze smutkiem. – Wracam z ojcem ze spotkania z reprezentacją Quidditcha. No wiesz, niedługo zaczynają się kwalifikacje do kolejnych Mistrzostw Świata…

\- Faktycznie, pisali o tym ostatnio – stwierdziła Ola, przywołując w pamięci jakiś mętny obraz artykułu z przed tygodnia lub dwóch. – A wracając do przyzwyczajania się do bycia popularnym, to…

\- Taki los bycia Wrońskim – weszła jej w słowo Wiktoria, pojawiając się nagle z otwartym egzemplarzem Nowoczesnej Czarownicy w ręku. – Cześć Adrian! – dodała wesoła, nadstawiając policzek.

\- Cześć Wiki! – przywitał się chłopak, cmokając głośno.

\- Jak się ma za ojca legendarnego szukającego Józefa Wrońskiego, o którym piszą w książkach o Quidditchu na całym świecie – kontynuowała Wiktoria. – A za starszego brata wschodzącą gwiazdę polskiej reprezentacji Damiana Wróńskiego, to nie ma co się dziwić, że biegają za tobą dziennikarze – podsumowała z rozbawieniem w głosie.

\- Nigdy nie zostanę profesjonalnym zawodnikiem – podsumował chłopak, na co obydwie przyjaciółki wybuchnęły śmiechem.

\- Od pierwszej klasy jesteś szukającym naszych Sylfów i nie przegraliśmy od tej pory ani jednego meczu – zauważyła Ola. – Nawet twój brat nie był tak dobry w szkole. To oczywiste, że będziesz grał w reprezentacji!

Adrian teatralnie załamał ręce, wzdychając przy tym głośno.

\- Spójrz na to z innej strony – zaproponowała Wiktoria. – W porównaniu do Pottera, nie masz tak najgorzej.

Chłopak zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym wyraźnie poweselał i entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową.

\- Masz rację – przyznał. – Taki Potter ma przekichane. Ostatnio piszą o nim w gazetach niemal codziennie. Nie może się nigdzie ruszyć bez wzbudzania sensacji. Ja, dopóki nie jestem z moim tatą lub bratem, mam względny spokój.

\- No właśnie – stwierdziła Ola.

\- Skoro mówimy już o Potterze… – Adrian spojrzał wymownie na koleżankę. – Słyszałaś coś może o powrocie pewnego czarnoksiężnika?

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami.

 _Doprawdy, czy ja wyglądam, jakbym miała kontakt ze Śmierciożercami?_ – pomyślała sarkastycznie.

Właściwie, to faktycznie miała, ale Adrian o tym nie wiedział. Musiała jednak przyznać, że była wdzięczna koledze za niewymówienie na głos któregoś z imion Lorda Voldemorta. Jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby tematem swojej rozmowy zaczęli wzbudzać kolejną sensację. Używanie określeń takich jak Sam-Wiesz-Kto lub Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać również odpadało, ponieważ były one powszechnie znane.

\- Wiem tyle co ty – odpowiedziała w końcu Ola. – Wszystkie informacje z Wieszcza oparte są na brytyjskim Proroku Codziennym.

\- Podejrzewam, że nawet gdybyś wiedział coś więcej, to i tak nic byś mi nie powiedziała – stwierdził chłopak, wzruszając ramionami.

Przyjaciółki wymieniły porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Adrian trafił w samo sedno sprawy.

\- O, tu panie są! – zakrzyknął ekspedient, pojawiając się nagle pomiędzy Olą i Wiktorią. – Wszystkie podręczniki czekają przy kasie.

\- Dziękujemy serdecznie – uśmiechnęła się Wiktoria.

\- Rozejrzymy się jeszcze po księgarni – dodała Ola, ale czarodziej już jej nie słuchał. Zamiast tego patrzył z nieukrywanym podekscytowaniem na Adriana. Na zmianę otwierał i zamykał usta, jakby próbując coś powiedzieć, po czym uciekł im z pola widzenia.

\- Ja się stąd zmywam! – zdecydował natychmiast chłopak. – Do zobaczenia jutro! – szybko musnął policzki koleżanek na pożegnanie i przemknął się w kierunku wyjścia z księgarni. – Kto pierwszy, ten zajmuje kabinę! – zdążył jeszcze zawołać i już go nie było.

\- No cóż… – westchnęła Ola.

\- Cały Adrian – dopowiedziała Wiktoria. – Idziesz na górę? Może uda mi się znaleźć jakąś fajną książkę o zaklęciach.

\- Jesteś zaklęciofilem – wytknęła jej ze śmiechem przyjaciółka. – Nie, nie idę. Zostanę tutaj. Przejrzę podręczniki do obrony z innych szkół.

Czarownice rozdzieliły się. Wiktoria wspięła się na drewniane schody, a Ola zagłębiła w mały labirynt regałów na parterze. Szybko zorientowała się, że wszystkie podręczniki do obrony przed czarną magią dla siódmej klasy, mimo różnych autorów i tytułów, zawierają w sobie niczym nieróżniące się informacje. Jedynie „ _Teoretyczne podstawy przygotowania taktycznego do magicznego pojedynkowania"_ autorstwa Bolesława Abakanowicza, zdawały się nieco grubsze niż reszta i dziewczyna z przyjemnością zauważyła, że w porównaniu z innymi książkami, jest w niej zdecydowanie więcej obrazków przedstawiających odpowiednie postawy i ruchy różdżki.

Ola już miała zrezygnować z działu ze szkolnymi podręcznikami, kiedy tuż za swoimi plecami usłyszała hałas, jakby upadającego metalu. Instynktownie wyciągnęła różdżkę i odwróciła się, jednak napotkała jedynie gołą ścianę. Dźwięk powtórzył się jeszcze głośniej i czarownica zauważyła, że pomalowana na czarno ściana jest w rzeczywistości idealnie ukrytymi drzwiami. Powoli nacisnęła niewielką klamkę, zaskoczona, że nie zabezpieczało ich żadne zaklęcie i uchyliła drzwi na kilka centymetrów. Widząc zarys bruku zrozumiała, że za ścianą znajduje się ślepe podwórko między kamienicami.

Gdyby pomyślała nad tym chwilę dłużej, zapewne zostałaby w bezpiecznym wnętrzu księgarni Hokus-Pokus, jednak w tamtej chwili ciekawość zwyciężyła nad rozsądkiem. Ola wyskoczyła na zewnątrz, jednocześnie machając różdżką i szepcząc zaklęcie _Protego_.

Pierwszym co zobaczyła była postać w podartych, brudnych szatach, która potykała się o poprzewracane metalowe kubły na śmieci, powodując przy tym nieznośny hałas. Kiedy postać dobiegła do ściany kamienicy, odwróciła się i Ola dostrzegła, że był to wysoki, chudy mężczyzna o surowym wyrazie twarzy, zapadniętych policzkach, chłodnych, niebieskich oczach i wyszczerbionych, pożółkłych zębach. Czarodziej jedną ręką ściskał różdżkę, a drugą odgarniał długie, poplątane włosy. Jego wzrok natychmiast padł na dziewczynę i zanim Ola mogła się skupić, w jej stronę już mknęło zaklęcie o jednoznacznym, zielonym kolorze światła.

Czarownica w ostatniej chwili rzuciła się za leżące na ziemi kubły. Zaklęcie zabijające minęło ją zaledwie o milimetry.

\- _Drętwota! Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus!_ – krzyczała przerażona w kierunku czarodzieja, jednak ten zdążył uskoczyć przed każdym urokiem. – _Incarcerous!_ – dodała Ola, starając się wypowiedzieć inkantację jak najciszej, aby nie ostrzec przeciwnika o swoich zamiarach. Jej taktyka podziałała i liny oplotły niemal całe ciało mężczyzny. Nie były zbyt ciasne, ale kupiły dziewczynie wystarczająco dużo czasu.

Już miała rzucić się biegiem do księgarni, kiedy po drugiej stronie podwórka aportowało się dwóch zakapturzonych i zamaskowanych Śmierciożerców. Serce czarownicy podskoczyło do gardła. Zamarła, nie będąc w stanie poruszyć się choćby o milimetr. W tym czasie mężczyzna w obdartych szatach zdążył oswobodzić się z więzów i pomiędzy nim, a Śmierciożercami rozpoczęła się zażarta walka. Cała trójka czarodziejów doskonale posługiwała się magią niewerbalną. Klątwy latały nad głową Oli we wszystkich kierunkach, przecinając powietrze z głośnym świstem. Dziewczyna rzuciła wokół siebie najsilniejsze zaklęcie tarczy, na jakie było ją stać w tamtej chwili. Szybko okazało się, że było ono całkiem solidne, odbijając trzy zabłąkane klątwy, które z daleka śmierdziały czarną magią.

Silne zaklęcie obronne oraz fakt, że Śmierciożercy zdawali się nie zwracać na nią uwagi, nawet na chwilę nie uspokoił Oli. Dopiero kiedy jedna z zamaskowanych postaci krzyknęła słowa _„Avada Kedavra"_ , czarownica rozpoznała po głosie Lucjusza Malfoya i poczuła się względnie bezpieczna. Teraz, wiedząc już, że pod przerażającą maską ukrywa się jej wujek, dziewczyna zaczęła zauważać inne rzeczy oprócz latając klątw. Ruchy Śmierciożerców były płynne i idealnie wyważone. Przez ponad kwadrans pojedynku, żaden z nich nie został nawet ranny. Ich przeciwnik, natomiast, wyglądał jeszcze gorzej niż na początku. Jego ubranie było niczym więcej niż strzępami, a włosy oblepiała krew wypływająca z głębokiej rany na czole. Wtem, nagle, mężczyzna uskoczył przed zaklęciem tnącym, jak wydawało się Oli, schował za pobliskimi koszami na śmieci, zamknął oczy i deportował się w nieznane.

Drugi ze Śmierciożerców zaklął szpetnie po angielsku. Jego głos również brzmiał znajomo, jednak kiedy czarodzieje spojrzeli na dziewczynę poprzez swoje przerażające, odsłaniające jedynie oczy maski, szybko zapomniała o tej myśli. Szare tęczówki Lucjusza Malfoya były zaskakująco opanowane, tak różne od wyrażających głęboką furię, czarnych oczu jego towarzysza.

\- Człowiek idzie na zakupy, relaksuje się spacerując po Starym Mieście, spotyka ze znajomymi, a tu nagle, zupełnie znikąd, pojawia się dwóch Śmierciożerców, próbujących dopaść Bogu ducha winnego czarodzieja i zaganiają go na podwórze, w którym akurat stoję – wyrzuciła z siebie na jednym wydechu, kiedy w końcu otrząsnęła się z szoku. Jej głos podnosił się z każdym kolejnym słowem. – Uskoczyłam przed _Avadą_ zaledwie o milimetry, wujku! – ostatnie słowa Ola niemal wykrzyczała, obrzucając szarookiego mężczyznę wściekłym spojrzeniem. Gdzieś w głębi umysłu przemknęła jej myśl, że całkiem nieźle radziła sobie z językiem angielskim w stresujących sytuacjach.

Drugi mężczyzna mrugnął i poruszył się nerwowo.

\- Wujku? – powtórzył zachrypniętym, głębokim głosem, w którym pobrzmiewało zaskoczenie.

\- Kto to był? – wypaliła Ola, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na czarnookiego czarodzieja.

\- Zdrajca – odpowiedział po prostu Lucjusz Malfoy. Jego głos był nadzwyczajnie spokojny, a nawet delikatnie rozbawiony, zapewne wcześniejszymi słowami dziewczyny.

\- Jaki zdrajca? – zapytała natychmiast, jednak nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. – Aaaaaa! – zrozumiała po dłuższej chwili. – Zdradził Czarnego Pana i teraz próbujecie go dorwać… – wyszeptała, nie chcąc aby ktoś niepowołany usłyszał całą rozmowę.

\- Obawiam się, że zdrajca odpowiada również za ostatnie zastoje kominkowe – dodał konwersacyjnym tonem.

\- Jeden czarodziej rozwalił sieć Fiuu w całym mieście? – niedowierzała dziewczyna.

\- W rzeczy samej – odparł wujek, wyciągając rękę w jej kierunku.

Ola przyjęła pomoc, a gdy stała już samodzielnie i otrzepała się z kurzu, zauważyła jak czarodziej zsuwa kaptur z głowy i odsłania twarz. W tej samej chwili drugi Śmierciożerca skrzyżował ręce na piersi i tupnął nogą. Mimo, że jego biała maska nadal była na miejscu, zachowanie mężczyzny wskazywało na głęboką irytację.

\- Co to ma być, Lucjuszu? – warknął przez zęby.

\- Och, gdzie moje maniery! Aleksandra Kardian, wnuczka mojej zmarłej przed kilkoma dniami ciotki Anastazji – powiedział, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Oli. – A to – wskazał na ciemnookiego czarodzieja – to jest mój długoletni…

\- No i co w związku z tym? – mężczyzna przerwał mu w pół słowa. – Trzeba wyczyścić jej pamięć!

Ola nie mogła się powstrzymać i parsknęła śmiechem. Ku rosnącej irytacji zamaskowanego Śmierciożercy, jego towarzysz zrobił to samo.

\- Doprawdy, mój drogi – Lucjusz Malfoy zmarszczył nos i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. – Nie posiadasz podstawowej wiedzy. Członkowie rodu Kardianów od wieków są znakomitymi oklumentami – stwierdził, jakby była to ogólnie dostępna informacja. – Mają to we krwi – dodał, akcentując wyraźnie ostatnie słowo, sprawiając, że Ola natychmiast przypomniała sobie ich niedawną rozmowę. – Wątpię by istniał czarodziej zdolny pokonać zaklęciem _Obliviate_ tak silne, wrodzone bariery w umyśle.

\- Zaczekaj… Powiedziałeś Kardian? – zapytał czarodziej już nieco spokojniej.

\- Dokładnie. Zapewne pamiętasz mego ciotecznego brata, Andrzeja Kardiana, czyż nie?

\- Oczywiście, że pamiętam Andrzeja, Lucjuszu! – oburzył się Śmierciożerca. – A więc to jest ten mały berbeć, którego głównym celem życiowym było dopadnięcie twoich pawi – wskazał palcem na czarownicę. Jego głos ociekał teraz sarkazmem.

Lucjusz Malfoy roześmiał się głośno, jednak Oli wcale nie było do śmiechu. Jedynym plusem usłyszanych słów, było to, że udało jej się rozpoznać zamaskowanego mężczyznę. W końcu nie było zbyt wielu Śmierciożerców, których poznała w swoim życiu. W zasadzie, oprócz swojego wujka, znała ich tylko dwóch, z czego jedna czarownica, siostra cioci Narcyzy, siedziała w tej chwili w Azkabanie.

\- Doprawdy, ciekawi mnie jak Czarny Pan radzi sobie z tak drastycznym brakiem manier wśród swoich popleczników – odpłaciła się Ola.

Czarne oczy mężczyzny błysnęły niebezpiecznie, natomiast wujek Lucjusz dosłownie pękał z dumy, słysząc słowa dziewczyny.

\- Moja krew! – podsumował blondyn. – Jestem pewien, Aleksandro, że zdążyłaś już odgadnąć tożsamość mojego towarzysza, prawda?

\- Tak, wujku. Draco zawsze bardzo chętnie opowiada o swoim ulubionym nauczycielu i ojcu chrzestnym – przyznała uprzejmie, zgodnie z prawdą, po czym zwróciła się do drugiego czarodzieja: - Słyszałam, że Ślizgoni są panem wprost oczarowani, panie Snape.

\- Szkoda, że nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego o ich zdolnościach w dziedzinie eliksirów – wytknął zgryźliwie. Mężczyzna zdjął kaptur i maskę Śmierciożercy, odsłaniając swoją ziemistą twarz, haczykowaty nos i sięgające ramion czarne, tłustawe włosy.

\- Zdolnościami Aleksandry do tworzenia eliksirów byłbyś niewątpliwie zachwycony, Severusie – wtrącił Lucjusz Malfoy.

\- Nieodrodna córeczka swego ojca, panno Kardian? – Severus Snape uniósł pytająco jedną brew.

\- Zawsze – odparła po prostu Ola.

\- Doskonale poradziłaś sobie z zaklęciem _Incarcerous_ – pochwalił ją wujek, zyskując w odpowiedzi parsknięcie drugiego Śmierciożercy.

\- Nie do końca dobrze, skoro tak szybko pozbył się więzów… – dziewczyna wypowiedziała na głos to, o czym, jak podejrzewała, pomyślał mężczyzna.

Lucjusz Malfoy taktownie przemilczał te słowa, zwracając swoją uwagę na stan Oli. Delikatnie ujął jej dłoń, przysunął czarownicę bliżej siebie i powoli obrócił ją niczym w tańcu. Kiedy zorientował się, że nie została ranna w pojedynku, oznajmił:

\- Czuję się w obowiązku, by zadbać o twoje zdrowie, nie tylko fizyczne – oznajmił.

Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, czarodziej wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej szaty Śmierciożercy małą fiolkę ze śnieżnobiałym płynem i podał ją Oli. Dziewczyna odkorkowała szklane naczynie i podejrzliwie powąchała jego zawartość. Od razu rozpoznała Eliksir Spokoju, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, dlaczego wujek nosi przy sobie tak wyjątkowo silną miksturę. Czyżby charakterystyczne opanowanie roztaczające się wokół czarodzieja było efektem wywołanym przez nadużywanie eliksirów?

\- Sam zrobiłeś ten eliksir, wujku? – spytała cichym głosem.

\- Wątpisz w moje umiejętności? – zapytał chłodno w odpowiedzi.

\- Jest nieco zbyt idealny… – mruknęła Ola, czym zasłużyła sobie na aprobujący uśmiech Severusa Snape'a.

\- Eliksir jest mojego autorstwa – oznajmił opiekun Ślizgonów.

\- Teraz, gdy wiesz już kto przygotował wywar, chyba możesz go przyjąć? – ponaglał Lucjusz Malfoy.

Ola sceptycznie spojrzała na chrzestnego ojca swojego kuzyna. Nie znała go zbyt dobrze, a tata zawsze powtarzał jej, żeby nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem, nie przyjmowała eliksirów od nieznajomych magów.

\- Mam się pani wylegitymować dyplomem Mistrza Eliksirów, panno Kardian? – warknął zirytowany czarodziej.

\- Papierkiem potwierdzającym, że potrafi pan uwarzyć idealną truciznę, której nikt nie odróżni od oryginalnego eliksiru? – wytknęła mu Ola. – Nie sądzę.

\- Zapewniam, że to nie trucizna – Severus Snape był teraz wyraźnie rozbawiony.

Dziewczyna już miała wypić Eliksir Spokoju, jednak w ostatniej chwili zmieniła zdanie, szczelnie zamknęła fiolkę i schowała ją do kieszeni sukienki.

\- W takim razie zachowam go na bardziej odpowiednią chwilę – oznajmiła, poklepując wypchany materiał na wysokości uda.

Nagle obaj Śmierciożercy syknęli z bólu i przycisnęli dłonie do swoich lewych przedramion, gdzie, jak Ola pamiętała z lekcji historii magii, znajdował się Mroczny Znak. Wezwani przez Czarnego Pana czarodzieje natychmiast ukryli twarze pod maskami oraz obszernymi czarnymi kapturami. Lucjusz Malfoy podciągnął rękaw swojej szaty, przykładając opuszki palców do wypalonego znaku w kształcie czaszki z rozwartą szczęką, z której wychodził wijący się wąż. Skóra wokół czarnego tatuażu na jego przedramieniu była wyraźnie zaogniona.

\- Uważaj na siebie, Aleksandro – powiedział poważnym głosem mężczyzna.

\- Ty też, wujku – szepnęła w odpowiedzi, odrywając wzrok od Mrocznego Znaku.

\- Panno Kardian – Severus Snape sztywno skinął głową.

\- Panie Snape – odpowiedziała automatycznie.

Zanim Śmierciożercy zdążyli się deportować, czarownica zauważyła zachodzące mgłą czarne oczy czarodzieja.

 _Oklumenta_ – przeszło jej przez myśl, kiedy została sama na podwórzu.

Gdy tylko weszła z powrotem do księgarni, usłyszała zatrzaskujące się za nią drzwi i ktoś przyciągnął ją do siebie w ciasnym uścisku.

\- Na Merlina, Ola! – przerażony szept należał do Wiktorii. – Wszystko widziałam! Z okna na piętrze! Próbowałam otworzyć drzwi, ale żadne zaklęcie nie działało! Nawet ten klucz z Czarujących Gadżetów! Jesteś cała?

\- Wiki, dusisz mnie… – wyjęczała w odpowiedzi blondynka.

\- Och! – krzyknęła, jeszcze bardziej przerażona. – Przepraszam!

\- Jestem w jednym kawałku, spokojnie – Ola z rozbawieniem zauważyła, że jej przyjaciółka była bardziej przestraszona zaistniałą sytuacją, niż ona sama.

\- Wiesz kim był ten pierwszy mężczyzna?

\- Jakimś zdrajcą – powtórzyła słowa wujka Lucjusza.

\- Nie jakimś tam zdrajcą – szeptała z zapałem Wiktoria. – To był Igor Karkarow. Jego zdjęcie było w zeszłym roku w brytyjskim Proroku. Pamiętasz? Przecież Draco wysyłał ci niektóre artykuły.

\- Rzeczywiście! – wykrzyknęła Ola, ale Wiktoria szybko zatkała jej usta ręką.

\- Ciszej! – wysyczała do ucha przyjaciółki. – Nikt niczego nie zauważył, sprawdziłam.

\- Masz rację – zgodziła się Ola. – Lepiej żeby tak zostało.

\- Chodź… – Wiktoria wróciła do swojego zatroskanego tonu głosu. – Zapłacimy za podręczniki i usiądziemy w jakiejś kawiarni. Musisz odpocząć, cała się trzęsiesz.

Czarownica miała całkowitą rację. Ręce Oli niekontrolowanie drżały, czego powodem był zapewnie opóźniony szok, jakiego doznała w wyniku uniknięcia klątwy zabijającej. Wtedy, na podwórku, nie była świadoma, że walczyła z dyrektorem Instytutu Magii Durmstrang, jedynej europejskiej szkoły, w której nauczano czarnej magii. Ola wolała nie myśleć o tym, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby trafiło ją Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne. Zdrajca, czy nie, Igor Karkarow nadal był groźnym Śmierciożercą, który na pewno potrafił stworzyć zaklęcie zabijające o pełnej mocy.

\- Jak to dobrze, że już za kilka dni zaczynamy naukę pojedynków – westchnęła Ola, idąc w kierunku kasy. – Byłam beznadziejna…

\- Żartujesz? – szczerze zdziwiła się Wiktoria. – Byłaś naprawdę dobra. Zachowałaś zimną krew i w ogóle… Ja w takiej sytuacji stałabym tam jak słup soli, a już na pewno nie byłabym w stanie przypomnieć sobie tylu zaklęć…

Ola sceptycznie podeszła do pochwały przyjaciółki, ale nic więcej nie powiedziała. Czarownice kupiły szkolne podręczniki i wolnym krokiem ruszyły w stronę Placu Zamkowego, gdzie znajdowała się ich ulubiona Czekoladziarnia Wandela.

Witryny Czekoladziarni ozdobione były powiększonymi nalepkami przedstawiającymi magiczne zwierzęta - wszystkie opatrzone emblematami Wielkiej Loterii Śniadaniowej. Loteria ta, zaledwie kilka dni po jej ogłoszeniu, spowodowała absolutne szaleństwo wśród nie tylko dzieci, ale i dorosłych czarownic i czarodziei. Na początku lipca właściciel Czekoladziarni wprowadził nowe, nadziewane smakową czekoladą rogaliki zapakowane w torebki śniadaniowe. W każdym opakowaniu znajdowała się jedna nalepka z obrazkiem magicznego zwierzęcia na różnokolorowych tłach. Zebranie dziesięciu jednakowych nalepek, różniących się jedynie kolorem, skutkowało wygraniem żywego zwierzaka. Były wśród nich między innymi różne gatunki sów, kotów, żab, a także złote kaczki czy pufki pigmejskie, z których jednego ostatnio udało się wygrać Adzie.

Prawdziwy szał i hurtowe wykupywanie nadziewanych rogalików zaczęło się, kiedy pierwszy czarodziej znalazł zieloną nalepkę z jednorożcem. Przez całe lato, gdy tylko komuś udało się zebrać dziewięć nalepek przedstawiających te niezwykłe zwierzęta, natychmiast pisano o nim w gazecie. Nikomu, jednak, do tej pory nie udało się zdobyć dziesiątej nalepki - jednorożca na czarnym tle. Ola podejrzewała, że takiej nalepki w ogóle nie było, a seria z jednorożcem wyszła tylko po to, aby zwiększyć zainteresowanie Wielką Loterią Śniadaniową.

Przyjaciółki zamówiły po kubku mrożonej czekolady: malinowej dla Oli oraz miętowej dla Wiktorii i usiadły w ogródku Czekoladziarni na drewnianej bujanej ławce. Zmęczone zakupami oraz, w przypadku Oli, spotkaniem z Igorem Karkarowem, popijały gęsty słodki napój, przyglądając się magom spacerującym po Placu Zamkowym.

Wśród nich rozpoznały Szymka i Michasia, dwóch małych czarodziei, których spotkały wcześniej w mugolskiej części Warszawy. Chłopcy obchodzili kolumnę Władysława III Warneńczyka, Króla Polski ubranego w wytworne czarodziejskie szaty, dumnie dzierżącego różdżkę i miecz; chociaż trudno było nazwać chodzeniem podskakiwanie jednego z nich. Ola zastanawiała się, czy Michaś w ogóle potrafi spokojnie chodzić bez ciągłego wybijania się nogami w powietrze. Mali czarodzieje byli wyraźnie zainteresowani wąskimi drzwiami znajdującymi się u podstawy kolumny, nad którymi widniał szyld z napisem _„Magiczne Kryształy na każdą okazję"_. Michaś bez zastanowienia wpakował się do środka, ciągnąc za sobą zdezorientowanego Szymka.

Ola upiła duży łyk swojej malinowej czekolady. Zimny, gęsty napój przyjemnie rozlał się po jej gardle i dziewczyna prawie zamruczała z przyjemności. Czekolada Wandela działała lepiej niż niejeden eliksir uspokajający. Po jakimś czasie wyjęła z kieszeni różdżkę i wytyczając niewielkie koło wokół ich bujanej ławki, rzuciła zaklęcie _Muffliato_ , którego nauczył ją tata. Z tego co pamiętała, zaklęcie to stworzył jakiś jego znajomy z czasów, gdy szkolił się na Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Musimy porozmawiać – powiedziała Ola, ale widząc przerażenie wypływające na twarz jej przyjaciółki, dodała szybko: - Spokojnie! To nic strasznego.

Czarownica opowiedziała Wiktorii ze szczegółami co stało się na tyłach księgarni Hokus-Pokus, jako że dziewczyna przez zamknięte okno nie słyszała ani słowa, a także streściła swoje rozmowy z Draco i wujkiem Lucjuszem, które przeprowadziła na pogrzebie babci Anastazji. Na koniec wspomniała też o tajemniczym liście i różdżce, które przekazała jej babcia przed śmiercią. Kiedy skończyła mówić, Wiktoria milczał dłuższą chwilę, układając w głowie wszystkie usłyszane rewelacje.

\- Co myślisz? – wyrzuciła z siebie Ola, nie mogąc wytrzymać napięcia.

\- Pamiętasz jak tydzień temu opalałyśmy się u mnie na tarasie? – spytała Wiktoria bez związku.

\- Pamiętam...

\- Narzekałaś wtedy, że w Polsce, w porównaniu do Wielkiej Brytanii, nic się nie dzieje – przypomniała dziewczyna, spoglądając na przyjaciółkę swoimi miodowymi oczami, w których migotały wesołe iskierki. – Po tym wszystkim, co stało się dzisiaj oraz po tym, co mi opowiedziałaś, mam jakieś wewnętrzne przeczucie, że siódma klasa nie będzie wcale taka nudna.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz? – twarz Oli rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech.

\- Pewnie – gorliwie zapewniła Wiktoria. – Od powrotu Czarnego Pana minęło dopiero nieco ponad dwa miesiące, a Śmierciożercy już lądują w Polsce, goniąc za zdrajcą, który najwyraźniej przyczynił się do trwającego już jakiś tydzień zamieszania w pracy u mojego taty. Jakby tego było mało, Wielka Brytania oficjalnie nie przyjmuje do wiadomości odrodzenia Voldemorta. Przecież ich ministerstwo, zdejmując Dumbledore'a ze wszystkich ważnych stanowisk, robi z siebie kompletnych kretynów. A do tego wszystkiego dołóż jeszcze swojego wujka!

\- Co z nim? – spytała rzeczowo Ola.

\- Z tego co zawsze mi o nim mówiłaś... Naprawdę wątpię, by on kiedykolwiek powiedział coś bez wystarczająco poważnego powodu.

\- Masz rację – przyznała Ola. – Pytanie, jaki mógł mieć powód, mówiąc mi o Czarnym Panu i Śmierciożercach, moich rodzicach i tych banialukach, jakoby moja krew była bardziej magiczna niż mugolska?

\- Może wyjaśnienie jest w liście od twojej babci? – zaproponowała Wiktoria.

\- Och, to na pewno – Ola natychmiast zgodziła się z przyjaciółką. Już dawno powiązała ze sobą te dwie sprawy. – Jestem pewna, że coś w tym liście naprowadzi mnie na rozwiązanie, co nie zmienia faktu, że nie mam zamiaru złamać danego jej słowa.

\- W takim razie musimy czekać, aż poczujesz, że już czas go otworzyć – Wiktoria rozłożyła ręce. – Ja na pewno nie mam zamiaru cię pospieszać. Sama też nie złamałabym takiej obietnicy. A co do twoich rodziców, to radzę ci po prostu zapytać ich o powód, dla którego wcześniej nic nie wiedziałaś. Inaczej będziesz zamartwiać się cały semestr.

\- Na pewno będę... – wzrok Oli był zamyślony i nieobecny.

Rodzice nigdy niczego przed nią nie ukrywali. Zawsze odpowiadali na wszystkie, najtrudniejsze nawet, pytania, do których zadawania ich córka w dzieciństwie miała wyjątkowy talent. Gdy Ola dorastała, w jej kontaktach z rodzicami nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal mogła pytać, a rodzice zawsze chętnie udzielali jej szczerych odpowiedzi. Nie było więc powodu myśleć, że teraz miałoby być inaczej. Znała Elizę i Andrzeja Kardianów na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nigdy nie okłamaliby swojego jedynego dziecka. Tata Oli był w taki właśnie sposób wychowywany przez swoich rodziców i tak też postanowił wychować córkę - w prawdzie, chociażby miałaby ona być najgorsza, zawsze stanowiła lepsze rozwiązanie niż kłamstwo. Właśnie z tego powodu Ola wierzyła babci Anastazji, kiedy ta przekazała jej list ze słowami, że nic nigdy nie kończy się tak po prostu.

„ _Aleksandro Nadio, to nie jest koniec"_ – powiedziała wtedy i Ola miała zamiar trzymać się tego zdania.

Po chwili czarownica wróciła myślami do rzeczywistości i powiedziała pewnym głosem:

\- Tak zrobię, Wiki. Porozmawiam z rodzicami jeszcze dziś wieczorem.

Wiktoria pokrzepiająco uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki i przytuliła ją do siebie.

Droga powrotna ze Starówki do domu była zdecydowanie krótsza, jako że sieć Fiuu znów działała poprawnie. Młode czarownice skorzystały z publicznych kominków znajdujących się w jednej z kamienic na Rynku, uprzednio żegnając się wylewnie i życząc sobie spokojnej nocy.

Jedyny kominek w domu przy ulicy Szafirowej 11 znajdował się w niewielkim gabinecie na pierwszym piętrze i Ola właśnie tam wylądowała, powodując niemal atak serca u swojej mamy, która nic nie wiedziała o naprawionej sieci Fiuu. Niestety, pan Kardian miał zjawić się dopiero rankiem, dlatego czarownica, mimo wcześniejszego postanowienia, nie mogła zapytać rodziców o ich kontrakt małżeński.

 _Może to i lepiej_ – pomyślała, wiedząc, że tego wieczoru czeka ją jeszcze wiele pracy.

Zjadła ciepłą kolację, na którą mama przygotowała pyszne leczo z cukinii, a potem przez długie godziny biegała między pokojami, zbierając wszystko, co będzie jej potrzebne w szkole.

Do swojej kufrowatej walizki najpierw spakowała podręczniki, kilka ponadprogramowych książek oraz niezbędne sprzęty, wśród których znalazły się dwa kociołki, zestaw kryształowych fiolek, nożyk z diamentowym ostrzem do krojenia składników na eliksiry, płaska chochla, waga, komplet miarek, pergaminy, pióra i atrament, a także kilka mugolskich długopisów i ołówków oraz swoje schludnie napisane wakacyjne prace domowe. Do oddzielnej przegródki włożyła przekąski dla Balbinki, kupione na Starówce słodycze i skrzyneczkę z eliksirami, które dostała od taty. Następnie Ola zabrała się za pakowanie mundurków, szat, mugolskich ubrań i butów. Po namyśle, a raczej pod wpływem mamy, zrezygnowała z zimowego płaszcza i śniegowców.

\- Jak tylko przyjdą mrozy, wyślę ci ciepłe ubrania. Zobacz, przecież mimo tych wszystkich zaklęć, walizka i tak ledwo się już domyka – zauważyła rozsądnie Eliza Kardian.

\- Faktycznie… – czarownica musiała przyznać mamie rację.

Na końcu dopakowała jeszcze niewielki kuferek z biżuterią, przybory do makijażu i kosmetyczkę z samouzupełniającymi się opakowaniami szamponu, odżywki, mydła w płynie, kremu i kilku innych kosmetyków oraz pudełko, w którym znajdowała się różdżka i list od babci Anastazji.

\- Masz już wszystko? - spytała Eliza Kardian, kiedy około północy weszła do pokoju córki.

\- Wydaje mi się, że tak – odpowiedziała Ola w zamyśleniu. – Walizka jest pełna po brzegi, tak jak co roku, więc chyba o niczym nie zapomniałam. Chociaż mam to niepokojące uczucie, że jednak coś ominęłam.

\- A wyjęłaś szatę szkolną na wierzch? – podpowiedziała mama.

\- O właśnie! – zakrzyknęła czarownica. – Dzięki mamuś!

Dziewczyna czym prędzej wydobyła z dna walizki jeden kompletny mundurek i przełożyła go do haftowanej płóciennej torby, do której dołożyła też czarodziejską talię kart, szczotkę do włosów i strzelającą czekoladę, kupioną tuż przed wyjściem z Czekoladziarni Wandela.

\- Skoro masz jeszcze trochę miejsca po wyjęciu tej szaty, to może chcesz wziąć jakieś składniki do eliksirów? – zaproponowała mama.

Ola mrugnęła zaskoczona.

\- Jak to możliwe, że ty myślisz o takich rzeczach, a ja nie? – spytała poważnym głosem.

Kobieta w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

\- To już siódmy raz kiedy pakujesz się do szkoły, kochanie – powiedziała. – Zawsze jest tak samo. W połowie września wysyłasz tacie listę składników, których potrzebujesz. A skoro w tym roku w końcu udało mi się przekonać ciebie do niezabierania śniegowców, masz wystarczająco wiele miejsca, żeby od razu spakować słoiczki z żabim skrzekiem i całym tym inwentarzem, z którego robicie w szkole eliksiry.

Ola zdecydowała się skorzystać z rady mamy, jako że miała ona całkowitą rację. Ten mechanizm powtarzał się co roku. Dziewczyna poszła do gabinetu i jednym machnięciem różdżki otworzyła tajne przejście w regale, które prowadziło do ukrytego, niewielkiego laboratorium. Trzymała tam swoje niewielkie zapasy składników i samych eliksirów, a także miotłę i inne magiczne przedmioty, których nie zabierała do szkoły, a które nie mogły walać się po całym domu, na wypadek, gdyby mamę odwiedziła jakaś sąsiadka lub znajomi. Wyjęła z szafki kilka słoiczków, fiolek i paczuszek, które następnie ostrożnie upchnęła do bagażu. Potem zdecydowała się na kolejny obchód całego domu, w celu sprawdzenia, czy o niczym nie zapomniała.

Kiedy około pierwszej w nocy zarówno walizka, jak i podręczna torba były już spakowane, a ubranie na podróż naszykowane, Ola mogła spokojnie położyć się do łóżka. Zasnęła szybko, nie mogąc doczekać się następnego dnia i ponownego spotkania ze szkolnymi kolegami i koleżankami po przerwie wakacyjnej.

* * *

Wybaczcie za tak długą przerwę!

Sesja i szusowanie na stoku zrobiły swoje, ale już wracam z chyba najdłuższym, jak do tej pory, rozdziałem ;)

 **FrejaAleeera1:** Jak to możliwe, że swoimi komentarzami zawsze idealnie wpasowujesz się w kolejny rozdział? :D Twój komentarz wyrażający zaciekawienie stosunkiem Lucjusza do małżeństwa jego kuzyna odczytałam w chwili, gdy skończyłam pisać rozmowę Oli z wujkiem; a prośbę o słowiańskie akcenty w opowiadaniu, dokładnie po napisaniu zdania _„_ _Ciekawe jak by zareagowała, gdyby dowiedziała się, że złota kaczka z legendy była w rzeczywistości animagiem?"_ ;) Co do drzewa genealogicznego… Jest już gotowe! :D Wytrzymaj do następnego rozdziału – wtedy pojawią się jeszcze pewne koligacje i będę mogła z czystym sumieniem wstawić drzewko, bez wyprzedzania akcji. Muszę jeszcze tylko wykminić, w jaki sposób skopiować je na FFneta… :/

 **Mothyave:** Dziękuję pięknie za cudne słowa i pochwały! Normalnie się zarumieniłam :D Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jaką wenę i chęć do pisania przyniósł mi Twój komentarz! ;) Ada dziś pakuje się do szkoły, żegna z rodzeństwem i próbuje cichaczem zabrać z łóżeczka siostry swojego pufka pigmejskiego, dlatego zabrakło jej w rozdziale, ale pierwszego września obowiązkowo stawi się w szkole :D


	5. Witaj szkoło!

**Rozdział 5: Witaj szkoło!**

 _ **Z dedykacją dla wszystkich Dorosłych Dzieci w przededniu ich święta oraz dla mojej niezastąpionej przyjaciółki, która zabrała mnie na majówkę w okolice Czołpina, abym wraz z morskim powietrzem nawdychała się weny. Bez Ciebie nie byłoby tego rozdziału!**_

O poranku pierwszego dnia września 1995 roku Olę obudziło hukanie sowy oraz zapach kawy i jakiegoś słodkiego wypieku, którego nie potrafiła zidentyfikować. Zegarek na szafce nocnej wskazywał godzinę siódmą trzydzieści, co oznaczało, że uczniowie mieszkający na południu Polski właśnie wyruszali z Krakowa. Czarownica ziewnęła głęboko, przeciągnęła się i zwlekła z łóżka.

\- Pięć godzin snu, to zdecydowanie za mało… – mruknęła między kolejnymi ziewnięciami.

Po omacku trafiła do łazienki i wpakowała się pod prysznic. Pół godziny później, ubrana w dresową oliwkową sukienkę, stała przed lekko zaparowanym lustrem rozczesując wilgotne włosy. Czarownica postanowiła nie zaplatać żadnej fryzury i rozrzucić rozpuszczone włosy na plecach. Chciała nacieszyć się swoimi złotymi refleksami, zanim wraz z coraz mniejszą ilością słońca, jej włosy powrócą do swojego zwyczajnego, ciemnego odcienia blondu. W sypialni połknęła poranną dawkę eliksiru uspokajającego, zrobiła lekki makijaż i założyła białe tenisówki. Wiążąc sznurówki zauważyła, że siedząca na poręczy łóżka Balbinka przygląda się jej nieufnie.

\- Co się stało? – spytała podejrzliwie Ola.

Sowa zaskrzeczała, przechylając łepek w kierunku szafy, na której stała srebrzysta klatka.

\- A więc o to chodzi – zrozumiała czarownica. – Wiem, że jej nie znosisz, maleńka, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Musisz wytrzymać tych kilka godzin.

Balbina nie przestała grymasić, ale głaskanie karmelowo-białych piórek i mały sowi smakołyk, udobruchały ją na tyle, by zgodziła się spędzić drogę do szkoły w zamknięciu. Ola zdjęła z szafy ciężką klatkę, postawiła ją na walizce i otworzyła metalowe drzwiczki, dając płomykówce czas na przyzwyczajenie się do nielubianego przedmiotu.

Świeża, pachnąca, radosna i całkowicie rozbudzona czarownica opuściła swoją sypialnię i zbiegła po schodach. Weszła do kuchni akurat w chwili, kiedy jej mama polewała lukrem przypieczone jagodzianki.

\- Mmmmm! Jakie zapachy! – zachwyciła się Ola.

\- Pomyślałam, że na drogę, zamiast kanapek, będziesz wolała drożdżówki.

\- Dziękuję, mamuś! – dziewczyna przytuliła się do pleców rodzicielki. – Wiesz, że Draco też uwielbia twoje jagodzianki? Powiedział mi, że są pyszne.

\- Naprawdę? – spytała kobieta, mile połechtana komplementem. – W takim razie chyba powinnam wysłać mu kilka sztuk, nie sądzisz?

\- Pewnie! – ucieszyła się Ola. – Balbina będzie taka szczęśliwa, że może polatać!

Jak na komendę, wspomniana sówka zleciała ze schodów i przysiadła na lodówce. Eliza Kardian zapakowała tuzin ciepłych jagodzianek, napisała kilka słów na kartce papieru i całą paczkę przywiązała do wystawionej nóżki płomykówki, która radośnie kłapiąc dzióbkiem wyleciała przez otwarte okno.

\- Nie wiem czy zauważyłaś, ale rano wyjęłam twoje szkolne szaty i przeszyłam wszystkie guziki ze starych mundurków – powiedziała kobieta.

\- Jejku! Mamo, jesteś kochana! – westchnęła rozradowana czarownica, obdarzając ją całusem w policzek.

\- Spakowałam je z powrotem w te same miejsca, a do torebki dorzuciłam ci jeszcze przypinki, wstążkę i sprzączkę do paska.

\- Teraz już na pewno mam wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy – stwierdziła Ola, siadając na kuchennym blacie i sięgając po jagodziankę.

Kiedy zajadała rozpływający się w ustach wypiek, w drzwiach wejściowych pojawił się jej tata. Mężczyzna ubrany był w beżowy, trzyczęściowy garnitur. Był świeżo ogolony, a na jego czarnych, lśniących włosach spoczywał jasny kapelusz. Wyglądał niezwykle elegancko i wytwornie.

\- Dzień dobry! – przywitał się czarodziej.

\- Kawy? – zaproponowała Eliza Kardian.

\- Jeżeli będziesz tak miła – jego uśmiech nie obejmował szaroniebieskich oczu.

\- Tobie też, córciu?

\- Poproszę.

 _Skoro jesteśmy tu wszyscy razem, nadszedł czas na poważną rozmowę_ – pomyślała Ola, jednak tata przerwał jej, zanim w ogóle zdążyła się odezwać:

\- Wyobraźcie sobie moje zdziwienie, kiedy w środku nocy obudził mnie puszczyk Lucjusza – oznajmił konwersacyjnym tonem, rozsiadając się na kuchennym krześle. – Mój cioteczny brat postanowił napisać krótki list, w którym wyraził obawę o zdrowie mojej córki, po jej wczorajszym spotkaniu ze Śmierciożercami.

 _BRZDĘK!_ Pusty kubek wypadł z rąk mamy i rozbił się na terakocie.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – spytała, szczerze przerażona.

\- Nie wiem, Elizo – stwierdził czarodziej. Jego głos był podejrzanie spokojny. – Może nasza córka zechce oświecić swoich nieświadomych niczego rodziców? – zwrócił się w stronę Oli.

 _Aha!_ _Czyli będą dwie poważne rozmowy_ – zdecydowała, zauważając, że tata ani razu nie użył jej imienia, konsekwentnie nazywając ją „córką", co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

\- To był całkowity przypadek – zaznaczyła dobitnie. – I nic mi się nie stało! – dodała natychmiast, dostrzegając pobladłą twarz mamy.

\- Widzę, że jesteś cała i zdrowa – oznajmił Andrzej Kardian. – Właśnie dlatego od razu przechodzę do pytania o to co się stało, a nie czy nic ci nie dolega. Zamieniamy się w słuch – jego głos nie pozostawiał miejsca na dyskusję.

Ola westchnęła i starając się nie pominąć żadnego szczegółu, opowiedziała rodzicom co dokładnie wydarzyło się na ślepym podwórzu za księgarnią Hokus-Pokus. Jedynym, co postanowiła pominąć była nazwa zaklęcia, które rzucił Igor Karkarow. Mama z każdym jej słowem wydawała się jeszcze bledsza, natomiast tata wysłuchał całej historii z niemal stoickim spokojem i jedynie jego lekko zmarszczone brwi wskazywały, że analizuje w głowie rewelacje córki.

\- Cały czas bierzesz rano eliksir uspokajający, który ci dałem? – zapytał czarodziej.

\- Taak… - odparła Ola niepewnie.

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

\- Jaki to ma związek? – wypaliła dziewczyna, widząc, że tata nie zamierza kontynuować myśli.

\- Przyjmujesz maksymalną zdrowotną ilość. Każdy następny eliksir będzie równał się przedawkowaniu – wyjaśnił, jednocześnie ostrzegając córkę. – Dobrze zrobiłaś nie pijąc Eliksiru Spokoju. Jakkolwiek, twoje obawy co do zawartości fiolki były absolutnie nieuzasadnione – dodał. – W tym eliksirze na pewno nie znajdowała się trucizna.

\- Severus Snape jest Śmierciożercą… – zauważyła sceptycznie czarownica.

\- I godnym zaufania czarodziejem – głos Andrzeja Kardiana ponownie przybrał nieznoszącą sprzeciwu barwę.

W głowie Oli pojawiła się niepokojąca myśl: _Czy to możliwe, aby mój własny ojciec nosił na przedramieniu Mroczny Znak…?_ Dziewczyna pamiętała Severusa Snape'a jak przez mgłę. Kilkukrotnie widywała go latem we Dworze Malfoyów, ale nigdy nie zwracała na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Mężczyzna był skryty, tajemniczy i z nikim nie zamieniał więcej niż kilku krótkich zdań. Ola nie pamiętała, by kiedykolwiek widziała go rozmawiającego z tatą. A jednak mężczyzna powiedział, że zna Andrzeja Kardiana. Wręcz oburzył się na insynuację, jakoby go nie pamiętał. Oznaczało to, że obaj czarodzieje musieli się znać. Ba, musieli utrzymywać wyjątkowo dobre stosunki, skoro tata nazwał go „godnym zaufania". Ola wiedziała, jak trudno zapracować sobie u niego na takie określenie. A skoro znali się tak dobrze, to dlaczego nigdy nie słyszała, aby tata o nim opowiadał? Może właśnie dlatego, że znał go ze spotkań Śmierciożerców? Może w wakacje spędzone w Wielkiej Brytanii, przy córce kręcącej się nieopodal, nie chciał zdradzać się ze znajomością innych popleczników Czarnego Pana? To wszystko wydawało się jej co najmniej niepokojące.

 _Chociaż z drugiej strony…_ \- zamyśliła się czarownica. – _Przecież Lord Voldemort zniknął, gdy miałam niecałe cztery lata. Wcześniej, w trakcie wojny, tata ożenił się z mamą i niedługo potem na świat przyszłam ja, ich pół-krwi córka…_ – Ola wątpiła by czarnoksiężnik o tak restrykcyjnych poglądach na temat czystości krwi, przyjął do swoich szeregów czystokrwistego czarodzieja, który poślubił mugolkę. – _Chyba, że powód małżeństwa moich rodziców rzeczywiście ma jakieś znaczenie…_ \- pomyślała. – _Ale tu znów dochodzimy do tematu tego przeklętego kontraktu!_

\- Czy planowałaś nam o tym w ogóle powiedzieć? – rozmyślania Oli przerwała milcząca do tej pory mama.

\- Ja-a… - zająknęła się dziewczyna. – Nie wiem… – przyznała zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Jak to nie wiesz? – dopytywała cichym głosem kobieta.

\- Kiedy wczoraj wróciłam ze Starówki, jedynym o czym myślałam było jak najszybsze spakowanie się do szkoły i pójście spać o jakiejś sensownej godzinie… Chciałam z wami porozmawiać – przyznała. – Tylko na zupełnie inny temat.

\- Jaki? – zdziwiła się mama.

\- Więc jest jeszcze coś? – w miarę spokojny do tej pory Andrzej Kardian, teraz powoli zaczynał się denerwować.

\- Tym razem to nic strasznego! – zaznaczyła Ola. – Chociaż z drugiej strony…

\- Och, no powiedz w końcu – ponaglała mama.

Czarownica uważnie przyjrzała się rodzicom, aby nie umknęła jej ewentualna zmiana w wyrazach ich twarzy lub zachowaniu, chociaż i tak wątpiła by udało się jej zaobserwować cokolwiek świadczącego o kłamstwie. Dlaczego? Z jednej prostej przyczyny – nigdy, w całym swoim życiu, nie doświadczyła sytuacji, w której rodzice chcieliby specjalnie i umyślnie wprowadzić ją w błąd. Mając nadzieję, że i tym razem odpowiedzą na wszystkie jej wątpliwości, zgodnie z prawdą oznajmiła:

\- Powiem wprost. Wiem wszystko o waszym kontrakcie małżeńskim. Wujek Lucjusz był niewyobrażalnie rozmowny na pogrzebie babci Anastazji. Dlaczego mi nie powiedzieliście?

\- Ale o czym, kochanie? – mama wyglądała tak, jakby zupełnie nic nie rozumiała.

\- Nie udawajcie! – zdenerwowała się Ola, wstając od stołu. – Dlaczego nie powiedzieliście mi, że jednym z elementów waszego kontraktu jest potężne zaklęcie wymyślone przez samego Merlina, które chroni mamę przed krzywdą ze strony czarodziei i mugoli?

Państwo Kardian, zupełnie nie zauważając wybuchu jedynej córki, roześmiali się głośno.

\- Dlaczego tak reagujecie? – spytała kompletnie zaskoczona dziewczyna.

\- Lucjusz jest taki zabawny – westchnęła z rozbawieniem mama.

\- W rzeczy samej, Elizo, w rzeczy samej! – przyznał wesoło tata.

\- Jak to zabawny? – dopytywała Ola, nic z tego nie rozumiejąc. – Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że to wszystko nie jest prawdą?

\- Poniekąd – mężczyzna skinął głową.

\- Ale... – zająknęła się czarownica. – Ale jak to?

Andrzej Kardian uśmiechnął się szeroko i poklepał krzesło obok siebie.

\- Usiądź, Olu – powiedział, a kiedy córka zrobiła o co prosił, kontynuował: - Widzisz, w niedługim czasie po tym, jak zacząłem spotykać się z twoją mamą, siostra Narcyzy, Andromeda, została wydziedziczona z rodziny za ucieczkę z domu i ślub z mugolem Tedem Tonksem. Widziałem jak Narcyza i Bellatriks w głębi serca cierpią z powodu utraty siostry, mimo, że nigdy nie dały tego po sobie poznać publicznie. Gdy zrozumiałem, ze ślub z Elizą jest jedynym ratunkiem dla rodu Kardianów, postanowiłem wymyślić coś takiego, aby nikt z Malfoyów nie odwrócił się od nas. Ja przebolałbym fakt odcięcia się Malfoyów od naszej rodziny, jednak nie chciałem by moja mama, a twoja babcia, została wydziedziczona przez własnego brata. Babcia Anastazja bardzo kochała Abraxasa.

\- Powiedziałeś, że postanowiłeś coś wymyślić… - powtórzyła wolno Ola. – Czy to oznacza, że historia ze średniowiecznym zaklęciem Merlina jest zmyślona?

\- Jest prawdziwa – tym razem odezwała się jej mama. – Chociaż przez zupełny przypadek.

\- Przypadek?

\- Tak – tata westchnął w odpowiedzi. – Jak wiesz, wujek Wojtek jest jedynym czarodziejem w rodzinie twojej mamy. Nie ma żadnych magicznych krewnych, którzy od urodzenia uczyliby go magii. To też, kiedy dowiedział się o jej istnieniu, postanowił nadrobić zaległości w wiedzy, jakie miał względem dzieci wychowanych w rodzinach magicznych. Był niezwykle pilnym uczniem, co doprowadziło go do dostania się na najbardziej prestiżowy kierunek studiów jaki tylko istnieje.

\- Studia nad Magią – wyszeptała Ola, która w dzieciństwie sama marzyła o dostaniu się na ten kierunek.

\- Dokładnie tak – uśmiechnął się Andrzej Kardian. – Wojciech specjalizował się w Zaklęciach, a na temat swoich badań wybrał najpotężniejsze zaklęcia wszechczasów.

\- To właśnie stąd dowiedział się o zaklęciu stworzonym przez Merlina – wtrąciła mama. – Przez ponad pół roku pracował nad jego zmianą. Dzięki temu zaklęciu Malfoyowie mieli dostać powód, żeby nie wydziedziczać babci Anastazji, twojego taty, ani żadnych ich kolejnych potomków.

\- Jednak Wojciechowi nie udało się ukończyć prac nad zaklęciem do czasu naszego ślubu – dodał tata. – Słowa kontraktu były tak napisane, aby nikt się nie zorientował, że zaklęcie stworze przez Merlina się w nim nie znajduje. Na całym świecie jest zaledwie kilka osób, które mają dostęp do tak starych magicznych ksiąg. Większość czarownic i czarodziei nawet nie wie o istnieniu takiego zaklęcia, nie mówiąc już o znajomości inkantacji.

\- Czyli to co powiedział mi wujek Lucjusz nie jest prawdą, mimo, że on myśli inaczej? – wolała upewnić się Ola.

\- No właśnie jest prawdą – mama uśmiechnęła się promiennie. – Wujka olśniło nad ranem tuż przed ceremonią. Przygotował nowy kontrakt i podmienił ten wcześniejszy, jednak nie zdążył nam o tym powiedzieć. Byliśmy pewni, że podpisujemy zwykły kontrakt małżeński i udawaliśmy przed Malfoyami, że jest inaczej.

\- Dopiero kiedy nadszedł czas składania życzeń, Wojciech poinformował nas, że udało mu się zmodyfikować zaklęcie Merlina – zakończył opowieść tata.

\- Czyli z tą ochroną to prawda? – dopytywała Ola. – Mamo? Naprawdę nie działają na ciebie żadne zaklęcia rzucone w złej wierze?

\- Naprawdę – przyznała kobieta.

\- Ale… ale… - czarownica nie potrafiła wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Patrzyła to na mamę, to na tatę, czekając aż powiedzą jej, że żartują, jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

\- Wojciech jest bardzo mądry, nieprawdaż? – zagadnął Andrzej Kardian.

\- Mądry? – powtórzyła głucho Ola. – Tato, wujek nie jest mądry, wujek jest genialny! – wykrzyknęła po chwili z zachwytem. – Wszyscy mówią, że to dyrektor Hogwartu jest najpotężniejszym żyjącym obecnie czarodziejem, ale to nie on przerobił zaklęcie Merlina, tylko wujek Wojtek! Wojciech Ostrowski, dyrektor Szkoły Magii w Czołpinie, a nie Albus Dumbledore! A co wujek Lucjusz na to, że zaklęcie zmodyfikował mugolak, a nie czarodziej czystej krwi? – spytała, mrugając do taty.

\- Lucjusz nic o tym nie wie – powiedział mężczyzna. – Był tak zajęty przechwalaniem się wśród znajomych tym, że jego rodzina czerpie z tak zacnego źródła jakim był sam Merlin, że nigdy nie interesował się kto i w jaki sposób zmodyfikował zaklęcie.

\- Znajomych? – Ola spojrzała na niego powątpiewająco.

\- Myślę, że domyślasz się o jakich znajomych mówi tata – uśmiechnęła się mama.

\- Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że Śmierciożercy – tu dziewczyna ściszyła nieco głos – tak po prostu uwierzyli w to wszystko i nie zlinczowali wujka za pokrewieństwo z mugolami?

\- Mówisz tak, jakbyś nie znała swojego wujka i nie wiedziała, że jest urodzonym manipulatorem – powiedziała Eliza Kardian, która wstała od stołu i zaczęła zbierać kawałki rozbitego wcześniej kubka.

\- Mama ma rację – przyznał tata. – Lucjusz zaszedł w brytyjskim Ministerstwie Magii tak wysoko właśnie dzięki umiejętnościom przekonywania innych do swoich racji. Jego polityczne wpływy są tak szerokie, że nikt nie odważył się podważać prawdziwości jego słów.

\- Nikt ze Śmierciożerców – uzupełniła Ola.

Czarodziej w odpowiedzi jedynie uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Pytałaś wcześniej dlaczego nie powiedzieliśmy ci o zaklęciu ochronnym zawartym w kontrakcie małżeńskim – przypomniała córce Eliza Kardian.

\- Tak, właśnie! – podłapała dziewczyna. – Kiedy wujek opowiedział mi o tym wszystkim, myślałam, że to jakaś wielka rodzinna tajemnica, ale z tego co mówicie, wcale tak nie jest. Rozumiem że każdy kto uczestniczył w waszym ślubie, wie o zaklęciu, prawda?

\- Prawda – przyznała mama. – Ostatnim razem kiedy chciałaś oglądać nasze ślubne zdjęcia i pytałaś o całą ceremonię byłaś zbyt mała, by zrozumieć sens przerobionego kontraktu. Poza tym żyłaś wtedy jeszcze w błogiej nieświadomości, że niektórzy czarodzieje mają problem z istnieniem mugoli.

\- A potem? – spytała Ola.

\- Nie uważaliśmy z mamą, że jest to jakiś wyjątkowo ważny temat do rozmowy – wyjaśnił po prostu tata. – Pomyśl tylko – dodał, widząc, że córka chce zaprzeczyć – co zmieniła w tobie ta wiedza?

\- Ja… - zamyśliła się Ola. – Chyba nic… - przyznała w końcu. – Chociaż teraz pewnie nie będę się już bała o życie mamy, gdy rozmawia sam na sam z wujkiem…

\- Bałaś się o moje życie? – spytała całkowicie zaskoczona kobieta. – Dlaczego?

\- Z historii magii wiem jakie przekonania o czystości krwi mają Śmierciożercy. Wiem też mniej więcej co robili z mugolami w Wielkiej Brytanii, kiedy trwała wojna. No i wujek jest Śmierciożercą… - dodała niepewnie na końcu.

\- I niczego nam nie powiedziałaś, skarbie? – Andrzej Kardian spojrzał na córkę z czułością. – Gdybyś powiedziała nam o tym strachu, na pewno wszystko byśmy ci wyjaśnili.

\- Nie martw się, kochanie – mama objęła Olę. – Wujek Lucjusz, ani nikt inny, nie jest w stanie mnie skrzywdzić.

\- Skąd ta pewność? – dopytywała dziewczyna, która powoli zaczynała żałować, że przez tyle lat nie podzieliła się z rodzicami swoimi obawami.

\- Cóż… - westchnął nieco zmieszany mężczyzna, rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenia w kierunku swojej żony.

\- Mamo? – głos Oli nabrał nutkę podejrzliwości. – Co takiego się stało, że wiecie na pewno, że ochrona działa?

\- Andrzej, prędzej czy później i tak się dowie, także… - wyszeptała kobieta.

\- Mamo! – ponaglała czarownica.

\- Cytując ciebie, córeczko, „powiem wprost" – odpowiedziała mama. – Na naszym weselu Bellatrix Lestrange rzuciła na mnie zaklęcie _Cruciatus_.

\- Na szczęście zrobiła to na uboczu i nikt inny oprócz nas i Wojciecha tego nie widział – uzupełnił tata.

Ola otworzyła szeroko oczy i zakryła usta w niemym przerażeniu. W jej głowie nagle pojawiło się mnóstwo pytań, jednak jedynym co potrafiła z siebie wykrztusić było krótkie:

\- I co?

\- I nic – odparła najzwyczajniej na świecie mama. – _Cruciatus_ odbił się ode mnie i to ona ucierpiała.

\- Czyli to zaklęcie naprawdę działa! – wykrzyknęła radośnie Ola. – Ale dlaczego siostra cioci Narcyzy to zrobiła? – spytała. Dziewczyna niezbyt dobrze pamiętała Bellatrix Lestrange. Była czteroletnim dzieckiem, kiedy czarownica wraz z innymi Śmierciożercami trafiła do Azkabanu. Jedyne co sobie przypominała to kobietę o czarnych jak noc włosach i jeszcze ciemniejszych oczach, z którą zawsze kojarzyło się jej słowo „dzika".

\- Najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że była zazdrosna – powiedział tata.

\- Zazdrosna? – zdziwiła się Ola.

\- Jej siostra została wydziedziczona z rodziny za ślub z mugolem – przypomniała mama.

\- I dlatego była zazdrosna – wyszeptała dziewczyna, zaczynając rozumieć o co chodzi jej rodzicom. – Pewnie chciała się też zemścić… - dodała niepewnie. – Na tym Tedzie Tonksie, dla którego jej siostra sprzeciwiła się wielowiekowej rodzinnej tradycji – wyjaśniła, co chodziło jej po głowie.

\- To bardzo prawdopodobne – przyznał Andrzej Kardian.

\- O mój Boże! – wykrzyknęła nagle pobladła mama.

\- Elizo! Co się stało? – przestraszył się czarodziej.

\- Zobaczcie, która jest godzina! – kobieta patrzyła na zegar, który wskazywał dziesiątą trzydzieści.

\- Jeszcze chwila, a spóźnilibyśmy się na miejsce zbiórki – Ola zerwała się z krzesła.

\- Bez paniki, moje Panie – oznajmił opanowanym głosem czarodziej. – Spotkajmy się przed domem za kwadrans.

Przed wyjściem mama upięła włosy, przebrała się w elegancką czerwoną sukienkę i założyła buty na wysokim obcasie. W tym czasie tata pakował do udoskonalonego magicznie samochodu walizkę córki i pustą sowią klatkę. Ola pobiegła do swojej sypialni, zarzuciła na plecy jasną dżinsową kurtkę, chwyciła płócienną torbę, po raz ostatni przeszukała wzrokiem pokój, zabrała z kuchni jagodzianki i wybiegła z domu do czekających na podjeździe rodziców.

Czarownica obeszła samochód dookoła i już miała otwierać tylne drzwi, kiedy mama zagrzechotała kluczykami tuż przy jej uchu.

\- Chcesz prowadzić? – zapytała.

\- Poważnie? – wykrzyknęła kompletnie zaskoczona dziewczyna.

\- Bardzo dobrze radzisz sobie z tym wszystkim – tata wskazał na wnętrze samochodu. Czarodziej nigdy nie potrafił zapamiętać nazw takich jak kierownica czy skrzynia biegów.

Eliza Kardian pokierowała córkę przez osiedlowe uliczki, wzdłuż ciągnącego się kilometrami rozległego lasu i dalej przez zakorkowane warszawskie skrzyżowania. W większości mijających ich samochodów na tylnych kanapach siedziały odświętnie ubrane mugolskie dzieci w wieku szkolnym, jadące zapewne na rozpoczęcie roku. Ola zastanawiała się czy wśród nich są jacyś młodzi magowie, którzy jadą w tym samym kierunku co ona.

\- Z tego wszystkiego zapomniałem wam powiedzieć, że Anna wczorajszego popołudnia urodziła bliźnięta – zagadnął tata z tylnej kanapy, kiedy przejeżdżali przez Most Łazienkowski. – Chłopca i dziewczynkę.

\- To cudowna wiadomość! – ucieszyła się mama. – Bliźniaki pójdą do szkoły w tym samym roku co Agnieszka, tak jak wszyscy chcieli.

\- Dokładnie – czarodziej przyznał jej rację. – Gdyby urodziły się dzisiaj, zaczęłyby naukę rok później.

\- Czy ciocia i wujek wybrali już dla nich imiona? – spytała Ola, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi.

\- Antoni i Amanda – odpowiedział jej tata. – Anna, mimo wejścia do rodziny Trzcińskich, postanowiła kontynuować tradycję naszego rodu i wybrać dla dzieci imiona zaczynające się pierwszą literą alfabetu.

\- Musimy koniecznie ich odwiedzić – zdecydowała mama.

\- Zrobicie zdjęcia i wyślecie mi sową? – poprosiła Ola, żałując, że nie będzie mogła zobaczyć małego Antosia i Amandy w najbliższym czasie.

\- Naturalnie, skarbie – powiedział tata.

\- W przerwie semestralnej odwiedzimy ich całą trójką – Eliza Kardian pocieszyła córkę.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do rodziców i skręciła w kierunku Wilanowa. Przed Powsinem mama wskazała jej boczną uliczkę prowadzącą do rozległego, wyłożonego kostką parkingu, znajdującego się nieopodal gęstego zagajnika. Czarownica zaparkowała samochód, oddała mamie kluczyki i pomogła tacie wyjąć walizkę z bagażnika. Eliza Kardian wzięła sowią klatkę i ruszyła w stronę nieregularnej linii drzew. Ola już miała za nią pobiec, kiedy poczuła silną, męską dłoń ojca na swoim ramieniu.

\- Olu, zaczekaj – zatrzymał ją.

\- Coś się stało? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna.

Czarodziej przysunął córkę bliżej siebie i wyszeptał prosto do jej ucha:

\- Jakie zaklęcie rzucił na ciebie Igor Karkarow? I nie wmawiaj mi, że nie wiesz – dodał sztywno.

\- Skoro pytasz mnie o to na osobności, oznacza, że prawdopodobnie znasz już odpowiedź – zauważyła przytomnie Ola. Nie winiła taty za drążenie tematu. Właściwie była mu wdzięczna, że nie zapytał o to przy mamie, która i tak była już wystarczająco mocno przestraszona tym co spotkało jej jedyne dziecko. Nie musiała wiedzieć, że zaklęcie uśmiercające minęło córkę zaledwie o milimetry. Może w przyszłości, kiedy minie pierwszy szok, ale na razie nie. Eliza Kardian była zazwyczaj osobą twardo stąpającą po ziemi, jednak jeżeli chodziło o krzywdę Oli, matczyna troska i emocjonalność zwyciężała z wrodzonym racjonalizmem.

\- To była Avada, prawda? – głos mężczyzny był teraz miękki i opiekuńczy.

Dziewczyna odpowiedziała skinieniem głowy.

\- Chciałem się tylko upewnić – wyszeptał. – Powiedz mi, tylko tak naprawdę, czy nic ci nie jest. Ale nie fizycznie, a tutaj – poprosił, stukając wskazującym palcem w jej skroń.

\- Nie, tato – zapewniła cicho czarownica. – Sama jestem zaskoczona jak łatwo przeszłam nad tym do porządku dziennego – przyznała szczerze. – Czy możliwe, że to przez eliksiry uspokajające?

Andrzej Kardian przez chwilę uważnie studiował twarz córki. Przyłożył dłoń do jej czoła i policzków, sprawdził węzły chłonne i przyjrzał się szaroniebieskim oczom.

\- Sądzę, że tak – zdecydował w końcu. – Spróbuj stopniowo odstawić eliksiry – zasugerował. – Obawiam się, że jeżeli nadal codziennie będziesz je przyjmować, możesz wylądować w szpitalu. Jeżeli tylko poczujesz odrętwienie, natychmiast idź do szkolnej pielęgniarki. Droga od odrętwienia umysłu do całkowitego wyzbycia się części emocji, a nawet śpiączki, jest bardzo prosta. Jeszcze dziś napiszę do Wojciecha w tej sprawie. Niech w razie czego wie co się dzieje.

\- Dobrze, będę je odstawiać – zgodziła się Ola. Słowa taty brzmiały bardzo przekonująco. – Ale powiedz mi jeszcze…

\- Tak?

\- Dlaczego wujek Lucjusz powiedział mi o waszym kontrakcie małżeńskim? Dlaczego akurat teraz?

\- Teraz? – dopytywał szeptem tata. – Co masz na myśli mówią teraz?

\- Te wszystkie plotki o powrocie Czarnego Pana… czy to może mieć coś wspólnego?

Przez twarz czarodzieja przebiegł lekki uśmiech.

\- Widzę, że i o tych plotkach powinniśmy porozmawiać – westchnął. – Ale to nie jest temat na ten moment. Pytasz czy ma to coś wspólnego. Nie wiem, Olu, naprawdę nie wiem. Porozmawiam z Lucjuszem przy najbliższej okazji, a na razie obiecaj mi coś.

\- Co takiego?

\- Obiecaj mi, że gdyby wujek kontaktował się z tobą w nawiązaniu do tego wszystkiego o czym dziś rano rozmawialiśmy, powiesz mi o tym najszybciej, jak to będzie możliwe – poprosił mężczyzna.

\- Dobrze, tato – czarownica skinęła głową. – Obiecuję

\- Andrzej! – rozległo się wołanie Elizy Kardian, kiedy zorientowała się, że mąż i córka pozostali w tyle. – Ola zaraz spóźni się do szkoły!

\- Już idę, mamo! – odkrzyknęła dziewczyna i pobiegła w stronę zagajnika.

Kiedy minęła drzewa, jej oczom ukazała się rozległa polana, na której zebrał się tłum ludzi z mnóstwem bagaży, klatek ze zwierzętami i mioteł. Uczniowie witali się ze szkolnymi kolegami i koleżankami, a młodsze dzieci, śmiejąc się głośno, biegały slalomem między kuframi i walizkami, próbując złapać uwolnionego przypadkiem złotego znicza. Rodzice czule żegnali się ze swoimi pociechami, zapewniając ich o swojej miłości i tęsknocie. Pomiędzy wyznaniami, całusami i przytuleniami przypominali córkom i synom o nauce, dobrym zachowaniu oraz niepodpadaniu nauczycielom. Młodzi czarodzieje i czarownice z pokorą wysłuchiwali wszystkich rad, jednak miny wielu z nich wskazywały na absolutny brak chęci przestrzegania zasad, gdy tylko rodzice znikną z zasięgu wzroku.

Ola uważała, że pierwszego września najciekawszą grupą ludzi do obserwowania byli mugole, którzy chłonęli każdy element magicznego świata z taką ekscytacją, jakby to nie ich dzieci, a oni sami mieli zaraz wyruszyć do szkoły.

Pośród tego zgiełku, na środku polany cumował zapierający dech w piersiach sterowiec, który składał się z wydłużonego, elipsoidalnego balonu wypełnionego gazem oraz podwieszanej grubymi linami gondoli. Statek powietrzny był tak duży, że gdyby wylądował na boisku do Quidditcha, spokojnie zająłby całą jego powierzchnię. Kadłub gondoli zbudowany był z ciemnego drewna z trzema długimi rzędami bulajów, z których wychylały się głowy młodych czarownic i czarodziei. Część uczniów na czas postoju wyszła ze swoich kabin na pokład, aby jak najszybciej móc przywitać się ze wsiadającymi w Warszawie szkolnymi kolegami i koleżankami. Warszawa była jednym z dwóch, obok Gdańska, postojem sterowca relacji Kraków-Czołpino, którym kilka razy do roku podróżowali uczniowie jedynej w Polsce magicznej szkoły z internatem. W całym kraju było kilkanaście szkół kształcących młodych adeptów sztuk magicznych, jednak żadna z nich nie była tak duża, jak ta w Czołpinie.

Na najniższym poziomie statku powietrznego, pomiędzy bulajami, znajdowało się kilka szerokich, otwartych klap, przez które przy pomocy taśmociągu ładowano do bagażowni szkolne kufry i walizki. Na pokład sterowca, bowiem, uczniowie mogli wnieść jedynie niewielkie torby i klatki ze zwierzętami.

Nieopodal dziobu gondoli, gdzie powiewała biało-czerwona flaga, na sterburcie w promieniach słońca iskrzyło się wygrawerowane imię statku _„Światowid"_ , oznaczające _„patrzącego w cztery strony świata"_. Nazwa ta jak najbardziej pasowała do sterowca, z którego rozciągały się wspaniałe widoki. Całą swoją pierwszą podróż do szkoły Ola i Wiktoria spędziły na dziobie gondoli, zachwycone wijącą się pomiędzy kolorowymi polami Wisłą, błyszczącymi w słońcu miastami i mugolskim samochodami, wyglądającymi z góry jak robaczki. Numerem jeden wspólnie okrzyknęły wówczas cień sterowca rzucany na wydmy i plażę podczas zachodu słońca i po siedmiu latach nadal nie potrafiły wskazać piękniejszego widoku.

Jasny balon statku powietrznego ozdabiał duży herb Ogólnokształcącej Szkoły Magii imienia Hrabiny Księżopolskiej w Czołpinie. Była to, znajdująca się na białym tle, granatowa kotwica, której poprzeczkę i górną część trzonu stanowiły okrągłe ucha. W każdy z nich wpisany był jeden z alchemicznych symboli żywiołów. W lewym uchu widniał symbol ziemi, w górnym symbol powietrza, a w prawym symbol ognia. Przez wszystkie trzy ucha przewleczona była lina żeglarska, która oplatała trzon kotwicy, aż do jej ramion, gdzie kończyła się grubym węzłem. Ramiona zwężały się ku ostro zakończonym pazurom, przypominających wyglądem groty strzał. Ostatnim, najprawdopodobniej najważniejszym elementem kotwicy była jej pięta, w której widniał alchemiczny symbol żywiołu wody.

Herb ów sam w sobie stanowił pewien symbol. Hrabina Księżopolska, pierwsza polska czarownica, która postanowiła nauczać małych magów, zauważyła, że zdolności, jakie jej uczniowie wykazywali w dzieciństwie, przekładają się na rdzenie w ich różdżkach. Dla przykładu: dziecko, które w wieku kilku lat potrafiło samoistnie unosić się w nad ziemią, w wieku lat jedenastu wybierane jest przez różdżkę o rdzeniu pochodzącego od jakiegoś ptaka lub innego latającego zwierzęcia. Dalsze badania doprowadziły Hrabinę Księżopolską do wniosków, że magia związana jest z jednym z trzech żywiołów. Trzech, gdyż czarownica nigdy nie spotkała dziecka, którego magia nosiłaby znamiona żywiołu wody. W kolejnych latach swojego nauczania zauważyła jednak, że magia dorasta wraz z dziećmi. Okazało się, że gdy dany czarodziej lub czarownica osiągali wiek dorosły, połączenie ich magii z poprzednim żywiołem rozwijało się do powiązań ze wszystkimi pozostałymi, w tym również i wody. Hrabina Księżopolska nigdy nie rozwiązała zagadki, dlaczego magia wody nie pojawiała się w dzieciństwie, jednak starała się kształcić swoich uczniów zgodnie z ich własnymi żywiołami. Wierzyła, bowiem, że to ogień, powietrze i ziemia decydują o predyspozycjach do poszczególnych przedmiotów.

Kilka wieków później odkryto, że ustalenia czarownicy były częściowo błędne. Magia związana z żywiołem wody rzeczywiście nie ujawniała się w dzieciństwie, jednak nie dla tego, że jej tam nie było. Wręcz przeciwnie. Magia wody jest częścią każdego czarodzieja i każdej czarownicy od urodzenia, a skoro istnieje w nich od zawsze, to nie zaczyna pojawiać się w wieku kilku lat. Magia dzieci jest po prostu na tyle niedojrzała i niestabilna, że nie potrafią one poradzić sobie z kontrolowaniem wszystkich czterech żywiołów na raz. Właśnie dlatego rodzą się z cząstką magii wody, a w dzieciństwie nabierają kolejną cząstkę – magii ognia, powietrza lub ziemi. Ich magia w trakcie nauki dojrzewa do trzeciej cząstki, by wkraczając w dorosłość nabrać siły i stabilności wszystkich czterech żywiołów. Dlaczego akurat magia wody zawsze jest tą pierwszą? Najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że woda stanowi podstawowy budulec organizmu każdego człowieka. Do takich właśnie wniosków doszedł znany Alchemik Michał Sędziwój, któremu oprócz innych zasług, udało się rzucić nowe światło na polskie szkolnictwo magiczne.

Michał Sędziwój przyznał Hrabinie Księżopolskiej rację co do powiązań między rdzeniami różdżek młodych czarownic i czarodziei, a dominującym w ich magii żywiołem, chociaż wykazał, że wiele rdzeni nie jest tak jednoznacznych, jak twierdziła kobieta. Alchemik absolutnie zaprzeczył, jakoby żywioły miały wpływać na predyspozycje do nauki konkretnych przedmiotów. W XVII wieku zaprzestano nauczania dzieci jedynie wybranych przedmiotów i wprowadzono obszerny, ośmioletni program, w skład którego wchodziło dwanaście dziedzin magii. Jedyną pozostałością po metodach Hrabiny Księżopolskiej były podziały każdego rocznika uczniów na klasy na podstawie trzech żywiołów, co oznaczało, że pierwszoklasiści w większości szkół na terenie Polski zostawali przydzieleni do klasy Io – ognia, Ip – powietrza i Iz – ziemi.

W Ogólnokształcącej Szkole Magii w Czołpinie, która mieściła się w zamku, gdzie przed setkami lat nauczała Hrabina Księżopolska, z powodów czysto praktycznych zdecydowano się na nieco inny podział uczniów. Czarownica przeznaczyła dla dzieci trzy oddzielne części budowli, w których mogły one spać i spędzać wolny czas. Zamek był zaplanowany w taki sposób, że przearanżowanie go na osiem oddzielnych części sypialnych dla każdego rocznika było absolutnie niewykonalne. W związku z tym postanowiono rozlokować uczniów nie rocznikami, a na podstawie rozwijającej się w nich magii. W ten sposób powstały Domy Ognia, Powietrza i Ziemi, których alchemiczne symbole, stanowiące ukłon w stronę odkryć Michała Sędziwoja, widniały w górnej części kotwicy na szkolnym herbie. Oplatająca je lina, silnie przymocowana do symbolu wody, przypominała młodym czarownicom i czarodziejom, iż chociaż należą do różnych Domów, ich magia ma to samo podłoże, a w przyszłości połączy razem wszystkie żywioły. Aby dodatkowo nie dzielić uczniów, w ramach każdego rocznika nie powstawały trzy klasy – ognia, powietrza i ziemi, a jedna wspólna, łącząca uczniów z każdego z Domów.

Nie w pełni dojrzała jeszcze magia Oli, tak samo jak jej przyjaciółki Wiktorii, opierała się na powietrzu. Członkowie rodziny Kardianów i Billewiczów od pokoleń w dzieciństwie wykazywali predyspozycje do tego właśnie żywiołu. Ola była niemal pewna, że magia jej kuzynki Ady również pochodzi od powietrza, mimo, że dziewczynka miała w swojej różdżce jeden ze szczególnie problematycznych rdzeni. Jednorożce wskazywały wrażliwość zarówno na magię powietrza, jak i ziemi, a skoro w różdżce Ady była cząstka samego rogu, to równie dobrze mogła w niej drzemać magia ognia.

Ola potrząsnęła głową, pozbywając się natrętnych myśli. Wiedziała, że sama i tak nie dojdzie do żadnego konstruktywnego wniosku. Nie było wyjścia, musiała zaczekać do rozpoczęcia roku, aby przekonać się czy Ada trafi do tego samego Domu co ona, a może do innego.

W pewnym momencie dziewczyna zauważyła, że po jednych z drewnianych schodów, którymi uczniowie dostawali się na pokład gondoli, schodzi stary, ubrany w ozdobne szaty czarodziej.

\- Dlaczego Kapitan opuszcza sterowiec? – zdziwiona mruknęła do samej siebie.

Wyjaśnienie pojawiło się niemal natychmiast. Na dole stali Billewiczowie. Pani Maria próbowała pogodzić sprzeczających się o coś Wiktorię z Bartkiem, podczas gdy pan Maciej wspiął się na kilka stopni, wymieniając uścisk dłoni z Kapitanem statku powietrznego. Nie było w tym nic zaskakującego, gdyż Departament Magicznego Transportu, w którym pan Billewicz piastował urząd zastępcy dyrektora, nadzorował wszystkie sterowce poruszające się w polskiej przestrzeni powietrznej. Co prawda magicznych sterowców nie było zbyt wiele – zaledwie około tuzina, a Światowid był zdecydowanie największym z nich, jednak nadal należało dbać o ich ukrycie przed mugolami oraz bezpieczeństwo podróżnych.

\- Pani Eliza? – Ola usłyszała nagle niedowierzający kobiecy głos.

W stronę rodziny Kardianów szło młode małżeństwo z trzymającą się ich kurczowo córką. Była to ta sama dziewczynka z jasnymi warkoczykami, która jeszcze wczoraj na Starym Mieście zachwycała się złotymi kaczkami. Teraz miała na sobie idealnie wyprasowany mundurek szkolny.

\- Państwo Walewscy! – zakrzyknęła wyraźnie uradowana Eliza Kardian. – Nie mogę powiedzieć, że się państwa nie spodziewałam. Dzień dobry, Klaro!

\- Dzień dobry! Pani też jest czarownicą? – zapytała mała blondyneczka, której oczy przypominały teraz spodki od herbaty.

\- Nie jestem, niestety – odparła z nieukrywanym żalem w głosie. – Za to mój mąż i córka, tak jak ty, Klaro, posiadają magiczne zdolności.

\- Czy to oznacza, że wiedziała pani, że nasza córka jest czarodziejką? – mugolski tata dziewczynki był równie zaskoczony, co jego córka.

\- Czarownicą – automatycznie poprawiła go pani Kardian. – Nie od samego początku, przyznaję, ale w pewnym momencie rzeczywiście domyśliłam się prawdy. Klarze już od pierwszej klasy przydarzały się równie niewytłumaczalne rzeczy, co mojej córce, gdy była w jej wieku – kobieta wskazała na Olę, która uprzejmie uśmiechnęła się do całej trójki.

\- Teraz, kiedy już wiemy o istnieniu magii, wszystkie zdarzenia nabierają sensu – przyznała wesoło mama małej Klary.

\- Dobrze rozumiem, Elizo, że uczyłaś tę dziewczynkę w mugolskiej szkole podstawowej? – zainteresował się Andrzej Kardian.

\- Tak, mój drogi, dwa lata temu – odparła. – Andrzeju, Olu, pozwólcie, że wam przedstawię państwa Walewskich i ich córkę Klarę – wskazała na młodych małżonków, by następnie odwrócić się w kierunku swojej rodziny: – Mój mąż Andrzej Kardian i nasza córka Aleksandra.

Dorośli wymienili grzeczności i uściski rąk, a Ola miłym głosem zagadnęła dziewczynkę:

\- Widziałam cię wczoraj na Starówce, Klaro. Byłaś taka podekscytowana widząc złote kaczki, że nie dało się ciebie zapomnieć.

\- Były śliczne! – wypaliła dziewczynka, jeszcze szerzej, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe, otwierając oczy. – Myślałam, że one nie istnieją!

\- Już niedługo przekonasz się, że w każdej legendzie jest ziarno prawdy – powiedziała jej była nauczycielka.

\- Klara nie zna nikogo w nowej szkole – powiedziała mama małej blondyneczki z wyraźną obawą w głosie.

\- Proszę się tym nie martwić! – odparła natychmiast Ola. – Moja kuzynka, tak samo jak Klara, w tym roku idzie do pierwszej klasy. Jestem pewna, że dziewczynki się zaprzyjaźnią. Razem będzie im raźniej zapoznawać nowe koleżanki i kolegów.

\- Nie wiem jak państwu dziękować – tata Klary wydawał się lekko zakłopotany.

\- Nonsens! – wtrącił się Andrzej Kardian. – Dzieci spędzą ze sobą wiele miesięcy. To bardzo ważne, by dobrze czuły się w swoim towarzystwie.

\- W rzeczy samej – przyznał mugol.

\- O wilkołaku mowa, a on tu! – zawołała mama Oli, co spowodowało nieco nerwową wymianę spojrzeń między rodzicami Klary. Dziewczynka, natomiast, wydawała się ogromnie podekscytowana usłyszanym słowem.

Przez tłum zebrany na polanie przeciskał się wujek Arkadiusz, torując drogę swojej żonie i dzieciom. Ciocia Karolina usiłowała utrzymać w ramionach Agnieszkę, która wyrywała się w kierunku różowego pufka pigmejskiego, siedzącego na ramieniu siostry. Albert zaciskał piąstki na spódnicy mamy, co w połączeniu z wierzgającym ciałkiem młodszej córki, wybitnie utrudniało czarownicy chodzenie. Na czele rodzeństwa dumnie maszerowała Ada. Była ubrana w falbaniastą sukienkę, a jej długa brązowa grzywka była spięta niewielką, błękitną kokardką. Wyglądała jak aniołek i gdyby Ola nie wiedziała, jaka jest prawda, zapewne dałaby się nabrać na ten grzeczny wygląd, słodką buzię i błyszczące radośnie szare oczy.

\- Olaaaaaa! – zapiszczała dziewczynka, wtulając głowę w żebra czarownicy. – Jedziemy do szkoły! Tak strasznie się cieszę!

\- W nocy przychodziła do nas co pół godziny, pytając czy już powinna wstać… – westchnął wujek Arkadiusz, przejmując małą Agnieszkę z rąk cioci Karoliny.

\- To musi być naprawdę niesamowita szkoła, skoro dzieci tak cieszą się na pierwszy dzień września – zażartowała mugolka. – Nasza Klara od kilku dni nie mówi o niczym innym.

\- Och! – Ada oderwała się od Oli i podeszła do drugiej dziewczynki. – Ty też zaczynasz pierwszą klasę?

\- Tak – odparła blondyneczka. – Nazywam się Klara Walewska, a Ty?

\- Jestem Ada Kardian – przedstawiła się, wyciągając rękę do nowej koleżanki.

\- Co to jest, to coś na twoim ramieniu? – zainteresowała się Klara.

\- Pufek pigmejski, nie poznajesz? – zdziwiła się mała czarownica.

\- Adusiu, Klara dowiedziała się o istnieniu magii dopiero niedawno. Jej rodzice nie są czarodziejami, tak jak twoi – uświadomiła ją Eliza Kardian.

\- Musisz wszystko jej wyjaśnić, słoneczko – dodała ciocia Karolina, usiłując odczepić syna od swojej wymiętoszonej spódnicy.

\- Jej! Ale czad! Klara, nic się nie martw! Zaraz wszystko ci poopowiadam! – zakrzyknęła podekscytowana Ada, która w jednej sekundzie poczuła się całkowicie odpowiedzialna za uświadomienie dziewczynki pochodzącej z mugolskiej rodziny.

\- Dziękujemy – wyszeptał wujek Arkadiusz, dyskretnie przesuwając się pomiędzy Elizę i Olę. – Bardzo chcieliśmy z Karoliną, żeby Ada znalazła sobie znajomych wśród dzieci pochodzących z mugolskich rodzin.

Dalsze rozmowy przerwał głośny dźwięk dzwonu, dochodzący ze sterowca, który zwoływał uczniów na pokład. Tata Oli, wujek Arkadiusz oraz pan Walewski zabrali bagaże córek i zanieśli je do taśmociągu. W tym samym czasie Ola gorąco zapewniła ciocię Karolinę i mamę Klary, że będzie miała dziewczynki na oku i przypilnuje, aby zaraz po przyjeździe do szkoły wysłały listy do rodziców. Pani Walewska zdała sobie sprawę, że nie kupiła Klarze sowy. Kobieta nie miała pojęcia, że te ptaki stanowią najpowszechniejszy środek komunikacji pomiędzy czarodziejami. Mama Oli obiecała pomóc jej w zakupie sowy, a Ola zaproponowała, że do tego czasu będzie pożyczać dziewczynce swoją Balbinkę, kiedy ta wróci z dalekiego lotu do Wielkiej Brytanii.

Kiedy mężczyźni zapakowali walizki i kufry do bagażowni, rozpoczęły się łzawe pożegnania. Rodzice Oli wysyłali córkę do Czołpina już po raz siódmy, dlatego nie było to dla nich tak trudne, jak w przypadku pierwszoklasistek.

\- Pamiętaj o tym co ci mówiłem o eliksirach – szepnął tata, mocno obejmując swoją jedynaczkę. – Uważaj na siebie, skarbie. Pisz, gdyby coś się działo. Kocham cię, córko.

\- Będę – zapewniła Ola. – Pamiętać, uważać i pisać.

\- Nie wychylaj się zbytnio przez burtę – dodała mama, która starała się ukryć przed nią wilgotne oczy. – I słuchaj się nauczycieli. Oczywiście pisz do nas listy, jak powiedział tata, ale gdyby coś się działo, jak najszybciej idź do wujka Wojtka. On jest na miejscu i będzie mógł zareagować prędzej niż my. Pamiętaj, że bardzo cię kochamy, Oleńko.

\- Oczywiście, mamuś – czarownica długo przytulała rodzicielkę, wiedząc, że następnym razem będzie mogła to zrobić dopiero za kilka miesięcy. – Ja też was kocham!

Ola prędko pożegnała się z wujkiem Arkadiuszem, ciocią Karoliną, Albertem, rozpaczającą za pufkiem Agnieszką i małżeństwem Walewskich, wzięła swoją pustą sowią klatkę i zabrała dziewczynki na sterowiec. Ada popędziła schodkami na pokład gondoli tak szybko, że Klara ledwo nadążała, ale na szczęście zaczekała na nią u szczytu schodów i dziewczynki wspólnie podreptały w kierunku grupki pierwszoklasistów, którzy zebrali się wokół Głównej Dyżurnej Sary Chądzyńskiej. Ola z daleka uśmiechnęła się do koleżanki z maturalnej klasy i podeszła do barierki by pomachać rodzicom.

Tata obejmował mamę ramieniem i czarownicy przeszło przez myśl, że jej rodzice cudownie razem wyglądają. On w trzyczęściowym jasnym garniturze z kapeluszem na głowie i ona w eleganckiej czerwonej sukience i na wysokich obcasach. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że po odprawieniu córki do szkoły, zawsze jedli wspólny obiad w jednej z magicznych restauracji na Starym Mieście. Taką mieli tradycję i nigdy z niej nie zrezygnowali, nawet mimo rozstania.

Kiedy kotwica została podniesiona, a statek powietrzny zaczął się powoli unosić, wokół Oli pojawiło się wielu innych uczniów, chcących po raz ostatni pożegnać się ze swoimi najbliższymi. Nawoływaniom, przesyłanym całusom i wzajemnym zapewnieniom o wysyłaniu listów nie było końca aż do chwili, gdy pozostali na polanie czarodzieje i mugole stali się jedynie małymi kolorowymi kropkami.

Sterowiec skierował się na północ, wzdłuż Wisły. Z jego pokładu można było podziwiać piękną panoramę Warszawy, z górującym nad innymi budynkami Pałacem Kultury i Nauki. W okolicach mugolskiego Starego Miasta pojawiło się charakterystyczne zagięcie powietrza, spowodowane silnymi zaklęciami ochronnymi wplecionymi w mury obronne magicznej Starówki.

\- Ola, chodź! – Wiktoria nagle pojawiła się za plecami swojej przyjaciółki. – Janek podobno zajął nam kabinę!

Czarownica, podobnie jak Ola, była ubrana w luźną materiałową sukienkę. Czarne włosy zaplotła w gruby warkocz, którym bawił się siedzący na jej ramieniu kot Frycek. Zwierzątko miało lśniącą szarą sierść o lekkim niebieskim odcieniu i duże miodowe oczy, identyczne jak jego właścicielki. Kot jednocześnie próbował sięgnąć łapką do torebki Wiktorii, jednak ona mocno przyciskała ją ramieniem w taki sposób, że nie było możliwości, aby cokolwiek z niej wyjął.

\- Wyspałaś się? – spytała Ola, przemierzając pokład sterowca obok przyjaciółki.

\- I to jeszcze jak! – zapewniła Wiktoria. – Spałam jakieś dziewięć godzin. A ty?

\- Pięć… - jęknęła blondynka.

\- Czemu tylko tyle? – czarownica aż przystanęła, z niepokojem przyglądając się przyjaciółce.

\- Chciałam wstać wcześniej, by zdążyć porozmawiać z rodzicami, tak jak mi radziłaś – przyznała.

\- No i co? – dopytywała Wiktoria. – Wiesz już czemu nie powiedzieli ci o kontrakcie?

\- Tak w skrócie, to nie powiedzieli mi, bo ostatnio pytałam ich o ślub lata temu, a wtedy nic bym nie zrozumiała. Potem jakoś nie było okazji i chyba nie uważali, że jest mi to do czegoś potrzebne – odparła Ola.

\- Och! – westchnęła jej przyjaciółka. – W sumie… może rzeczywiście nie ma w tej tajemnicy drugiego dna.

\- W tym, że mi nie powiedzieli, raczej nie – przyznała. – Ale coś mi podpowiada, że wujek Lucjusz miał jakiś cel w opowiedzeniu mi o tym wszystkim akurat teraz…

\- A co z tym, że twoja krew jest bardziej magiczna niż mugolska, a nie pół na pół? – spytała Wiktoria z zaciekawieniem.

\- Merlinie! Zapomniałam! – przeraziła się Ola. – No nie wierzę! O to chciałam zapytać tatę najbardziej!

\- Tak to już jest, jak się śpi po pięć godzin na dobę – mrugnęła do niej czarownica. – Chodźmy już. Napiszesz do taty list lub zapytasz go przy następnej okazji.

Dziewczyny minęły mostek kapitański oraz nadbudówki i poszły w kierunku rufy statku powietrznego, gdzie znajdowała się klatka schodowa z poręczami zrobionymi z lin żeglarskich. Tuż pod pokładem ciągnął się korytarz z długimi rzędami kabin, po obydwu jego stronach. Wszystkie kabiny były kwadratowe z wyściełanymi granatowym materiałem ławami w kształcie okrągłych loż, mogących pomieścić po osiem osób. Pod miejscami siedzącymi znajdowała się pusta przestrzeń, w której uczniowie mogli schować podręczne bagaże i miotły. Na drewnianych półkach w rogach kabin mogły odpoczywać koty, sowy, króliki i inne małe zwierzęta, które podróżowały razem ze swoimi właścicielami. Do każdej z kabin prowadziły drewniane drzwi opatrzone dużymi, szklanymi bulajami.

Przyjaciółki nie musiały długo szukać właściwej kabiny, ponieważ głośny śmiech Adriana Wrońskiego roznosił się po całym korytarzu. W kabinie, obok Adriana, siedział Janek Rydel – niezbyt wysoki chłopak z krótkimi czarnymi włosami uformowanymi w lekki irokez, mający optycznie dodać mu kilka centymetrów wzrostu. Czarne oczy Janka spoglądały na świat zza prostokątnych okularów, które czarodziej nosił na podłużnym nosie. Chłopak ubrany był w jedną ze swoich nieśmiertelnych kraciastych koszul.

Tuż przy drzwiach kabiny siedziała Iza Trzcińska – smukła czarownica o dużych, turkusowych oczach i jasnych, brązowych lokach, spadających kaskadami grubych spiralek na jej ramiona i plecy. Iza miała na sobie zwiewną brzoskwiniową sukienkę, która pięknie podkreślała jej złocistą opaleniznę. Dziewczyna była koleżanką Oli i Wiktorii z jednego pokoju. Już od pierwszej klasy przyjaciółki zgodnie uważały Izę za najpiękniejszą w całej szkole. Czarownica, oprócz posiadanej urody, była wyjątkowo miłą oraz pomocną osobą. Miała również talent do zaklęć fryzjerskich i kosmetycznych, co w połączeniu ze zdolnościami manualnymi sprawiało, że przed większymi uroczystościami Iza stawała się stylistką żeńskiej połowy szkoły.

W kabinie, oprócz Adriana Wrońskiego, Janka Rydla i Izy Trzcińskiej, znajdowała się wyścigowa miotła pierwszego czarodzieja oraz dwie klatki ze śpiącymi sowami.

\- No nareszcie, dziewczyny! Jesteśmy już prawie w komplecie – zakrzyknął wesoło Janek, który mieszkał w Zakopanem i jako jeden z nielicznych uczniów siódmej klasy wsiadał do Światowida w Krakowie. – Nudziłem się tu strasznie bez was.

\- Zaraz będziesz miał nas dość – zażartowała Ola, czym wywołała kolejny wybuch radości w całej kabinie.

Przyjaciółki wylewnie przywitały się ze znajomymi, których nie widziały przez całe wakacje i usiadły na ławie obok Izy.

\- Słowo daję, moglibyście chociaż raz użyć świstoklika do Krakowa – Janek zaczął swoje typowe pierwszowrześniowe narzekanie.

\- I wstawać skoro świt, żeby wyrobić się na wpół do ósmej? – Adrian rzucił mu powątpiewające spojrzenie. – Nie ma mowy, stary!

\- Ale to żaden problem! Moglibyście wpaść do mnie kilka dni wcześniej. Pochodzilibyśmy trochę po górach i zrobili razem szkolne zakupy na Krupówkach – zachęcał niestrudzenie chłopak.

\- Może w przyszłym roku w końcu się uda – stwierdziła kompromisowo Wiktoria.

\- Zawsze tak mówicie, a potem nic z tego nie wychodzi! – żachnął się Janek. – Ile można was zapraszać?

\- Myślisz, że babcia Oli umarła specjalnie, żeby zrobić ci na złość? – warknął nagle Adrian.

\- Adrian! Oszalałeś? – zganiła go Iza.

\- Dzięki… - westchnęła Ola, patrząc na kolegę z wyrzutem.

W kabinie nastała cisza. Adrian, który często najpierw mówił, a dopiero potem myślał co takiego powiedział, był czerwony jak burak. Wiktoria i Iza wyglądały, jakby nie mogły się zdecydować czy są bardziej zdenerwowane na Adriana, czy zaniepokojone stanem psychicznym swojej koleżanki z pokoju. Janek, natomiast, spoglądał na Olę takim wzrokiem, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać.

\- Przepraszam – burknął nieśmiało Adrian, starając się uniknąć patrzenia na kogokolwiek. – Nie chciałem przypominać ci o śmierci i pogrzebie…

\- Dobra, Adrian. Przeprosiny przyjęte – przerwała mu cicho Ola. – Ustalmy coś – zwróciła się do wszystkich. – Ostatnie dni wakacji były naprawdę ciężkie, ale żeby się z tego otrząsnąć, nie mogę non stop słyszeć o mojej zmarłej babci. Dobrze?

Wiktoria w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki i skinęła głową.

\- Tak – zgodziła się Iza.

\- Mhm… – mruknął Adrian, którego twarz wydawała się już nieco mniej czerwona.

\- Częściowo dobrze – powiedział Janek, nachylając się w stronę koleżanki.

\- Czemu częściowo? – spytała Ola.

\- Zgadzam się, aby nie zaczynać tego tematu i nawet stopować innych, jeżeli będą chcieli grupowo składać ci kondolencje – uśmiechnął się lekko chłopak. – Ale pod jednym warunkiem.

Ola uniosła brwi w niemym pytaniu.

\- Gdy będziesz chciała porozmawiać, przyjdziesz do któregoś z nas, chociażby w środku nocy.

\- To raczej niewykonalne, skoro o dwudziestej drugiej jesteśmy wyrzucani z nie swoich pokoi – trzeźwo zauważyła Ola.

\- W tym roku niektórzy nie będą już tak wcześnie wyrzucani – Adrian puścił oko najpierw Oli, a potem Wiktorii. – Starszych Dyżurnych obowiązuje nakaz przebywania w swoich pokojach dopiero po północy.

\- Dokładnie – powiedział Janek.

\- Najpierw jestem jeszcze ja i Iza – wtrąciła się Wiktoria, posyłając Jankowi pytające spojrzenie. – Ola ma nas do rozmowy. Nie będzie latała do waszego pokoju o dziwacznych godzinach.

\- To była przenośnia… – wyjaśnił speszony czarodziej.

\- Wiem, Janek – odparła Ola, uśmiechając się do niego. – Nie martw się, nie będę tłumić w sobie emocji. Jak będę potrzebowała rozmowy, to po prostu wam powiem.

\- W takim razie w porządku! – czarne oczy chłopaka pojaśniały radośnie.

\- Gdzie zgubiłaś swoją sowę? – Iza nagle wskazała pustą sowią klatkę.

\- Balbinka poleciała do mojego kuzyna z jagodziankami – odparła Ola, wdzięczna koleżance za zmianę tematu. – A tak w ogóle, to macie może ochotę na jagodzianki? – spytała. – Mama napiekła ich całą masę.

\- A moja jak zawsze zrobiła domowy sok jabłkowo-miętowy – powiedziała Wiktoria.

\- W takim razie proponuję drugie śniadanie! – zakrzyknął wesoło Adrian. – Uwaga na nogi! – dodał, wstając ze swojego miejsca i pociągając zwisający z sufitu sznurek, zakończony niewielką kulką.

W tej samej chwili z podłogi wysunął się okrągły drewniany stolik. Janek wyciągnął z kieszeni chusteczki higieniczne, które przetransmutował w półmisek i sześć szklanek, a potem pomógł Oli rozłożyć jeszcze lekko ciepłe bułeczki. Sam, ze swojej skórzanej torby listonoszki, wyjął tuzin małych oscypków i poukładał je obok jagodzianek. Iza dołożyła porcję zwiniętych naleśników nadziewanych wędzonym łososiem, rukolą i sosem ziołowym, Wiktoria napełniła szklanki orzeźwiającym napojem, a Adrian, jak co roku, ustawił na stoliku pudełko z bakaliami.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zabrać się za konsumpcję drugiego śniadania, drzwi kabiny otworzyły się i w progu stanął Łukasz Strómiłło, kolega z pokoju Adriana i Janka. Był to dobrze zbudowany chłopak o perkatym nosie, jasnozielonych oczach i rozwianych włosach, które wyglądały jakby każde ich pasmo miało zupełnie inny kolor, zaczynając od bieli, przez wszystkie możliwe odcienie blondu, na jasnym brązie kończąc. Ola, Wiktoria i Iza, z braku adekwatnego koloru, nazwały kiedyś włosy Łukasza piaskowymi, jako że przypominały im plażę, gdzie pośród dominujących złocistych ziarenek piasku, można było znaleźć drobinki skał w rozmaitych odcieniach.

\- Chcieliście zacząć beze mnie? Oj, nie ładnie! – pogroził palcem czarodziej.

\- Spóźnialscy nie dostają jedzenia – wyszczerzył się Adrian, wpakowując sobie do buzi całego naleśnika na raz.

Łukasz wzruszył ramionami i wpakował się do kabiny wraz ze swoją miotłą.

\- W takim razie sam skonsumuję swoje ciastka – mruknął niby od niechcenia.

\- Dyniowe? – zagadnęła Ola.

\- Dyniowe – przyznał chłopak.

\- Och! Nie wygłupiaj się, Łukasz! – stwierdziła natychmiast Iza, podsuwając mu talerz z jedzeniem. – Wszyscy dzielimy się drugim śniadaniem.

\- Może soczku? – zaproponowało Wiktoria, posyłając Łukaszowi swój popisowy, czarujący uśmiech.

\- Podobno to do serca mężczyzny droga wiedzie przez żołądek – szepnął Adrian do Janka. – A tu proszę. Wystarczy wspomnieć o ciastkach dyniowych, a dziewczyny od razu robią się miłe!

\- Może dlatego, że Łukasz robi je sam, a nie kupuje w pośpiechu w drodze na sterowiec? – spytała ironicznie Ola.

\- Dobra rada, panie Wroński – podłapał Łukasz, unosząc wskazujący palec ponad głowę. – Jak chcesz się przypodobać kobiecie, poświęć czas na sprawienie jej przyjemności.

\- Nie muszę się nikomu przypodobywać. Same na mnie lecą – stwierdził Adrian z rozbrajającą szczerością, pokazując Łukaszowi język.

\- Przypomnijcie mi, czemu my go w ogóle lubimy? – Wiktoria zwróciła się do pozostałych dziewczyn.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – zachichotała Iza.

\- Bo potrzebuje mieć wokoło siebie kilka dziewczyn, które nie reagują na każde jego skinienie – podsumowała Ola. – Inaczej do reszty by zwariował z tego samouwielbienia.

\- To cud, że nadal istniejecie – skomplementował koleżanki Janek.

\- Gatunek niemal wymarły! – westchnął Adrian teatralnie.

\- Zapchaj się naleśnikiem! – prychnęła Wiktoria w odpowiedzi.

Czarodziej chętnie pochłonął nie tylko zagryzany oscypkiem naleśnik, ale i pół tuzina jagodzianek oraz garść bakalii. Adrian posiadał nigdy niezaspokojony apetyt. Musiał mieć również wyjątkowo dobrą przemianę materii, bo w jego szczupłej sylwetce nie było ani grama tłuszczu. Jedynie jego umięśnione ramiona wydawały się nie pasować do reszty ciała. Ola podejrzewała, że wszystkie kalorie Adrian spala trenując grę w Quidditcha. Był szukającym, a więc musiał mieć wyjątkowo zwinne i wysportowane ręce. Dziewczyny spróbowały wszystkiego po trochu, zostawiając więcej miejsca w żołądku na kruche dyniowe ciastka Łukasza.

\- To co? – zagadnął Janek, kiedy po drugim śniadaniu pozostały już tylko okruszki. – Tradycyjna partyjka makao?

\- Mam drugą talię! – ucieszyła się Ola, wyciągając karty z torebki. – Nie będziemy musieli co chwilę kazać się im przetasowywać.

Gra w makao była jedną z najpopularniejszych form spędzania podróży oraz jesiennych i zimowych wieczorów wśród większości uczniów. Karty bardzo wciągały, czym skutecznie zabijały dłużący się czas.

Po kilku długich partiach, Adrian, Łukasz i Janek poszli na pierwsze w nowym roku szkolnym zebranie drużyny Quidditcha. Sylfy, zespół żywiołu powietrza, od piętnastu lat nieprzerwanie wygrywały wszystkie mecze. Był to najdłuższy okres w całej historii szkoły, kiedy jedna drużyna rok w rok zgarniała złote medale. Takie wyniki nie byłyby możliwe, gdyby nie dwaj genialni szukający: Damian i Adrian Wrońscy. Starszy z braci skończył naukę w szkole na dwa miesiące przed rozpoczęciem przez młodszego pierwszej klasy. Adrian został wybrany na szukającego jednogłośnie już pierwszego września, bez żadnego naboru czy kwalifikacji. Dostał się do drużyny ze względu na swoje nazwisko. Ówczesny kapitan Sylfów założył, że mając za ojca legendarnego Józefa Wrońskiego, a za brata Damiana Wrońskiego, który nigdy nie oddał przeciwnikom złotego znicza, Adrian po prostu musi dobrze grać w Quidditcha. Na szczęście dla wszystkich członków Domu Powietrza, Adrian okazał się jeszcze lepszym szukającym od swojego brata. Był zwinny, szybki i gotowy złapać skrzydlatą piłeczkę, nie bacząc na połamane kończyny czy jakiekolwiek inne urazy.

Łukasz dołączył do drużyny jako piątoklasista. Początkowo grał jako ścigający, jednak po poważnej kontuzji obrońcy z ósmej klasy, który w meczu przeciwko Salamandrom, zespołowi żywiołu ognia, dostał tłuczkiem w głowę i nabawił się wstrząsu mózgu, musiał chwilowo zastąpić go we wciąż trwającej grze. W ciągu pięciu minut Łukaszowi udało się wtedy obronić aż dziewięć goli, tym samym ustanawiając nowy rekord szkoły. Od tamtej pory Łukasz na stałe zajął miejsce kontuzjowanego kolegi.

Janek, którego nigdy specjalnie nie ciągnęło do latania na miotłach, ze względu na lęk wysokości, nie grał w Quidditcha, jednak wspomagał Sylfy swoimi zdolnościami taktycznymi.

Kiedy Ola, Wiktoria i Iza zostały same, a w kabinie po wyjściu czarodziei nastała błoga cisza, dziewczęta usłyszały szmer dobiegający z wnęki na bagaże. Szmer po chwili zamienił się w szuranie, a następnie w ciche skomlenie.

\- Słyszycie? – spytała Wiktoria, rozglądając się po podłodze kabiny.

\- Tak – przyznała Ola. – Co to może być?

\- Może jakiś szczur? – zgadywała Wiktoria. Jej słowa wyraźnie zainteresowały śpiące dotychczas sowy.

\- Mój mały chyba się obudził… - westchnęła Iza, schylając się pod ławę.

\- Masz szczura? – szczerze zdziwiła się Ola.

\- No coś ty! – zachichotała dźwięcznie czarownica.

\- W takim razie co-o… Ooo! – zawołała Wiktoria na wpół zaskoczona, na wpół zachwycona, kiedy zobaczyła, co koleżanka trzyma w ramionach.

\- Psidwak! - rozradowała się Ola, widząc maleńkie, białe zwierzątko z czekoladowymi uszami i takimi samymi łatkami wokół jasnych ślepek, które radośnie machało dwoma ogonkami.

\- To Iksik – przedstawiła Iza. – Jest jeszcze szczeniakiem. Dostałam go na początku lipca od rodziców, jako spóźniony prezent na siedemnaste urodziny. Zawsze chciałam mieć psidwaka, ale rodzice mówili, że nie dam rady odpowiednio zaopiekować się nim w szkole. Teraz stracili ten argument, bo moja siostra zaczyna w tym roku pierwszą klasę i w razie czego jesteśmy dwie do troszczenia się o Iksika.

\- Rzeczywiście! Przecież twoja Julia jest w tym samym wieku, co moja Ada – zauważyła Ola, głaszcząc łaszącego się do niej psidwaka.

\- Będą w jednej klasie, tak samo jak my – dodała podekscytowana Iza.

\- Ciekawe czy się pamiętają? – zamyśliła się blondynka.

\- Trudno żeby się nie pamiętały – wtrąciła Wiktoria, parskając śmiechem. – Z tego co opowiadałyście zarówno wy dwie, jak i Julia i Ada, poznałyście się na jakimś weselu. A to co się tam działo…

Czarownica przerwała w pół zdania, kiedy zauważyła, że w drzwiach kabiny stoi siostra Izy. Była to dziewczynka nieco wyższa od Ady, o długich, lśniących, czarnych lokach i identycznych jak u Izy, turkusowych oczach. Julia była smukła i miała delikatne rysy twarzy. Wyglądała niemal tak samo jak jej siostra, gdy ta miała jedenaście lat.

\- Co się stało, Julcia? – spytała Iza.

Dziewczynka przez chwilę stała nieruchomo, po czym wzruszyła ramionami, spuściła głowę i wymamrotała bardzo cicho:

\- Bo ja nikogo tu nie znam…

Iza przesunęła się na ławie robiąc miejsce dla siostry. Gdy tylko Julia usiadła wygodnie, Iksik wskoczył na jej kolana.

\- Ależ znasz! Oprócz swojej siostry znasz jeszcze co najmniej dwie osoby – zapewniła Ola.

Dziewczynka przechyliła głowę, przyglądając się starszej czarownicy.

\- Jesteś Ola, prawda? – spytała nieśmiało. – Kiedyś odwiedziłaś nas latem.

\- Tak, to ja – uśmiechnęła się blondynka. – Ale znasz jeszcze kogoś w swoim wieku. Adę Kardian, moją młodszą kuzynkę.

Julia spojrzała pytająco na siostrę.

\- Pamiętasz ślub wujka Roberta? – zapytała Iza.

\- Eee… - zamyśliła się dziewczynka. – Tak… chyba pamiętam…

\- Wpadłaś wtedy do lodowej fontanny – podpowiedziała Ola.

\- Aaa! – buzię Julii natychmiast rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech.

\- Teraz już na pewno pamięta! – zachichotała Iza, po czym zwróciła się do siostry: - A pamiętasz z kim do niej wpadłaś?

\- Z taką wesołą dziewczynką. Chyba miała na imię Ada – przypomniała sobie Julia.

\- Tak, to była Ada, moja kuzynka, która tak jak ty zaczyna dziś pierwszą klasę – powiedziała Ola.

Julia aż podskoczyła na swoim miejscu, a jej oczy rozbłysły radośnie.

\- W Czołpinie? – zapytała.

\- Tak – uśmiechnęła się Ola.

\- I jest na statku? – dopytywała dalej dziewczynka.

\- Zapewne gdzieś się kręci – powiedziała Ola, która nagle poczuła straszne wyrzuty sumienia, że od początku lotu ani razu nie sprawdziła czy Ada nie wpadła w jakieś tarapaty. – Jeżeli chcesz, to możemy razem jej poszukać.

Julia była nawet bardziej niż chętna. Natychmiast zeskoczyła z ławy, niemal zrzucając z kolan małego psidwaka. Na szczęście Iza w porę złapała Iksika. Dziewczynka dała szczeniakowi przepraszającego całusa, po czym wybiegła z kabiny. Ola podążyła za nią.

W połowie długiego korytarza czarownice minęły Sarę Chądzyńską z ósmej klasy, wokół której wcześniej zbierali się najmłodsi uczniowie. Dziewczyna była przebrana w szkolny mundurek, a w rękach trzymała grubą papierową teczkę.

\- Ola? – zagadnęła maturzystka. – Czy Ada Kardian, taka mała pierwszoklasistka z błękitną wstążką we włosach, to jakaś twoja rodzina?

\- Tak… - odparła dziewczyna, niepewna czy chce wiedzieć, dlaczego koleżanka pyta ją o Adę. – Co takiego zmalowała?

\- Próbowała wspiąć się na jedną z lin utrzymujących gondolę pod balonem – poinformowała ją Sara. – A potem poszła do Kapitana, przedstawiła się i namawiała go, aby pozwolił jej poprowadzić sterowiec.

\- Merlinie! – jęknęła Ola.

\- No – przyznała Sara. – Za wszystkimi pierwszakami nie nabiegałam się tyle co za nią… Może tylko poza tymi dwoma gagatkami, których znalazłam na dziobie. Wyobraź sobie, że próbowali rzucać w mugoli kamykami. Wyczarował im je jakiś trzecioklasista z Domu Ognia. Swoją drogą, będę musiała powiedzieć o tym jego wychowawczyni. A ci dwaj mali to chyba Michaś i Tymek.

\- Michaś i Szymek – Ola poprawiła starszą koleżankę. – Wiem o kim mówisz.

\- Tak, Szymek. Mam nadzieję, że ich magia nie jest oparta na tym samym żywiole, bo żaden dom nie zniesie ich obu naraz – stwierdziła Sara załamanym głosem. Widać było, że pilnowanie nowych uczniów kompletnie ją wykończyło.

\- Ja mam raczej nadzieję, że moja Ada nie trafi do tego samego domu co oni… - westchnęła Ola w odpowiedzi.

\- Oby! - zgodziła się czarownica.

\- Wiesz, gdzie mogę ją znaleźć?

\- Ostatnio widziałam ją niedaleko rufy. Była razem z taką spokojną blondyneczką, chyba z mugolskiej rodziny, ale nie pamiętam jej imienia - zamyśliła się Sara.

\- Klara – podsunęła Ola.

Julia, która w ciszy przysłuchiwała się całej rozmowie, ku zaniepokojeniu starszych dziewczyn, wydawała się coraz bardziej rozradowana perspektywą poznania pozostałych pierwszoklasistów.

\- Ty też jesteś z pierwszej klasy, prawda? – zagadnęła dziewczynkę Sara.

\- Tak. Nazywam się Julia Trzcińska i właśnie szukam Ady – odparła po prostu mała czarownica.

\- Znacie się? – spytała nieco pobladła Sara.

\- Kiedyś razem wpadłyśmy do takiej romantycznej fontanny pełnej lodów czekoladowych! – pochwaliła się dziewczynka.

Mina ósmoklasistki była bezcenna. Sara pobladła, zakryła usta dłonią i pytająco spojrzała na Olę:

\- Chcę znać tę historię?

\- Uwierz mi, nie chcesz – powiedziała dobitnie czarownica.

Sara westchnęła, potrząsnęła głową ze zrezygnowaniem i mocniej przycisnęła do siebie grubą teczkę.

\- Muszę odpocząć – stwierdziła. – Pamiętaj o zebraniu Dyżurnych. Po postoju w Gdańsku, w trzynastce – dodała jeszcze i zniknęła za najbliższymi drzwiami.

Ku ogromnej uldze Oli, Ada wraz z Klarą siedziały spokojnie na ławce przy rufie sterowca, znajdującej się nieopodal klatki schodowej prowadzącej na niższe poziomy statku. Czarownica zdecydowała się przełożyć na później poważną rozmowę z kuzynką na temat jej wcześniejszych ekscesów. Nie chciała besztać jej przy koleżankach, szczególnie, że chwilowo zachowywały się niegroźnie. Klara głaskała Pufcia, a Ada snuła nieco ubarwioną opowieść o spotkaniu z hipogryfem, czego Ola postanowiła nie komentować.

Jak się okazało, Ada doskonale pamiętała Julię i bardzo ucieszyła się, że będą razem chodziły do jednej klasy. Klara również szybko złapała kontakt z nową koleżanką i po chwili wszystkie trzy dzieliły się swoimi wrażeniami z pierwszego w życiu, tak dalekiego lotu sterowcem.

\- Mąż cioci Ani, wujek Robert, nazywa się Trzciński i ciocia Ania jest teraz Trzcińska, tak jak Julia – zauważyła nagle Ada, spoglądając pytająco na starszą kuzynkę.

\- To prawda – przyznała Ola, czekając na dalszą serię pytań dziewczynek.

\- Czy to oznacza, że jesteśmy rodziną? – dopytywała z zapałem Julia.

\- Nie – zaprzeczyła czarownica. – To, że siostra twojego taty, Adusiu, oraz brat twojego taty, Julio, wzięli ślub, nie znaczy, że teraz wy dwie jesteście rodziną. Nie łączą was więzy krwi – wyjaśniła.

\- Czyli ty i Iza też nie jesteście rodziną? – wolała upewnić się Julia.

\- Tym bardziej. Koligacje między naszymi rodzinami są trochę skomplikowane, ale jeżeli kiedyś będziecie chciały, to możemy z Izą spróbować je narysować – zaproponowała Ola.

\- Tak! – ucieszyła się Julia. – Takie drzewo genealogiczne ze wszystkimi ślubami, narodzinami i romantycznymi historiami – dodała rozmarzonym głosem.

\- Ja i Julia nie jesteśmy rodziną, ale każda z nas z bliźniakami cioci Ani i wujka Roberta, już tak! – stwierdziła błyskotliwie Ada, podłapując temat narodzin.

\- Jak najbardziej – zgodziła się Ola. – Bliźnięta są rodziną każdej z was.

\- Widziałaś je? – dopytywała z przejęciem Ada. – Rodzice powiedzieli, że Antoś i Amanda są jeszcze mniejsi od Agniesi i nie można ich na razie oglądać. Może zimą odwiedzimy ich na święta.

\- Iza twierdzi tak samo – nachmurzyła się Julia.

\- Obawiam się, że to prawda – przyznała Ola. – Ale na pocieszenie powiem wam, że ciocia Ania i wujek Robert na pewno zaproszą wszystkich w odwiedziny na ten sam dzień, co oznacza, że spotkacie się razem przy kołyskach Antka i Amandy.

\- Super! – zakrzyknęły obydwie dziewczynki, po czym razem z Klarą zaczęły rozmawiać o swoim rodzeństwie.

Ola upewniła się jeszcze, że Ada i Klara zjadły drugie śniadanie, po czym postanowiła zostawić je same. Miała nadzieję, że nowo odkryte koligacje rodzinne, pochłoną Adę i Julię na tyle, że nie przyjdą im do głowy żadne nowe psoty. Odchodząc słyszała jeszcze, jak Klara opowiada nowym koleżankom o młodszym braciszku, któremu czasami zdarza się ruchem rączki przywołać zabawki z najwyższej półki na regale. Mała czarownica domyślała się, że jej brat, tak samo jak ona, jest magiczny.

Ola już miała wracać do czekających na nią w kabinie Wiktorii i Izy, kiedy usłyszała niepokojące krzyki dobiegające zza jednej z nadbudówek. Włączając swój instynkt Starszej Dyżurnej, postanowiła sprawdzić co się dzieje. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie był to kolejny wybryk któregoś z pierwszoklasistów. Naprawdę nie miała ochoty oglądać podskakującego jak na sprężynach Michasia i próbującego dotrzymać mu kroku Szymka.

Rzeczywistość okazała się zdecydowanie bardziej zaskakująca, niż Ola mogła się spodziewać. Przy bakburcie, mniej więcej w połowie sterowca, stał profesor Dariusz Czarnecki, który był szkolnym trenerem Quidditcha, uczył pierwszaki latania na miotłach oraz prowadził zajęcia fizyczne w starszych klasach. Mężczyzna był dosyć młody, jak na nauczyciela. Miał dwadzieścia kilka lat i zaczynał dopiero trzeci rok pracy z szkole magii w Czołpinie. Czarodziej miał oliwkową cerę, ciemnozielone oczy, pełne usta, czarne gęste włosy oraz krótko przystrzyżone czarne wąsy i brodę, które nadawały mu charakterystycznego, śródziemnomorskiego typu urody.

Profesor Czarnecki zawsze należał do grona uwielbianych przez uczniów nauczycieli, ale w tej chwili mężczyzna nie zachowywał się jak na pedagoga przystało. Był czerwony na twarzy, machał rękami we wszystkie strony i wykrzykiwał coś do stojącego w kącie Bartka Billewicza, młodszego brata Wiktorii. Zazwyczaj wesoły i żywiołowy chłopak, teraz trząsł się jak osika i mamrotał pod nosem nieskładne zdania. W jego miodowych oczach kryło się czyste przerażenie, co zaalarmowało Olę na tyle, że postanowiła interweniować.

Zanim jednak zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, profesor Czarnecki odprawił Bartka. Chłopak przemknął obok Oli, rzucając jej ciche „cześć", pobiegł do schodów i zniknął pod pokładem. Czarownica powolnym krokiem podeszła do nauczyciela, który teraz opierał się o barierkę sterowca z zamkniętymi oczami i oddychał głęboko.

\- Dzień dobry, panie profesorze – zagadnęła lekko Ola, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej miło. – Piękną mamy dziś pogodę, prawda?

Mężczyzna albo był tak pogrążony we własnych myślach, że nie zauważył czarownicy, albo zwyczajnie postanowił ją zignorować.

\- Jak minęły panu wakacje? – spróbowała jeszcze raz dziewczyna.

Słysząc to pytanie, profesor Czarnecki z rozpędem odwrócił się do swojej uczennicy, jeszcze mocniej poczerwieniał na twarzy i wydarł się na całe gardło:

\- Kara! Tydzień prac społecznych nauczy cię szacunku do dorosłych!

Czarodziej gniewnie odszedł w kierunku mostka kapitańskiego, hojnie wlepiając kary napotkanym po drodze uczniom.

Ola, która nigdy, w całej swojej szkolnej karierze, nie otrzymała dłuższego szlabanu, niż trwającego jeden wieczór, dosłownie wrosła w pokład. Patrzyła na oddalającego się nauczyciela w takim oszołomieniu, jakby ktoś rzucił w nią Drętwotą. Nie była w stanie wykrztusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. Dopiero po kilku długich minutach zebrała się w sobie i wróciła do kabiny, gdzie czekały na nią nie tylko Wiktoria i Iza, ale i chłopcy, którzy zdążyli już wrócić z zebrania Sylfów.

\- Co się stało Czarneckiemu? – wyrzuciła z siebie czarownica, kiedy w końcu odzyskała głos. – Wydziera się na wszystkich dookoła. Bartek był przerażony – dodała, spoglądając na przyjaciółkę. – A mi wlepił tygodniowe prace społeczne tylko za to, że byłam uprzejma.

\- Uprzejma? – Janek uniósł brew.

\- Spytałam po prostu jak minęły mu wakacje – powiedziała Ola, rozkładając ręce.

W kabinie przez kilka sekund panowała dzwoniąca w uszach cisza, po czym wszyscy wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem.

\- No to nie dziw się, że dostałaś szlaban, jak go pytasz o takie rzeczy! – Adrian dosłownie wył ze śmiechu.

\- Dlaczego? – dopytywała dalej, nic nie rozumiejąc.

\- Nie słyszałaś? – zapytał chłopak, kiedy udało mu się odrobinę uspokoić.

\- Co takiego miałam słyszeć?

\- Miesiąc temu na rynku pojawiła się nowa miotła wyścigowa – Łukasz wyręczył Adriana, który od śmiechu nabawił się czkawki.

\- Miotlarskie Cuda* wypuściły Rakietę – wtrącił Janek.

\- No dobrze… Ale jaki to ma związek z Czarneckim? – zapytała wolno Ola, nie rozumiejąc do czego zmierzają koledzy.

\- Czarnecki dostał od nich nowiutką Rakietę do testowania. No wiesz, jako szkolny trener i sędzia Quidditcha – Adrian, pomimo czkawki, podjął opowieść. – I jeszcze tego samego dnia, z przed jego własnego domu, jacyś mugole zwinęli mu miotłę!

\- Cooooo?! – wykrzyknęła Ola. – Merlinie, jak on mógł zostawić miotłę tak po prostu na dworze?

\- Nie martw się, ja też tego nie rozumiem – powiedziała Wiktoria. – Ale najwidoczniej Czarnecki to ten typ czarodzieja, który przestaje myśleć o całym świecie gdy w na horyzoncie pojawia się miotła – dodała, rzucając wymowne spojrzenie w kierunku Adriana.

\- Teraz chodzi wkurzony, bo Bracia Cud kazali mu oddać równowartość miotły –podsumował Łukasz.

\- A ile ona jest warta? – zaciekawiła się Iza.

\- Trzy i pół tysiąca dukatów – poinformował ją Janek.

\- Ile?! – jednogłośnie zapytały dziewczyny.

\- Rakiety są niesamowicie drogie – wyjaśnił Adrian. – Mój tata uważa, że cała nasza reprezentacja powinna je mieć, bo to jest naprawdę czołówka światowych mioteł wyścigowych. Jednak na całą drużynę, wraz z zawodnikami rezerwowymi, departament musiałby wydać fortunę, więc tata prowadzi rozmowy z Braćmi Cud, żeby byli oficjalnym sponsorem naszej reprezentacji, a wtedy Rakiety byłyby za półdarmo.

\- Myślisz, że Bracia Cud na to przystaną? – zainteresował się Łukasz.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – Adrian wzruszył ramionami. – Są najlepsi na rynku. Nie potrzebują dodatkowej reklamy.

\- Mój tata twierdzi, że odkąd twój tata przeszedł na sportową emeryturę, nasza reprezentacja jest gorsza od gumochłonów – stwierdziła Iza.

\- Mój wujek powiedział to samo – wtrąciła Ola. – Banda niekompetentnych gumochłonów, czy jakoś tak…

\- Eh – westchnął Adrian. – To już chyba z szósty raz, nie Łukasz?

\- Siódmy – poprawił go chłopak, potrząsając swoją piaskową czupryną. – Słyszałem jak jakiś pierwszak tłumaczył innemu, chyba z rodziny mugoli, co to jest quidditch i też wspominał o gumochłonach.

\- Mówiłeś, że kiedy twój brat zacznie grać na pozycji szukającego? – spytał Janek.

\- Nie mówiłem – prychnął Adrian. – Ojciec i Damian milczą w tej kwestii we wszystkich językach świata. Ale sądzę, że już niedługo. Mam nadzieję, że Damian przerwie złą passę. Przecież nie można w nieskończoność Gobliny z Grodziska nazywać Gumochłonami z Grodziska.

Dalszą rozmowę przerwał głośny dźwięk dzwonu, dochodzący z pokładu, który informował o zbliżającym się postoju w Gdańsku. Statkiem powietrznym lekko szarpnęło i wszyscy poczuli, jak sterowiec powoli obniża swój lot. Iza, jak na komendę, podniosła się z miejsca, wygładziła brzoskwiniową sukienkę i chwyciła torebkę.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – spytał zaskoczony Adrian, kiedy czarownica przeciskała się do wyjścia z kabiny.

Iza zaczerwieniła się, wykonując bliżej nieokreślony ruch ręką.

\- W Gdańsku wsiada Ignacy – podsunął Łukasz konspiracyjnym szeptem, który pogłębił rumieniec na twarzy Izy.

\- Nie zwracaj na nich uwagi – wtrąciła Ola, uspokajająco uśmiechając się do koleżanki. – Idź i baw się dobrze.

\- Dokładnie – poparł Janek, piorunując kolegów wzrokiem. – Widać nie wszyscy dorośli jeszcze do stworzenia poważnego związku.

\- Uwaga, bo ty dorosłeś! – Adrian prychnął z rozbawieniem.

\- A żebyś wiedział – stwierdził Janek dobitnie, ostentacyjnie odwracając się w kierunku dziewczyn.

\- Pozdrów od nas wszystkich Ignacego – weszła mu w słowo Wiktoria, zwracając się do stojącej przy drzwiach czarownicy.

Iza przygryzła wargę, niepewna czy ma zamiar pozdrawiać swojego chłopaka akurat od Adriana i Łukasza, raz jeszcze poprawiła zwiewną sukienkę i wyszła na randkę. Czarownica spotykała się z kolegą z klasy, Ignacym Sienkiewiczem, należącym do Domu Ziemi, już niemal od dwóch i pół roku, kiedy to chłopak pomagał jej w nauce eliksirów przed małą maturą, co stanowiło wyjątkowo długi staż, pośród często kłócących się i zrywających innych szkolnych par. Iza i Ignacy byli niezwykle zgodni, a przy tym zapatrzeni w siebie jak w obrazki i tak słodcy, że można z nich było albo czerpać wzór do naśladowania, albo nienawidzić i zazdrościć pięknego uczucia. Obydwoje byli w sobie zakochani po uszy od czwartej klasy i nic nie wskazywało na to, że kiedykolwiek miałoby się to zmienić.

Postój w Gdańsku, tak samo jak ten w Warszawie, trwał trzydzieści minut. Kiedy uczniowie mieszkający na północy Polski wsiedli na pokład statku powietrznego, zrobiło się tłoczno i wyjątkowo głośno. Na ostatnim odcinku lotu do Czołpina, bowiem, sterowiec Światowid musiał pomieścić wszystkie młode czarownice i czarodziejów z ośmiu klas i trzech Domów, a także kilku nauczycieli i Kapitana. Łącznie ponad trzysta sześćdziesiąt osób.

Korzystając z tego, że większość uczniów wyszła na pokład aby przywitać się z wsiadającymi kolegami i koleżankami, Ola wraz z Wiktorią znalazły wolną łazienkę i przebrały się w szkolne mundurki. Założyły plisowane granatowe spódnice, białe koszule z zaokrąglonymi kołnierzykami i krótkimi rękawami, granatowe żakiety i podkolanówki w tym samym kolorze. Zapięły srebrne sprzączki w paskach, na nogi wsunęły czarne płaskie pantofle, a pod szyją zawiązały szare wstążki na długie, opadające kokardki. Na koniec przyjaciółki przypięły do klap swoich marynarek po trzy srebrne przypinki. Jedną z wygrawerowanym logiem szkoły, jedną z alchemicznym symbolem żywiołu powietrza, niewielkim równobocznym trójkątem ze skierowanym ku górze wierzchołkiem i poziomą kreską wpisaną w jego wnętrze, mniej więcej w dwóch trzecich odległości od jego podstawy, oraz jedną z błyszczącymi literami „S.D.", oznaczającymi Starszą Dyżurną.

Kiedy Światowid ponownie wzbił się w powietrze, Ola i Wiktoria zeszły na najniższy poziom gondoli i udały się do kabiny numer trzynaście, gdzie co roku odbywało się pierwsze zebranie wszystkich Dyżurnych. Było to sporych rozmiarów pomieszczenie z drewnianymi krzesłami ustawionymi w nieco nieregularne rzędy, ze znajdującym się pośrodku półkolistym stołem. W środku byli już wszyscy Dyżurni z piątej i szóstej klasy oraz Starsi Dyżurni z siódmej, ale o dziwo brakowało Głównych Dyżurnych z ósmej, maturalnej klasy.

Gdy do kabiny wszedł Paweł Łapicki, tegoroczny maturzysta z Domu Powietrza, na szacie którego błyszczała przypinka Przewodniczącego Szkoły, rozmowy, jakie prowadzili do tej pory uczniowie, ucichły. Czarodziej podszedł do półkolistego stołu i rozłożył na nim kilka pergaminów. Następnie krótko przywitał zebranych, przedstawił się nowowybranym Dyżurnym z piątej klasy i pogratulował im doskonałych wyników na małej maturze, którą obowiązkowo zdawali wszyscy uczniowie po czwartym roku.

Przewodniczący w kilku słowach poinformował piąto i szóstoklasistów o ich zadaniach, prawach i obowiązkach na nowy rok szkolny. Nie było tego zbyt wiele. Dyżurni musieli na przykład sprawdzać czystość pokoi w swoich Domach. Za wyjątkowy porządek lub bałagan mogli wystawić uczniom odpowiednią ocenę ze sprawowania. W rzeczywistości jednak większość Dyżurnych praktykowało ocenianie jedynie celujących pokoi i przymykanie oczu na nieporządek. Bowiem ze wszystkich ocen ze sprawowania, na koniec roku szkolnego wyciągano średnie dla poszczególnych Domów, a nikt nie chciał by jego Dom był tym najniegrzeczniejszym.

Dyżurni w miarę możliwości pomagali również młodszym uczniom w odrabianiu lekcji, służyli im pomocą i radą oraz dbali o miłą atmosferę w relacjach między członkami swoich Domów.

Przewodniczący sprawdził listę obecności. Dyżurnych było osiemnastu, po dziewięciu z piątej i szóstej klasy, po trzech z każdego Domu na jednym roczniku. Gdy okazało się, że żaden z nich nie ma pytań, Paweł zwolnił ich ze spotkania.

\- Zdecydowałem się zrobić dwa zebrania – powiedział chłopak, kiedy w kabinie pozostali już tylko uczniowie siódmej klasy. – Z Głównymi Dyżurnymi mam do omówienia sporo spraw związanych z maturą i organizacją studniówki, dlatego spotkamy się osobno, żeby was nie zanudzać.

\- I dobrze – mruknął Adrian pod nosem.

\- Słyszałem! – zawołał Paweł.

\- Będzie więcej czasu, aby ćwiczyć taktykę na najbliższy mecz Quidditcha – odparował natychmiast Adrian.

\- Oj, Wroński, Wroński… - Przewodniczący, który był jednocześnie Kapitanem Sylfów, pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. – Na początek sprawdzimy sobie obecność… Wiktoria Billewicz? Franciszek Ciszko? Magdalena Dyląg? Aleksandra Kardian? Dominik Potocki? Ignacy Sienkiewicz? Radomił Wandel? Adrian Wroński? Teresa Zawadzka? – wyczytał Paweł. Każdy po kolei podniósł rękę i powiedział „jestem". – Czyli nikt się nie zmienił od zeszłego roku… Bardzo dobrze – podsumował chłopak.

Dyżurnych w piątej klasie wybierał dyrektor w porozumieniu z nauczycielami. Nie była to jednak decyzja podjęta raz na zawsze. W szóstej klasie Dyżurnymi mogły zostać zupełnie inne osoby, jeżeli te pierwsze nie sprawdziły się w swoich obowiązkach. Takie zmiany były dosyć rzadkie, ale szkolny regulamin je dopuszczał. Wybór siódmoklasistów na Starszych Dyżurnych tradycyjnie był nieodwołalny. Mogli nimi zostać ci, którzy wcześniej w szóstej klasie byli Dyżurnymi lub inni ich koledzy i koleżanki z klasy.

W wakacje przed piątą klasą Ola razem z Wiktorią i Adrianem została wybrana na Dyżurną Domu Powietrza. Dyżurnymi Domu Ognia zostali wtedy Magda Dyląg, Franciszek Ciszko i Radomił Wandel, a Dyżurnymi Domu Ziemi Dominik Potocki, Ignacy Sienkiewicz oraz Teresa Zawadzka. Od piątej klasy nic się nie zmieniło. Cała dziewiątka koleżanek i kolegów pozostała Dyżurnymi w szóstej klasie i teraz w siódmej awansowała na Starszych Dyżurnych. Przebrnęli wspólnie przez te dwa lata, zgrali się i nauczyli rozdzielać między sobą zadania. W przyszłym roku, już jako Głównych Dyżurnych, jak wspomniał Paweł o obecnej ósmej klasie, ich również będzie czekała organizacja studniówki, rozmaite przygotowania do matury, a także do zakończenia szkoły.

\- Moi drodzy, matura zbliża się wielkimi krokami – zaczął wesoło Paweł.

\- Chyba twoja! – zawołał Dominik Potocki z końca kabiny.

\- Właśnie o swojej mówię – zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi starszy chłopak. – Sprawdzam tylko waszą czujność.

\- Dopiero pierwszy września, jeszcze cię słuchamy – Ola wyszczerzyła zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Jeszcze? – zachichotał Paweł, celując palcem w młodszą koleżankę. – Muszę zapamiętać to na przyszłość! Ale wracając do tematu… Matura mojej klasy już tuż, tuż, a to oznacza, że za kilka miesięcy skończymy szkołę. Co prawda dopiero dziś zaczynam swoją karierę Przewodniczącego, ale muszę też zadbać o następcę lub następczynię. Tradycyjnie Starsi Dyżurni wybierają spośród siebie przyszłego Przewodniczącego na pierwszym zebraniu, a pierwsze zebranie właśnie trwa. Dokładnie rok temu ja też zostałem wybrany przyszłym Przewodniczącym, potem przez całą siódmą klasę podglądałem co robił ówczesny Przewodniczący i teraz dzięki temu wiem, co czeka mnie w klasie maturalnej. Proponuję żebyśmy zajęli się tym od razu. Przygotowałem specjalnie zaklęte pergaminy. Wystarczy, że przyłożycie do nich czubki swoich różdżek, pomyślicie o osobie, na którą chcecie oddać swój głos, a na pergaminie pojawi się jej imię i nazwisko.

\- Nie ma potrzeby robić głosowania – wtrącił Adrian z przebiegłym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Dlaczego? – spytała zaskoczona Ola.

\- Ponieważ nasz wybór jest jednogłośny – oznajmiła Magda Dyląg.

\- No niekoniecznie… - zaprzeczyła niepewnie Ola. – Ja na przykład nie wiem o kim mówicie.

\- Skoro jedna osoba nie wie, głosowanie będzie konieczne – zdecydował Przewodniczący i zaczął rozdawać pocięte, kwadratowe pergaminy.

\- Nie trzeba, Paweł, naprawdę – przerwała mu wyraźnie rozbawiona Wiktoria.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, jednak po chwili przez jego twarz przemknął cień zrozumienia.

\- W takim razie rzeczywiście głosowanie jest bezsensowne – oznajmił Paweł, chowając kawałki pergaminu w kieszeni szkolnej marynarki.

\- W jakim razie? Wiki? – spytała Ola, którą powoli zaczynała denerwować cała sytuacja. – Co to za tajemnice? Czemu ja o niczym nie wiem?

\- Adrian – Paweł gestem wskazał miejsce obok siebie. – Skoro już zacząłeś, kontynuuj, proszę.

Wywołany czarodziej przysiadł na brzegu półkolistego stołu, rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych kolegach i koleżankach z klasy, po czym spojrzał prosto na Olę i bez ogródek powiedział:

\- Na przyszłą Przewodniczącą jednogłośnie wybraliśmy ciebie.

\- Mnie? – wypaliła natychmiast dziewczyna. – A-ale… Ale jak to? Skąd pomysł, że akurat ja się nadaję? Przecież jest tyle…

\- Stop! – przerwał jej Adrian. – Spodziewaliśmy się, że będziesz oponować, więc zdążyliśmy się przygotować. Madziu, jeżeli będziesz tak miła?

Ola skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach i z wyczekiwaniem spojrzała na wysportowaną, długowłosą szatynkę, która zamiast obowiązkowych, czarnych pantofli, zawsze nosiła różnokolorowe tenisówki ze śmiesznymi napisami. Dziś buty czarownicy były całe czarne i wydawały się nieco ponure, kiedy nagle na lewym trampku pojawiła się wymalowana drewniana różdżka, jej koniec przesunął się w kierunku prawego buta, sznurówki rozjaśnił brokatowy napis „Lumos" i w tym samym momencie prawy trampek zmienił kolor na biały. Po chwili różdżka pojawiła się na prawym trampku, zmieniając w ten sam sposób barwę lewego z czarnego na biały.

\- Teoretycznie moglibyśmy powiedzieć ci, że jesteś bardzo dobrą uczennicą, masz wysokie stopnie, a przy tym cechujesz się obowiązkowością, punktualnością i cieszysz się powszechnym zaufaniem – wymieniła Magda na jednym wdechu, zakładając nogę na nogę. Jej trampki po raz kolejny zaczęły zmieniać kolor. Wystarczyło kilka sekund, wymalowana różdżka, brokatowy napis "Nox" i buty znów były czarne.

\- Jednak wtedy wskazałabyś kilka podobnych osób – uzupełniła Wiktoria, mrugając do przyjaciółki.

\- Wszyscy mamy dobre oceny i jesteśmy obowiązkowi. Inaczej nigdy nie zostalibyśmy Starszymi Dyżurnymi – zauważyła przytomnie Ola. – Madzia, przecież w zeszłym roku miałyśmy identyczne średnie. Dlaczego nie ty?

\- Ponieważ Przewodnicząca musi być wzorem dla całej szkoły nie tylko z zachowania, ale i z nienagannego wyglądu, a moje trampki przeczą temu drugiemu – dziewczyna z rozbawieniem wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Mogłabyś nosić na nich cytaty z regulaminu szkoły – wymyśliła na poczekaniu Ola, jednak wiedziała, że Magda ma rację.

\- Ostrzegałam was, że tak będzie! – roześmiała się Wiktoria.

\- Bo bardzo dobrze mnie znasz – Ola odgryzła się w odpowiedzi.

\- I właśnie dlatego, że przewidzieliśmy twoją reakcję, zdecydowaliśmy się przedstawić ci jeden argument, który jest absolutnie niepodważalny – wtrącił Adrian.

Początkowo Ola była nieco zła na kolegów i koleżanki, że nie poinformowali jej o swoim pomyśle przed zebraniem, jednak teraz cała ta sytuacja zaczynała ją powoli bawić. Musieli wstępnie przedyskutować sprawę jeszcze przed wakacjami. Potem pewnie kontaktowali się ze sobą w czasie lata, by zaplanować taktykę pod tytułem „Jak przekonać Olę do bycia Przewodniczącą". A wszystko to zrobili w takiej konspiracji, że dziewczyna niczego się nie domyśliła. _Widziałam się latem z co najmniej połową z was, a milczeliście, jakbyście złożyli Wieczystą Przysięgę_ – przeszło jej przez myśl, a na głos, chichocząc cicho, spytała:

\- No dobrze. To co to niby za argument?

Adrian wyszczerzył się w szerokim uśmiechu, zrobił teatralną przerwę i powiedział:

\- Dyrektor Wojciech Ostrowski jest twoim wujkiem. Nikt inny nigdy nie będzie miał u niego takich chodów jak ty.

Ola przez moment patrzyła na chłopaka, jakby wyrosły mu dwie dodatkowe głowy, aż nie wytrzymała i parsknęła głośnym śmiechem.

\- Który był taki mądry? – zapytała z rozbawieniem w głosie, ocierając łzy z kącików oczu.

\- Jeżeli myślisz, że Adrian, to jesteś w błędzie – odezwał się Ignacy Sienkiewicz, chłopak Izy.

\- Nie? – Ola uniosła brwi.

\- Na to, że będziesz mogła wszystko załatwić u dyrektora, wpadł Janek – powiedział Adrian.

\- Janek? – zdziwiła się czarownica. Janek nie był Starszym Dyżurnym, a to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno... – Zaangażowaliście całą klasę? – spytała.

\- Owszem – przyznała Magda. – Teraz już się nie wykręcisz!

\- Nie chcę wam przerywać dyskusji, jakkolwiek bardzo interesującej – wtrącił obecny Przewodniczący. – Jednak powoli kończy nam się czas zebrania, a ja muszę jeszcze obgadać kilka rzeczy z Olą, jeżeli to ją wybieracie. Więc jak będzie? Olu?

\- Przyjmujesz nasz jednogłośny wybór? – spytała oficjalnie Wiktoria.

\- Przyjmuję – westchnęła czarownica. – Ale nie oczekujcie jakiejś płomiennej przemowy – dodała ze śmiechem.

Właściwie nie miała nic przeciwko byciu Przewodniczącą. Od pierwszej klasy angażowała się w życie szkoły. Lubiła zajmować się sprawami organizacyjnymi. Często to ona zbierała pieniądze i kupowała wspólny prezent, gdy któraś z koleżanek miała urodziny, a kiedy trzeba było przełożyć sprawdzian na inny termin lub po prostu załatwić coś z nauczycielami, zazwyczaj to ją oddelegowywała cała klasa.

\- Gratuluję! – Paweł uścisnął dłoń czarownicy. – Zostaniesz chwilkę po zebraniu, dobrze?

\- Oczywiście – przytaknęła Ola.

\- Co do reszty informacji, jakie chciałbym wam przekazać – powiedział głośno Przewodniczący, zaglądając do listy, jaką sobie wcześniej przygotował – jest wśród nich między innymi przypomnienie, że Starszych Dyżurnych cisza nocna obowiązuje dopiero od północy. Do tej godziny możecie przebywać w pokojach innych niż swoje, jednak proszę was, żebyście uszanowali godzinę dwudziestą drugą, kiedy młodsi uczniowie mają ciszę nocną i w miarę możliwości dali im spać. Nocne dyżury będziecie mieli dopiero w przyszłym roku, także radzę się wyspać, dopóki możecie – dodał wesoło. – Poza tym, to wy odpowiadacie za komitet dekoracyjny sali na studniówkę w tym roku oraz prowadzicie uroczystości szkolne. Macie również prawo wystawiania wszystkim uczniom ocen z zachowania. Już nie tylko za porządek, jak to było w poprzednich latach, ale za każde ich naganne lub godne pochwały zachowanie. Oprócz tego oczywiście pomagacie młodszym uczniom, dajecie im przykład swoim zachowaniem i ogólnie rzecz ujmując angażujecie się w życie szkoły, które z tego co mi wiadomo, w tym roku będzie wyjątkowo bogate.

\- Bogate? – powtórzył Adrian.

\- Będziemy mieć własny, Słowiański Turniej Trójmagiczny? – podchwyciła Magda.

\- Nie i nie – roześmiał się Paweł. – Wszystkiego dowiecie się na rozpoczęciu roku.

\- Ej no, Paweł! – zawołał Dominik. – Nie bądź taki, powiedz nam!

\- A podobno jedną z cnót Dyżurnych jest cierpliwość – zażartował Przewodniczący.

\- Cierpliwość do młodszych uczniów – uściśliła Wiktoria. – W regulaminie słowa nie ma o cierpliwości względem starszych.

\- Nic z tego – Paweł pozostawał nieugięty. – Dyrektor powyrywałby mi witki z miotły, gdybym się wygadał.

\- Nie martw się, Ola obroni twoją miotłę! – zażartował Adrian.

\- Wroński, ty już lepiej nic nie mów! – głośny śmiech Ignacego przetoczył się po kabinie.

\- Dobra, zmykajcie stąd – zdecydował Przewodniczący, zbierając z półkolistego stołu przyniesione wcześniej pergaminy. – Jesteście wolni.

Tego nie trzeba było nikomu dwa razy powtarzać. W niespełna minutę, w akompaniamencie szurania krzesłami, żartów i chichotów, Starsi Dyżurni opuścili kabinę, w której zostali tylko Paweł i Ola.

\- Jeszcze raz gratuluję – powiedział chłopak. – Jeżeli mam być szczery, to uważam, że najlepiej nadajesz się na Przewodniczącą.

\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się Ola. – Mam rok, żeby się przygotować.

\- Dokładnie. Nie będziesz miała teraz zbyt wielu nowych obowiązków. Jako bonus możesz potraktować to, że nie istnieje już dla ciebie takie pojęcie, jak „cisza nocna".

\- Jak to? – zdziwiła się czarownica.

\- Nie musisz czekać rok, aż zostaniesz Główną Dyżurną, by móc spędzić całą noc poza pokojem bez żadnych konsekwencji – wyjaśnił.

\- Czyli już teraz mogę siedzieć w bibliotece, do której godziny będę chciała? I wyjść na spacer po szkole, gdy nie będę mogła spać? Albo do latarni morskiej? – dopytywała podekscytowana Ola, nie mogąc uwierzyć we własne szczęście.

\- Tak jest – potwierdził Paweł.

\- No ale… - dziewczyna nagle nabrała wątpliwości. – Jest coś jeszcze, prawda? Przecież nie mogę mieć z tego tytułu tylko samych przyjemności.

\- Jedyne co musisz robić, to przyglądanie się temu co robię ja – wyjaśnił czarodziej. – Przyjdziesz na spotkanie dotyczące organizacji studniówki, a potem zakończenia roku. Może z raz zabiorę cię na Radę Pedagogiczną, bo jako Przewodniczący mam obowiązek uczestniczenia w większości z nich. No i dziś wieczorem pójdziesz do dyrektora i przedstawisz się jako przyszła Przewodnicząca.

\- Czyli muszę po prostu wiedzieć co robisz ty, żebym w przyszłym roku, jako Przewodnicząca, ogarniała temat – podsumowała Ola.

\- W dużym skrócie można tak powiedzieć – przyznał Paweł.

\- A czy brak ciszy nocnej oznacza też nocne dyżury na korytarzach? – wolała się upewnić.

\- Nie, chyba że będzie jakaś wyjątkowa sytuacja. Ale jeżeli już będziesz na korytarzu i zobaczysz, że ktoś jest tam bez pozwolenia, lub w ogóle, nawet w ciągu dnia, zauważysz łamanie regulaminu, możesz nie tylko wystawić tej osobie ocenę z zachowania, ale i skierować ją na odbycie kary u jednego z nauczycieli lub pracownika szkoły.

\- Na razie to ja mam karę do odpracowania… - westchnęła Ola.

\- Ty? – spytał kompletnie zaskoczony chłopak. – Kto ci dał karę? No i za co?

\- Oj, to głupia sprawa… - jęknęła czarownica. – Czarnecki wlepił mi tydzień prac społecznych za to, że zapytałam go, jak mu minęły wakacje…

\- Ha, ha, ha! – Paweł wybuchnął śmiechem, zupełnie tak samo jak wcześniej Adrian, Łukasz i Janek. – Profesor Czarnecki przegiął dziś trochę z tymi karami. Nie jesteś jedyną, która ją dostała, więc się nie przejmuj – pocieszył ją chłopak. – Idź jeszcze dziś do niego, przeproś i wytłumacz, że nie miałaś nic złego na myśli. Powinien anulować te prace społeczne.

\- Może masz rację… – zamyśliła się Ola. – Tak zrobię – zdecydowała w końcu.

\- W ostateczności, zawsze możesz iść do dyrektora. To twój wujek, więc na pewno każe Czarneckiemu odwołać szlaban! – zażartował czarodziej.

Ola roześmiała się na tę insynuację. Wszyscy w szkole wiedzieli, że dyrektor Ostrowski jest wujkiem dziewczyny. Wiedzieli również, że nigdy nie faworyzował jej na tle pozostałych uczniów, jednak od czasu do czasu, z chwilowego braku innych tematów do żartów, koledzy i koleżanki Oli, robili jej delikatne przytyki z powodu tej koligacji.

\- Dobra, dobra! Lepiej powiedz mi czy powinnam wiedzieć coś jeszcze? – zapytała.

\- Wydaje mi się, że nie... chociaż... – myślał na głos Paweł, przeglądając plik pergaminów. – A nie! Przepraszam! Zapomniałem o najważniejszym!

\- Najważniejszym?

\- No, niekoniecznie najważniejszym – przyznał – ale za to na pewno najprzyjemniejszym.

\- Przewodnicząca dostaje dodatkową porcję lodów na deser? – zgadywała w ciemno.

\- Nie tym razem – roześmiał się Paweł. – Powiedz mi... – zagadnął konwersacyjnym tonem, lekko przeciągając samogłoski. – Czy znasz imiona skrzatów domowych, które nam sprzątają i gotują?

\- Jeszcze pytasz? – żachnęła się Ola. – Oczywiście, że nie! Żaden uczeń ich nie zna.

\- Ja znam – poinformował młodszą koleżankę Paweł, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko, zrobił teatralną pauzę i wręczył jej zwinięty rulonik pergaminu, mówiąc: – I teraz Ty też je znasz.

Ola patrzyła to na chłopaka, to na trzymany w dłoni pergamin i nie mogła wykrztusić słowa.

\- Masz to legalnie? – wyszeptała w końcu.

\- Zwinąłem dyrektorowi z biurka, kiedy nie patrzył – odparł z powagą Paweł.

\- Słucham?!

\- Spokojnie, przecież żartuję! – wyjaśnił szybko chłopak, widząc przerażenie w oczach czarownicy. – Oprócz nauczycieli i pracowników szkoły, imiona skrzatów zna tylko Przewodniczący, ale podobno już od kilku lat praktykuje się przekazywanie tej listy świeżo wybranemu Przewodniczącemu lub Przewodniczącej na kolejny rok, czyli w tym przypadku tobie. Możesz wzywać skrzaty kiedy tylko będziesz potrzebowała. Na przykład, gdy na korytarzu zdarzy się jakiś wypadek, a w pobliżu nie będzie nikogo z dorosłych. Wtedy możesz zawołać skrzata i kazać mu powiadomić nauczycieli.

\- No dobrze, Paweł, ale jak będzie jakieś zbiegowisko, to przecież nie wezwę skrzata, bo zaraz pół szkoły będzie znało jego imię. Dzieciaki z młodszych klas zaczną go wołać do najmniejszych dupereli, a zadaniem skrzatów nie jest służenie uczniom, a szkole i nauczycielom – zauważyła Ola.

\- Przy połowie szkoły lepiej tego nie rób – przyznał chłopak. – Ale jeżeli imię skrzata usłyszy któryś ze Starszych lub Głównych Dyżurnych, to nie ma problemu. W zeszłym roku kilka razy zdarzyło mi się przy nich wygadać i nikt nie miał do mnie o to pretensji. Po prostu nie chwal się tą wiedzą i nie wołaj skrzatów przy byle okazji. Jest ich naprawdę sporo, więc radzę żebyś zapamiętała teraz po jednym imieniu z każdej sekcji, a ja potem oddam pergamin dyrektorowi. Wgląd w listę możesz mieć w każdej chwili, ale pergamin na co dzień znajduje w jego gabinecie.

\- W porządku – zgodziła się, rozwijając tajną listę.

Pod nagłówkami takimi jak „kuchnia", „pralnia" czy „sowiarnia" drobnymi literami wypisano długie rzędy skrzacich imion. Były ich dziesiątki, znacznie więcej niż Ola przypuszczała. Skrzaty domowe pracowały w ukryciu i mimo, że każdego dnia zabierały z uczniowskich sypialń brudne ubrania, rozpalały w kominkach, sprzątały cały zamek i przygotowywały pięć posiłków dla niemal czterystu osób, nigdy nikt ich nie widział.

 _No, może poza nauczycielami…_ – dodała w myślach, kiedy zorientowała się, że każdy nauczyciel i pracownik szkoły miał przydzielonego osobistego skrzata domowego. Konkretne skrzaty opiekowały się również pracowniami i salami lekcyjnymi.

\- Jakieś sugestie, które z nich powinnam zapamiętać? – spytała na głos.

\- Ja wybierałem sobie co ciekawsze imiona – odparł Paweł. – Ten, kto je wymyślał, miał wyjątkowo bujną wyobraźnię. Jest na przykład taki Chwastek, który sprząta salę od zielarstwa i pilnuje podmokłych rabatek ze skrzelozielem. Jest też Opałek, od dokładania drewna do kominków i Słomiak, ale nie doszedłem jeszcze do tego skąd wzięło się to imię.

Ola powoli przesuwała palcem po długiej liście imion, aż w końcu trafiła na Gucia z kategorii „kuchnia", Krochmala z „pralni" i Fąfela przypisanego do „sowiarni". Dla pewności zapamiętała jeszcze Zaradkę, która odpowiadała za koordynację działań wszystkich skrzatów w zamku. Niektóre imiona, takie jak Psotka, Urwis, Ględzik czy Milczka, zapadły jej w pamięć, mimo że wcale nie miała takiego zamiaru. Skrzaty domowe często nazywano od ich głównych cech charakteru, prac, które wykonywały lub ze względu na ich zachowanie. I właśnie z powodu tego zachowania, Oli jakoś specjalnie nie spieszyło się do dowiedzenia się dlaczego Psotka została Psotką, a Ględzik, Ględzikiem.

Jako, że Paweł nie miał już więcej spraw do załatwienia z przyszłą Przewodniczącą, czarownica mogła opuścić kabinę numer trzynaście i na ostatnie chwile podróży sterowcem wrócić do Wiktorii, Izy, Adriana, Janka i Łukasza, jednak kiedy tylko wyszła na pokład, od razu zmieniła zdanie.

Niebo wokół statku powietrznego było różnokolorowe. Z błękitu przechodziło w fiolet, róż i czerwień, aż do pomarańczu, który swoją złocistą barwę zawdzięczał zachodzącemu słońcu. Sterowiec powoli obniżał lot, co mogło świadczyć tylko o jednym – zbliżali się do szkoły.

Ola wolnym krokiem podeszła do dziobu i lekko się wychyliła. Lecieli teraz nad plażą. Cień gondoli i balonu przesuwał się po piasku. Lekki wiaterek muskał twarz i włosy dziewczyny. Po jej prawej stronie roztaczało się iskrzące w słońcu Morze Bałtyckie, a po lewej wysokie wydmy, lasy i jeziora Słowińskiego Parku Narodowego. Widok był niesamowity.

 _Przyroda jest bardziej czarująca niż cała magia, jakiej się uczymy_ – pomyślała Ola _._

Nagle, tuż obok czarownicy, pojawiły się dwie ciekawskie głowy należące do Ady i Klary, które tak jak ona w ciszy kontemplowały wspaniały widok. Obydwie miały na sobie szkolne mundurki, jeszcze bez oznaczeń przynależności do któregoś z Domów.

\- Gdzie zgubiłyście Julię? – spytała szeptem Ola, nie chcąc zburzyć nastroju.

\- Poszła do Izy – wyjaśniła krótko Ada, nie odrywając wzroku od zachodu słońca.

 _Niesamowite_ – przeszło Oli przez myśl. – _Muszę zapamiętać na przyszłość, że istnieje sposób na uspokojenie mojej kuzynki. Wystarczy pokazać jej ładny widok, czymś zainteresować, a robi się cicha i potulna jak owieczka._

\- Czy już zbliżamy się do Szkoły Magii? – zapytała cichutko Klara.

\- Tak – szepnęła dziewczyna. – Zaraz ją zobaczycie.

\- Tam się coś świeci – Ada wyciągnęła rękę, wskazując pulsujące światło na horyzoncie.

\- To latarnia morska w Czołpinie – wyjaśniła Ola. – Na niej odbywają się zajęcia z astronomii.

Ada w milczeniu skinęła głową. Sterowiec mknął dalej, a z każdą minutą na dziobie pojawiało się coraz więcej uczniów, głównie z młodszych klas, chcących zobaczyć szkołę z lotu ptaka.

\- Och! – wykrzyknęła nagle Klara, zakrywając dłońmi otwarte z wrażenia usta. – To ona! Szkoła Magii! Jest cudowna!

Twarz Oli w jednej chwili rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech i poczuła jak ogarnia ją uczucie szczęścia.

W odległości kilku kilometrów, na wzniesieniu tuż nad samą plażą, stała majestatyczna budowla z kilkoma potężnymi wieżami i wewnętrznym dziedzińcem otoczonym krużgankami. Grube mury zamku były zbudowane z piaskowca i zwieńczone czerwonym dachem, który pięknie komponował się z kolorem nieba o zachodzie słońca. Od strony północy, z zamku na plażę prowadziły strome schody zakończone długim deptakiem. Od wschodu, szeroką ścieżką można było dojść do ruchomych wydm. Po zachodniej stronie zamku znajdowała się wysoka latarnia morska oraz dróżka prowadząca do Smołdzińskiego Lasu i nad Jezioro Dołgie, a na południu, gdzie kierował się Światowid, nieopodal boiska do Quidditcha położone było specjalne lądowisko dla sterowca.

Sam zamek, jak i teren wokół szkoły, strzeżony był potężnymi, starożytnymi zaklęciami ochronnymi, dzięki którym żaden mugol nie mógł go dostrzec. Był to jeden z wielu terenów na świecie, którego nie uwzględniała ani jedna mugolska mapa.

Kiedy statek powietrzny od ziemi dzieliły zaledwie metry, przez pokład przetoczył się donośny głos Kapitana:

\- Witajcie w Ogólnokształcącej Szkole Magii imienia Hrabiny Księżopolskiej w Czołpinie!

* * *

* Jankowi chodzi o Polską Spółkę Miotlarską Braci Cud „Miotlarskie Cuda" („Miotlarskie Cuda" to jednocześnie nazwa sieci sklepów firmowych, w których Bracia Cud sprzedają wyprodukowane przez siebie miotły).

Zgodnie z obietnicą, drzewo genealogiczne rodziny Kardianów (rozbudowane o Malfoyów, Ostrowskich i Trzcińskich): www. /4fquv9. jpg (oczywiście bez odstępów)

* * *

Witam serdecznie!

Mam nadzieję, że rozdział przypadł wam do gustu. Osobiście zawsze marzyłam o podróży takim sterowcem, dlatego uwzględniłam go w fanficku ;)

Jak na razie każdy rozdział zyskał sobie po dwa komentarze. Niezwykle ciepłe i wenogenne komentarze, pragnę dodać. Może ktoś zechce przełamać tę zasadę i dołoży od siebie trzeci komentarzyk? Albo czwarty? Albo piąty? Zachęcam serdecznie i raz jeszcze dziękuję wszystkim komentującym, śledzącym i polubiającym! Mam nadzieję, że długość tego rozdziału (prawie 40 stron w Wordzie i niemal 15 tysięcy wyrazów) przełoży się na liczbę pozostawionych przez Was komentarzy ;)

 **FrejaAleeera1:** Właśnie nie! :P Przecież Lucjusz niemal wysławiał Olę przed Snape'em. Chwalił jej zdolności oklumencji i biegłość w eliksirach. Zresztą Severus, jak sam powiedział, zna Andrzeja Kardiana. Pytanie tylko skąd…? Co do pakowania… Wieczorem, po opublikowaniu czwartego rozdziału, kiedy myłam zęby nagle zdałam sobie sprawę z przerażającego faktu: zapomniałam spakować Oli ręczników! Na szczęście sprawa szybko rozwiązała się w mojej głowie i spokojnie domyłam zęby :P Romansiki wszelkiej maści oczywiście będą. Ach, będę i to takie, że aż się rumienię! A to kto z kim i dlaczego, pozostawiam na razie ukryte. Weny jestem nałykana jak Ola eliksirów uspokajających, czyli aż za nadto :D tylko, niestety, czasu brak by wypuścić ją samopas :(

 **Gość:** _„Dawno nie czytałam czegoś równie dobrego"_ – serdecznie dziękuję! Jedno zdanie, sześć słów, a sprawiło, że urosły mi skrzydła :) Akcja będzie rozgrywać się głównie w Polskiej Szkole Magii, chociaż i do Hogwartu zawędrujemy na kilka chwil :)


	6. Szkoła Magii w Czołpinie

**Rozdział 6: Ogólnokształcąca Szkoła Magii im. Hrabiny Księżopolskiej** **w Czołpinie**

 **W poprzednim rozdziale uciął się fragment rozmowy Oli i Pawła, która odbyła się po zebraniu Dyżurnych, a dotyczyła imion pracujących w szkole skrzatów domowych. Teraz jest już na swoim miejscu, więc spokojnie możecie do niego zajrzeć ;)**

\- Merlinie! Żebyście z takim samym zapałem odrabiali zadania domowe i chodzili na lekcje! Byłbym wtedy najszczęśliwszym pedagogiem na świecie! – śmiał się profesor Gerard Fredro, wicedyrektor i nauczyciel Obrony przed Czarną Magią, na widok zeskakujących ze sterowca uczniów klas drugich i starszych, którzy biegiem puścili się w kierunku zamku, chcąc zająć jak najlepsze miejsca w Auli, gdzie odbywała się uroczystość z okazji rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego.

Czarodziej, jak co roku, wyszedł na lądowisko Światowida, aby przywitać młodych adeptów sztuk magicznych. Był to starszy mężczyzna o lśniącej, siwej czuprynie, przypominającej nieco lwią grzywę. Miał ciemne oczy z mnóstwem maleńkich zmarszczek w ich kącikach, które powstały po wielu latach ciągłego uśmiechania się. Profesor Fredro, jak przystało na nauczyciela OPCMu, był w doskonałej kondycji fizycznej. Gdyby ktoś nie wiedział, że mężczyzna ma blisko dziewięćdziesiąt lat, na pierwszy rzut oka dałby mu najwyżej pięćdziesiąt. Gerard Fredro był najbardziej cierpliwym i wyrozumiałym nauczycielem w całej szkole, czym zasłużył sobie na miano ulubionego profesora wielu pokoleń uczniów.

\- Dobry, panie psorze! – krzyknął ktoś z tłumu.

\- Dobry wieczór! – zawołał ktoś inny.

\- Proszę pana profesora, witamy po wakacjach! – odezwali się chórem czwartoklasiści, w tym Bartek Billewicz i Łucja Strómiłło, młodsza siostra Łukasza.

\- Witajcie, moi drodzy! – odparł radośnie nauczyciel, po czym jego wzrok skierował się na grupkę siódmoklasistów, którzy spokojnie maszerowali na końcu przemieszczającej się szybko masy uczniów. – A waćpaństwo nie chcą siedzieć w pierwszych rzędach? – zagadnął.

\- Wolimy grać w karty w ostatnich – wyszczerzył się Adrian.

\- On żartuje, panie profesorze! – krzyknęła natychmiast Wiktoria, zamykając rękami usta koledze, żeby nie powiedział już więcej nic głupiego.

\- Nie mogliśmy odciągnąć Oli i Izy od kuzynki i siostry – wyjaśnił Janek zgodnie z prawdą, wskazując na grupę pierwszoklasistów, którzy razem z Główną Dyżurną Sarą pozostali na pokładzie sterowca.

\- Rzeczywiście, na liście nowych uczniów widniały małe panny Kardian i Trzcińska – zauważył profesor Fredro. – Pewnie chciałybyście mieć je w swoim Domu? – zapytał, spoglądając na uczennice.

\- Taką mamy nadzieję, panie profesorze – odparła Iza.

\- Chociaż nie jesteśmy pewne czy pani profesor Strómiłło wytrzyma Adę i Julię pod jednym dachem – dodała Ola.

\- Jeśli wytrzymała waszą szóstkę, to wytrzyma też wszystkich innych – roześmiał się starszy czarodziej. – Ale sądzę, że spokojnie możecie czuć się niezastąpieni.

\- Słyszałeś Adrian? – zawołała Łukasz do kolegi, który próbował się wyrwać Wiktorii. – Zapisaliśmy się w historii szkoły jeszcze przed jej końcem!

\- Chyba niezliczoną ilością prac społecznych – Ola parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Lepiej tak, niż wcale – zauważył Łukasz ze znawstwem.

\- O przepraszam! – oburzył się Adrian, któremu w końcu wdało się uwolnić z żelaznego uścisku Wiktorii. – A złote znicze od sześciu lat to może same się łapią?

\- Nikt nie umniejsza twoich zasług w Quidditchu, Adrianie – stwierdził ze śmiechem profesor Fredro.

\- Dobra, ekipo! – zakrzyknął Janek, widząc, że koledzy chcą wdawać się w dalsze dyskusje. – Zaraz spóźnimy się na rozpoczęcie roku.

\- Jan ma rację, moi drodzy – przyznał nauczyciel. – Czas udać się do Auli. Pierwszoklasiści już schodzą ze Światowida.

\- Rzeczywiście! – ucieszyła się Iza, machając młodszej siostrze, która w towarzystwie Ady i Klary stawiała swoje pierwsze kroki w Szkole Magii w Czołpinie.

\- Pamiętacie? – wyszeptała Ola do koleżanek.

\- Siedem lat temu my też razem przyleciałyśmy tu po raz pierwszy – odparła cicho Wiktoria.

\- Wy znałyście się już od dobrych kilku lat – powiedziała Iza. – A my z Olą poznałyśmy się zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej.

\- Na ślubie wujka Roberta i cioci Ani – dodała wspomniana czarownica. – Tak samo jak Ada i Julia.

\- Myślicie, że za siedem lat będą przyjaźnić się tak samo jak my teraz? – spytała Wiktoria.

\- Jeżeli tylko trafią do tego samego Domu i tego samego pokoju, tak jak my, to jestem pewna, że tak – stwierdziła Iza.

\- I jeszcze pewnie tak jak my dobiorą sobie jakiś trzech gagatków i będą szaleć w szkole – zachichotała Ola.

\- Uważaj, bo twoje słowa będą prorocze! – przestrzegła ją ze śmiechem Iza.

\- Wtedy powiesz pani profesor Iskrze, że to ty je wypowiedziałaś i dostaniesz szóstkę na koniec roku – zaproponowała Wiktoria, która razem z Olą po czwartej klasie zrezygnowała z wróżbiarstwa.

\- Aleksandro, rozumiem, że i w tym roku widzimy się na dodatkowym OPCMie? – zapytał profesor Fredro, przerywając cichą rozmowę swoich uczennic.

\- Ależ oczywiście! – przytaknęła Ola. – Jak zawsze!

Siódmoklasiści pożegnali się z nauczycielem i wspólnie udali do zamku. Długą, brukowaną alejką prowadzącą od lądowiska przeszli przez szkolny park aż do okrągłego klombu. Był to okazały kwietnik porośnięty trzepotkami, z kamienną rzeźbą w kształcie kotwicy, przedstawiającą herb szkoły, po środku. Od klombu odchodziło jeszcze kilka innych brukowanych dróżek. Można było nimi dojść w każdy zakamarek terenów należących do Szkoły Magii w Czołpinie. Najszersza alejka prowadziła do głównych drzwi zamku.

Szóstka przyjaciół wspięła się na wyłożone piaskowcem schody i przeszła razem przez czarne, ozdobne wrota, które szeroko otwarte czekały na uczniów szkoły. W przestronnym, jasnym holu z podwyższonym sufitem wybrali korytarz na wprost, znajdujący się pomiędzy dwoma symetrycznie zaokrąglonymi rzędami schodów. W połowie drogi prowadzącej do Auli Ola nagle przystanęła.

\- Idźcie beze mnie – powiedziała.

\- Coś się stało? – spytał zaniepokojonym głosem Janek.

\- Nie, nie – zaprzeczyła natychmiast Ola. – Muszę skorzystać z toalety. Zajmijcie mi miejsce, dobrze?

\- Pewnie – odparła Wiktoria.

\- Tylko się pospiesz! – zawołał Adrian, kiedy czarownica skręciła w boczny korytarz.

\- Zaraz wracam! – odkrzyknęła w odpowiedzi.

Wybrała nieco oddaloną od Auli łazienkę, tę znajdującą się nieopodal sali mugoloznawstwa, w której nie spodziewała się zastać tłumu czekających w kolejce młodych czarownic. Biegła dobrze jej znanymi korytarzami, kiedy nagle, zbliżając się do wyjścia na duże patio, usłyszała dziwny dźwięk przypominający coś pomiędzy miauczeniem małego kuguchara, a skrzeczeniem trytona. Ola przystanęła i po krótkiej chwili nasłuchiwania skręciła w korytarz prowadzący do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Dźwięk nasilał się z każdym jej krokiem, aż w końcu czarownica zobaczyła siedzącą przy jednej ze ścian, zapłakaną i bladą Adę. Dziewczynka trzymała się za brzuch, miała podkulone kolana i ze strachem patrzyła na kałużę wymiocin na posadce.

\- Adusia, słonko! – zawołała troskliwie Ola, kucając przy niej i głaszcząc po zwichrzonych włosach. – Co ci jest?

\- Ja-a - załkała pierwszoklasistka.

\- Ćsiiii… już dobrze – starała się uspokoić kuzynkę. – Boli cię brzuszek? – dopytywała.

\- Ta-ak – odparła Ada, dławiąc się łzami.

\- Nie martw się, kochanie. Zaraz coś na to poradzimy – obiecała.

Pomogła dziewczynce wstać i powoli poprowadziła ją w kierunku łazienki, do której sama przed chwilą szła. Czarownice dotarły do łazienki dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Ada zdążyła tylko nachylić się nad sedesem i zwymiotowała po raz drugi. Ola jedną ręką przytrzymywała jej brązowe włosy, a drugą uspokajająco głaskała po plecach.

 _Merlinie! Jak nazywał się ten skrzat z kuchni?_ – myślała gorączkowo. – _Gutek? Nie! Gucio? Tak! To był chyba Gucio_.

Czarownica przesunęła swoje dłonie w taki sposób, aby oprócz trzymania włosów Ady, zasłoniła również jej uszy i zawołała stanowczo:

\- Gucio!

Nieco zaspany, pulchny skrzat domowy, ubrany w zaplamioną ściereczkę kuchenną, z głośnym pyknięciem pojawił się w łazience.

\- Ooooo! Pani Przyszłaaaaa Przewooooodnicząca! Czym mooooogę służyć? – wyrzucił z siebie, ziewając.

\- Eee… - zająknęła się Ola. – _Prawdę mówiąc, spodziewałam się bardziej ogarniętego skrzata_ – dodała w myśli.

\- Ojojoj! – zakrzyknął z przerażeniem Gucio, widząc wymiotującą uczennicę.

\- No właśnie – stwierdziła czarownica. – Zaparz kubek mięty – nakazała.

\- Już się robi! – odkrzyknął skrzat i zniknął z łazienki, potykając się uprzednio o własne stopy.

\- Adusiu? – spytała Ola czule, jednocześnie notując w pamięci aby nigdy więcej nie wołać tego niezdarnego skrzata domowego. – Powiedz mi, słoneczko, co się stało? Zjadłaś coś co ci zaszkodziło?

\- Fasolkę – wymamrotała dziewczynka znad sedesu.

\- Jaką fasolkę? – zdziwiła się Ola.

\- Jeden chłopiec opowiadał o wakacjach i częstował wszystkich takimi fasolkami z zagranicy – wyjaśniła Ada, powstrzymując mdłości.

\- Fasolki wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta… - wyszeptała starsza czarownica.

\- Dosłownie wszystkich! – załkała dziewczynka, robiąc się nieco zielona na twarzy.

\- Jaką zjadłaś? – spytała Ola z wyraźną obawą w głosie.

\- Smarki trolla – wyjąkała Ada i znów zaczęła wymiotować.

 _A ty się zawsze dziwiłeś, Draco, że nie chciałam jeść tego świństwa_ – pomyślała Ola, krzywiąc się z obrzydzeniem na myśl o smaku fasolki, jaki wylosowała Ada.

Dziewczyna po raz drugi zasłoniła kuzynce uszy i zawołała w pustą przestrzeń łazienki:

\- Zaradka!

Skrzatka, która tym razem pojawiła się w łazience, wywołała w niej znacznie większe zaufanie niż Gucio. Była ubrana w czystą, białą szmatkę, przypominającą mały szlafroczek. W ręku ściskała szklaną fiolkę wypełnioną mętną cieczą.

\- Pani Przyszła Przewodnicząco, przyniosłam eliksir powstrzymujący wymioty – powiedziała, podając czarownicy lekarstwo. – A Gucio zaraz wróci z ziółkami.

\- Dziękuję, Zaradko! Jesteś bardzo... – zająknęła się dziewczyna – cóż… zaradna – dodała w uśmiechem. – Skąd wiedziałaś?

\- Gucio wylądował w półmisku z zupą dyniową, kiedy wrócił od Pani Przyszłej Przewodniczącej – odpowiedziała wyraźnie oburzona skrzatka. – Mówił tak nieskładnie, że sama postanowiłam wszystkiego przypilnować.

Ola skinęła głową Zaradce, która jak na razie wydawała się jej najbardziej obrotnym skrzatem domowym, jakiego spotkała w całym swoim życiu.

Kiedy tylko Ada na chwilę przestała wymiotować, Ola podsunęła jej do ust fiolkę z eliksirem. Dziewczynka połknęła całą dawkę i skrzywiła się, jakby zjadła właśnie plaster cytryny.

\- Strasznie niedobre – zaczęła narzekać.

\- Bo to nie sok z dyni, tylko eliksir leczniczy, a lekarstwa mają leczyć, nie smakować – powiedziała automatycznie Ola.

Ada mrugnęła i spojrzała uważnie na starszą kuzynkę.

\- Brzmisz jak moja mama – powiedziała dobitnie i zdecydowanie nie był to komplement.

 _Faktycznie…_ – pomyślała Ola, nieco przebita faktem, że brzmi jak dwa razy starsza od niej czarownica, jednak na głos, nie dając po sobie nic poznać, odparła z uśmiechem:

\- Obiecałam twoim rodzicom, że będę się tobą opiekować, więc pewnie dlatego mówię jak twoja mama. I możesz mi wierzyć, że za kilka lat, gdy Albert zacznie szkołę, będziesz mówić mu dokładnie to samo.

\- Nie będę! – zaoponowała natychmiast Ada. – Dałabym mu czekoladę, żeby zabić kwaśny smak.

\- Gdybyś zjadła czekoladę po wypiciu eliksiru powstrzymującego wymioty, Pani Mądralińska – czarownica delikatnie pstryknęła kuzynkę w nos – znów byś zwymiotowała i nic by nie było z jego działania.

\- Sprawdzałaś? – zainteresowała się Ada, której buzia powoli nabierała kolorów.

\- Nie – odparła Ola. – Wiem to z lekcji. I nie martw się, ty też niedługo będziesz wiedziała takie rzeczy – dodała, widząc że dziewczynka posmutniała. – A teraz wypłucz zęby i przemyj sobie twarz zimną wodą. Bo już chyba czujesz się lepiej, co?

\- Tak! – wykrzyknęła radośnie Ada, która dopiero zdała sobie sprawę z braku mdłości i bólu brzucha i w podskokach podbiegła do umywalki.

\- Czy Zaradka może coś jeszcze zrobić dla Przyszłej Pani Przewodniczącej? – zapytała usłużnie skrzatka, która podczas rozmowy czarownic wycofała się do kąta.

\- Tak – powiedziała Ola, nie zastanawiając się nawet chwili. – Czy dasz radę poinformować o tej sytuacji panią Ilonkę? Teraz nie ma jej już pewnie w gabinecie pielęgniarskim. Zapewnie jest w Auli, a tam jest tłum uczniów…

\- Poinformuję Panią Pielęgniarkę tak, aby nikt mnie nie zauważył, Przyszła Pani Przewodnicząco – skrzatka od razu domyśliła się obaw czarownicy. – Już znikam!

\- I Zaradko? – zatrzymała ją dziewczyna.

\- Tak Przyszła Pani Przewodnicząco?

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – powiedziała jasno Ola. – Nie mów Przyszła Pani Przewodnicząco.

\- Ależ pani jest Przyszłą Panią Przewodniczącą – stwierdziła zaskoczona skrzatka.

\- Tak, jestem – przyznała. – Ale to tylko funkcja. Mam imię, tak samo jak i ty.

\- Skrzatom nie wolno zwracać się do czarownic i czarodziei po imieniu! – powiedziała Zaradka z przerażeniem w oczach.

\- Czy ja wyglądam jak Sama-Wiesz-Kto, żeby nie wolno było wypowiadać mojego imienia? – zdenerwowała się w końcu Ola. – Nazywam się Aleksandra Kardian. Możesz mówić do mnie _„Olu"_ , _„Aleksandro"_ , _„Aleksandro Kardian"_ , albo dodać to tego _„panienko"_. Skrzat moich dziadków, Kulfon, nazywa mnie właśnie _„panienką"_. Ewentualnie… - dodała, przypominając sobie profesora Snape'a. – Ewentualnie możesz się do mnie zwracać _„panno Kardian"_. Chociaż przyznaję, że wolałabym wersję z imieniem niż z nazwiskiem.

Zaradka wyglądała jakby miała zamiar dalej protestować, ale zdecydowany wzrok czarownicy skutecznie ją przed tym powstrzymał.

\- Czy Przyszłej Pani Przewodniczącej pasuje nazywanie jej _„panienką Aleksandrą"_? – spytała niepewnie skrzatka.

\- Tak! – ucieszyła się Ola. – Bardzo mi pasuje. Przekaż to wszystkim pozostałym skrzatom. Nie chcę nigdy więcej słyszeć o Przyszłej Pani Przewodniczącej.

\- Jak sobie pani życzy, panienko Aleksandro – Zaradka ukłoniła się grzecznie i z cichym pyknięciem zniknęła z łazienki.

 _Przyszła-Pani-Przewodnicząca-Której-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać_ – pomyślała czarownica, kręcąc głową. – _Na następne Dziady chyba zaczaruję sobie oczy, żeby miały czerwony kolor i transmutuję nos w dwie wężowe szparki. Będę damską wersją Czarnego Pana. Normalnie Lady Voldemort. Ksywkę już mam_ – roześmiała się w głowie, a na głos zapytała:

\- I jak tam, Adusiu? Ogarnęłaś się już?

\- Prawie… – odparła dziewczynka, wskazując ze zrezygnowaniem na swoją długą grzywkę, która sterczała we wszystkie strony.

\- Zaraz coś na to poradzimy – uśmiechnęła się Ola.

Czarownica zmoczyła dłonie pod kranem i przeczesała nimi roztrzepane, brązowe włosy kuzynki od nasady aż do ramion, starając się nadać fryzurze lekko zaokrąglony kształt. Na koniec wygładziła palcami grzywkę i zaczesała ją nieco na bok, aby nie zasłaniała Adzie oczu.

\- Gotowa? – spytała ponownie.

Dziewczynka pokiwała głową, przyglądając się w lustrze swojemu odbiciu. Nagle uniosła wzrok i spojrzała prosto w oczy starszej kuzynki.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptała. – Jesteś kochana – dodała, odwracając się i mocno przytulając do brzucha Oli.

\- Nie masz za co dziękować – odpowiedziała starsza kuzynka, cmokając ją w czoło. – Ale następnym razem gdy coś się stanie lub będziesz miała jakiś problem, przyjdź od razu do mnie, a nie biegaj sama po zamku, dobrze?

\- Jasne jak słońce! – zakrzyknęła wesoło Ada. – Chciałam znaleźć szkolną pielęgniarkę, ale zabłądziłam – wyjaśniła jeszcze.

\- Jutro dostaniesz plan zamku i raz dwa poznasz każdy korytarz. A teraz chodźmy do Auli. Podejrzewam, że jesteśmy już spóźnione na rozpoczęcie roku – w głosie czarownicy brzmiała wyraźna obawa.

\- Och! Zupełnie o nim zapomniałam! – zreflektowała się Ada.

Ola objęła młodszą kuzynkę ramieniem i razem wyszły z łazienki. Minęły salę mugoloznawstwa, gabinet profesora Drózda oraz tajne przejście do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Dziewczyna na szczęście nie miała racji. Uroczystość z okazji rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego jeszcze się nie zaczęła, chociaż prawie wszyscy uczniowie siedzieli już na swoich miejscach. Czarownice weszły do Auli bocznymi drzwiami, znajdującymi się pomiędzy ławami Domu Ognia i Powietrza.

Aula była jednym z największych pomieszczeń w zamku. Miała kształt prostokąta z wysokim na dwa piętra sufitem. W ściętych rogach pomieszczenia mieściły się boczne wejścia. Główne drzwi znajdowały się na jednej z dłuższych ścian. Na drugiej, natomiast, mieściła się szeroka, również prostokątna nawa z podwyższeniem, na którym stał długi stół prezydialny oraz ozdobna mównica. Dłuższą ścianę nawy zdobiły dwa ogromne okna z kolorowymi witrażami przedstawiającymi typowo morski krajobraz z mewami latającymi na niebie oraz muszlami i bursztynami leżącymi na plaży.

Dla uczniów przeznaczone były lekko wznoszące się ku tyłowi drewniane ławy z oparciami, wyglądające niczym widownia w teatrze. Po prawej stronie Auli zasiadali młodzi czarodzieje i czarownice należący do Domu Ziemi, pośrodku – Domu Powietrza, a po lewej – Domu Ognia. Uczniowie poszczególnych domów byli rozmieszczeni w pomieszczeniu w takiej samej konfiguracji, jak symbole ich domów w szkolnym herbie, który ozdabiał ścianę nad stołem prezydialnym. Ponad herbem szkoły wisiała nieco mniejsza, pusta, czerwona tarcza herbowa.

Pośrodku Auli stało pięć ławek, na których siedzieli pierwszoklasiści. Niektórzy z nich śmiali się i żartowali, inni z zachwytem rozglądali się dookoła, jednak znaczna większość wyglądała na mocno zestresowanych.

Kiedy tylko Ola weszła wraz z Adą do pomieszczenia, zauważyła, że zza stołu prezydialnego przygląda się im szkolna pielęgniarka, pani Ilonka. Była to młoda, nieco puszysta blondynka, ubrana w białe, odświętne szaty i błyszczącą, srebrzystą tiarę. Miała jasne, niemal białe tęczówki, które przy pierwszym kontakcie wprowadzały drugą osobę w niepokój, jednak już po chwili wszyscy dostrzegali troskę i dobro bijące z oczu pielęgniarki.

\- Już lepiej? – zawołała czarownica, wyraźnie akcentując każde słowo ruchem warg, aby uczennice zrozumiały pytanie pomimo hałasu panującego w Auli.

Ola w odpowiedzi energicznie pokiwała głową.

\- To dobrze – uśmiechnęła się szeroko pani Ilonka. – Po kolacji niech Ada przyjdzie do mnie – powiedziała, dodając do słów ruch ręki. Najpierw wskazała na dziewczynkę, potem palcami udała się na spacer po stole, a na końcu skierowała dłoń na siebie.

\- To jest pani Ilonka? – spytała Ada kuzynkę.

\- Tak, to ona.

\- Wygląda na miłą – stwierdziła dziewczynka, uśmiechając się do pielęgniarki.

\- Bo jest bardzo miła – przyznała Ola. – Jeżeli będziesz się źle czuła w trakcie apelu, to jeszcze przed kolacją podejdź do pani Ilonki, a jeżeli wszystko będzie dobrze, pójdź do niej jak zjesz, dobrze?

\- Mhm… – mruknęła Ada, która powoli przestawała słuchać co mówi kuzynka i zaczęła rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu koleżanek. – Ale ja już chyba nic dzisiaj nie zjem – skrzywiła się na wspomnienie niedawnych wymiotów.

 _Zobaczymy czy nadal nie będziesz głodna, jak zobaczysz co będzie na kolację_ – pomyślała z rozbawieniem Ola.

\- O! Są Klara i Julia! – zawołała wesoło dziewczynka. – Pójdę już do nich, dobrze?

\- Idź, idź – starsza czarownica krótko przytuliła kuzynkę i dodała: - Powodzenia na przydziale do Domów.

\- Och… - Ada nagle pobladła.

\- Nie denerwuj się. Wszyscy w naszej rodzinie trafili do Domu Powietrza. Jestem pewna, że twoja magia też jest oparta na tym żywiole – pocieszyła ją Ola.

\- Mama mówiła to samo – wymamrotała niepewnie dziewczynka.

\- No widzisz? – uśmiechnęła się, gładząc kuzynkę po policzku – Mamy zawsze mają rację. A teraz idź już do Klary i Julii. I do zobaczenia potem.

\- Do zobaczenia! – Ada cmoknęła starszą czarownicę w policzek i pobiegła do koleżanek, siedzących pośród pozostałych pierwszoklasistów.

Ola już miała iść do swoich przyjaciół, kiedy ze zdziwieniem zauważyła siedzącego przy stole prezydialnym eleganckiego czarodzieja w wyjściowej szacie, znanego jej głównie z pierwszych stron gazet, za którym stało dwóch Aurorów. Wchodząc po schodkach dostrzegła również kilku innych Aurorów pilnujących wejść do Auli.

\- Skąd się u nas wziął minister magii? – spytała, przeciskając się na zajęte dla niej przez Wiktorię miejsce.

\- Właśnie się nad tym głowimy – odparł Janek, wstając ze swojego miejsca, aby dziewczynie łatwiej było przejść.

\- Dziękuję – Ola uśmiechnęła się do kolegi.

\- Co cię tak długo nie było? – zainteresował się Łukasz.

\- Spotkałaś w kiblu Dziedzica Slytherina, wypuszczającego na wolność swojego bazyliszka i nie potrafiłaś pozostać obojętna? – Adrian parsknął śmiechem.

\- No wiesz co! – Janek oburzył się na insynuacje chłopaka.

\- I po co dawałam się wam namówić na opowiadanie co działo się w Hogwarcie przez ostatnie cztery lata… - westchnęła Ola, teatralnie załamując ręce.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żeby trzeba było cię jakoś szczególnie namawiać – Adrian puścił do czarownicy oko. – O listach od swojego kuzyna mogłaś opowiadać godzinami.

\- Jak nie tygodniami – wtrącił Łukasz.

\- Nie moja wina, że w Hogwarcie tyle się dzieje – Ola wzruszyła ramionami. – Zobaczycie, że ktoś kiedyś opisze to wszystko w książce przygodowej. I nieźle na tym zarobi.

\- Może sama to zrobisz? – zaproponował nagle Janek.

\- A może to niech Adrian lepiej zabierze się za pisanie – wtrąciła głośno Wiktoria, zanim Ola zdążyła odpowiedzieć. – Z takimi żartami nadaje się do działu matrymonialnego albo miłosnych porad dla nastolatków.

\- Auć! – powiedział z wyrzutem czarodziej i obrażony odwrócił się w przeciwną stronę.

\- Czyli nie tylko mi ten tekst o Dziedzicu Slytherina i jego bazyliszku zabrzmiał co najmniej dwuznacznie? – zapytała szeptem Iza, aby nie usłyszeli jej chłopcy.

\- Nie, nie tylko tobie – zachichotała cicho Ola, nachylając się do koleżanki. – Widać Adrian w tym roku rozkręca się nieco wcześniej niż zazwyczaj.

\- I od razu zaczyna od sprośności – prychnęła Wiktoria. – Aż boję się pomyśleć co będzie pod koniec roku…

Nagle tuż przy uchu Oli pojawiła się głowa Janka.

\- Nie martw się – powiedział chłopak. – On nie chciał w niczym ci uwłoczyć.

Czarownica zaskoczona spojrzała na kolegę. Już otwierała usta, żeby powiedzieć mu, że żart Adriana w żaden sposób jej nie uraził, ponieważ dawno temu zdążyła przyzwyczaić się do jego specyficznego poczucia humoru, jednak zanim zdążyła to powiedzieć, w Auli rozbrzmiał głos dyrektora:

\- Proszę wszystkich o ciszę! Zaczynamy apel!

Kiedy Janek odwrócił się przodem do nauczycieli, Ola napotkała zamyślone, miodowe spojrzenie przyjaciółki.

\- Wiki? – spytała bezdźwięcznie.

Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi energicznie pokręciła głową i odparła:

\- Potem.

Ola jeszcze chwilę patrzyła na przyjaciółkę, próbując wyczytać coś z jej oczu, jednak szybko się poddała.

Gdy wszystkie głosy ucichły, na podwyższoną nawę Auli weszli Magda i Ignacy. Stanęli obok stołu prezydialnego, wzmocnili swoje gardła zaklęciem _Sonorus_ i rozpoczęli przemówienie.

\- Dobry wieczór! Nazywam się Magdalena Dyląg. A to jest Ignacy Sienkiewicz – powiedziała czarownica, przedstawiając siebie i kolegę.

\- Zgodnie z tradycją naszej szkoły, jako Starsi Dyżurni, w tym roku to my mamy zaszczyt poprowadzić uroczysty apel z okazji rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego – dodał Ignacy.

\- Serdecznie witamy Dyrektora Ogólnokształcącej Szkoły Magii imienia Hrabiny Księżopolskiej w Czołpinie, pana profesora Wojciecha Ostrowskiego! – zawołała Magda.

Wywołany czarodziej wstał ze swojego miejsca i wśród głośnych braw i wiwatów, ukłonił się wszystkim zgromadzonym. Granatowe oczy spoglądały na uczniów z pod białych, krzaczastych brwi z niemal ojcowską troską. Ola wiedziała, jak bardzo wujek Wojtek lubił swoją pracę. Do każdego ucznia starał się podchodzić indywidualnie, jak do własnego dziecka, którego nigdy nie miał, a Szkoła Magii w Czołpinie była dla niego niczym drugi dom.

 _Jak nie pierwszy_ – pomyślała dziewczyna, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że mężczyzna niemal cały rok mieszkał w zamku. Nie tylko w czasie trwania zajęć szkolnych, ale i przez większość wakacji.

\- Witamy wicedyrektora szkoły, pana profesora Gerarda Fredro! – powiedział Ignacy. Nauczyciel Obrony przed Czarną Magią dostał prawie takie sama brawa, jak dyrektor.

\- Serdecznie witamy również naszych niezastąpionych wychowawców! Wychowawczynię Domu Ognia, panią profesor Urszulę Urlik! – Magda krzyknęła najgłośniej jak tylko potrafiła, gdyż sama należała do tego właśnie Domu. Nauczycielka transmutacji, szykowna czarownica w wiśniowej szacie z szerokimi, postrzępionymi rękawami w kształcie płomieni, skinęła głową w stronę swoich podopiecznych, którzy klaszcząc wstali z miejsc. Profesor Urlik była stanowczą i wymagającą nauczycielką, jednak przy tym niezwykle cierpliwą, dzięki czemu nikt w szkole nie miał problemów z transmutacją.

\- Witamy wychowawczynię Domu Powietrza, panią profesor Konstancję Strómiłło! – zawołał Ignacy, próbując przekrzyczeć uczniów wiwatujących na cześć nauczycielki astronomii. Po dłuższej chwili ciągłych braw, gwizdów i radosnych okrzyków, profesor Strumiłło podniosła się z krzesła i z szerokim uśmiechem ukłoniła się swoim wychowankom. Tym razem miała na sobie modną szarą, filcową tiarę z ażurowym rondem.

\- Gdzie ona trzyma te wszystkie kapelusze? – spytała niedowierzająco Ola. – Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam jej dwa razy w tym samym.

\- Ma magicznie powiększaną garderobę! Cała ściana, aż pod sufit, zawalona jest stosem pudełek z tiarami! – odkrzyknął Łukasz w odpowiedzi, aby koleżanka usłyszała go poprzez wiwatujących uczniów.

\- Skąd wiesz? – zainteresowała się Wiktoria.

\- Łucja spytała ją o to samo w wakacje – odparł Łukasz, który był bratankiem profesor Strómiłło.

\- Spytała? – zachichotała Wiktoria. – Tak po prostu?

\- Tak po prostu – chłopak skinął głową. – Ciotka zaprosiła nas do siebie do domu z okazji urodzin Łucji. No wiecie, Koko jest matką chrzestną mojej siostry. Łucja dostała od niej taki różowy, szpiczasty kapelusz w migoczące gwiazdki i tak jakoś zapytała, pod wpływem chwili. Ciotka się śmiała i pokazała nam swoją garderobę. Uwierzcie mi, w życiu nie widziałem tylu tiar. Nawet w sklepie!

\- Fajnie! – rozmarzyła się Ola. – Też bym mogła mieć taką wielką garderobę.

\- Tylko raczej z sukienkami, niż kapeluszami – mrugnęła do niej porozumiewawczo Wiktoria.

\- Dokładnie! – roześmiała się w odpowiedzi czarownica.

\- Witamy wychowawcę Domu Ziemi, pana profesora Pankracego Zapolskiego! – kontynuował Ignacy, podobnie jak Magda pragnąc powitać własnego wychowawcę. Nauczyciel zielarstwa pomachał swoim uczniom z dobrotliwym uśmiechem.

Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał jak poczciwy, spokojny staruszek ze swoimi grubymi okularami i muchą pod szyją. W rzeczywistości, jednak, wcale nie był takim spokojnym czarodziejem. Jego największą miłością były egzotyczne magiczne rośliny. Wynajdywał je w różnych zakątkach świata, a potem sprowadzał do szkoły w ramach projektów badawczych, które przeprowadzał w starszych klasach. Po tym, jak kilka lat temu w środku nocy z zaplecza uciekła drapieżna rosiczka, przez którą kilkoro uczniów wylądowało u pielęgniarki, Ola postanowiła, że gdy tylko zielarstwo przestanie być obowiązkowe, natychmiast z niego zrezygnuje. Uczniowie Domu Ziemi zamiast bić brawo swojemu wychowawcy, odmachali mu, co wyglądało wyjątkowo komicznie.

\- Witamy wszystkich pozostałych nauczycieli, a zarazem opiekunów poszczególnych roczników – powiedziała Magda, wyraźnie rozbawiona machającymi kolegami i koleżankami. – Witamy opiekunkę klasy maturalnej, panią profesor Nataszę Ivanovną; opiekuna klasy siódmej, pana profesora Longina Tracza; opiekunkę klasy szóstej, panią profesor Beatę Rojek oraz opiekunkę klasy piątej, panią profesor Pelagię Pchełkę!

Spośród wszystkich nauczycieli, Ola wraz z przyjaciółmi najgłośniej oklaskiwali swojego własnego opiekuna, profesora Longina Tracza, nauczyciela eliksirów z elementami alchemii, którego cała szkoła nazywała Szalonym Naukowcem. Czarodziej miał zamiłowanie do eksperymentowania z eliksirami i często zachęcał do tego swoich uczniów, dzięki czemu oprócz nauczania materiału przewidzianego w podręcznikach, rozwijał w nich również kreatywność.

\- Po raz drugi witamy pana profesora Gerarda Fredro, tym razem jako opiekuna klasy czwartej – ciągnął Ignacy. – Witamy opiekuna klasy trzeciej, pana profesora Witolda Drózda; opiekunkę klasy drugiej, panią profesor Jaśminę Iskrę oraz nauczyciela, który w tym roku pierwszy raz zostanie opiekunem, pana profesora Dariusza Czarneckiego, opiekuna klasy pierwszej.

\- Życzymy, aby pan profesor nie zgubił żadnego ze swoich podopiecznych, tak jak nowej miotły – Adrian parsknął śmiechem odrobinę zbyt głośno. Usłyszała go prawie cała szkoła, w tym także profesor Czarnecki, który patrzył teraz na ucznia nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

\- Oho! Murowany szlaban! – podsumował Łukasz.

\- Witamy wszystkich pracowników szkoły – kontynuowała Magda. – Witamy panie sekretarki, panią pielęgniarkę, pana woźnego, pana bibliotekarza oraz pana leśniczego!

\- Witamy również wszystkich was, drodzy uczniowie – dodał Ignacy. – Bo to przede wszystkim wy stanowicie naszą Szkołę Magii!

\- W sposób szczególny witamy pierwszoklasistów, którzy dziś rozpoczynają jedną z największych przygód swojego życia! – Magda uśmiechnęła się do siedzących po środku Auli młodziutkich magów.

\- Na koniec chcielibyśmy serdecznie powitać gościa specjalnego, który swoją obecnością uświetnia dzisiejszą uroczystość – Ignacy odwrócił się do eleganckiego czarodzieja w obstawie Aurorów. – Witamy ministra magii, pana Mieszka Mickiewicza!

Cała sala rozbrzmiała gromkimi brawami oraz podekscytowanymi szeptami. W końcu niecodziennie na rozpoczęciu roku pojawia się sam minister magii.

\- A teraz prosimy wszystkich o powstanie! – zakomenderowała Magda.

Ignacy spojrzał w kierunku głównych drzwi Auli i kiedy wszyscy uczniowie wstali ze swoich miejsc, zawołał:

\- Poczet Szatandarowy! Sztandar Ogólnokształcącej Szkoły Magii imienia Hrabiny Księżopolskiej w Czołpinie wprowadzić!

Trzej tegoroczni maturzyści, przedstawiciele każdego z Domów, w białych, satynowych rękawiczkach i z biało czerwonymi szarfami, przeszli ze sztandarem na środek Auli i stanęli na baczność.

\- Moi drodzy! – odezwał się dyrektor Wojciech Ostrowski. – Zanim tradycyjnie odśpiewamy hymn naszego pięknego kraju, przywitajmy jeszcze jednego gościa.

Czarodziej ledwo skończył zdanie, przez salę echem przetoczył się donośny, wysoki odgłos. Z nad Bałtyku, przez uchylone okno wleciał biały orzeł ze złotą koroną na głowie. Majestatycznie poszybował nad głowami uczniów i zrobił kółko wokół Auli, wzbudzając jęki zachwytu wśród pierwszoklasistów. Orzeł zbliżył się do pustej, czerwonej tarczy herbowej, w którą wleciał i zastygł w bezruchu w rozłożonymi skrzydłami oraz głową zwróconą ku zachodowi.

\- Skoro nasze godło jest już na swoim miejscu, możemy zacząć – uśmiechnął się dyrektor. – Do hymnu! – zakomenderował.

Cała szkoła uroczyście odśpiewała hymn Polski, a następnie hymn szkoły. Kiedy sztandar został wyprowadzony, a uczniowie z powrotem zajęli swoje miejsca, na środek Auli wyszedł wicedyrektor.

\- Drodzy pierwszoklasiści – powiedział profesor Gerard Fredro. – Żeby nie trzymać was dłużej w niepewności, przejdziemy teraz do ceremonii przydziału – mówiąc to, wskazał różdżką na podłogę u stóp podwyższenia. W drewnianej posadzce pojawił się otwór, z którego wytrysnęła woda. Niewielka fontanna po chwili uformowała się w wysoki słup, sięgający sufitu. – Woda jest żywiołem, na której opiera się magia każdego czarodzieja i każdej czarownicy od dnia urodzenia – kontynuował nauczyciel. – Później, wraz z wiekiem, nasza magia ewoluuje. Rozrasta się do kolejnego żywiołu. Jakiego? Ognia? Powietrza? A może Ziemi? – zapytał tajemniczo. – Tego właśnie zaraz się dowiemy. Magda i Ignacy będą wyczytywać nazwiska każdego z was w kolejności alfabetycznej. Proszę abyście podeszli do mnie, włożyli dłoń od różdżki do wody i w ten sposób dowiemy się, w którym Domu zamieszkacie na następnych osiem lat nauki – wyjaśnił czarodziej.

Ceremonia przebiegała całkiem sprawnie. Po kilku minutach każdy Dom miał po kilku nowych uczniów. Większości z nich Ola nie znała. Niektórych kojarzyła z podróży sterowcem, jednak nie zapamiętała ich imion. Była zbyt przejęta przydziałem swojej kuzynki, aby skupiać się na innych pierwszoklasistach.

\- Kardian, Adelina – wyczytała Magda.

Ola wychyliła się i uważnie spojrzała na środek Auli, gdzie wezwana dziewczynka niepewnie dreptała w stronę wicedyrektora. Czarodziej uśmiechał się do niej przyjaźnie, szepcząc słowa otuchy. Ada wzięła głęboki oddech i z zamkniętymi oczami włożyła prawą rękę w słup wody. W ułamku sekundy wysunęła ją z powrotem i podniosła do góry, aby wszyscy mogli zobaczyć niewielką kolumnę powietrza, wirującą na jej otwartej dłoni. Ola odetchnęła z ulgą. Magia Ady, tak samo jak jej własna oraz wszystkich członków rodziny Kardianów, była oparta na żywiole powietrza. Dziewczynka wyszczerzyła zęby w szerokim uśmiechu, szukając wzrokiem dumnego spojrzenia kuzynki. Kiedy dostrzegła Olę, pomachała jej radośnie. Profesor Gerard Fredro zaklęciem zamknął magiczne powietrze w przezroczystej kulce i wręczył ją pierwszoklasistce na pamiątkę ceremonii. Ada podziękowała, życzyła powodzenia Julii i Klarze i zajęła miejsce w ławach Domu Powietrza.

Po kilku kolejnych nazwiskach Ignacy zająknął się, spojrzał na dyrektora i głośno wyczytał:

\- Ostrowski, Michał.

\- Ostrowski? – zdziwiła się Iza. – To jakiś twój kuzyn?

\- Wujek Oli jest przecież mugolskiego pochodzenia – odparła Wiktoria. – Nie ma nic wspólnego z magicznym rodem Ostrowskich.

Dziewczyna miała rację. Nazwisko _„Ostrowski"_ było najczęściej spotykanym nazwiskiem w całej magicznej Polsce. Ród ten słynął z wielodzietności, dzięki czemu, jak kiedyś wyliczyła jedna z gazet, średnio co dziesiąty czarodziej lub czarownica należała do rodziny Ostrowskich. W samej Szkole Magii w Czołpinie było około dwudziestu uczniów o tym nazwisku, co nieco psuło statystyki. Niemal wszyscy byli ze sobą bliżej lub dalej spokrewnieni. Ola odszukała wzrokiem Rozalię Ostrowską, swoją koleżankę z klasy, która należała do Domu Ziemi, ale dziewczyna była równie zaskoczona obecnością kolejnego Ostrowskiego w szkole, co ona sama.

\- To nikt od nas – powiedziała Rozalia, wyraźnie akcentując każde słowo, aby druga czarownica zrozumiała mimo dzielącej je odległości. – Jestem pewna.

\- Skoro Roza mówi, że to nikt z jej rodziny, to na pewno tak jest – podsumowała Ola. – Ona zna na pamięć całą księgę rodową.

\- Może to mugolak? – zasugerowała Wiktoria. – Pamiętasz co mówili z Szymkiem, gdy spotkałyśmy ich w drodze na starówkę?

\- Że dopiero dowiedzieli się o istnieniu magii… – przypomniała sobie dziewczyna. – Faktycznie… Obydwoje muszą mieć rodziców mugoli.

\- W takim razie może to rzeczywiście ktoś ze strony twojej mamy? – spytał Janek.

\- No co ty! – roześmiała się Ola. – Mama jest jedynaczką, dziadek i wujek Wojtek nie mają więcej rodzeństwa, a mój pradziadek i prapradziadek też byli jedynakami. O wcześniejszych pokoleniach nic nie wiem, więc nawet jeżeli Michaś jest z nimi jakoś spokrewniony, to jest to tak dalekie pokrewieństwo, że wątpię, żeby w ogóle się liczyło.

Rozmowę przyjaciół przerwał głośny jęk Sary Chądzyńskiej, siedzącej w ławie tuż za nimi. Ola spojrzała na nią zdziwiona.

\- Sama zobacz… - powiedziała zrezygnowanym głosem czarownica, wskazując na środek Auli i chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Michaś Ostrowski właśnie podskakiwał radośnie, dzierżąc w dłoniach kulkę wypełnioną wirującym pionowo wiatrem. Chłopak, jak wcześniej obawiała się Sara, trafił do Domu Powietrza. Ku jeszcze większemu przerażeniu maturzystki, pierwszoklasista przysiadł się do Ady i od razu zagadał do nowej koleżanki z klasy.

\- Sara, nie martw się, to jeszcze nie koniec świata – Ola starała się pocieszyć starszą czarownicę. – Przecież to tylko Ada i Michaś. Julia, Klara i Szymek wcale nie muszą trafić do naszego Domu.

\- Akurat… - mruknęła dziewczyna.

Po kwadransie stało się jasne, że obawy Głównej Dyżurnej były słuszne. Szymon Roszko, Juliana Trzcińska i Klara Walewska dłońmi od różdżek wyjęli z magicznej wody symbole Domu Powietrza. Teraz cała piątka świeżo upieczonych uczniów rozmawiała przyciszonymi głosami, co i raz wskazując na siedzącego przy stole prezydialnym Pana Malkolma, woźnego. Mężczyzna miał trupio bladą cerę, podkrążone oczy o krwistych, czerwonych tęczówkach i gęste, brązowe włosy. Był ubrany w czarny, zabudowany pod samą szyję garnitur z czerwonymi wzorami. Widząc zainteresowanie pierwszoklasistów, Pan Malkolm uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując swoje ostre, białe kły. Dla starszych uczniów Szkoły Magii w Czołpinie oczywistym było, że woźny jest wampirem, jednak dla najmłodszych chłopców i dziewczynek była to całkowita nowość. Miny Ady, jej nowych znajomych i kilkorga innych dzieci wyrażały czyste przerażenie.

\- Pamiętacie gdy myśleliśmy, że woźny zabije nas, jeżeli tylko wystawimy w nocy nosy na korytarz – zaśmiał się Łukasz, wspominając

\- Połowa szkoły nadal skrycie się tego obawia – zauważyła Ola, chichocząc.

\- I tylko dzięki temu będę mogła się wysypiać – stwierdziła Sara. – Nocne dyżury są już i tak wystarczająco męczące. Przynajmniej młodsi uczniowie będą zbytnio przerażeni tym, że Pan Malkolm wyssie z nich krew, żeby ganiać po szkole po ciszy nocnej.

\- Oby w przyszłym roku byli równie przerażeni, to my też będziemy mieli łatwiejsze nocne dyżury – szepnęła do Oli Wiktoria.

\- Nadzieja matką głupich – prychnął Adrian, który nadal udawał wielce obrażonego.

\- Wytrzymamy jeden czy dwa dyżury w tygodniu – odpowiedziała przyjaciółce Ola, ignorując wtrącenie Adriana.

\- W sumie… - zamyśliła się Wiktoria. – Kilka razy wlepimy długie szlabany, wystawimy serię jedynek ze sprawowania i może damy radę.

\- Dokładnie – Ola uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo. – Na szczęście mamy do nocnych dyżurów jeszcze rok – dodała szeptem, tak aby nie usłyszała jej załamana maturzystka.

\- Skoro już wszyscy pierwszoklasiści zostali przydzieleni do Domów, czas na krótkie przemówienie – oznajmiła Magda, kiedy magiczny słup wody schował się pod podłogą.

\- Prosimy Dyrektora Ogólnokształcącej Szkoły Magii imienia Hrabiny Księżopolskiej w Czołpinie, pana profesora Wojciecha Ostrowskiego, o kilka słów skierowanych do uczniów – dodał Ignacy.

\- Moi drodzy! – rozpoczął swoją przemowę dyrektor. – Jest mi niezmiernie miło, mogąc powitać was wszystkich w Czołpinie w kolejnym roku szkolnym. Cieszę się widząc was tak radosnych i uśmiechniętych po dwóch miesiącach wakacji. Mam nadzieję, że wypoczęliście latem i nie myśleliście w tym czasie zbyt wiele o nauce, jak życzyłem wam podczas zakończenia ubiegłego roku szkolnego. Wierzę, że jesteście zregenerowani i gotowi wgłębiać się w kolejne tajniki magii z równym zapałem, jak biegliście do Auli z pokładu Światowida.

\- Skąd pan wie? – spytał nieco zlęknionym głosem Szymek, siedzący pomiędzy Michasiem i Klarą.

\- Jak zostaniesz kiedyś dyrektorem Szkoły Magii, mój drogi, to na pewno podzielę się z tobą tą informacją – odparł tajemniczo dyrektor Ostrowski, uśmiechając się do chłopca dobrotliwie. – Tym czasem pozostanie to moją słodką tajemnicą, jeżeli pozwolisz.

Pierwszoklasista zaczerwienił się po same uszy i skinął potulnie głową.

\- Mam również nadzieję, że Czołpino nie zawiedzie naszych nowych uczniów – kontynuował czarodziej. – Niektórzy z was wyobrażali sobie tę szkołę od wielu lat, inni dopiero od kilku tygodni, odkąd dowiedzieli się o istnieniu magii. Zapewnie zastanawialiście się, do którego z Domów traficie, jak będą wyglądały lekcje czy z kim się zaprzyjaźnicie. Mam nadzieję, że Szkoła Magii w Czołpinie w rzeczywistości okaże się jeszcze wspanialszą, niż ta, którą wykreowała wasza wyobraźnia. Liczę na to, że będziecie się tutaj czuć jak w domu, a ja ze strony swojej, całej kadry pedagogicznej oraz wszystkich starszych uczniów obiecuję, że dołożymy wszelkich starań, aby tak właśnie się stało – jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów w sali rozbrzmiały głośne brawa.

\- Ze spraw formalnych – dodał Wojciech Ostrowski – przypominam, że lekcje zaczynają się dopiero w poniedziałek, a to oznacza, że mamy przed sobą jeszcze dwa dni odpoczynku. Pogoda zapowiada się bardzo ładnie, dlatego macie moje pozwolenie na popołudniowy pobyt na plaży. Szczegóły najbliższego weekendu przekażą wam jutro wasi wychowawcy. Pierwszoklasistów informuję, że po dzisiejszej kolacji zostaną odprowadzeni do swoich Domów przez Głównych Dyżurnych, którzy odpowiedzą na wasze pytania. I jeszcze jedna sprawa. Wszystkim uczniom. Wszystkim, bez wyjątku – zaakcentował wyraźnie, podnosząc nieco głos – przypominam, że bez wyraźnego zezwolenia i bez opieki nie wolno wychodzić poza mury zamku! Nie ma absolutnie żadnego powodu, dla którego mielibyście przebywać sami na lądowisku Światowida, boisku do Quidditcha, w latarni morskiej lub w Smołdzińskim Lesie, a już tym bardziej na ruchomych wydmach i plaży. Jeżeli chcecie odpocząć na świeżym powietrzu, macie do swojej dyspozycji duże patio z fontanną i małe patio przy wieży bibliotecznej.

\- Jak zapewne zauważyliście – dyrektor zmienił temat – w tym roku nie gościmy żadnych uczniów z zagranicznych Szkół Magii. W zeszłym roku na międzynarodową wymianę i przyjazd do Czołpina zdecydowało się kilkoro uczniów przedostatnich klas z Akademii Magii Beauxbatons oraz Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Ilvermorny. Tym razem to nasi uczniowie postanowili wyjechać na roczną wymianę. Wybrali Instytut Magii Durmstrang, Akademię Magii Beauxbatons, a także odległą Szkołę Magii Mahoutokoro.

\- Kto się przeniósł do Japonii? – spytała zaskoczona Ola.

\- Gabryśka – odpowiedziała natychmiast Iza, chichocząc przy tym cicho. – A któżby inny?

\- Gabi? – zdziwiła się Ola. – Skąd nagle taki pomysł.

\- To ty nic nie wiesz? – zdziwił się Łukasz.

\- Co mam wiedzieć?

\- Gabrysia latem złamała przypadkowo swoją różdżkę – wyjaśniła Iza. – To był wypadek na miotle. Trochę podobny do tego, który ty i Wiki miałyście rok temu.

\- Jej nowa różdżka miała dokładnie taki sam rdzeń jak poprzednia, ale była zrobiona z drzewa wiśniowego – dodał Łukasz. – I od tamtej pory…

\- Czyli jakiegoś miesiąca – wtrąciła Iza – mówiła tylko o tym, że chciałaby pojechać do Japonii. A że kilka dni temu zwolniło się jedno miejsce w Mahoutokoro, Gabi w ogóle się nie zastanawiała i teraz siedzi na drugim końcu świata.

\- Fajnie – stwierdziła milcząca dotąd Wiktoria. – Trochę szkoda, że też o tym nie pomyślałyśmy.

\- No – podłapała Ola. – Mogłyśmy pojechać na wymianę do Hogwartu. Nie musiałabym pisać do Draco listów, bo miałabym go cały czas pod ręką.

\- Teraz i tak byście nie pojechały – wtrącił się Adrian.

\- Niby czemu? – spytała buńczucznie Wiktoria.

\- Myślicie, że rada pedagogiczna wyraziłaby zgodę na wasz wyjazd do szkoły, w której tuż przed wakacjami zginął uczeń? – chłopak spojrzał na koleżanki z powątpiewaniem.

\- Chyba masz rację… - westchnęła smutno Ola.

\- Czasem faktycznie ma rację – podsumowała Wiktoria już nieco spokojniej.

\- Mnie bardziej interesuje, kto wybrał Durmstrang – powiedział nagle Janek. – Od lat nikt nie jechał tam na wymianę. Po za tym… ich dyrektor podobno zaginął.

Ola i Wiktoria wymieniły porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Ścigany przez Śmierciożerców Igor Karkarow zapewne jeszcze długo, jeżeli w ogóle, nie wróci do swojej szkoły.

Janek miał rację również w pierwszej kwestii. Ostatnią osobą, która wzięła udział w międzynarodowej wymianie z Instytutem Magii Durmstrang był wujek Oli, Artur Kardian. Osiemnastoletni wówczas chłopak, po roku spędzonym w tej owianej złą sławą szkole, nigdy nie wrócił do Polski. Nauka czarnej magii, którą szczycił się Durmstrang, tak bardzo go pochłonęła i zmieniła, że czarodziej całkowicie odciął się od rodziny i pozostał na dalekiej północy, kontynuując zgłębianie tej dziedziny magii. Od tamtej pory żaden uczeń nie otrzymał pozwolenia na wymianę z Instytutem Magii Durmstrang.

\- Słyszałam pewną plotkę… Od Ignacego… - powiedziała niepewnie Iza. – Ale nie wiem na ile jest to potwierdzona informacja…

\- Co takiego słyszałaś? – dopytywała Wiktoria.

\- Do Durmstrangu podobno pojechali Hubert Izbicki i… - zająknęła się czarownica. – I Matryna Nowicka…

\- Martyna?! – wykrzyknęła Ola z przerażeniem. – Czy ona oszalała?!

\- Przecież ona ma rodziców mugoli! – dodał równie przerażony Łukasz. – Nie będzie tam miała życia!

\- Jeżeli w ogóle wróci stamtąd żywa – podsumował Adrian, jednak nikt nie skarcił go za snucie czarnych wizji. Wszyscy myśleli dokładnie to samo. Do Durmstrangu uczęszczali głównie uczniowie czystej krwi, ewentualnie półkrwi, chociaż spotykało się ich tam dość rzadko. Martyna, która była córką mugoli, wiedząc o reputacji tej szkoły, nie powinna w ogóle rozważać wyjazdu.

\- Przecież niektóre księgi lub artefakty czarnomagiczne są w stanie nawet zabić maga z nieczysta krwią, który je dotknie. Wiem, bo ciotka ma kilka takich rodowych pamiątek, od których musimy się z Łucją trzymać z daleka – stwierdził Łukasz, którego obydwoje rodzice byli charłakami. – Nie rozumiem dlaczego dyrektor pozwolił Martynie tam wyjechać!

\- Może właśnie dlatego, że Karkarow zaginął… - zastanawiała się na głos Ola. – Może wujek Wojtek ma przecieki co do nominacji nowego dyrektora Durmstrangu i wie, że jest to osoba, która zmieni szkołę na lepsze? Nie mam pojęcia…

\- Może faktycznie tak jest… - zamyśliła się Wiktoria. – Możesz go przy okazji zapytać.

\- Tak zrobię – powiedziała Ola, której myśl o „szlamie", jak zapewne powiedziałby Draco, w szkole słynącej z selekcji uczniów na podstawie czystości krwi, nie dawała spokoju.

\- Pragnę was również poinformować – w Auli ponownie rozbrzmiał głos dyrektora Wojciecha Ostrowskiego – że w tym roku nauka nie będzie jedynym, co zajmie wasz czas. Rok szkolny 1995/1996 jest dla Czołpina wyjątkowo ważny. Ale więcej o tym, dlaczego tak jest, opowie wam minister magii, pan Mieszko Mickiewicz! Raz jeszcze powitajmy go brawami! – mężczyzna wrócił na swoje krzesło za stołem prezydialnym, ustępując miejsca przy mównicy ministrowi.

Pan Mieszko Mickiewicz, elegancki czarodziej ubrany w idealnie skrojoną szatę w kolorze głębokiego brązu, nie był zbyt urodziwy. Nie można go było też nazwać przystojnym, jednak odpowiednio dobrane stroje dodawały mu powagi i autorytetu. Mieszko Mickiewicz sprawował urząd ministra magii już drugą kadencję, którą rozpoczął przed ponad trzema laty. Był lubianym i cenionym politykiem przez znaczną większość magicznego społeczeństwa w Polsce. Wszystkie swoje decyzje zawsze szeroko konsultował i starał się poznać różne punkty widzenia, aby wybrać najlepszą możliwą drogę. To właśnie on, przed kilkoma laty, poparł kandydaturę taty Oli, Andrzeja Kardiana, na Polskiego Przedstawiciela Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów. Mężczyźni znali się jeszcze z czasów szkolnych, później razem rozpoczęli kariery w ministerstwie magii i wspomagali się w trudnych chwilach. Zawsze doskonale się dogadywali i ufali sobie, co okazało się wyjątkowo przydatne w trakcie trwania kampanii wyborczej. Tata Oli był wówczas rzecznikiem Mieszka Mickiewicza. W tym czasie nawiązał wiele zagranicznych kontaktów, a posiadanie rodziny w Wielkiej Brytanii i doskonała znajomość kilku języków obcych tylko potwierdziły, że jest idealnym kandydatem do reprezentowania Polski na magicznej arenie międzynarodowej.

\- Drodzy uczniowie! – zaczął z uśmiechem minister. – Jestem niezwykle rad, mogąc przebywać w murach waszej szkoły, która jak zapewne nie wiecie przed laty była również moją szkołą.

\- Serio? – wtrącił ironicznie Adrian. – Nie żebyś nie wspominał o tym w każdym wywiadzie…

\- To chyba jego jedyna wada, a ty się żeś go uczepił – Iza przewróciła oczami.

\- Nie lubię gościa i tyle – chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chyba tylko ty w całej szkole – stwierdził Janek.

\- I dlatego jestem jedyny w swoim rodzaju – Adrian wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu i puścił oko do siedzących obok koleżanek i kolegów.

\- Mam nadzieję, że minister nie wpadnie na pomysł opowiadania anegdot z czasów szkolnych – powiedziała niepewnie Ola. – Robili z tatą takie rzeczy, że to się nie nadaje do publicznej informacji…

\- Co takiego robili? – zainteresował się od razu Adrian.

\- W życiu ci nie powiem! – żachnęła się Ola.

\- Powiesz, powiesz – mruknął cicho chłopak. – Będzie studniówka, załatwimy mrożoną wódeczkę i wszystko opowiesz.

\- Ola, błagam, powiedz mi, że on nie został Starszym Dyżurnym – jęknęła Wiktoria.

\- Właśnie miałam cię prosić o to samo – stwierdziła Ola, załamując ręce.

Minister Mickiewicz na szczęście nie planował wspominać swoich szkolnych lat, tylko od razu przeszedł do rzeczy:

\- Te historyczne mury przez stulecia wychowywały oraz kształciły kolejne pokolenia czarownic i czarodziei. I chociaż program nauczania zmieniał się wraz z rozwojem naszej wiedzy o magii, to Ogólnokształcąca Szkoła Magii imienia Hrabiny Księżopolskiej w Czołpinie od samego początku jej istnienia uznawana jest za najlepszą placówkę edukacyjną w Polsce. Zawdzięczamy to jej założycielce, która jako jedna z pierwszych w całej Europie postanowiła stworzyć magiczną szkołę. A musicie wiedzieć, że w tamtych czasach nie było to wcale takie proste. Tak więc dziś nastał niezwykle uroczysty moment, w którym każdy z was powinien swoimi myślami powrócić do chwili założenia tej wspaniałej placówki. Czy ktoś domyśla się już dlaczego rozpoczynający się rok szkolny jest tak ważny dla całego naszego kraju? – Mieszko Mickiewicz zrobił pauzę, a w Auli rozbrzmiały gorączkowe szepty uczniów zastanawiających się do czego zmierza minister.

\- O co mu chodzi? – nie rozumiał Łukasz.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznała Wiktoria.

Ola przeszukiwała w głowie wszystkie daty, jakie pamiętała z historii magii, jednak nie było ich zbyt wiele. Tych związanych ze szkołą było zaledwie kilka. Zamek w Czołpinie został wybudowany w 996 roku i jeszcze tego samego roku na wiosnę zaczęła działać w nim Szkoła Magii. Potem był…

 _Zaraz…_ – pomyślała Ola. – _Skoro szkoła powstała w 996 roku, a teraz mamy… To oznacza, że będziemy obchodzić…_

\- Tysiąclecie istnienia! – wykrzyknęła na głos, oszołomiona swoim odkryciem.

\- Brawo! – zakrzyknął Mieszko Mickiewicz. – Szkoła Magii w Czołpinie ma już niemal tysiąc lat!

Teraz już nikt nie szeptał. Wszyscy uczniowie bez skrupułów rozmawiali na głos, podekscytowani słowami ministra. Czarodziej nie miał zamiaru ich uciszać. Było widać, że sam jest równie rozemocjonowany.

\- Z okazji tej wspaniałej, okrągłej rocznicy – kontynuował nieco głośniej, by wszyscy go usłyszeli – w tym roku odbędzie się seria wystaw, spotkań oraz konkursów związanych z obchodami tysiąclecia istnienia szkoły, które w czerwcu uwieńczy dwudniowa uroczystość z wystawnym balem i znamienitymi gośćmi. Wystawy, spotkania oraz konkursy przygotowane przed ministerstwo w porozumieniu z panem dyrektorem – tu minister skłonił się lekko Wojciechowi Ostrowskiemu – są kierowane do was, moi kochani uczniowie. Dzięki nim będziecie mogli jeszcze lepiej poznać historię szkoły, czarownice i czarodziei z nią związanych oraz poczuć jeszcze bliższą więź z zamkiem i sobą nawzajem. O kolejnych etapach obchodów w odpowiednim czasie dowiecie się od pana dyrektora i ode mnie, gdyż w tym roku będę waszym częstym gościem. Mam nadzieję, że nie zanudzę was moją obecnością – zażartował minister Mickiewicz z szerokim uśmiechem, kończąc swoje przemówienie.

\- Na pewno nie… – mruknął nieco zgryźliwie Adrian, jednak bez zwykłej ironii. Widać było, że chłopak też jest podekscytowany zbliżającymi się uroczystościami.

\- Czyli to obchody tysiąclecia istnienia szkoły miał na myśli Paweł na zebraniu Dyżurnych – stwierdziła Wiktoria.

\- Co takiego powiedział wam Paweł? – zapytała Iza z ciekawością.

\- Że życie szkoły będzie w tym roku wyjątkowo bogate – Ola przytoczyła słowa Przewodniczącego.

\- Mówił coś jeszcze? – dopytywał Janek.

\- Nie, bo bał się o swoją miotłę – powiedział Adrian, jednak widać było, że Janek zupełnie nie zrozumiał, co chłopak miał na myśli.

\- Chyba już czas. Muszę iść. Zobaczymy się na kolacji – stwierdziła nagle Wiktoria i wstała z miejsca, przeciskając się pomiędzy zaskoczonymi uczniami.

\- Co ona wymyśliła? – zdziwił się Adrian. – Obraziła się, czy co?

\- Wiki śpiewa w szkolnym chórze – przypomniała koledze Ola. – Zapomniałeś?

\- Musiało wylecieć mi z głowy – przyznał chłopak.

\- Żeby ci tak znicz nie wyleciał z ręki przy następnym meczu Quidditcha – wtrącił rozbawiony Łukasz.

\- Ćsiii! – skarciła czarodziejów Iza. – Dyrektor będzie coś jeszcze mówił.

Wojciech Ostrowski podziękował ministrowi magii za uświetnienie swoją obecnością uroczystości z okazji rozpoczęcia roku. Czarodzieje podali sobie ręce i skłonili głowy w geście szacunku. Kiedy minister Mickiewicz zajął swoje miejsce, dyrektor podszedł do mównicy i oznajmił:

\- Rok szkolny 1995/1996 uważam za rozpoczęty! A teraz, aby uczcić dzisiejszy wieczór, wysłuchajmy pieśni przygotowanej specjalnie na tę okazję przez szkolny chór _„Rusałki"_ , pod batutą pani profesor Nataszy Ivanovnej!

Przez główne drzwi Auli weszło jeden za drugim około dwudziestu uczniów, głównie dziewcząt, chociaż było wśród nich również kilku chłopców. Chórzyści byli w różnym wieku i pochodzili z każdego z trzech Domów, jednak na czas śpiewania włożyli identyczne, granatowe, błyszczące szaty opatrzone szkolnym herbem.

\- Czemu oni nazywają się _„Rusałki"_ , skoro to nie jest damski chór? – zastanawiał się na głos Łukasz.

\- Bo kiedy powstawał, śpiewały w nim same dziewczyny. Chłopcy doszli dopiero później, a nazwa została – wytłumaczył Ola.

Chórzyści ustawili się w miejscu, gdzie przed przydziałem siedzieli pierwszoklasiści i rozpoczęli nową aranżację kołysanki _„Idzie noc"_. Profesor Ivanovna dyrygowała nimi, wskazując uczniom odpowiednie tempo i dynamikę utworu. Drugą zwrotkę, ku ogromnej radości Oli i Izy, Wiktoria zaśpiewała solo. Gdy ostatnie słowa pieśni dobiegły końca, koleżanki wstały i najgłośniej ze wszystkich oklaskiwały czarownicę. Wiktoria uśmiechnęła się szeroko i razem z całym chórem ukłoniła się przed publicznością.

\- Brawo, Rusałki! Brawo! – dołączył się dyrektor. – Jak tak dalej pójdzie, będzie trzeba pomyśleć o międzynarodowym konkursie chórów szkolnych! A teraz, moi drodzy, bez przedłużania, zapraszam wszystkich na kolację. Smacznego!

\- No, nareszcie! – ucieszył się Adrian. – Chodźmy, zanim pierwszaki wszystko nam zjedzą.

Przed wyjściem z Auli na Olę, Izę, Łukasza, Adriana i Janka czekała, przebrana z powrotem w szkolny mundurek, Wiktoria. Dziewczyny wyściskały ją i pogratulowały wspaniałego występu, po czym wszyscy razem udali się do Jadalni, mijając po drodze ukryte wejście do kuchni i Salonik Herbaciany.

Jadalnia była dużym, kwadratowym pomieszczeniem ze stołami ustawionymi pod każdą ze ścian. Trzy dłuższe stoły przeznaczone były dla uczniów trzech Domów, a przy czwartym, znacznie krótszym, siedzieli nauczyciele, pracownicy szkoły i minister magii wraz z Aurorami. Po środku Jadalni stał okrągły, trzypiętrowy bufet zastawiony wyśmienitymi daniami. Były tam kremowe zupy, grillowane, faszerowane warzywa, kolorowe surówki, opiekane ziemniaczki, kasze, najróżniejsze kotlety, placki z jabłkami, lody, ciasta i wiele owocowych soków. Chłopcy wzięli z bufetu dwa półmiski, na które nałożyli po trochu każdej potrawy i zanieśli je do stołu Domu Powietrza, gdzie koleżanki zajęły im krzesła.

\- Jak myślicie? Jakie to będą konkursy? – zagadnął Łukasz, pomiędzy kolejnymi łyżkami zupy dyniowej.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nic w stylu zadań z Turnieju Trójmagicznego – odparła Ola, która z lekkim obrzydzeniem patrzyła na krem z dyni, pamiętając co o Guciu lądującym w wazie pełnej zupy mówiła niedawno Zaradka. Sama wybrała kremową zupę z cukinii z chrupiącymi grzankami.

\- Tego raczej nie musimy się obawiać – stwierdził Janek. – Ministerstwo magii nigdy nie chciało by Polska uczestniczyła w tych turniejach.

\- Ciekawe co to będą za wystawy – zamyśliła się Wiktoria.

\- I spotkania – podłapał Łukasz. – Może z jakimiś znanymi osobami. Na przykład graczami Quidditcha. Adrian? – zagadnął kolegę. – Czy Twój tata nie wybiera się przypadkiem na takie spotkanie?

\- Teraz jak o tym myślę, to wydaje mi się, że się wybiera – powiedział chłopak. – Gdy rano wychodziłem z domu i rzuciłem _„Do zobaczenia w święta!"_ , tata uśmiechnął się tak dziwnie i odparł, że _„zobaczymy się szybciej, niż ci się wydaje"_.

\- Kornelia i Cyprian nie wiedzą co stracili – wtrąciła nagle Iza.

\- Kornelia i Cyprian? – zdziwiła się Ola. – To oni też są na wymianie?

\- Aha – przyznała Iza. – W Beauxbatons.

\- Cyprian to jeszcze rozumiem – stwierdził Janek. – Jego babcia jest Francuzką i on od zawsze chciał odwiedzić jej byłą szkołę magii, ale Kornelia…?

\- To chyba jeszcze bardziej zrozumiałe niż Cyprian – zachichotała Iza, wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z Olą i Wiktorią.

\- Dlaczego bardziej? – zdziwił się Łukasz.

\- Bo cały zeszły rok była w nim zakochana – powiedziała Ola, zaskoczona, że koledzy o tym nie wiedzieli. – Nic nie zauważyliście? Naprawdę? Te maślane oczy, ukradkowe spojrzenia i obecność na każdym waszym treningu Quidditcha, z nadzieją, że któryś ze ścigających złapie kontuzję i Cyprian zagra w wyjściowym składzie.

\- Zaczęła nawet chodzić na kółko zielarskie, mimo, że boi się roślin Zapolskiego – dodała Wiktoria.

\- I wysłała mu kartkę na Sobótkę – uzupełniła Iza. – Taką w kształcie wielkiego, czerwonego serca.

\- Pierwsze słyszę – Adrian był szczerze zaskoczony. – Cyprian nic nie wspominał, że kręci z Kornelią!

\- Bo nie kręcił – wyjaśniła spokojnie Ola, nakładając na talerz porcję grillowanej, faszerowanej papryki oraz opiekane ziemniaczki. – To było raczej jednostronne uczucie.

\- Ale we Francji… - zamyśliła się Wiktoria. – Na początku tylko ją będzie znał, więc coś może…

\- Musimy koniecznie podpytać dziewczyn z jej pokoju – powiedziała cicho Iza, tak żeby nie usłyszeli tego chłopcy. – Zuza, Diana i Nina na pewno pierwsze będą wiedziały, jeżeli między Kornelią a Cyprianem coś zaiskrzy.

Ola chciała przyznać Izie rację, jednak zanim to zrobiła, tuż przed nią, na skraju stołu, pojawił się kubek z parującym naparem. Czarownica złapała go w ostatniej chwili, ratując przed upadkiem na ziemię.

\- Co to jest? – spytał Adrian.

\- To chyba… - Ola powąchała zawartość kubka. – Och! To mięta dla Ady…

 _Gucio ma jakąś godzinę opóźnienia_ – pomyślała, wstając ze swojego miejsca. – _Zupełnie zapomniałam, że w ogóle miał ją zaparzyć._

\- Ada? – podeszła do kuzynki, siedzącej kilka krzeseł dalej. – Jak twój brzuch?

\- O niebo lepiej! – ucieszyła się dziewczynka, pałaszując naraz niemal cały placuszek z jabłkami.

\- A mówiłaś, że dzisiaj nie zjesz już nic więcej – przypomniała ze śmiechem Ola.

\- Bo nie wiedziałam, że będą takie pyszności! – zawołała rozradowana.

\- Jak masz apetyt, to bardzo dobrze. Ale na wszelki wypadek wypij mięte, dobrze? Tylko uważaj, bo jest gorąca – ostrzegła, stawiając kubek przy talerzu kuzynki.

\- Dobrze – zgodziła się Ada. – Podmucham i zaraz będzie chłodniejsza.

\- Jak tam dziewczyny? – Ola zagadnęła Klarę i Julię. – Zadowolone, że trafiłyście do jednego Domu?

\- I to jak! – przyznała z zapałem Julia.

\- Chciałybyśmy jeszcze trafić do jednego pokoju – powiedziała Klara.

\- Ale nie wiemy jak to działa – zauważyła Ada. – Jesteśmy do nich przydzielani przez wychowawczynię?

\- Nie – uspokoiła młode czarownice Ola. – Możecie same wybrać z kim chcecie być w pokoju.

\- Jeeest! – wykrzyknęły chórem dziewczynki.

Ola uśmiechnęła się do nich i wróciła na swoje miejsce. Dokończyła faszerowaną paprykę i pieczone ziemniaczki, popiła to wszystko gęstym sokiem jabłkowym, a na deser spałaszowała porcję lodów obsypanych strzelającym cukrem. W pewnym momencie przez szum rozmów prowadzonych w Jadalni przedarł się podekscytowany głos Klary:

\- Łał! Czyli to prawda! Wampiry istnieją naprawdę!

\- Ciekawe co czuje człowiek, gdy wampir wysysa z niego krew? – zamyśliła się Julia ze wzrokiem utkwionym w Panu Malkolmie, nawijając swoje czarne loki na palec.

\- Chciałaś chyba powiedzieć: _„Ciekawe jakie to uczucie, gdy wysysa się krew z wampira"_! – poprawił ją Michaś, wyglądający, jakby był dyplomowanym znawcą wampirów.

\- Moim zdaniem one piją krew, bo nie mają swojej własnej… - wtrącił niepewnie Szymek, ze strachem zerkając w kierunku stołu profesorskiego.

\- W takim razie trzeba koniecznie to sprawdzić! – zdecydowała nagle Ada. – Ola! – zawołała do kuzynki. – Kiedy Pan Malkolm patroluje korytarze?

Ola nie wiedziała, jaką dokładnie miała minę, ale wyraz jej twarzy wywołał niekontrolowany chichot u kilku koleżanek i kolegów z Domu Powietrza, siedzących na sąsiednich krzesłach.

 _Merlinie!_ – jęknęła w myślach czarownica, a na głos powiedziała stanowczo:

\- Ada! Cisza nocna jest po to, żeby spać, a nie biegać po korytarzach!

\- Sprawdzimy na rozkładzie w pokoju nauczycielskim – podsunął Michaś konspiracyjnym szeptem.

\- Ani mi się ważcie! – zdenerwowała się Ola. – Pan Malkolm jest pracownikiem szkoły, a nie jakimś obiektem muzealnym! Jeżeli chcecie dowiedzieć się czegoś o wampirach, możecie pójść w poniedziałek do biblioteki lub zapytać profesora Fredro, który uczy OPCMu!

\- Ta twoja kuzynka jest jakaś nerwowa – mruknął cicho Michaś do Ady.

\- Bo źle do tego podeszliśmy… - wyszeptała dziewczynka i nachyliła się do nowych znajomych, aby nikt inny nie słyszał jej kolejnych słów.

\- Teraz już chyba rozumiesz, czemu mało się nie popłakałam po ich przydziale do naszego Domu? – zawołała do Oli Sara, która siedziała kilka miejsc dalej.

\- Tak – przyznała niechętnie czarownica. – Doskonale cię rozumiem – dodała sama do siebie.

Kiedy większość uczniów napełniła brzuchy do syta, dyrektor wstał ze swojego miejsca i ku uciesze wszystkich, oznajmił:

\- Jako, że do godziny dwudziestej drugiej pozostało zaledwie kilkanaście minut, dzisiaj wyjątkowo przedłużam ciszę nocną do godziny dwudziestej trzeciej! Macie teraz czas na rozpakowanie się i udekorowanie swoich sypialni. Jednocześnie przypominam, że używanie Zaklęcia Trwałego Przylepca jest całkowicie zakazane, prawda panie Wroński? – Wojciech Ostrowski spojrzał wprost na wspomnianego ucznia, który uśmiechał się teraz szeroko i z zapałem kiwał głową.

\- Ma się rozumieć, panie dyrektorze! – zawołał chłopak, pamiętając jak rok wcześniej przylepił na stałe do ściany nad swoim łóżkiem całą serię plakatów przedstawiających zawodników Goblinów z Grodziska.

\- Głównych Dyżurnych proszę o zaprowadzenie pierwszoklasistów do ich pokoi – kontynuował dyrektor Ostrowski. – A teraz życzę już wszystkim dobrej nocy i kolorowych snów, bo pierwsze marzenia senne w nowym miejscu są prorocze, jak powiada pani profesor Iska. Kto skończył kolację, może opuścić Jadalnię!

\- Idziemy? – spytała Wiktoria Olę i Izę.

\- Tak, chodźmy już – zgodziła się Ola. – Chłopaki? Idziecie?

\- My jeszcze trochę zostaniemy – powiedział Łukasz, nakładając sobie ciasto truskawkowe.

\- W takim razie do zobaczenia jutro na śniadaniu – Wiktoria uśmiechnęła się do kolegów i razem z Olą i Izą ruszyły w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Dołączę do was za kilka minut! – stwierdziła nagle Iza i pobiegła w kierunku stołu Domu Ziemi, skąd wstawał właśnie Ignacy Sienkiewicz, jej chłopak.

\- No i jak zwykle zostałyśmy same – podsumowała ze śmiechem Ola.

\- Dokładnie – przyznała Wiktoria, chichocząc. – Jak teraz jeszcze ty zaczniesz spotykać się z Jankiem, to zostanę już całkiem sama.

\- Słucham? – zdziwiła się Ola, kiedy mijały Salonik Herbaciany. – O czym ty mówisz?

\- Podobasz mu się – powiedziała po prostu dziewczyna, wzruszając ramionami. – Tylko proszę cię, nie mów, że się nie zorientowałaś!

\- Oczywiście, że się nie zorientowałam! Skąd w ogóle taki pomysł?

\- Oj, Ola… - westchnęła Wiktoria. – Widzisz romanse wszędzie dookoła, od razu dostrzegasz gdy ktoś się komuś podoba, a sama nie czujesz, że Janek na ciebie leci? Przecież całą podróż sterowcem był w ciebie zapatrzony jak w obrazek. Gdy tylko Adrian lub Łukasz powiedzieli ci coś niemiłego w żartach, Janek od razu był oburzony i starał się ciebie pocieszać, mimo, że wcale tego nie potrzebowałaś. Próbuje być rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi, ale raczej kiepsko mu idzie. Szczególnie, że jestem pewna, że nie zależnie od tego, jak bardzo będzie się starał, ty nigdy nie będziesz nim zainteresowana.

\- Jak tak nad tym pomyśleć, to chyba rzeczywiście masz rację… - zamyśliła się Ola. – Nawet ta jego reakcja na żart Adriana o Dziedzicu Slytherina…

\- To akurat było niesmaczne – wtrąciła Wiktoria.

\- Och, daj spokój! – skarciła ją z rozbawieniem Ola. – Same mówimy gorsze rzeczy. I na pewno bardziej dwuznaczne.

\- Ale nikt oprócz nas tego nie wie, bo mówimy to, gdy nikt nie słyszy – Wiktoria parsknęła niekontrolowanym śmiechem. – To co z tym Jankiem? – zapytała, gdy udało się jej opanować.

\- No nic… - mruknęła Ola. – To Janek… jest naszym dobrym kolegą… nie chcę być nie miła, ale…

\- To Janek – powtórzyła Wiktoria, doskonale rozumiejąc, co przyjaciółka ma na myśli.

\- No właśnie – przyznała Ola. – Jest mądry, uczynny, zawsze wszystkim pomaga i…

\- I nie jest szczególnie przystojny, delikatnie mówiąc – powiedziała głośno Wiktoria, co Ola miała na myśli. – Zresztą on jest niższy od ciebie – dodała jeszcze.

\- O tej oczywistości nawet nie wspominam – Ola pokręciła głową ze zrezygnowaniem. – Mi się marzy jakiś wysoki czarodziej, który nie byłby nudno miłym i ciągle uprzejmym, tylko taki trochę w stylu niegrzecznego chłopca.

\- I najlepiej, żeby latały za nim wszystkie dziewczyny, a on zwróciłby uwagę akurat na ciebie? – domyśliła się Wiktoria.

\- Merlinie! Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz! – roześmiała się Ola. – Dokładnie takiego bym chciała.

\- To może Adrian? – zaproponowała Wiktoria, puszczając przyjaciółce oko.

Ola najpierw roześmiała się z żartu, jednak po chwili namysłu odparła:

\- Gdyby nie to, że traktuję go jak brata, to w sumie czemu nie? Chociaż wolałabym, żeby miał w sobie coś tajemniczego. Przyciągającego i odpychającego jednocześnie…

\- Jak takiego poznam, od razu dam ci znać – stwierdziła Wiktoria. – Ale w szkole chyba nie ma takiego chłopaka – dodała.

\- Niestety wiem – przyznała z żalem Ola. – Mam nadzieję, że Jankowi szybko przejdzie to zauroczenie, bo jak się za bardzo wkręci, będę musiała dać mu kosza, a wtedy może być kiepsko z naszą przyjaźnią.

\- Dopóki wprost nie zaprosił cię na randkę, nie masz czym się martwić – zauważyła logicznie Wiktoria.

\- Masz rację – odparła Ola, uśmiechając się do przyjaciółki. – Jeżeli zaprosi, wtedy będziemy kombinować, jak delikatnie uświadomić mu by dał sobie spokój.

Rozmowa czarownic zajęła im całą drogę do wschodniej wieży zamku w Czołpinie, gdzie znajdował się Dom Powietrza. Na jednej z kamiennych ścian wisiało duże, bogato zdobione lustro, zaczarowane w taki sposób, aby osoby stojące na korytarzu widziały w nim swoje odbicie, a ci znajdujący się po drugiej stronie mogli obserwować co dzieje się poza wieżą. Dziewczyny po kolei podeszły do lustra i przejrzały się, poprawiając przy okazji włosy. Kiedy magiczny artefakt rozpoznał w nich mieszkanki Domu Powietrza, odchylił się, ukazując przejście w murze prowadzące do Dużego Pokoju.

Było to pokaźne, ośmioboczne pomieszczenie z wysokim na dwa piętra sufitem, w którym stało mnóstwo miękkich szarych kanap, foteli i puf, udekorowanych popielatymi i srebrnymi poduszkami. Pomiędzy kompletami wypoczynkowymi znajdowały się niskie szklane stoliczki na metalowych nóżkach, a także nieco wyższe, czarne, drewniane stoliki z wyściełanymi krzesłami, przy których uczniowie często odrabiali lekcje. Był tu również regał z książkami i kilkoma grami planszowymi oraz kącik z wypełnionym wrzątkiem kociołkiem, kubkami i różnymi rodzajami herbat. W powietrzu i pod sufitem unosiły się kryształowe żyrandole ze świecami, które oświetlały całe pomieszczenie, a na drewnianej podłodze leżały miękkie dywany. Głównym elementem wystroju Dużego Pokoju Domu Powietrza był okrągły, przeszklony kominek, znajdujący się po środku pomieszczenia, w którym szalał ognisty, ciepły wiatr. Pokój w ciągu dnia był zawsze jasny, dzięki dużym, zaokrąglonym u góry oknom, z kilkoma magicznymi, morskimi witrażami gdzieniegdzie. Po prawej stronie pomieszczenia znajdowały się kręcone, ruchome schody prowadzące do sypialń chłopców, a po lewej do sypialń dziewcząt.

Pierwszoklasiści mieli swoje pokoje na pierwszym z poziomów, drugoklasiści na drugim i tak dalej. Sypialnie co roku w magiczny sposób przestawiały się na odpowiednie piętra. Ola i Wiktoria stanęły na najniższym stopniu ruchomych schodów i zamiast się po nich wspinać, spokojnie czekały, aż schody zaniosą je na siódmy poziom sypialń.

Na przedostatnim piętrze, podobnie jak na każdym innym, znajdowały się dwa pokoje dziewcząt, z których każdy miał swoją własną łazienkę i garderobę oraz znajdującą się nad nimi antresolę z miękkimi poduszkami. Ola, Wiktoria i Iza mieszkały w sypialni bliższej schodów, a pozostałe siódmoklasistki – Zuzanna Radziwiłł, Diana Potocka, Nina Lipińska oraz chwilowo nieobecna Kornelia Abakanowicz, zajmowały drugi pokój.

Sypialnie, podobnie jak Duży Pokój, miały kształt ośmioboku. Znajdowały się w nich metalowe, czarne łóżka z wąskimi kolumienkami, na których spoczywały cienkie, srebrzyste baldachimy. Na każdym z nich leżała śnieżnobiała pościel z wyhaftowanymi granatowymi emblematami Szkoły Magii w Czołpinie, komplet błękitnych, puszystych, podpisanych imionami ręczników oraz złożona, szara narzuta obszyta srebrną wstążką. Przy każdym łóżku stały, również czarne, szafeczki nocne, a na środku pasujący kolorystycznie stolik z krzesłami. Na szerokich sypialnianych parapetach ułożone były miękkie, szare materacyki z identycznymi, jak w Dużym Pokoju ozdobnymi poduszkami, które osłaniały nieco zimne, białe ściany. Przy jednej z nich znajdował się niewielki kominek, ogrzewający pomieszczenie ognistym wiatrem, który był podłączony do wewnątrzszkolnej sieci Fiuu. Drewniana podłoga sypialń była wolna od dywanów, ponieważ w całej wschodniej wieży zamku w Czołpinie działał system ogrzewania podłóg. Jedynie przy łóżkach leżały niewielkie prostokątne dywaniki, które pełniły głównie funkcję dekoracyjną. Pomiędzy każdymi drzwiami wejściowymi pokoju, a drzwiami prowadzącymi do łazienki wisiało duże lustro oraz znajdowała się metalowa drabinka prowadząca na antresolę.

W bliższej schodom sypialni siódmoklasistek, Ola zajmowała łóżko niedaleko kominka, Iza to obok garderoby, a łóżko Wiktorii znajdowało się pomiędzy nimi. Skrzaty domowe zdążyły już przynieść do pokoju bagaże siedemnastoletnich czarownic, które stały teraz u stóp odpowiednich łóżek. Skrzaty przeniosły również ze Światowida zwierzęta czarownic, które ku rozbawieniu Ola turlały się po całej podłodze sypialni, miaucząc i szczekając na siebie.

\- Frycek! Iksik! – zawołała Wiktoria. – Idźcie na korytarz. Musimy się rozpakować.

Kot i psidwak posłusznie przeturlali się przed przez pokój. Nie obyło się bez potknięcia w progu drzwi, jednak już po chwili z korytarza na siódmym piętrze słychać było wesołe piski bawiących się zwierzaków.

\- Z każdym rokiem coraz wyżej – powiedziała Ola, wyglądając przez okno obok swojego łóżka, które wychodziło na plażę i odległe wydmy.

\- Dobrze, że nie mamy lęku wysokości – zachichotała Wiktoria, zabierając się do rozpakowywania kufra.

\- Ty też nie możesz doczekać się ósmej klasy? – spytała Ola, otwierając swoją walizkę. – Oprócz pokoi, będziemy miały też prywatny taras na dziewiątym piętrze.

\- Coś czuję, że będziemy tam spędzać każdą wolną chwilę – przyznała Wiktoria. – Może w tym roku maturzyści zrobią na tarasie jakąś imprezę i nas też na nią zaproszą? W końcu jesteśmy Starszymi Dyżurnymi – dodała z nadzieją w głosie.

\- Musimy koniecznie podpytać Sarę – zdecydowała Ola.

\- Albo ty możesz zapytać Pawła, jak będziesz chodzić z nim na rady pedagogiczne – zaproponowała Wiktoria.

\- Świetny pomysł!

\- Mówiłam ci w drodze na Stare Miasto, że czasem mi się trafi – zachichotała Wiktoria, wspominając ich wspólne przygody w mugolskiej komunikacji miejskiej.

Do dźwięków wydawanych przez zwierzęta bawiących się na korytarzu, dołączyło miauczenie Bezy, syjamskiej kotki Zuzi oraz kilka damskich, rozbawionych głosów. Po chwili w sypialni pojawiła się roześmiana Iza.

\- Nina poszła na szóste piętro, z rozpędu weszła do czyjegoś pokoju i dziwiła się, że nie ma tam jej rzeczy – wyjaśniła dziewczyna.

\- Zawsze zapominam, że te sypialnie się przemieszczają! – odkrzyknęła Nina z korytarza. – Powinni przypominać o tym na rozpoczęciu roku.

\- Nie martw się, my przypomnimy ci za rok! – zawołała do koleżanki Ola.

\- Powiedziałabym, ze trzymam cię za słowo – w drzwiach nagle pojawiła się głowa Niny – ale skoro nie mogę zapamiętać sypialni, to raczej nie będę też pamiętała, że miałaś mi o tym przypomnieć.

\- To już chyba wiemy, co dostaniesz na osiemnastkę – zachichotała Wiktoria.

\- Co takiego? – zainteresowała się dziewczyna.

\- Przypominajkę! – podłapała Iza.

\- Nina, chodź tutaj! – zawołała Diana z drugiego pokoju. – Twoja sowa lata jak opętana!

\- Jesteś ścigającą, Diana! Wrzucasz kafle do obręczy, a nie potrafisz wsadzić sowy do klatki? – oburzyła się jeszcze Nina, zanim wróciła do swojej sypialni.

\- Pozwolicie, że zostawię otwarte drzwi, żebym miała Iksika na oku? – spytała Iza koleżanek, kiedy zostały same.

\- Jasne – zgodziła się Wiktoria.

\- Nie ma problemu – dodała Ola. – Pewnie i tak ktoś jeszcze do nas przyjdzie, więc możemy mieć otwarte drzwi.

Czarownice zabrały się za rozpakowywanie bagaży. W garderobie część ubrań ułożyły na półkach, a pozostałe powiesiły na wieszakach. Książki poustawiały na drewnianym regaliku. Do szuflad włożyły szkolne przybory i rolki pergaminów, a kosmetyki zaniosły do łazienki. Ola delikatnie wyjęła z walizki oprawione smoczą skórą pudełko, które dostała od babci Anastazji, a w którym znajdowała się babcina różdżka wraz z tajemniczym listem i schowała je pod swoją poduszkę.

Kiedy po kwadransie z pokoju obok rozbrzmiały skoczne dźwięki, przerobionej niedawno przez jeden z zespołów ludowych, staropolskiej piosenki _„O północy na brumśtyku",_ rozpakowywanie zaczęło im iść jeszcze szybciej. W krótkim czasie puste walizki, kufry i sowia klatka wylądowały pod łóżkami i dziewczyny zaczęły dekorować sypialnię. Na ścianie nad swoim łóżkiem Iza powiesiła kolorowe łowickie wycinanki, które przypominały jej o domu. Ola ustawiła na szafce nocnej dwa zdjęcia: rodziców oraz swoje i Draco, zrobione przed kilkoma laty w ogrodzie Dworu Malfoyów w Wiltshire i oplotła jedną z kolumienek łóżka magicznymi lampkami choinkowymi, których zapomniała zabrać ze szkoły przed wakacjami, a które nadal leżały w szufladzie jej szafki nocnej. Wiktoria przylepiła do ściany plakat jej ulubionego zespołu muzycznego – Sabatu. Ku radości koleżanek, okazało się, że Iza zabrała z domu bukiet peonii z ogrodu swojej mamy. Czarownica włożyła kwiaty do wazonu i postawiła je na stoliku, na który wcześniej Wiktoria położyła niewielką, ręcznie tkaną serwetkę.

\- Jest idealnie – podsumowała Ola, kładąc się na łóżku i przeciągając obolałe mięśnie.

\- Iksik! Wracaj tu natychmiast! – krzyknęła nagle Iza z przerażeniem w głosie, wybiegając przez otwarte drzwi. – Jesteś zbyt mały, żeby samemu schodzić po schodach – dodała już nieco spokojniej, kiedy psidwak przydreptał do pokoju.

\- Skąd wziął się pomysł na to imię? – zainteresowała się Wiktoria. – Pierwszy raz słyszę, żeby nazywać zwierzęta od jakiejś litery.

\- To był przypadek – wyjaśniła Iza ze śmiechem. – Mama kupiła dla niego miskę na wodę z miejscem na wpisanie imienia, a że bardzo długo nie mogliśmy zdecydować się na żadne, Julia w końcu napisała literę x, tak jak w obliczeniach numerologicznych określa się niewiadomą. Po tygodniu jakoś tak samoczynnie zaczęliśmy nazywać go Iksikiem. On i my przyzwyczailiśmy się do tego imienia i tak już zostało.

Z drugiej sypialni cały czas rozbrzmiewało _„O północy na brumśtyku"._ Piosenka ledwo się kończyła, a już zaczynała się od początku.

\- Który to już raz? – spytała w końcu Ola.

\- Dziesiąty – odparła Wiktoria. – I uprzedzając wasze pytanie, tak, liczyłam – mruknęła pod nosem.

Iza prychnęła jak rozjuszona kotka, otworzyła okno i wychyliła się przez nie aż po pas.

\- Zuzka! – zawołała.

\- Co? – rozległo się przytłumione pytanie z drugiej strony wieży.

\- Zmieńcie repertuar! – krzyknęła Iza.

Radio ucichło, a do rozmowy wtrąciła się Diana:

\- Chcecie coś konkretnego?

\- Chcecie? – spytała Iza, odwracając się do koleżanek z pokoju.

Wiktoria zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy, po czym dodała:

\- Wszystko, byle nie _„brumśtyk"_ … Moja mama śpiewała to całe lato. Naprawdę mam już dość.

\- Ola? – Iza spojrzała na blondynkę.

\- Wystarczy by było to coś wesołego. Jak mają puszczać jakieś smęty, to już wolę _„brumśtyk"_.

Iza skinęła głową i wychyliła się przez okno.

\- Żadnego _„brumśtyku"_ i żadnych smętów! – zawołała.

\- _„Zakochana Czarowniczka*"?_ – zaproponowała Zuzia.

Ola, słysząc sugestię koleżanki, roześmiała się i podbiegła do okna.

\- To tak pod Izę i Ignacego? – odkrzyknęła, czym wywołała rumieńce na twarzy wspomnianej czarownicy.

\- Czysty zbieg okoliczności! – Zuzia starała się wyglądać jak najbardziej niewinnie, ale zdecydowanie jej nie wyszło.

\- A _„Auror na Patrolu"_ Sabatu? – spytała Diana.

\- Może być i _„Czarowniczka"_ i _„Auror"_ – powiedziała Ola.

\- Tak? – Diana spojrzała na Izę.

\- Tylko nie powtarzajcie tego po dziesięć razy – poprosiła Iza.

\- Już się robi! – zawołała Diana i po chwili rozbrzmiały skoczne dźwięki _„Zakochanej Czarowniczki"_. O _„Aurora na patrolu"_ nie trzeba było pytać Wiktorii. Dziewczyna uwielbiała wszystkie piosenki zespołu Sabat i mogła ich słuchać bez końca.

\- Może pójdziemy odwiedzić dziewczynki na pierwsze piętro? – zaproponowała Iza.

\- Mhm – przyznała Ola. – Powinnyśmy tam pójść.

\- Szczególnie, że jest już po dwudziestej trzeciej, więc one nie mają nas jak odwiedzić – zauważyła Wiktoria, wieszając na ścianie zegar.

\- No to ja już nie pójdę – posmutniała Iza. – Ciszę nocną do północy mają tylko Starsi Dyżurni.

\- Przecież dopóki będziesz z którąś z nas, możesz wychodzić z pokoju po ciszy nocnej – przypomniała koleżance Wiktoria.

\- Merlinie! Jest już tak późno? – przeraziła się Ola.

\- A co się stało? – zdziwiła się Wiktoria.

\- Miałam iść do gabinetu dyrektora, żeby przedstawić się jako Przyszła Przewodnicząca! – zawołała Ola, poprawiając szkolny mundurek.

\- Nie martw się – powiedziała Wiktoria. – Minister magii pewnie po kolacji poszedł do dyrektora i mogę się założyć, że jeszcze tam siedzi.

\- To w końcu cię wybrali? – ucieszyła się Iza. – Gratuluję!

\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi Ola.

\- Janek całe lato pisał do wszystkich listy w tej sprawie – dodała Iza, patrząc na koleżankę jednoznacznie.

\- O! Widzisz, Ola? Iza też to zauważyła! – stwierdziła Wiktoria, dumna, że miała rację.

\- Że Janek jest tobą zauroczony? – zapytała Iza. – Przecież to oczywiste!

\- No nie… - jęknęła Ola, załamanym głosem. – Widać, będę musiała jak najszybciej uświadomić mu, że nic z tego nie będzie.

\- Domyślałam się, że będziesz tak myśleć – przyznała Iza. – Jeżeli mam być szczera, to nie pasujecie do siebie z Jankiem. Przecież on jest od ciebie niższy z pięć centymetrów!

\- O to, to! – podłapała Ola. – Trzymajmy się tej wersji, a ja tymczasem pójdę do wujka Wojtka. Przeproście ode mnie dziewczynki i powiedzcie, że przyjdę do nich jutro, dobrze? Aha i zapytajcie Ady czy była u Pani Ilonki. Wymiotowała przed rozpoczęciem roku – wyjaśniła.

\- Pewnie – powiedziała Wiktoria. – Nic się nie martw – dodała po raz kolejny.

Ola tym razem nie czekała, aż schody zniosą ją z siódmego piętra do Dużego Pokoju. Zbiegła po nich, przeskakując po dwa stopnie na raz, wyszła z wieży Domu Powietrza przez uchylone lustro i szybkim krokiem pomaszerowała w kierunku gabinetu dyrektora. Wejście do niego również znajdowało się na parterze. Wystarczyło jedynie przejść tylnym, oświetlonym pochodniami korytarzem za Jadalnią i skręcić w lewo w wąski korytarz, będący jednocześnie galerią portretów byłych dyrektorów Szkoły Magii w Czołpinie, którzy teraz smacznie spali w swoich ramach. Na końcu galerii stała polska zbroja husarska z okazałymi skrzydłami. Czarownica podeszła do niej i powiedziała:

\- Aleksandra Kardian do dyrektora Wojciecha Ostrowskiego, jeżeli jest sam w gabinecie.

Zbroja zaskrzypiała i ożyła. Przesunęła się na bok, odsłaniając drzwi z napisem _„Gabinet Dyrektora Ogólnokształcącej Szkoły Magii imienia Hrabiny Księżopolskiej w Czołpinie"_ i przepuszczając uczennicę. Pierwszy raz gdy zbroja, bez pytania dyrektora o zgodę, wpuściła dziewczynę do jego gabinetu, bardzo zaskoczył Olę. Potem okazało się, że wujek pozwolił jej odwiedzać swój gabinet, a także prywatne komnaty, kiedy tylko będzie miała na to ochotę. Czarownica nie korzystała z tego przywileju zbyt często, jednak mimo to, była najprawdopodobniej najczęstszym gościem dyrektora z pośród wszystkich uczniów. Nawet tych, którzy lądowali u niego na tak zwanym _„dywaniku"_.

Wieża, w której znajdował się gabinet dyrektora była znacznie mniejsza niż wieża Domu Powietrza, jednak podobnie jak tamta, miała kształt foremnego ośmioboku. Był tu obszerny kominek podłączony do ogólnopolskiej sieci Fiuu, wysokie regały pełne starych woluminów i ksiąg, obecnie pusty, zbiorczy obraz wszystkich byłych dyrektorów szkoły, miękkie fotele dla gości, spiralne schody prowadzące do prywatnych komnat, magicznie zabezpieczona witryna z różnymi modelami Zmieniaczy Czasu, których konstrukcją w wolnych chwilach zajmował się Wojciech Ostrowski oraz stojące po środku gabinetu szerokie, rzeźbione, drewniane biurko. Dyrektor siedział za jego blatem i obracał w dłoniach jeden ze Zmieniaczy Czasu. Kiedy tylko zauważył nowoprzybyłego gościa, odezwał się zaskoczony:

\- Czy coś się stało, Olu? Wybacz, ale nie mam w tej chwili zbyt wiele czasu. Czekam na Przyszłego Przewodniczącego lub Przyszłą Przewodniczącą.

 _A więc, wujku, widzę, że nie zawsze wiesz o wszystkim, co dzieje się w twojej szkole_ – pomyślała z rozbawieniem Ola, a na głos powiedziała:

\- Ja właśnie w tej sprawie. Dziś podczas zebrania Starszych Dyżurnych zostałam wybrana jednogłośnie na Przyszłoroczną Przewodniczącą Szkoły.

\- Och, to wspaniale! – szczerze ucieszył się dyrektor. – W głębi serca miałem taką nadzieję! Ale jednogłośnie? Naprawdę? Tego się nie spodziewałem – przyznał z podziwem.

\- No cóż… - westchnęła skromnie Ola – Ja też się tego nie spodziewałam, ale powód jaki podali wszyscy był na tyle zabawny, że nie potrafiłam odmówić.

\- Jaki powód podali twoi koledzy i koleżanki? – spytał czarodziej z zainteresowaniem.

\- Mi będzie łatwiej załatwić wszystko z wujkiem, niż któremukolwiek z nich z dyrektorem – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna.

\- Ha ha ha! – roześmiał się szczerze dyrektor. – Doprawdy, zaskakujecie mnie na każdym kroku – przyznał, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem. – Dostałaś już jakieś wskazówki, co powinnaś ze mną załatwić?

\- Jeszcze nie – zachichotała Ola. – Ale jak tylko na coś wpadniemy, od razu do ciebie przyjdę, wujku.

\- No ja myślę! Więc przyszłaś się tylko przestawić – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał mężczyzna.

\- Tak jest. Chociaż sądzę, że obędzie się bez przedstawiania. Od pogrzebu babci raczej nie zapomniałeś, jak mam na imię, prawda?

\- Nie, nie zapomniałem, Olu – dyrektor nieco posmutniał. – Powiedz mi – poprosił. – Jak się czujesz?

\- Jest dobrze – odpowiedziała czarownica zgodnie z prawdą. – Chociaż tata trochę mnie nastraszył możliwością przedawkowania eliksiru uspokajającego. Muszę go odstawić i nie jestem pewna jak wtedy będę się czuła…

\- Muszę mówić, żebyś przyszła do mnie, gdy coś będzie się działo? – zapytał Wojciech Ostrowski.

\- Nie, wujku – odparła Ola z uśmiechem, lekko ziewając. – Rodzice powiedzieli mi o tym wystarczającą ilość razy, bym zapamiętała. Zresztą mam swój rozum i wiem, że lepiej podzielić się z kimś doświadczonym swoimi problemami, niż dusić je w sobie.

\- Bardzo dobrze, że masz takie podejście – pochwalił ją czarodziej. – A teraz nie będę cię już dłużej zatrzymywał, bo widzę, że jesteś zmęczona. Wracaj do sypialni i idź spać.

\- Tak zrobię – zgodziła się Ola, ziewając coraz mocniej. – A tak z ciekawości? – zapytała jeszcze, nachylając się nad biurkiem. – Czyżby jakiś nowy Zmieniacz Czasu?

\- A tak, tak. Pracuje nad czterema nowymi modelami – przyznał w odpowiedzi, chowając urządzenie przed wzrokiem czarownicy do szuflady – ale na razie, dopóki nie opracowałem jeszcze całego mechanizmu, pozwól, że zostanie to moją tajemnicą.

\- No dobrze – poddała się Ola. – I tak cię nie namówię, żebyś mi go pokazał, prawda?

\- Dokładnie – uśmiechnął się dyrektor. – Musisz uzbroić się w cierpliwość i zaczekać.

\- W taki razie ty tu sobie pracuj, wujku, a ja wrócę do siebie.

\- Dobranoc – powiedział, przytulając Olę na pożegnanie. – I gratuluję wyboru na Przyszłoroczną Przewodniczącą. Rodzice będą z ciebie dumni, napisz do nich koniecznie.

\- Napiszę jutro z samego rana. Dobranoc, wujku! – dodała jeszcze, zanim zniknęła za drzwiami.

Zbroja husarska, skrzypiąc głośno, z powrotem ustawiła się na swoim miejscu i Ola ruszyła w drogę powrotną do Domu. Pogrążone w mroku nocy korytarze były ciche i spokojne. Jedynie gdzieś w oddali dało się słyszeć kroki patrolującego zamek nauczyciela. Pan Malkolm potrafił przemieszczać się bezszelestnie, więc Ola była pewna, że to nie jego słyszała.

Wspinając się po schodach prowadzących do swojej sypialni, czarownica zatrzymała się na pierwszym poziomie i zajrzała do pokojów pierwszoklasistek. Okazało się, że Ada, Julia i Klara mieszkały w tym samym pionie, co Ola. Dziewczynki smacznie spały w swoich łóżkach i na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało na to, że zdążyły się już rozpakować. Ola podeszła do swojej kuzynki i delikatnie przesunęła Pufcia, który drzemał niebezpiecznie blisko nosa i ust Ady. Czarownica sprawdziła czy wszystkie dziewczynki są przykryte kołdrami i już miała wychodzić z ich pokoju, kiedy na stoliku zauważyła opasłe tomiszcze opatrzone pieczątką szkolnej biblioteki na jego grzbiecie. Podniosła książkę z wyraźną obawą, lecz kiedy zdała sobie sprawę z faktu, ze trzyma w rękach _„Encyklopedię Wampirów i Istot Nocy"_ , miała ochotę wrzasnąć. Ostatkiem silnej woli powstrzymała się przed obudzeniem pierwszoklasistek, zrobieniem im awantury i przepytaniem, skąd, na Merlina, wytrzasnęły tę książkę, skoro biblioteka rokrocznie otwierana jest dla uczniów dopiero drugiego dnia września. Wzięła kilka uspokajających wdechów i zabierając książkę ze sobą, wyszła z pokoju.

Kiedy dotarła do swojej sypialni, Wiktoria i Iza już spały. Zwinięty w kulkę Frycek pomiaukiwał z okolic kominka, a Iksik drzemał w nogach swojej właścicielki. Ola spojrzała smutno na pustą sowią klatkę, znajdującą się pod jej łóżkiem. Balbina była pewnie już w połowie drogi do Draco i teraz mogła polować gdzieś w okolicach niemiecko-holenderskiej granicy. Za kilka dni powinna wrócić do Polski i będzie mogła, tak samo jak kot i psidwak, odpoczywać przy łóżku swojej pani. Czarownica położyła skonfiskowaną książkę na swojej szafce nocnej, umyła zęby, zmyła makijaż, wzięła szybką kąpiel w przypominającej niewielki basenik wannie, przebrała się w piżamę i położyła do łóżka. Zasnęła w chwili, gdy tylko przyłożyła policzek do poduszki.

* * *

* **„Zakochana Czarowniczka"**

(na melodię mugolskiego przeboju _„Moja Mała Blondyneczka")_

Autor: Wincenty Wilk

Album: Kupałtynki

1\. Pewnego dnia, przeszłaś obok mnie.

Zobaczyłem jak, zakochałaś się.

Czy to _Amortencja_ , zamroczyła Cię?

Ten eliksir co, wlałem w picie twe!

Ref. (x2):

Zakochana Czarowniczka, taka piękna jest!

Rumieni się na policzkach, oczy błyszczą jej!

2\. Od tylu lat, byłem całkiem sam.

Teraz jesteś Ty, przesłoniłaś świat.

Prawie jak _Cruciatus_ , serce boli mnie,

bo _Amortencja_ szybko kończy się!

Ref. (x2):

Zakochana Czarowniczka, taka piękna jest!

Rumieni się na policzkach, oczy błyszczą jej!

3\. Eliksiru brak, ciałem wstrząsa płacz.

Ty uśmiechasz się i wyznajesz mi:

 _„W szkole antidotum nauczyłam się,_

 _Szczera miłość ma, chodźmy razem w świat!"_

Ref. (x2):

Zakochana Czarowniczka, taka piękna jest!

Rumieni się na policzkach, oczy błyszczą jej!

Ref. (x1):

Zakochana Czarowniczka, taka piękna jest!

Rumieni się na policzkach, oczy błyszczą jej!

Zakochana Czarowniczko, czy Ty o tym wiesz?

Zakochany Czarowniczek kocha Ciebie też!

* * *

Czy Wy też jesteście nieco podłamani fabułą Harry'ego Pottera i Przeklętego Dziecka, którą można przeczytać w internecie dzięki osobom, które widziały już sztukę…? Przyznam szczerze, że całkowicie zburzyła ona moją wizję zakończenia tego fanfiction, ale cóż… musiałam to przełknąć i tak zakręcić wszystkim, aby Wspomnienia i Przeklęte Dziecko nie wykluczały się wzajemnie. Mam nadzieję, że wena mnie nie opuści i dobrnę do ostatniego rozdziału. Teraz czekam tylko na rozkręcenie akcji, a to już za niedługo. Trzymajcie kciuki! ;)

* * *

 **FrejaAleeera1:** W ramach sprostowania: modyfikacja zaklęcia, wesele i Cruciatus, to wszystko działo się tego samego dnia, a nie z dwudziestoletnią przerwą, a rozdział był po trzech miesiącach, a nie po pół roku :P Co do Bellatrix, to jak ja jej nie znoszę! Tzn. w kontekście kolejnych wydarzeń, ale do tego jeszcze wiele wody w Wiśle upłynie. Na razie siedzi sobie w Azkabanie i niech zostanie tam jak najdłużej :D Imion na literę A jest skończenie wiele, ale przyznaję, że lubię i Amandę i Antka, chociaż to może przez to, że wiem coś o bliźniakach, czego Ty jeszcze nie wiesz ;) Trelawneyowski zmysł, powiadasz…? Oj, chyba nie koniecznie zadziałał… :D

 **Cherethil:** No bo właśnie chodzi o to, że tata Janka jest z Krakowa, a jego mama z Zakopanego i po ślubie przeprowadzili się w tamte rejony, ale tego jeszcze w opowiadaniu nie było (trzeba zaczekać do Sylwestra), także na razie sza i proszę, nie mówi nikomu ;) Zaklęcie jest związane z zaślubinami, więc po ewentualnym rozwodzie niestety przestaje działać :/ Z tym drzewem genealogicznym, to faktycznie coś nie działa. Postaram się to jak najszybciej poprawić lub wstawić nowy link :)


End file.
